Clash of the Titans
by Savage Opress
Summary: "In a small New England town, teenagers are taken in the night and buried alive. Days later they emerge transformed wreaking havoc and spreading terror, commanded by an ancient order of parascientists known only as the Dread Doctors." In the second part of the book, I decide to add my first crossover, Stone of Tears and the game Witcher 3: The Wild Hunt.
1. Stone of Tears recap

Chapter 1: The Keeper's Return - Camelot/The Middle Lands

Chapter 2: The Prophecy - Camelot and "Most Destroyed Lands of Albion"

Chapter 3: An Ancient Compass- Camelot

Chapter 4: A New Hope for the Middle Lands

Chapter 5: The Ancient Power of the Nemean Lion - Nemeth

Chapter 6: The Wives of Margrave - Odin's Lands

Chapter 7: The Horn of Catbhadh - Caerleon

Chapter 8: The Boxes of Orden - Gawant's Lands

Chapter 9: An Immortal Army - Essetir/Camelot

Chapter 10: The Cup of Life - Camelot

Chapter 11: New Allies From Past and Present - Greece

Chapter 12: The Lost Relics - Greece

Chapter 13: Rise of Titans (Promethean) - Greece

Chapter 14:The Broken Guardian - Egypt

Chapter 15: Rebirth of god Osiris - Egypt

Chapter 16: Cerberus - Egypt

Chapter 17: Lost Ravens of Odin - Valhalla/Abydos/Olympus

Chapter 18: To Be Or Not To Be - Midgard/Valhalla

Chapter 19: Ymir - Midgard/Egypt

Chapter 20: Two Is Better Than One - Atlantis

Chapter 21: Chthonian - Atlantis

Chapter 22: Kronos - Atlantis (You will discover the Keeper's identity if you compare both stories)

Chapter 23: Stone of Tears - Atlantis

Chapter 24: Scroll of Light - Atlantis

Chapter 25: Ancient Secrets of the Scroll - Atlantis

Chapter 26: A New Hope - Sicilia

Chapter 27: A New Beginning - Sicilia

Chapters 1-10: Action happens in Albion. These chapters are about Legend of the Seeker and Merlin. Chapter eleven includes the games Age of Mythology and Age of Mythology: The Titans.

In the first chapter, the Keeper destroys the veil between the Lands of the Living and the Underworld. In chapters two and three, our heroes quest for the compass that will guide them to the Stone of Tears. In chapter four, they have a little adventure in the Middle Lands. From chapter five to chapter ten they travel through all the kingdoms of Albion.

Chapters 11-13: Our heroes travel back in time to a year after the end of the Trojan War. Kronos frees his Titans to rule the world and to seal the Keeper in the Underworld. Meanwhile, Titan Promethean becomes more powerful because of the destruction he causes. The only way to defeat him is to seal him in a magical barrier made from three relics that belong to Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Our heroes find them and take them to the temple to seal him in; after, they repair all of Promethean's destruction to weaken him.

Chapters 14-16: To stop Titan Cerberus, our heroes reunite the pieces of the Guardian - who was destroyed by Cerberus - and the pieces of Osiris to revive his son. Anubis loses all popularity because he becomes more popular then Osiris does. After he regains the favor, he allows the Guardian to defeat Cerberus.

Chapters 17-19: The only way to defeat Titan Ymir is to revive the Nidhogg who was destroyed in the Middle Lands. Odin frees him after going mad, due to Loki stealing his ravens Huginn and Muninn. Our heroes retrieve the real ravens, infiltrate Valhalla to take the Triskelion, and after that use them to summon Nidhogg.

Chapter 20-25: Kronos escapes with the help of Titan Chthonian; as a result, the only way to defeat Kronos is to defeat Titan Chthonian, who is a walking rock that holds trapped souls. The heroes find a way to take a stone holding their souls, send them in the Underworld, and close the Gate of Tartarus. After Kronos is defeated, they look for the identities of the Keeper and the Creator as well as the Stone of Tears and a scroll that tells them where they need to put the stone to seal Keeper in Underworld.

The last two chapters are a fight to save the world from destruction, but our heroes manage to defeat the evil and save the world.


	2. Teen Wolf lore

**For more pieces of information, write Teen Wolf and the name of what creature you want to see and check on Wikia sites.**

Teen Wolf is a TV show that started in 2011. Throughout the show appeared a bunch of creatures that are based on mythology, new actors, and characters. Therefore, in this chapter, I decided to write about Werewolf, Werecoyote, Druid, Darach, Banshee, Kanima, Kitsune, Nogitsune, Oni, Werejaguar, Berserkers, Wendigo, Hellhound, Skinwalker, and the particular category Hunters.

 **1) Werewolf** (Greek Mythology)

The story of werewolves begins when King Lycaon and his sons invite Zeus at a feast. They give the Zeus human meat to eat. Zeus angry with Lycaon and his sons because they served him human meat decided to punish everybody and shifts them into wolves. Druids helped Lycaon and his sons to change back into humans, but they did not break up the curse of Zeus. (Story)

Werewolves are supernatural creatures. They usually appear in human form and shift into various bipedal wolf-like creatures with increased body hair, fangs, and glowing eyes. In Teen Wolf, three types of werewolves are identified: Alpha, Beta, and Omega.

 **a) Alpha and the true alpha**

\- They are the leaders of the packs

\- Their eyes glow red

\- They can utilize their claws to share memories or to enter someone's mind

 **Known Alphas**

\- Talia, Laura, Peter, Derek, Deucalion, Kali, Ennis, Ethan, Aidan, Satomi, Scott

How can you become an alpha?

 **1)** You kill an alpha to steal his power like Peter

 **2)** With your own strength, will and power like Scott – the one who becomes an alpha in this way it is called a true Alpha

 **Rare Alpha**

Talia Hale was the strongest werewolf who lived in Beacon Hills because she was capable to shift into a wolf and that nominates her a leader amongst her people.

 **b) Beta**

\- The pack of an alpha it is made from beta werewolves

\- Their eyes glow yellow or blue (they would glow blue if they murdered an innocent)

 **Betas with yellow eyes:** Scott, Cora, Derek, Liam, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Satomi, Brett

 **Betas with blue eyes:** Derek

 **c) Omega**

\- Are the werewolves who do not have a pack

\- Their eyes glow yellow or blue

 **Omegas with blue eyes** : Ethan, Aiden, Peter, Kincaid, Jackson

 **Who is it the strongest werewolf since the first werewolf appeared until our days?**

I think everybody heard about the Beast of Gevaudan. To comprehend more information about this look at the first video. In the second video, you will see how it looked like after Dread Doctors revived it. In the first video, you will view how he would suppose to like before Dread Doctors revive it.

 **2)Werecoyotes** (Greek Mythology) – I think because wolves are cousins with coyote

Coyotes are cousins with wolves, so the werecoyotes have the same abilities and traits as werewolves.

 **What are werecoyotes?**

Werecoyotes are shape-shifters that have the power to shift into a coyote or a humanoid creature with coyote-like traits.

\- The small difference about werecoyotes is when the werecoyote joins a pack he becomes stronger.

Known Werecoyotes: Malia and the Desert Wolf

 **3) Druids and Darach** (Celtic Mythology)

Both words have almost the same meaning. You cognize the story about emissary from werewolf myth because they aided wolves to become humans, the alphas nominated Druids to be the emissaries of the packs.

 **a) Druids:** Doctor Alan Deaton (Hale's pack and Scott's pack) and his young sister Marin Morell (The Alpha pack)

 **What is Darach or what does this word means?**

The word Darach means "Dark Oak" and what it is the opposite of word-wise oak (Druid). The Darach is a fallen Druid who has gone on a shady path.

 **b) Darachs:** Julia Bacarri who exchanged her name to Jennifer Blake (Kali's pack)

 **4) Banshee** (Celtic mythology native of Ireland)

Here a lot to say, but those things only just appeared in Teen Wolf

\- They are in addition known as the fairies of death

\- They have piercing screams

\- They are harbingers of death

\- They are capable to hear voices or be guided to the crime scene

Known Banshees: Lydia, Meredith, and Loraine

 **5) Kanima** (Teen Wolf mythology)

The Kanima is known as a weapon of revenge and it is controlled by a master.

 **How did the Kanima appear?**

a) Shape reflected his inner turmoil and outward behavior (he remained orphan after his natural parents died)

b) He rejects the bite of an alpha.

How does a Kanima look like?

The Kanima is roughly the size of an average human male and covered in scales. It has a long prehensile tail and can climb up walls like some varieties of lizard.

 **What can the Kanima do?**

Its long claws secrete venom that can paralyze victims for hours and it heals very rapidly.

How many types of Kanima are there?

a) The beta Kanima (uninvolved version)

b) Evolved version. The Kanima will remain the same, but will have wings, will grow spikes from its head to its back and at the tail end will grow a spike ball.

 **6) Kitsune** (Japanese mythology)

The English word for Kitsune is the fox.

There are 13 types of Kitsunes: Kitsunes are an aspect of the elements, meaning they have ties to their abilities from each of these. The elements are broken down into 13 categories and the Kitsunes are divided into each type: Kaze (Wind), Chikyu (Earth), Kasai (Fire), Kawa (River), Tengoku (Heaven), Sanda (Thunder), Yama (Mountain), Kukan (Void), Seishin (Spirit), Jikan (Time), Mori (Forest), Umi (Ocean), and Ongaku (Music). Each Kitsune has its own strengths and weaknesses, based on the element it is assigned to. The element reflects where the Kitsunes power begins, what attractions it has with the elements.

\- The eyes of a fire type Kitsune glow in orange

\- They are capable to see the aura

\- Aging (they have a slow aging process)

\- Age of tails determines the power of the Oni summoned. If they are ancient, the Oni it is more powerful.

Kitsune: the thunder Kitsune (Kira) and the fire Kitsune (Noshiko).

 **7) Nogitsune** (Japanese mythology)

The story of Nogitsune (Teen Wolf)

Nogitsune was first summoned by Noshiko in 1943 in an attempt to gain her revenge on the soldiers at the Oak Creek Internment Camp during WWII. Instead of inhabiting her, as she had prayed, it inhabited the bandage wrapped dead body of her lover, Corporal Rhys. He proceeded to slay everyone at the prison camp and Eichen House, the hospital where Rhys died. He was finally stopped by Noshiko and a female werewolf, Satomi, in the tunnels beneath the camp. Upon his "death" a fly flew out of the host body and was captured by Noshiko. She later placed it in a jar and buried it beneath the Nemeton. Nemeton is a huge three who have more than 1,000 years old and is a beacon of the supernatural.

\- Nogitsune it is one of 13 Kitsunes and it is in addition known as the Void Kitsune

\- He feeds from chaos, negative feelings, fight, discord, pain

\- It is capable to possess people

\- Ability to steal the appearance of the person who it possesses

\- It is capable to create hallucinations

\- The Nogitsune does not have a body

People who were hosts for Nogitsune Stiles and Rhys

Products of possession: Void Stiles and bandaged Nogitsune (Rhys)

 **8) Oni** (Japanese mythology)

The story of Oni (Teen Wolf)

All of our background and history about the Oni comes from Japanese mythology. The old description is more poetic than probative. In both instances seen in Teen Wolf, as a teen and the current storyline, Oni searches for a "dark Kitsune" also described as a "dark spirit" that has possessed someone. Silverfinger claims they are unstoppable and that "no man-made" weapon can put an end to them. He describes them as a "force of nature" comparable to a tsunami. He says they are not to be fought but simply endured until they accomplish their work. Like the weather, the Oni are neither good nor evil. They are simply given a task and will let nothing put an end to them in the pursuit of that task. They eliminate anyone who opposes them. The Oni seen most recently on the show were summoned and controlled by the breaking of special knives, which are apparently the physical sign of Kitsune tails. The age of the "tail" determined the "power" of the Oni summoned.

\- Their eyes glow in yellow-green

\- They are demon warriors

\- They appear to be supernatural tools summoned to perform a task without any personal motivation or animus.

\- They can phase through solid matter, are skilled in martial arts combat, and fight with Ninjato or straight swords.

\- They cannot operate from sunrise to sundown and are powerless against silver arrows

\- They materialize from darkness and inside them are fireflies

 **9) Werejaguar** (Mesoamerican mythology)

\- The eyes glow green

 **What are Werejaguars?**

The Naguals, also called Werejaguars, are shape-shifters that can shift into a Jaguar-like creature. They possess the same characteristics as the werewolves like great strength during the full moon and the need to learn how to manage it.

 **What are they capable to do?**

Werejaguars were worshiped by the Aztecs and, as a result, was capable of performing powerful magic such as being able to return a person to an earlier age. Their most significant power, however, is their ability to create Berserkers, the dreaded warriors, which receives them these creatures' loyalty.

 **Werejaguar: Kate Argent**

 **10) Berserkers** (Teen Wolf mythology)

 **What is it a Berserker in Teen Wolf?**

Berserkers are men who dress the skins/bones of bears. They do not simply wear the bear parts to channel the animal's ferocity; they, in fact, become animals themselves. Berserkers smell like death.

 **The real myth about Berserkers:** Berserkers were Norse warriors who were attributed with considerable strength and fury on the battlefield. Historians differ on how they whipped themselves into a killing frenzy, with some attributing their ferocity to drugs. They wore the pelts of bears or wolves, both animals associated with Odin, and were said to absorb the abilities of the animal. Giving to legend, neither fire nor iron could injure them.

 **What does a Berserker look like?**

Crudely constructed armor made entirely of bone and skin. They wear bear skulls that shield their heads and faces.

 **11) Wendigo** (American mythology)

 **What is it a wendigo?**

Wendigos are cannibalistic shapeshifters, who crave flesh and blood.

 **What do they look like?**

Human in appearance, Wendigos grow large pointed teeth and possess glowing white eyes when they shift. Their carnality for human flesh is notorious and apparently difficult to control.

 **Wendigos:** Walcott family (all were killed) and Patrick

 **12) Hellhound** (Greek Mythology/Norse Mythology)

The Hellhound is known as Cerberus or the dog from hell. I prefer naming him Cerberus.

I think all of you cognize the myth of Cerberus. The Hellhound eyes glow in orange. He is untouched by the fire. Dread Doctors create and kill the chimeras. The Hellhound is the keeper of supernatural because he carries the bodies to ignite them. He burns the bodies at the Nemeton.

 **Hellhound:** Jordan Parrish and Halwin

 ** _Connection between Morrigan, banshee, Hellhound, Hel and the Wild Hunt_**

 **13) Riders of the Wild Hunt** (Norse mythology)

Some of us know about the Norse Mythology, We know Odin has two kids. They are Thor and Loki. Loki has five children's. Two with his wife Sigyn who create the first humans and they are Askr and Embla. The other three children's with his mistress Angerbrode, They are Fenris the wolf, Jormungand snake, and Hel.  
Hel is the youngest of Loki children, but she is the most powerful and other gods are afraid of her. She is the ruler of Helheim, the land of the dead in the Norse mythology.  
Hel is extremely ugly because a part of her body is alive and another part is dead. Because folklores are similar the Christians decide to adopt the name Hel, goddess of Helheim and create the word hell. So, my sweet Parrish, you have the "hell" in your name, but it comes from your master.  
As I say up the Celtic folklore and the Norse folklore are similar and in Celtic folklore exist a goddess named Morrigan. From this goddess, it comes the inspiration of the folklore about Banshee. The Banshee appears like ghosts and extremely ugly beings or very beautiful and remember us how looks like Hel. (Dead and alive at the same time).  
Because Morrigan correspondent in Norse mythology is Hel, they can control the hounds and they obey their orders if they want to or not. Remember how reacts Hellhound when Lydia says she requires Parrish in season 5.  
In addition, the Wild Hunt appears because of the Valkyrie who carry the fallen souls of warriors who do not deserve to be in Valhalla. Because of this, the riders are somehow connected with Odin. The Hellhounds will always serve the Wild Hunt, but they will obey the orders of the Banshee known as the correspondent of Hel if they want or not because she breeds them. Also, in all photos you look, Hel is accompanied by dogs. These dogs are the Hellhounds.  
So, in conclusion, the riders are afraid of Banshee because they are capable to control the realm of the dead like Hel and cause the death of people if they want. Lydia is a harbinger of death and sent the message of the death to the massager of death who is Kira. When the message is delivered, the person is deceased and his soul will be collected by the hellhound, Parrish.

 **The myth of the Wild Hunt:**

The Wild Hunt is a pre-Christian tradition that exists all over Northern Europe. It is commonly assumed a rationalization for violent storms, however, certain regional variations of the myth deliver that into question.

There are five regional variants of the wild hunt, frequently given localized names.

The core is that there is a group of spectral riders who appear during winter to hunt. This might be led by Odin who is leading the ghost of warriors who did not qualify for Valhalla across the sky on black horses with red eyes, or on giant boars, the Erlking riding red horses through the countryside with a fae legion, which appears every seven years, or failed godlings searching for brides. There is a variation in Japan called the Night Parade of a Thousand youkai, which is led by the demon king Nurarirhyon.

Depending on the area the hunt is either led by Odin, King Arthur, The Horned King, Cernunnos, Herne the Hunter, the Erl King, the King of Faerie or a child. They are either hunting the biggest predator they can find or search for brides. It is universally established to represent an extremely bad omen to witness them as they foretell war, disaster, and plague.

The Nordic variation witnesses the gods on boars riding alongside wolves, they explore battlefields to expose warriors who did not suffer a clean death in battle but otherwise qualified for Valhalla. The Valkyrie, as ravens, appear to transport them to the hunt where the Wodensjaeger they ride eternal next to the hounds and wolves.

The British variation sees the hunt chase down anything that crosses path as it rides, Wales calls them Fearg Ruadri or the Red Riders, they are frequently led by the Horned King. However, as this is a pre-Christian myth most of what we know about it is from oral tradition and the Romans who did not believe in it.

The Celtic tradition has it as the progression of the Erlking and his parade, unusually these are horses, and they snatch anything they can catch. This is the version with the most rules, most advise people to stay in and shutter the windows in nights where the storm might ride, but there are conditions to the hunt in the Celtic lore, that if the hunt can be outrun you will survive. It is a variant of this that has a child ride as the lead.

The story goes that Ceridwen and Danu once chained the hunt and restrained it with a horn, that when the horn was blown the hunt would be released because they were wild magic, not bound to god or fae, to restrain them down they executed the lead rider and enchanted his horse, a unicorn that dripped blood [this is why they are called the Red Riders], when the horn was blown the hunt would snatch a child and he would lead the hunt. At the conclusion of it, the child would be found dead — the hunt lasting as long as the child lived — taking advantage of the child's life to prolong the hunt.

The concept of them being mounted on black horses with red eyes comes more from popular culture than it develops the mythology, the imagery is associated with the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, which might be a variant of the myth.

Many variants of the story say the hunt has the ability to move from the realm of the gods, to the realm of the living, and the realm of the dead. It is a force of nature, like the storm, it is believed to explain.

The Hunt appears only in winter, between Halloween and the start of May. It is most likely to appear on the winter solstice. However, the hounds and horns can be heard at any time.

 **What do they look alike?**

The Ghost Riders have a much more old-western appearance. They ride horses while wearing cowboy hats and old withered clothing typical of the 1800s, while also arming themselves with supernatural pistols and whips. A Ghost Rider's face appears to be pale and heavily lined, as if scarred, and their mouths are kept shut due to several strips of skin stitching it together. There is, in addition, blackness where their eyes should be.

 **14) The Skinwalker** (Mesoamerican mythology)

Skinwalkers, in Native American lore, are people who possess the power to take on the shape of various animals. In legend, a Skinwalker is most frequently seen as a coyote, wolf, fox, eagle, owl, or crow, but have the power to assume the form of any animal they choose. Most sources describe the Navajo Skinwalker as wickedness due to the rituals necessary to attain the power.

I know nothing about them, but have the ability to transform themselves into different animals, and, in some cases, steal peoples' identities.

 **Skinwalkers:** A tribe of Mexico

 **15) Anuk-ite aka Ancient Evil or Beelzebub** (Mesoamerican / Greek mythology)

Anuk-Ite is a supernatural entity released from the Wild Hunt after Scott McCall's Pack saved Stiles Stilinski from the Ghost Riders in Teen Wolf Season 6.

The Anuk-Ite is an ancient shapeshifter - known among druids as a creature of disharmony - that can manipulate people into turning on each other. It accomplishes this by creating and amplifying a persons fear, and any associated emotions; paranoia, panic and anger. This causes people, even those who have not once or desired to commit violent acts becoming hostile to the source of their fear. As a result, the Anuk-Ite has no need to commit violence personally or require traits that other supernaturals possess; claws, fangs, etc. All the while, the Anuk-Ite feeds on affected peoples fear, which makes it more powerful and dangerous.

In the real world, the Anuk-Ite is a mythological creature of the Plains Indian tribes in what is now the United States of America, specifically the Cheyenne, Sioux, and Omaha tribes. The creature is well-known by many names, like Hestovatohkeo'o and Héstova'kéke in Cheyenne, and Anuk-Ité, Anuk Ite Win, and Winyan Nupa in Sioux; in English, the Anuk-Ite is known as Double-Face, Sharp-Elbows, Two-Faces, Two-Faced People, and Twoface, among many others. In some legends, it is only one creature (or, rather, a two-faced woman and/or a two-faced man) that appears as a human but has a second face on the back of its head, while other legends state that the Anuk-Ite is a race of two-faced creatures. They are well-known to act violently by kidnapping, mutilating, and barely eating other people.

 **Down you will see my theory why I believe this new antagonist has roots in Greek mythology, but the theory is written before 6B to appear, is based on the trailers and it still fits even after the end of 6B.**

Let's start with this wicked villain. As far we comprehend this guy Beelzebub, one of the seven princes of hell. He is noted as the Lord of the Flies. I don't know if this has relevance, but in the Catholic church, this guy represents the sin of the gluttony. Beelzebub produces his initial appearance in the episode named Galvanize from season 3B when Allison and Isaac search more information about Nogitsune. They discover a text into a book written in Latin that has some photos. In addition, they discover in Bestiary someone named Beelzebub. I think Beelzebub is somehow connected with the Nogitsune because Nogitsune is a fly and he uses flies to insane people. Remember about Derek, Twins, and Isaac.

As far we know, the pack accidentally unlocks a gate to another world after they defeat the Wild Hunt. The world they come in contact with them is more likely to be Underworld. In the chapter mentioned up, I maintain a few things about Wild Hunt and how the riders can travel between worlds. Consequently, the riders combined their dimension called Bardo, stance between life and death, with the world of heroes. Because of this appear some tears in the veil, it allowed the people to travel from Bardo to the real world. Because Bardo is stance between life and death, the dead can come in Bardo too, and with the help of the tears in the veil, they manage to come to our current world through Bardo.

 _Ancient Evil aka Phobos and Deimos_

Phobos and Deimos are two Greek gods and they will play a critical role this season. Also, all the people speak about them. I forget saying they are twins.

 ** _"You felt the fear" Melissa_**

 ** _"Terror" Chris_**

These two lines appear in the first trailer in a conversation between Chris and Melissa.

If we are going translating the name of the Greek god, Phobos, in English, will be **_"fear"._**

If we are going translating the name of the Greek god, Deimos, in English, will be **_"terror"._**

Another minor-essential detail is their parents are Afrodita and ** _Ares_**.

Practically, these lovely two (three) gods are responsible for the situation of **_FEAR_** , **_TERROR_** , and **_WAR_** that is above Beacon Hills.

As you observe the people from Beacon Hills have unusual reactions and the most affected are the teens who are not supernatural beings. How many of you read a book or something about the psychic degradation that is represented in steps? This time we are going to assist to a scale of fear.

\- The people begin being afraid of supernatural creatures **_(fear)_**

\- The people begin to be terrorized as a result of the excessive fear and become psychopaths. The most excellent example of this situation is Nolan when he hurt Corey with the pen. You can clearly observe the excessive fear on his face. Also, before some scenes, we can inform him in the library while he sleeps on a book and wakes up like he had a nightmare **_(terror)_**

\- The people begin manifesting their instinct for survival and fight back **_(war)_**

This season we have significant chances to see the Hellhound from another perspective because is introduced a new Hellhound called Halwin. We are going seeing the Hellhound from the perspective of Cerberus, the mythical Greek creature, guardian of the Erebus, because are too many references in this season about Greek mythology without to accomplish this. Not to mention the producers confirmed he has ties with Ancient Evil.

 **16) Hunters**

Hunters are the people who execute supernatural creatures to defend people.

 **Training of the hunters:**

One of a Hunter's earliest training sessions is getting tied up in some random place, and then the trainee must break free of its bonds to escape. They are timed during this exercise. (The first step)

Allison states that Hunters forge silver bullets as a symbol of completing their training and as a proof to the code (when they have completed the training).

 **Code of Hunters:**

"We hunt those who hunt us"

"We protect who can't protect themselves" - Allison Argent

 **Rules of the code:**

They only hunt werewolves who do harm to humans as long as there is proof.

They do not slaughter younger werewolves, particularly children.

They do not kill humans.

The "honor code" states that if one gets bit by a werewolf he would take his own life.

 **What is it the Bestiary?**

The Bestiary is a descriptive or an anecdotal treatise on the various supernatural animals the Argent family has encountered or of which they have knowledge.

Families of hunters is the Argent family (their ancestors slew the Gevuadan beast) and Skulls

 **Argents:** Allison, Gerard, Kate, Victoria, Chriss, Alexander

 **Argents who do not respect the code:** Kate and Gerard

 **Argents who suicide because they were bitten by werewolves:** Victoria and Alexander

 **Argents who are fanatics:** Gerard

 **Skulls:** Araya and Severo Calevara with others guns for hire

 **Guns for hire?**

Guns for hire means mercenary. They reward people to associate with them.

 **Mercenary:** Breaden

 **Packs in Teen Wolf:** Hale's pack, Scott's pack, Satomi's pack

The Hale family were the protectors of Beacon Hills. After Derek killed Peter he became an alpha.

 **The Alpha pack of Deucalion:** Kali, Ennis, Ethan, and Aidan

(Note! To be a member of the alpha pack they must kill their previous entire pack)

 **Derek's pack in season 2 and 3A:** Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Cora, and Scott

 **Scott's pack** (Scott became an alpha at the ending of 3A) in 3B: Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Derek, Isaac

 **Scott's pack in 4:** Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Derek, Liam, and Kira

 **Satomi's pack in 4** : The entire pack was killed except her and Brett

 **Scott's pack in 5A:** Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Liam and Kira

 **Scott's pack in 5B:** Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Liam, Kira and Hayden

 **Scott's pack in 6A:** Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Liam, Corey, Mason and Hayden

 **Scott's pack in 6B:** Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Liam, Corey, Mason and Theo


	3. Beauty and the Beast 2012 lore

Beauty and the Beast 2012 is a TV show that first aired in 2012. During the season appeared a bunch of people with modified DNA. In this chapter, you will find who created these "beasts" and how many types of beasts there are.

 ** _Main characters_**

 _Vincent Keller played by Jay Ryan_

 _Catherine Chandler played by Kristin Kruk_

 _Tess Vargas played by Nina Lisandrello_

 _J.T. Forbes played by Austin Basis_

 _Heather Chandler played by Nicole Gale Anderson_

 **What are those beasts?**

Beasts are people whose DNA and physiology has been altered. Occupationally they are referred to as Super Soldiers. They possess enhanced physical abilities due to these modifications.

 **How was the DNA of humans altered?**

Gene-splicing is the act of involving adaptations from one or more species and relating them to another. If the process is successful the result id, which with given time will lead to a change in physiology, most notably human-animal physiology.

 **Who began producing such beasts and why?**

Muirfield is a scientific organization that produces beasts and exchanges them for money.

 **What is it Muirfield?**

Muirfield is a well-known company to constitute part of a medical experiment conducted in Afghanistan using DNA manipulation to serve as super soldiers. The FBI sponsored them. The experiment was a source of super strength to the soldiers, but it spiraled out of control. As the experiment became a nightmare with uncontrollable changes in the soldiers, the company had to cut off the experiment and their human guinea pigs.

 **Who is it the creator of Muirfield?**

Li Zhao is a genetic scientist who created the Muirfield medical experiment on behalf of the government.

 **Destruction of Muirfield:** Muirfield embarked upon a cleanup operation, an ongoing attempt to destroy all evidence of the project's existence and attempted to execute all the recruits who had been injected with the serum. In addition, they executed all people who were involved in the project as head of the research team responsible for creating and administering the serum.

 **How was Muirfield destroyed?**

Vincent is sent on missions by Reynolds to get rid of any people associated with Muirfield. He first kills Li Zhao, the businessperson, and scientist whose business was bankrolled by the government to create Muirfield. Afterward, Vincent takes out any beasts still alive that was created by Muirfield, including his fellow soldier, Zach Hayes. Reynolds then tries killing Vincent by setting up a fake mission as a trap Vincent will walk into. Before he can, though, Catherine figures out the truth, and arrests Reynolds, effectively ending Muirfield and its existence.

 **What are these beasts capable to do?**

\- Their five senses are all superhumanly acute. They can see with absolute clarity at vaster distances than an ordinary human can, even in near-total darkness. Their hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing them to both hear sounds ordinary humans cannot and hear to vaster distances. Their sense of smell is also incredible, enabling them to identify poison and blood and use their sense of smell for tracking.

\- Their ability to track goes far beyond just their ability to smell, they can combine all of their senses and relive past events by focusing on the one they want to track.

\- They are also stronger, faster, and more durable than normal humans are. This allows them to go toe to toe with a team of Black Ops and get through things that would execute an ordinary person.

\- Unluckily, the experiment that provided them their abilities also gave them some unwanted traits, like the ability to involuntarily transform into beast-like forms when they become enraged or thrilled: their transformations vary from black vein markings that appear all over their body to limited amounts of shape-shifting, their eyes glow yellow, their fingernails extend into long claws. Their rows of teeth become pointed and their voice becomes deeper mirroring their angry and primitive persona. They have the ability to produce loud growls and roars; and heightened aggression, even towards those to whom they are close.

\- Also, Vincent started to experience blackouts, which was later diagnosed as the fugue state, meaning Vincent is up and walking around but it is as if he has amnesia. The first time Vincent blacked out; he was on his way to see Catherine. He woke more in the night on the top of the Brooklyn Bridge. During his fugue state, Vincent will become extremely aggressive towards others even those to whom he is familiar, so to take care of themselves and stop him, Catherine and J.T injure him with tranq darts.

 ** _The abilities and traits are almost the same as werewolves!_**

 **How many types of beasts are there?**

Originals, first generation, super soldiers, fireproof, upgraded, mixed and controlled.

 **1) Originals**

This beast was created in 1800.

 **Originals beasts:** Alistair and Liam

 **2) First generation**

Muirfield created the first generation of beasts. Muirfield started their experiments on small children who were orphans and injected them to develop beasts. However, the problem was they could not control themselves when transformed and, therefore, they were forced to use a certain medication that suppresses their beast side. Not all First Generation beasts experienced this problem and were able to function normally as a beast. In addition, the first generation of beasts is weaker than others (try comparing an old Nokia phone with an Apple).

 **People from the first generation with problems:** Gabe Lowan

 **People from the first generation without problems:** Kurt Windsor

 **3) Super Soldiers**

This type was created around 2002 in Afghanistan during the war. The soldiers were the subjects, though volunteers, they were uninformed of the true nature of the experiments. The Super Soldiers were used for some time and showed no ill effects until they began experiencing blackouts. During the blackouts, they lost control and their creator Vanessa Chandler was capable to create an antidote, but most of the soldiers were killed before it could be used on them.

 **Super soldiers who were killed by Muirfield** : Lafferty, Matthew, Eric Milverson, Harris, Raymond Ascalvo, Terese

 **Super soldiers who survived the Muirfield attack:** Vincent, Zach, and Sebastian

 **4) Fireproofs**

This type was created by Muirfield to be able to put out fires on oil rigs. They accomplished this by making them fire resistant, using bacteria resistant to fire. A flaw in the type is that they are not as strong and fast as other beasts, but they are able to gather an aura of fire around themselves and launch it at an opponent and this provides them a considerable advantage in a fight.

 **Fireproofs:** Edward Long

 **5) Upgraded**

An upgraded beast is a Super Soldier Beast whose strength, speed and endurance have all been enhanced through yet unknown means. There has merely been one case of this and it was Vincent Keller. He had been kidnapped and during the time, he was upgraded, brainwashed and his memories were wiped, all so he could be used as a weapon. He proved himself superior to other beasts, like when it took three trank darts to subdue him when it merely grasped one when he was a normal Super Soldier Beast.

 **Upgraded:** Vincent Keller

 **Beasts that were killed by Vincent Keller while he received orders:** Kurt Windsor, Edward Long, Zach Hayes, Slick

 **6) Mixed**

The beast serum that was created by J.T. Forbes, using his own beast research, combined with Muirfield's research, Tory's blood, and Original beast DNA. Since the serum was mixed with various types of beasts, it made the serum very potent and the beast very strong.

 **Mixed:** Gabe Lowan

 **7) Controlled**

A man named Sam Landon to develop new beasts used the serum. To be able to control his experimental "pets", he had included something to the serum that produced the beasts listen and carry out all of his commands, making them different from the mixed version. In addition, the changes he had made to the serum prevented the beasts from keeping any memories while they were transformed and under Sam's control.

 **Controlled:** Xavier Wright

 _The eyes of all beast except the fireproofs glow yellow. The eyes of fireproof glow orange. When Vincent interacts with Tory Windsor, he becomes terrible and his eyes glow in red._

 ** _Muirfield was not the exclusive company who developed the beasts. In season, three appeared someone named Juliana. She created a bunch of experiments to kill Liam Cullen because she develops him more powerful after he deceived her._**

 _1) The superhuman experiment that had both superhuman strength and durability._

 **Example** : Tyler Zane

 _2) The superhuman experiment that had the power to control electricity telepathically._

 **Example:** Alton Finn

 _3) The superhuman experiment that had enhanced reflexes._

 **Examples:** Bob and Caroll Hall


	4. Coincidences between both TW shows

**_In this chapter, you will comprehend why I decided to write this crossover. There are two reasons:_**

 _1) They are my favorite TV shows._

 _2) They have many things in common, but ironically, it is they have not the same topic._

 _3) This is the major and the greatest reason why I write the chapter. I see that picture and the idea come._

 **What are the topics of these TV shows?**

In Teen Wolf is about life in a city named Beacon Hills, California. Beacon Hills is a "Bermuda Triangle" because of all the odd things that happen in it. The city is attacked by everything from the supernatural to the supernaturally created. A group of teenagers prevents the villains.

The action happens in New York. In Beauty and the Beast, it is about the life a soldier named Vincent Keller, who goes to serve in Afghanistan after his family died. A company named Muirfield that breeds super soldiers shifts him into a beast. The experiment was a disaster and all subjects were killed. Vincent is able to escape, hide for ten years. Fall in love with someone. Vincent was captured and his mind was washed. He grows into an assassin and falls in love with the same person again. Both fight against other beasts that were created. They are engaged and after that, they get married.

 **Has the same topic?**

Certainly not... In the present circumstances, you have the chance to cognize the coincidences between these TV shows. To be easier, I will compare two characters from each TV show. The characters are Scott McCall, the true alpha, from Teen Wolf and Vincent Keller, the vigilante beast, from Beauty and the Beast.

To know more about Scott McCall (Scott McCall-Teen Wolf Wiki-Wikia) and Vincent Keller (Vincent Keller-Beauty and the Beast Wiki-Wikia) or the Dread Doctors (Dread Doctors-Teen Wolf Wiki-Wikia) check on sites.

 **1) Did the Dread Doctors produce the original beasts?**

From the previous chapter, you are informed are seven types of beasts. Down you discover the first type of beast.

 **1) Originals (previous chapter)**

This beast was created in 1800.

 **Originals beasts:** Alistair and Liam

 **I think everybody will pose the following question:**

Who produced such beasts in 1800?

We know from Beauty and the Beast (season 3 episode 11) Alistair and Liam come from a small England town. While Rebecca and Alistair were engaged, they fight against Liam and other monsters. Those monsters are named in our days beasts.

In Beauty and the Beast, we do not know who bred them, but in Teen Wolf (season 5) appeared three Dread Doctors. They are Surgeon, Pathologist, and Geneticist. In this place is a statement about them:

 ** _"In a small New England town, teenagers are taken in the night and buried alive. Days later they emerge transformed wreaking havoc and spreading terror, commanded by an ancient order of parascientists known only as the Dread Doctors."_**

 **Coincidence?**

The action happens in a small English town (in both cases). Could be the same town? Rebecca and Alistair could fight against the creations of Dread Doctors? In addition, I did not see somebody else to create such monsters at that time or in that place.

 **2) Dread Doctors work with Muirfield?**

From the old chapter, we know Li Zhao created Muirfield and is a scientist. **The following question you will ask is:**

How did Li Zhao create such beasts?

 **a) He exposes the body of an Original beast, acquire a piece of DNA and tries to reproduce it.**

 **b) It is possible he read the book named Dread Doctors and work together.**

 **A few words about Dread Doctors and Muirfield.**

 **2) First generation (previous chapter)**

Muirfield created the first generation of beasts. Muirfield started their experiments on small children who were orphans and injected them to develop beasts. However, the problem was they could not control themselves when transformed and, therefore, they were forced to use a certain medication that suppresses their beast side. Not all First Generation beasts experienced this problem and were able to function normally as a beast. In addition, the first generation of beasts is weaker than others (try comparing an old Nokia phone with an Apple).

 **People from the first generation with problems:** Gabe Lowan

 **People from the first generation without problems:** Kurt Windsor

 **3) Super Soldiers (previous chapter)**

This type was created around 2002 in Afghanistan during the war. The soldiers were the subjects, though volunteers, they were uninformed of the true nature of the experiments. The Super Soldiers were used for some time and showed no ill effects until they began experiencing blackouts. During the blackouts, they lost control and their creator Vanessa Chandler was capable to create an antidote, but most of the soldiers were killed before it could be used on them.

 **Super soldiers who were killed by Muirfield** : Lafferty, Matthew, Eric Milverson, Harris, Raymond Ascalvo, Terese

 **Super soldiers who survived the Muirfield attack:** Vincent, Zach, and Sebastian

We know Muirfield started the experiments on junior kids during the first generation. After the technology evolved in 2002, they created the second generation known as the super soldiers.

We know the Dread Doctors completed experiments on teenagers. From season 5 episode 8, we find Dread Doctors performed experiments from the embryos to the mature man.

 **Coincidence?**

Both do experiments on people who have same age category and they are elected for a certain criterion DNA. From season 2 episode 15 BatB, we find all orphans from Muirfield were elected by a criterium. Once more, we do not know the criterium. However, from Teen Wolf season, 5 episode 7 Melisa and the Sheriff find the victims had two sets of DNA.

 **3) How looks like a beast and how looks like a werewolf?**

Vincent was from the second generation, the super soldiers. In this place are the traits of Vincent and all of the super soldier experiment.

Vincent's look as a beast has been changed through the show. During the first season, whenever he transforms, his eyes glow yellow and his skin turns ash white in color. The blood vessels in his face, neck, and arms are visible to the point that the color can be seen. His nails turn into claws that are capable of ripping a person to shreds. His teeth also become jagged like wild animals, when he transforms.

However, at the end of the season 1, Vincent was captured by Muirfield and upgraded him (fifth category of the beast from the previous chapter).

 **What does the Upgraded beast look like?**

After he is abducted by Muirfield and his DNA is super-charged, his transformation changes. His skin color no longer changes, and his veins, rather than showing the color, are bulging on his skin.

Everything continues being the same (yellow glowing eyes, nails turn into claws that are capable of ripping a person to shreds. His teeth also become jagged like a feral animals, when he transforms) but they eliminated from Upgraded beast type the ugly effects from the Super Soldier beast type (skin turns ash white in color. The blood vessels in his face, neck, and arms are visible to the point that the color can be seen)

 **What does the werewolf look like?**

Werewolves are supernatural creatures. They usually appear in human form and shift into various bipedal wolf-like creatures with increased body hair, fangs, and glowing eyes.

 **Coincidence?**

If you compare what the werewolf and the beast look like you will realize they are almost the same. However, the only difference it is the beasts have not increased body hair.

 **4) What is able to do the beast and the werewolf?**

Beast:

Their five senses are all superhumanly acute. They can see with absolute clarity at vaster distances than an ordinary human can, even in near-total darkness. Their hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing them to both hear sounds ordinary humans cannot and hear to vaster distances. Their sense of smell is also incredible, enabling them to identify poison and blood and use their sense of smell for tracking. In addition, they can heal.

 _\- Their ability to track goes far beyond just their ability to smell, they can combine all of their senses and relive past events by focusing on the one they want to track._

 _\- They are also stronger, faster and more durable than normal humans are. This allows them to go toe to toe with a team of Black Ops and make it things that would execute an ordinary person._

 _\- Unluckily, the experiment that provided them their abilities also gave them some unwanted traits, like the ability to transform involuntarily into beast-like forms when they become enraged or thrilled._

\- In 2012, Vincent started to experience blackouts, which later was diagnosed as the fugue state, meaning Vincent is up and walking around but it is as if he has amnesia. The first time Vincent blacked out; he was on his way to see Catherine. He woke up sometime later on the top of the Brooklyn Bridge. During his fugue states, Vincent will become extremely aggressive towards others even those to whom he is familiar, so to take care of themselves and stop him, Catherine and J.T injured him with tranq darts.

Werewolves

- **Heightened Senses:** Werewolves can smell, see and hear far better than humans hear.

 **-Accelerated Healing:** Werewolves heal rapidly from most injuries.

 **-Enhanced Agility:** Werewolves can jump, run, climb and react swiftly than humans react.

 **-Enhanced Strength:** Werewolves are considerably powerful than humans are.

 **\- Pain Transference:** Werewolves can absorb and alleviate pain from other people/creatures and can "heal" in some cases.

-Inexperienced werewolves are at the mercy of the full moon. Under its sway, they lose control and their homicidal tendencies increase. The force of will can manage this but bitten werewolves have a time that is more difficult staying in control. They are sleepwalkers.

 **Memory Transference:** Werewolves can transfer (give or take) memories by inserting claws into the nape of an individual's neck. This ability can establish mind-to-mind communication and, with practice, allow for memory manipulation or wipe out.

 **Coincidence?**

They are almost the same. It is a minor difference. The moon does not affect the beasts, but they cannot control themselves and act like a werewolf at full moon. Both need an anchor to control. Moreover, both Vincent and Scott displayed the ability of Night vision during the TV show.

 **5) The eyes**

We know from Teen Wolf chapter types of werewolf's and what each color of eyes means. We identify the werewolves and the beasts have yellow eyes, but...

 **the beast eyes can have as well red eyes?**

After Muirfield kidnaped him, he exposes a beast named Tory. When Vincent stays with Tory, Vincent becomes eviler and his eyes glow in a red. However, after a year (season 3 episode 5 minute 32:46) his eyes turn from yellow to red for a short time. This scene happens in Teen Wolf at the end of the season 3A when Scott becomes a True Alpha. However, before that, his eyes turn from yellow to red for a short time in season 3 episode 5.

 **Another coincidence between the werewolf and the beast.**

 **My question:**

Could Vincent turn into a true Alpha beast as Scott becomes a true alpha werewolf?

 **6) Packs**

From Teen Wolf, we know only the alpha can build a pack, but since the Dread Doctors appeared Theo revived some dead chimeras and he proclaims the alpha of the pack chimera pack. In addition, the lunatic Liam Cullen lived since he had turned into a beast until Vincent slew him in season 3 (2014 suppose). Liam wanted to create a pack of chimeras.

(Theo's pack and rest of chimeras)

The beast and the werewolf can create a pack.

 **7) Chimeras**

From all coincidences, we conclude Vincent it is a chimera werewolf, but it is a difference between Muirfield and Dread Doctors chimeras.

Muirfield creates chimeras' werewolves, but these chimeras are natural because they combined human DNA with animal DNA.

Dread Doctors chimeras are supernatural because they combine two different mythological creatures. For example a werewolf with a Kanima.

 **8) Fugue State**

From number 4 you are aware of what it means to have a fugue state and how it expresses. I find two causes for fugue state.

 **a) We know the moon causes it for werewolves.**

 **b) Sometimes is caused by the summoning of the alpha werewolf.**

In Teen Wolf after Peter bit Scott, he summons him. Because of this, he wakes up in various places. The beast acts like a werewolf.

Therefore, could an alpha summon another person to join in his pack and Vincent answer at the call of the alpha?

 **9) Nosebleeds**

In Teen Wolf, the chimeras begin bleeding from nose-modified mercury. When their nose bleeds mercury that means they are near to death and the Dread Doctors come to slay them because they do not want to be exposed to failures.

In Beauty and the Beast, we see the same thing, but this time, the people who were injected with Julianna serum their nose begins to bleed blood. If their nose begins bleeding that means, they are close to death too.

 **Coincidence?**

Therefore, the nose of Liam begins bleeding mercury (Dread Doctors could be the one who produces him into a beast because it cannot be two people in the same place and at the same time to do the same thing). He is frightened the Dread Doctors would come after him and will go to slay him. He goes to Julianna to restore him and take an overdose of serum to stop the nose bleedings and after that, he wants to murder her to keep his secret safe. After that, he goes killing the remaining targets with the serum in blood because he wants to cover his tracks and stop the Dread Doctors to follow him.

 **10) "Beasts"**

Teen Wolf show begins with the myth of The Beast of Gevaudan. He is on top of that known as La Bete. La Bete is one of the strongest werewolves who exist in the world and keep in history for his kills.

In Beauty and the Beast, 2012, Muirfield decides to name their experiments, beasts.

 **Coincidence?**

As far, we can see, the beasts are chimeras and look or behave like werewolves. Why does Muirfield decide to name them beasts? Is this because of their ancestor, The Beast of Gevaudan? Was possible because of Marcel, after the death of Sebastian, in 1767, he begins to combine to develop his suit as a Dread Doctor to revive Sebastian one day. So, in 23 years he has enough time to initiate his plan and to create the first chimeras.


	5. Allison died,she died saving her friends

After two years of the death of Allison Argent, Isaac went to France, and Jackson went with his family in Great Britain. Miss Morel, the young sister of the doctor, Deaton, who was the emissary of the alpha pack, found Ethan in Switzerland. Ethan stayed on the bench and looked at the sky. He remembered how his brother, Aiden, died because of an Oni. Miss Morel decided to talk to him because maybe she was capable to aid him.

"You become the unique person who I expect to see here," said Ethan and wondered, "What do you want?" said Ethan

"I am visiting Switzerland and observed you here," responded Morel and asked, "You are okay?"

"How I can feel if my brother, Aiden, died two years ago in my arms?"

"I am dreadfully ashamed," replied Morel and shared, "My brother, Deaton, told me about everything,"

"Aiden wasn't the unique person who died," lamented Ethan and shared, "Allison died to save Isaac,"

"I know," said Morel and questioned, "I can aid you with something?"

"I know you are an emissary, and you have magic," said Ethan and asked, "Is a way to revive someone?"

"I don't possess such power and the only who has this power is a Darach," answered Morel and explained, "Darach it is the one who can use necromancy or other dark magic spells,"

"I remember about Julia Bacarri aka Jenifer Blake," said Ethan and explained, "She was strong enough to defeat me, my brother, Ethan, and Kali, at the same time,"

"It was no difference in my opinion with Ennis," said Morel and advised, "Deucalion was able to defeat her,"

"I want to say yes, but Derek was the one who defeated her," said recalled and explained, "Derek tricked her to heal eyes of the Deucalion and that weakened her and was strong enough to restrain her enough time until the lunar eclipse pass,"

"I know merely Deucalion is alive," divulged Morel and guessed, "Is in Mexico if I have, right,"

"You have an idea to assist me?" asked Ethan and said, "I don't have a reason to live without my brother,"

"You are aware he wants to see you alive and happy from where is and takes care of you," comforted Morel and said, "I think I meet somebody who is able to aid you,"

"You meet a Darach able to revive Aiden and Allison?"

"It is difficult to have faith in him in my opinion,"

"I know Isaac is somewhere in Paris and the first love of Lydia, Jackson, is in Great Britain,"

"If some problems appear, you with the help of Isaac and Jackson can handle,"

"I go to the car in Paris because I can discover him faster," said Ethan and asked, "You have an idea where he is in Paris?"

"You don't view him for two years since you left Beacon Hills?" wondered Morel and said, "That means you cannot use the smell to track him, but a werewolf is able to sense the emotions,"

"You suggest being guided by emotion?" asked Ethan and said, "It is a brilliant start then nothing and I hope we are going to view you soon,"

"Good luck and find your friends,"

Ethan went to Paris with the train. After an hour, he was in Paris. To begin with, he hired a room in a hotel because was getting dark. He went to look at the window and surveyed the sky. His mother when he was little told him when two people were in different places to look at the sky because it was everywhere and meant they looked at each other. After an hour, he decided to go to sleep. In the morning, he woke up, served some croissants with fruits and cereals, and drank some coffee. After the Breakfast, he tried remembering the pleasantest moments with Isaac to make a connection. He identified his emotion and went to the Eiffel Tower. Isaac was surprised to find Ethan in Paris.

"I hope you have a compelling reason to come here," hoped Isaac and recalled, "I remember you lived in Switzerland,"

"Guess what, I come here because I require your help,"

"My help? Why your heart beatings like crazy?" asked Isaac surprised

"I think it is a way to revive Allison and Aiden,"

"How? Who informed you that?" wondered Isaac and said, "Tell me it is not a bad joke,"

"Miss Morel, the young sister of Deaton," answered Ethan and resumed, "Druid can't resurrect persons, but a Darach can,"

"You remember what did our little Darach with you, your brother and Kali?" questioned Isaac

"I remember precisely clearly," responded Ethan and said, "I cannot live another day without Aiden and I am willing to accomplish everything that I can bring him to life and Allison too,"

"Why do I feel some jealousy? Why are you suspicious?" asked Isaac

"Miss Morel notified me about the first love of Lydia, Jackson," replied Ethan and asked, "You are happy,"

"He is in Great Britain," shared Isaac and wondered, "Where is the Darach and what his name is?"

"His name is Condor and lives in Great Britain," answered Ethan and added, "Also; I think Condor is a code name,"

"Fine, I know where the first love of Lydia stays," said Isaac and asked, "Tomorrow we leave?"

"You stay with me or I come at you?"

"I hope you stay nearer than me,"

"What happened to you? Why are you depressed?"

"I recall how my father died because of the Kanima,"

"I don't know you can love your father after he maltreated you,"

"You can choose your friends, but you can't choose your parents,"

The following day Ethan and Isaac drove to Great Britain. After three hours, they were in London, but they did not know where Jackson was. They walked in, the entire city, but they did not discover anything. Isaac and Ethan were surprised because beginning to rain. Bolts of lightning were not randomly because collided with a car near Ethan. They realized something handled the lightning and decided to follow it. Isaac and Ethan arrived at the house where they heard many screams and broke up the door of the house. They remained astonished to see a bizarre creature with claws and Jackson on the ground.

"Monster, you murdered my family," snapped Jackson and asked, "How you dare to accomplish that?"

"I am terribly sympathetic for what happen to your parents," laughed Belasko and threatened, "I come for something and I don't leave with the bare hand,"

"Why do you want my power? What my parents did to you to execute them with frozen blood?" wondered Jackson

"Your natural parents died in the car accident, these two adopted you and under no circumstances were your parents," said Belasko and questioned, "You comprehend why I come after you?"

"You are going to pay for that and I swear on my life," threatened Jackson

"It isn't my fault if you can turn into a werewolf and Kanima," said Belasko and resumed, "I require your powers and with this bright blue claws, I am going to sever your head off to steal your power,"

"Let him alone," said Isaac and concluded, "So you are the one who is able to handle the lighting of the storm,"

"I hope you enjoy to eat the TV or other electronic objects," said Ethan

"I see your friends come to save," said Belasko and threatened, "You are no match for my power,"

"We aren't strong enough to defeat you alone," said Jackson and continued, "Together we are capable to defeat you,"

"When I was little always I enjoyed ripping the feather of a hen," divulged Isaac

"I have a uncomfortable feeling about this because I don't recognize what he is," trembled Ethan

"You are going to pay for the death of my parents," threatened Jackson

"Three versus one, I will enjoy this fight," said Belasko and threatened, "You are no match for me and your powers will be mine,"

"He is my friend and we need to talk after we defeat you," said Isaac and wondered, "Ugly crow, what's your name?"

"You are screwed? How can you ask him such things?" wondered Ethan and said, "He won't answer,"

"My name is Belasko," answered Belasko

Jackson turned into a Kanima and Isaac with Ethan in werewolves. Isaac and Ethan were shocked to see how Jackson in Kanima looked like. It was almost the same, but he had wings, long spikes from the head to the tail and at the termination of the tail had a giant round spike ball. They comprehended why the mysterious Belasko required his power. Ethan was bitterly angry and he jumped on Belasko, but Belasko launched him down and wanted to stab in the chest but Isaac knocked him to the wall. Jackson took with his tail everything around him and threw after Belasko. Belasko discovered the true power of Kanima and stayed calm. Belasko caught Jackson but Ethan with Isaac made the summersault with both of them. Belasko caught the opportunity, opened the mouth of Kanima, and splashed Isaac with Ethan. Isaac and Ethan were paralyzed because of Kanima poison. Before the Belasko attack, his father made the fire. Jackson took the gasoline canister and wet Belasko. Belasko decided to run away until Jackson branded him with lighter and the police came to investigate the crime scene. Isaac and Ethan were unconscious on the ground and the police officer saw the Kanima. They began blasting it and Kanima disappeared. Ethan and Isaac were taken to the hospital and Jackson returned home. After that, he attended the hospital to see if his friends were fine. In the morning, Isaac and Ethan woke up very confused after the incident.

"What happens? What was that thing who assaulted you?" asked Isaac and grieved, "My head it hurts,"

"I don't know," replied Jackson and said, "It slew my family to acquire my power,"

"I know you are in a terrible mood and is not the accurate time to question this, but," said Ethan and asked, "What's your name?"

"My name is Jackson," replied Jackson and asked, "You?"

"My name is Ethan," answered Ethan and cherished, "Happy to know each other,"

"I hope you change your options about relationships," hoped Isaac

"I am no longer a homosexual since Danny break up with me because I am a werewolf," lamented Ethan

"What?" asked Jackson and concluded, "Therefore, you admire me as Danny performed every time and you are crazy too,"

"I know what happens and know you don't want to talk about it the last night," said Isaac and asked, "You were fine?"

"My adoptive parents deceased and did not comprehend what I was," responded Jackson and asked, "The police go to investigate the crime scene and why you come here?"

"You recall about Allison's death or my brother, Aiden?" asked Ethan

"Lydia notified me," replied Jackson and comforted, "I am desperately ashamed to learn that,"

"We know a way to revive them," said Isaac and continued, "To accomplish that, we require your help,"

"We must find a Darach named Condor," required Ethan and said, "Darach is a Druid known as the emissary a dark Druid,"

"Let's switch the subject because I do not want to hear somebody about us," said Jackson and apologized, "Sorry about the paralyzing venom and I think cops will come to take a declaration,"

While Jackson, Isaac, and Ethan were in the hospital, the cops investigated the crime scene in Jackson's house. All cops left except the sheriff and the deputy. Both of them knew about the supernatural and they believed someone else was responsible for the death of Jackson parents.

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know," replied Nicholas and continued, "About the crime, that lizard with wings wasn't responsible,"

You can notify me what that creature was or who was challenging it?"

"The lizard is a Kanima and that Kanima was an evolved one," replied Nicholas and said, "The instinct tells that Kanima cognizes the victims,"

"Kanima is a weapon of revenge,"

"True and I think Jackson is the Kanima," confirmed Nicholas and asked, "You recall what I told you about the transformation?"

"The transformation is reflected in your personality and your traits,"

"True and Jackson was an orphan because his natural parents died," confirmed Nicholas and shared, "He comes from Beacon Hills,"

"I know want you to talk about," said Sam and resumed, "My best friend, Parrish, is a deputy like me and works in Beacon Hills,"

"You comprehend what I want to ask?"

"Who is responsible for this? Why the socket is fried like this?"

"So Kanima throws with the gasoline canister after him and wants to ignite it,"

"Some people were almost killed by some bolts of lightning," said Sam and explained, "Strange or not the people express the sentiment, something takes care of them,"

"I don't know what was responsible for this," said Nicholas and explained, "For sure wasn't an ordinary creature,"

"How do you recognize that?" wondered Sam and said, "I saw how you read some old newspapers from 1854,"

"That is the problem and somebody made these monsters," said Nicholas and concluded, "Therefore, somebody is able to generate them and let's attended the hospital,"

Sam and Nicholas attended the hospital to see how Jackson and his friends were. They told the truth about the murderer and Jackson told them he was the Kanima. Isaac and Ethan decided to tell the entire story of Void Stiles, the Nogitsune, the Oni and how Allison with Aiden died. The cops provided the address of the Condor, but they advised them about him because you cannot trust a Darach.

"I can't believe Allison died," murmured Jackson and said, "I know it is a bit risky to trust a Darach,"

"If I must slaughter some innocent people I will do not care because Allison died to rescue me," said Isaac and explained, "I am the one who needed be two meters under the ground, not her,"

"Allison died, she died saving her friends and I am right with Isaac. I already have the blue eyes so I don't care about my eyes," said Ethan

"I am going aiding you," said Jackson and asked, "You can stay with me for the funeral of my parents?"

"Come here and I know you feel horrible," said Isaac and explained, "Remember, they are watching over you from somewhere up and they want to observe you stronger not a crier,"

"We stay how much you need to recover after the loss of your parents," said Ethan

After a week, Jackson was ready to move from the house where he stayed with his parents. Isaac offered Jackson moral support because he knew what means to lose your parents. Jackson wanted to get revenge for his parents. In two days of traveling, they managed to find the Condor.


	6. The return of the fallen warriors

Our heroes were stunned to explore the house of Condor. Condor stayed in a massive house with two floors. Outside had a vast garden with plants and some garden gnomes whom caused the feeling they followed you. Ethan wanted to knock at the door, but the door opened before to knock. In the hall, they saw some animal trophies and inside the house were beautiful, exotic, and a mysterious garden was. Jackson caught the smell of Condor and encountered him how levitated during the meditation. They wanted to greet him, but he did it first even seemed to be in a trance.

"I see you are capable to locate me in two weeks ," said Condor and continued, "The alpha that kills his own pack to become a member Deucalion's pack and Deucalion teaches you and your brother, Aiden, to become into a monstrous wolf because you are twins, the evolved Kanima who is his weapon of revenge able to manipulate his powers and turn into werewolf and Kanima accompanied by the human who prefers to be bitten by a werewolf because has a hard life thinking the life will become easier," said Condor

"How you are aware who we are? What can we do? What are we?" wondered Ethan

"I comprehend why Morel said he isn't a trusted person," responded Isaac and explained, "You can't trust a Darach,"

"Consequently, you cognize why we come here," concluded Jackson and asked, "How do you aware about us?"

"You remember Druids have magic?" asked Condor and explained, "This is my magical bird Colibra and when someone mentions my name, she informs me,"

"So, after Miss Morel, mention your name, you decide to follow us," concluded Isaac

"I don't enjoy the difficult people to trust because we have a negative experience with a Darach," said Jackson and explained, "For sure you remember about Julia Bacarri who was the emissary of Kali's pack,"

"Who exchanged her name in Jennifer Blake and wanted to defeat the entire alpha pack of Deucalion," continued Ethan

"I overlook many things since I left Beacon Hills," said Jackson and questioned, "Do you cognize who is responsible for my parent's death?"

"I know about Julia Bacarri and her crimes, " replied Condor and added, "Also, you can divulge me the name of the guy who murdered your adoptive parents?"

"His name is Belasko," replied Jackson and wondered, "What was that creature?

"Belasko means crow," replied Condor and continued, "Belasko is not something natural and was created,"

"How someone is able to create such a creature?" asked Isaac and guessed, "It seemed to be a werewolf,"

"Belasko is more than that because is a hybrid between werewolf and Garuda," divulged Condor and continued. "He is capable to absorb power with his claws, control the storms and magnetized objects,"

"If this guy is a hybrid like you say, Condor, who is such insane to develop something like this?" wondered Ethan

"You require you to tell a statement from a book or want to look through the book?" asked Condor

"I want both of them," responded Jackson

"Over here is the statement," said Condo and recited, "In a small New England town, teenagers are taken in the night and buried alive. Days later they emerge transformed wreaking havoc and spreading terror, commanded by an ancient order of parascientists known only as the Dread Doctors,"

"It is a bad joke or a story to force the kids to sleep?" asked Isaac

"This is the book I suppose? Who are these guys?" wondered Ethan

"Isaac, in some newspapers, writes about such things," shared Jackson and explained, "While you sleep, I hear Sam and Nicholas talk about,"

"The order is made from three members," related Condor and continued, "The leader is the Surgeon, The second member is the Pathologist, funny or not a pathologist is a doctor who examines the cause and development of disease but this one is the one who breed it. The third member is the Geneticist and as the name implies, a geneticist is a biologist who studies genetics, the science of genes, heredity, and variation of living organisms,"

"Why this doctor Valack authors this book? How long these guys are capable to live?" questioned Isaac

"Valack says he authored the book to stimulate readers' brains to allow them to remember any interaction they might have had with the Dread Doctors," replied Valack and added, "Also, I don't know how much they are capable to live,"

"Because we are in this place, you can revive our friends, please?" asked and greeted, "Thanks for the warning,"

"We can stay with you?" asked Jackson

"You desire your friends live?" asked Condor and requested, "You need to do something and you can stay with me because is getting dark, you have food in the fridge and can sleep where you want,"

All three upstairs in the bedroom and had suspicions about the man called Condor. The person seemed charming with good intentions, but they knew from the beginning, must accomplish something to receive the prize that represented the resurrection of their beloved friends, Allison and Aiden.

"Even now, I don't comprehend why Miss Morel doesn't have faith in him," said Jackson

"Condor was frustrated when told us about these Dread Doctors," observed Isaac

"Maybe the story is bigger and told us the significant things?" guessed Ethan

"I am the only who miss the High school, our classmates and all things about Beacon Hills?" guessed Isaac

"Absolutely," confirmed Jackson and said, "We must be there in the senior year,"

"The senior year has not begun nevertheless," said Ethan and wondered, "Everybody perceive the event what is happening exactly now?"

"If is about the school," said Isaac and continued, "I rather place earplugs cover my body with this blanket and place the pillow on the head,"

"The school doesn't begin properly," divulged Jackson and resumed, "All people who are the senior year in go to the library and write the initials of their names on the shelves,"

"This day we have been with them in Beacon Hills," said Isaac and added, I "Also, Scott, Kira, Stiles, Lydia, and Malia write their names right now and Allison with Aiden should be with them too, like us,"

"I know," murmured Ethan and explained, "Every day since Aiden and Allison died, I am intrigued what will go to happen next," said Ethan

"Look there, is a falling star," warned Jackson and said, "I think everybody put the same wish,"

"We are going to return to Beacon Hills with them," said Isaac

"I am the only one who wants to sleep because is extremely tired?" questioned Ethan

"You are the only one, but you have right because tomorrow is a memorable day," amused Isaac and advised, "We should sleep," said Isaac

"Sweet dreams and the fleas kiss you," said Jackson and wished, "Good night,"

Our heroes woke up in the morning because were terribly tired. When they woke up Condor waited for them with the breakfast. After the breakfast, Condor decided to inform them what they needed to do to receive their friends back.

"Let's talk about what you need to do to revive Allison and Aiden," said Condor

"I am waiting for this subject since we enter first time in your house," said Isaac

"Your mission is simple," said Condor and requested, "You need to search in London a pack of Skinwalkers and slay them,"

"Skinwalkers? What are they and what they are capable to do?" asked Jackson

"Skinwalkers can transform into various animals and," shared Condor and added, "Also, in some cases, steal the identities of other people,"

"Why you need to slay them?" questioned Ethan and hoped, "I hope you have a compelling reason for this,"

"The pack is made from three Skinwalkers and want to kill the British bank boss," divulged Condor and resumed, "On top of that, they want to frame a family of Wendigo,"

"Wendigo? You want to help some retard cannibals to provide them the opportunity to kill some innocents people to live?" asked Jackson

"I know things about Wendigo," said Condor asked, "What if they are vegetarians?"

"Since a Wendigo turns into a vegetarian? Is joke? Why the pack has something with the boss from the bank?" asked Isaac and guessed, "I know you will announce something to prove we are wrong about them,"

"I know you are intrigued why the Wendigo are vegetarians," said Condor and explained, "My father is friend with somebody from the hospital who knows about the supernatural and produces synthetic blood for Wendigo. Moreover, he prepares some specific condiments to put on food and provides you the sensation you eat mortal flesh when you eat, meat, fruits, vegetables, desserts and more,"

"How you can be a vegetarian when you consume meat?" wondered Ethan

"Keeping count to live they need to eat mortal flesh, but with new condiments don't require it them to eat any more human flesh," replied Condor and concluded, "Therefore, you can identify them vegetarians because the primary source of food was human and about the pack, they want to capture the tails of a Kitsune,"

"Don't say we must fight against Oni," murmured Isaac

"If you don't manage to put an end to them, yes," said Condor ordered, "Find them with the help of the bank, slaughter them and come at me and your friends will live again,"

Isaac, Ethan, and Jackson went to the bank. They were puzzled to know about Skinwalker powers. Everything in the bank seemed to be fine. They decided to sit on a bench and look at the walls while they sensed the heart beating of everyone who passed near them. Ethan experienced an unusual presence and all went to see what happened.

"You are sure you experienced the presence of someone here?" wondered Jackson

"What is doing Kira here?" asked Ethan and observed, "She is not alone,"

"She is with," replied Isaac and swore, "What the hell?"

"Why he steals the identity of someone who died?" asked Jackson

"I don't know," replied Ethan and said, "But isn't good," said Ethan

"The theory doesn't kiss always with the practice," said Isaac and resumed, "They spot us,"

"I perceive you come here to prevent us," observed Aiden and asked, "Isn't it?"

"I like this girl and her aura of the fox," said Kira

"Condor told us three people," said Ethan and wondered, "Where is the third?"

"You don't know to count, my brother?" asked Aiden and showed, "Look at this,"

"I like to drink Nescafe two in one," amuse Isaac and wondered, "Since when one becomes one?"

"Every so often it is difficult to comprehend your jokes, Isaac," remarked Jackson

"I miss the large guy since that cow killed our enormous werewolf," said Ethan

"Let's see how good you are," provoked Kira and wondered, "You are able to defeat us?"

"Let's view it," answered Isaac

The Skinwalker who looked like Kira showed her aura and the Skinwalker chose to turn into the monstrous alpha werewolf what Jennifer killed. Jackson turned into Kanima because he enjoyed the power and he can control himself without the will of the master. Ethan and Jackson turned into werewolves. Jackson began to fight with Aiden, Ethan, and Isaac with Kira. Jackson assaulted him frontally, but was surprised where he realized what power had the taller person. He knew with only one scratch, he would paralyze and he fought in defense. Jackson began to fly and was stuck on the wall while the giant threw with many things after him. He caught the objects and launched them back to him. Jackson with the giant began to fight with fists and kicks. Jackson caught the opportunity to surround him with the tail and launched him in another part of the room. While Jackson kept fighting with the giant, Ethan, and Isaac, recovered two swords to defend themselves against the strikes. Ethan was surprised to see how Isaac fought with the swords. Isaac was in Paris for two years and he was at this time a member of a Parkour group who practiced street dance and martial arts. During the strikes, he made many jumps, flips with other Parkour schemes and fatal blows with fists and kicks. Jackson knocked the giant in the wall, Ethan tripped Kira, and she pierced in the chest the giant. The giant was slaughtered, and Isaac launched the sword and killed Kira. Skinwalkers were dead, their bodies disappeared and they returned to Condor.

"I see you were capable to defeat them," said Condor and congrats, "Good job,"

"We fulfil our promise," said Isaac and concluded, "That means it is your turn to keep it,"

"In the first place, I must inform you something about me," said Condor and asked, "Why are you aware of so many things about Dread Doctors?"

"What do you talk about? How meet them?" wondered Ethan

"I am a Darach because I aided them in some experiments with my magic," said Condor and apologized, "I regret every day of my life since that day,"

I comprehend why Morel doesn't trust you," said Jackson threatened, "If you don't revive we are going to slay you,"

"That you must do if you receive your friends' back," said Condor

"You used to use in your dirty plans I guess," said Ethan

"Absolutely not," denied Condor and said, "I don't utilized you in my dirty plans and was a test of strength that you pass it,"

"A test of strength? What was the meaning of this test?" wondered Isaac

"To see if you are ready or not to oppose what will go to come," responded Condor

"Don't say the things will come badder," said Jackson

"What do you want to say? You are intrigued why you need to slay me?" wondered Condor

"Because you need sacrificing someone I guess," guessed Ethan

"Definitely," approved Condor and divulged, "I live from 1747 and I bored to live because live so much because of Dread Doctors,"

"So you sacrifice for us," concluded Isaac and said, "I experienced something strange,"

"You fight with an illusion in the bank," observed Condor and snapped, "Now you need to defeat me,"

"We need knowing what will happen next t?" asked Isaac

"After the fight, you will regain Allison and Aiden and I decide to revive your power what Deucalion learned you," said Condor

"You mean Voltron Wolf," said Ethan

"Definitely," confirmed Condor and explained, "both of you are beta, but when you are going to combine into him you will become an alpha during the transformation. One more thing I need to say. Your friends won't recall their past life,"

"This is a joke?" asked Jackson

"When they come to life they don't recall anything, but in time with the help of emotions and your help they will slowly remember who are they or who they were," said Condor

"They will have amnesia temporally?" wondered Isaac

"This is your ultimate test," said Condor and snapped, "You defeat me, your friends will go to live,"

Ethan with Isaac turned into werewolves and Jackson into Kanima. Jackson knew from Ethan and Isaac what was able to do a Darach so they decided to fight in defense. Condor with the help of the magic summoned a sword what burned with greenish flames like a dragon. Isaac and Ethan gripped the swords and fought with Condor and Jackson with the dragon. Condor knew Isaac was a problem for him and he wanted to test his limits. Jackson captured the baby dragon by the tail and projected him before paralyzing him with the poison. Now all three fought with Condor. Condor was more powerful than all three, but Ethan had a brilliant idea to defeat him. He measured the tension and knew what move would make Condor. Isaac decided to fight for the first time with the sword at the back. After a protracted and fierce fight, they managed to defeat Condor and with his last breath, he revived Allison and Aiden. Both of them were completely confused because they did not recall who they were or what happened to them. Aiden was surprised to know he had a brother and had faith in him. Allison did not recall who they were, but she experienced some attraction for Isaac and had faith in him. The body of Condor disappeared and all five went to his house. They live there while Isaac, Ethan, and Jackson tried to explain to Allison and Aiden who were they.


	7. A pack of problems

They decided to visit London for two more days. Allison and Aiden began recovering a few memories. Jackson met somebody in London who sold weapons on the illegal market. He bought two kunai, a bow, and a crossbow with some arrows for Allison. After an entire day of traveling our heroes decided to go to sleep and in the bed, they discovered a magical paper.

"You can reveal me your name again and what is your occupation?" wondered Isaac

"My name is Allison Argent and I am a werewolf hunter and my ancestors killed the Beast of Gevaudan," replied Isaac asked, "How to fall in love with a werewolf? You are delighted now?"

"Do you still love me or want to slay me with the first object you have in hand?" wondered Isaac

"How I am capable to kill an extremely funny buffoon?" wondered Allison said, "I don't know who is because I have amnesia, but I experience something for him even I don't know who is him,"

"You can stop with this love-making?" asked Jackson and explained, "You make me sick,"

"So the flying lizard is greedy because I was with Scott and you wanted to be with me after you break the heart of Lydia," concluded Allison

"What? Somebody told her about Lydia or Scott?" wondered Ethan

"What?" asked Allison surprised and concluded, "Therefore, that Darach has right because we are going recalling slowly who we are,"

"I need to put second questions and I will question my brother, Ethan," said Aiden continued, "I can demand something but you don't become angry with me,"

"I hope you don't oblige me to reply to a naive question," hoped Ethan

"You are a homosexual? I mean you like the boys?" questioned Aiden

"That's my brother who I know him," replied Ethan and explained, "No, because Danny breaks up with me because I am a werewolf,"

"You still like to admire the boys like me," amused Jackson

"It is a progress for me," said Ethan and concluded, "So be quiet, schizophrenic murderer lizard,"

"What is your second question?" wondered Allison

"Who place this letter on my bed? Who recites it?" queried Aiden

"Your friends slowly recall that they were in their past life," read Isaac and continued, "In two days, my house will disappear, and it was nice to aid you, with love Condor,"

"He died," said Jackson and asked, "How somebody dead was able to write a letter?"

"I don't know," replied Aiden and said, "The unique thing I need to do is to lay in this bed,"

"I observe some of us want to sleep," realized Allison and asked, "It is a problem if we look at the TV with little sound?"

"The unique way to sleep sometime in the past was to look at the TV," recalled Aiden and concluded, "So yes, you can,"

"We can look at the news?" asked Jackson and said, "Allison, your electric baton will come tomorrow,"

"I can't sympathize with the people who place the head on the pillow and sleep instantly," amused Isaac

"I miss that time when we sleep in the same bed and who don't sleep, massages on the back the other one," said Ethan

"Furthermore, the people were amazed and report to the BBC how a single electrical cable was fired," added Allison

"Please, give me the laptop from the table," requested Jackson and explained, "I want to witness something,"

"Why you follow the electrical cable?" questioned Ethan

"The unique and capable person of such disaster is Belasko," answered Jackson

"It seems Belasko is in New York," deduced Isaac and said, "We go after him because wants to do something bad for sure,"

"Guys, we have a severe problem," warned Ethan and said, "Allison with Aiden died and they don't have an identity card,"

"My Parkour band knows to travel illegally," informed Jackson and concluded, "So they are going to help but will take some time to go there,"

"How much time?" asked Jackson

"That means we must return France and if I have right, we are going to utilize a smuggling route," concluded Ethan and replied, "We are going to make a month and that it is the unique way,"

While our heroes developed the plans to leave the continent to go to New York to find Belasko or some clues about him or Dread Doctors, Derek and Braeden were in Mexico and searched for the mother of Malia, Desert Wolf. Derek cannot sleep and was anxious because of a dream that had two days later.

"Derek it is middle of the night and you look at the ceiling," said Braeden and asked, "What happens to you? It's something that bothers you and you need to speak?"

"What means when you have a dream with someone who died?"

"You miss them, I think," guessed Braeden and asked, "Who are they?"

"I dreamed Allison, Aiden, and Scott,"

"I know you are not going to recognize, but you Miss Allison even she wanted to slay you," explained Braeden and resumed, "About Aiden, I don't comprehend what to say and Scott isn't dead,"

"Allison died extremely young and still, I cannot believe she is dead," lamented Derek and murmured, "I miss her,"

"What about Aiden?" asked Braeden and advised, "If you answer you are going to feel better,"

"I felt ashamed because I am the one who made Aiden and Ethan kept fighting and Aiden died, stabbed by an Oni in the heart," replied Derek and said, "I stood helplessly and looked how Aiden died in the arms of Ethan,"

"It isn't your fault and you are a brother for them because you offer them hope," said Braeden and explained, "You are a father because you instructed all people who need help and make peace with Argents,"

"Nice encouragement,"

"What happened to Scott?"

"I don't know,"

"You don't want to recognize you feel him like a little brother,"

"Do not look at me with these eyes," said Derek and related, "Fine, I miss Scott. When I look at him, I recall how I was at his age. I do not comprehend what I am going to do to someone who will wound him. At his age, I was more narcissistic than he was and it is to me like a young brother. I constantly wanted to have a brother like him,"

"You feel worthier because you confess to someone?" wondered Braeden and explained, "I don't want to my investment make wrinkles of anger,"

"You cause me to feel better,"

"Place the head on the pillow and sleep,"

After a month, our heroes succeed to arrive in South America with the help of Isaac friends without identity card or someone to seize them. Derek and Braeden kept hunting the Desert Wolf, but no track of her. Things in Beacon Hills became harmfuller than ever because Dread doctors succeed to revive La Bête known as La Bête du Gevaudan. La Bête of Gevaudan decided to betray the Doctors and ran away. Theo with his new pack decided to hide because Doctors did not agree to have the puck. Dread doctors knew they unleashed an evil, and they must put an end to it.

"It seems we are betrayed by Theo and La Bête," said the Surgeon

"Theo doesn't represent a threat at this moment," said the Geneticist and continued, "But La Bête,"

"What will go accomplishing each of them?" wondered the Pathologist

"La Bête is guided by his primary instinct," advised Surgeon and explained, "He will be going to make a pack,"

"A pack, you say?" wondered the Pathologist

"It isn't a simple pack because having the power to revive the deceased people with the bite," said the Surgeon and added, "Also, makes them into an alpha,"

"A pack of alpha, like Deucalion had," deduced Geneticist and murmured, "If a beta, a simple human, a chimera is beaten by him, that person will become an alpha werewolf,"

"He goes making his pack," said the Surgeon and ordered, "We must create another chimera that is strong enough to defeat La Bête,"

"The prophecy says will be a battle between La Bête and the Hellhound," the said Pathologist

"If La Bête manages to produce a pack of alpha," said the Surgeon and continued, "Hellhound won't have a chance to defeat him,"

"Beacon Hills is a little city," said the Geneticist and required, "We need to go in a city very big where are many people have two sets of DNA,"

"The vastest city is New York," advised the Surgeon

"Let's say any of our chimeras wouldn't be a success or something strong enough to defeat La Bête," thought the Pathologist and asked, "What we do?"

"At that point in time we must confer more power to a mythological creature," replied the Surgeon and asked, "That option is?"

While Dread Doctors went to New York, Parrish found Lydia in the forest. He gripped her to the hospital and some doctors recommend going with her to the Eichen house. Theo with his pack left from Beacon Hills for a while because he knew things would become terrible than was. He with his pack executed the owner of the house and threw his body in a river. He was astonished when somebody knocked at the door.

"I hope at the door isn't the deceased owner of this house," hoped Hayden

"How somebody who died is able to knock at the door now?" wondered Josh

"You hear about ghost's right? Who will go to answer?" asked Corey

"Tracy, could go to see who is at the door?" asked Theo

"Some kids," replied Tracy and asked, "It is Halloween, we furnish them some chocolates?"

"Since when the geek kid has spikes and breaks up the door?" wondered Corey

"Make your mother geek, not me," snapped Lucas

"Greetings, Tracy," saluted Donovan and wondered, "You recall me?"

"Greetings there," saluted Misha

"You are deceased, and how is possible to live again?" wondered Theo and shared, "We are five against three,"

"We don't come here to fight," said Lucas and explained, "We need a pack,"

"You are the leader of the chimeras are," said Misha

"Welcome in my pack then," said Theo and showed, "This is my pack,"

"My name is Hayden and I think you encounter my sister," introduced Hayden and resumed, "I am a chimera werewolf,"

"Sorry, but your sister is an ordinary bitch like all cops from police," apologized Donovan

"Maintains the one whom his father was a cop," said Tracy and introduced, "Never mind, my name is Tracy and I am a chimera from werewolf and Kanima,"

"My name is Josh and I am a chimera between werewolf and Raiju," introduced Josh

"My name is Corey," introduced Corey and shared, "I am an unknown chimera, but I can camouflage or make invisible and can assume the identity of people with their abilities for a while,"

"My name is Theo," introduced Theo and shared, "I am a chimera from the werewolf and werecoyote and I think Corey is Skinwalker,"

"Who are you?" asked Corey

It is humorous to look at me while three mad doctors extract your teeth with huge pliers, Theo?" said Donovan and introduced, "My name is Donovan, I'm a wendigo chimera and since I died, from fist appear a spike that disappears when I want,"

"Interesting, my name is Lucas," introduced Lucas and shared, "I am a combination between the werewolf and Aqrabuamelu and the last creature comes from the Sumerians legends,"

"My name is Misha," introduced Misha and shared, "I am an unknown chimera that has huge nails and looks alike as a fallen angel because of these wings,"

"It seems to belong to my partner," recalled Corey and said, "Return to me,"

The house of the owner had four rooms. The rooms were three bedrooms, a living room with a kitchen and two bathrooms. Corey, Lucas, and Josh decided to sleep in the same room. Theo wanted to sleep with Donovan and all three girls in the last room. While they went to sleep, La Bête went after the member of his pack, Kincaid. La Bête was hungry, broke up the door of his house, and went to the fridge while Kincaid was looking at the TV.

"What is doing this retard bear with my fridge?"

"Make your mother bear not me,"

"What is that? Who are you?" wondered Kincaid and remarked, "You are extremely big to be a werewolf,"

"Because I am human now, are you delighted?" asked La Bête and introduced, "I am La Bête du Gevuadan,"

"If you are La Bête du Gevuadan, I will be Queen Elisabeth, what I am not,"

"You need to roar at you to prove it or you want to knock your head with bare hands?"

"Fine," said Kincaid and wondered, "How a werewolf from century XVIII in century XXI?"

"I hope you are aware I was killed by Argents," hoped La Bête and shared, "Dread Doctors revived me"

"Why you come here?"

"You can be the Elisabeth queen, but you are extremely foolish for her," amused La Bête and asked, "I am an alpha, what do you think I want?"

"You want to be in your pack," said Kincaid and shared, "I am a beta,"

"Not for a long time," said La Bête and explained, "If I bite you, you are going to become an alpha like me,"

"You want to produce a pack of alpha, like Deucalion?"

"I don't recognize who this Deucalion," replied La Bête and approved, "Yes, an alpha pack"

La Bête with Kincaid went to the cemetery and excavated the grave of Kali and Ennis. La Bête bit the bodies and they were alive again. Kali was shocked to see they were alive again after Ennis died because of Deucalion and she died because of Jennifer.

"Who is you? How were you capable to revive us?" wondered Kali

"I am La Bête," replied La Bête

"You are La Bête du Gevaudan?" wondered Ennis

"He was revived by Dread Doctors," shared Kincaid

"I don't need a stupid parrot who pretends to be Queen Elisabeth that speaks in my name," amused La Bête

"Why you revived us?" asked Kali

"Queen Elisabeth doesn't admire the suit of Eva of Kali," remarked Ennis

"My goodness, it will be a long night with you," lamented La Bête and requested, "I require you to be a member of my pack and I hope you have some clothes for them, pig, Kincaid,"

"You are not the type of woman who wears skirts," said Kincaid

"Where are we going?" wondered Ennis

"What are your names?" asked La Bête and said, "Just wait to know who are they and after that, we leave,

"My name is Kali and I was a member of Deucalion pack," answered Kali

"My name is Ennis and I was from the same pack," responded Ennis

"Put some clothes on you, Ennis," ordered La Bête and explained, "I enjoy looking at the suit of Eva, but the suit of Adam is too disgusting for me,"

After La Bête revived Kali and Ennis, they went to New York.

"The rumors are true, you must be La Bête," said Liam and shared, "It is an honor to greet you,"

"Who is you? Who are you? What is that tremendous thing? What is happening at this moment?" wondered Gabe

"Nothing important," replied Kali and explained, "You were just revived from the dead," '

"Who are you?" asked Ennis

"My name is Liam Cullen," responded Liam

"My name is Gabe Lowan," responded Gabe and wondered, "Who you are?"

"I'm your alpha and your leader," responded La Bête and introduced, "I am La Bête du Gevaudan,"

"My name is Kincaid," introduced Kincaid and said, "Nice to greet you,"

"My name is Kali," introduced Kali and shared, "Welcome to the alpha pack,"

"I hope you have some clothes for them," said Ennis and introduced, "Anyway, my name is Ennis,"

La Bête, Kali, Ennis, and Kincaid returned to Beacon Hills while Liam with Gabe remained in the order of the La Bête to collect information about the activity of Dread Doctors in New York.


	8. Nothing it seems to be

New York was the vastest city in the United States of America. In America, you can feel the American dream because America was known as the country of all possibilities. Since La Bête with his pack returned to Beacon Hills, did not exist a day in New York when nobody witnessed at three crimes each day. Liam and Gabe stayed in New York at the orders of La Bête. They knew this was not something normal because the victims were teenagers with genetic mutations and distinct people who were sacrificed. The chief of the NYPD, Tess Vargas, and her partner Catherine Keller tried finding more clues about these cases with the help of JT, the boyfriend of Tess and Vincent, husband of Catherine.

"The situation went mad in New York," lamented Vincent and explained, "Doesn't exist a day to be without three deceased people,"

"We can focus on perished teenagers?" asked JT and explained, "The sacrificed people don't seem to represent a problem for me,"

"You are sure the Muirfield is gone? Who can also develop such beasts? Why Muirfield and not Juliana?" wondered Tess

"You remember Gabe?" asked Catherine and shared, "The first generation of beasts represented teenagers, and Juliana doesn't create such genetic mutations,"

"Vincent, if I remember clearly, you killed Li Zhao," recalled Tess

"True," confirmed Vincent and said, "He was the leader of Muirfield,"

"In fourteen days died almost thirty teenagers," said Catherine and wondered, "JT, can you discover any pieces of information about that strange substance?"

"Certainly not," replied JT and explained, "Is a modified mercury,"

"Vincent could you please look at the crime scenes on the computer?" wondered Tess

"Wait for a second to finish this bowl with cereals," said Vincent and advised, "Let's take step by step the situation,"

"In the begging, somebody develops them," said Catherine

"Victims were found already dead before to be taken to the hospital," resumed JT

"Or alive in the happy case," continued and added, "Also, the doctors don't experience anything to do because they begin bleeding mercury and the patient run,"

"I am puzzled why the killer keeps a device what generates magnetic waves," observed Tess

"Everything that is electrical is going mad," explained Catherine

"So, after the magnetic waves stop, we find the teenager dead and no witness," concluded Vincent

"You say is the same person, Vincent?" questioned Tess

"Definitely," confirmed Vincent and murmured, "I can't track him down because uses some sort of chemicals those blocks my senses,"

"After the death, the body is moved to the morgue of the hospital," said JT

"Someone enters unimpededly and steals the body," continued Catherine

"It is unusual because the unique thing I can smell is smoke," said Vincent and questioned, "You recall the arsonist?"

"I have an uncomfortable feeling about this," said JT and explained, "I think it is your sister, Heather,"

"What it is with an elongated face at everybody?" queried Heather

"Somebody develops beasts," shared Catherine and explained, "They begin bleeding mercury, and we find them dead or alive,"

"On top of that, we transport them to the hospital and someone slays them," added Vincent and resumed, "We don't have a clue where it is our killer,"' added Vincent

"An emerging generation of beasts? Why the creates them?" wondered Heather

"We don't recognize the reason," responded JT

"Sacrificed people," said Heather and explained, "Is the first time when I say in my life the New York is going mad,"

"You can declare it again," encouraged Tess and questioned, "Do you have an opinion about what happens here?"

"Muirfield still exists or somebody who worked for Juliana?" wondered Heather

"Both of them are gone and we try to figure out who is the responsible for this," answered Tess

"You think is a coincidence between Liam and what happens?" guessed Heather

"You mean who make Liam and Alistair a beast?" wondered Catherine

"Absolutely," confirmed Heather and explained, "Muirfield and Juliana adopt the formula from somebody who develops the first beasts,"

"I don't comprehend why they slay them," intrigued Vincent

"It is possible these murdered people are failures?" guessed JT

"I have something in mind and I can't say," said Heather and desired, "I need to do a little research about it,"

"I go outside taking a breath of fresh air," said Vincent and asked, "Catherine, you accompany me?"

While they went on the roof, Lydia was saved from the Eichen house by her friends. Vincent sensed the frustration of Heather and believed was more than that. He was upset because lied his wife and friends because reveal to them saw the killer, but, in reality, did not detect anything.

"You are fine, Vincent? Why do you look at me in this way?" wondered Catherine

"Because I felt terrible because I lied all of you this time and I promised in the face of the God I would tell the truth to my wife and I didn't,"

"What's going on? What do you talk about?"

"For two weeks, I said I identified the suspect and lied," shared Vincent and explained, "Is the first when I cannot track and don't comprehend the reason,"

"Do not be so hard on yourself," said Catherine and comforted, "It isn't your fault Vincent,"

"I don't comprehend what to say, but Heather cognize something and we don't know what,"

"We will talk tomorrow with her," said Catherine and asked, "Calm down, please or you want to kiss you?"

"Is nice to be kissed by my wife," amused Vincent and shared, "I think JT notices I lie,"

"Why he didn't express anything if he knows you lie?"

"Are too many possibilities with the killer," responded Vincent and explained, "JT do not know what to believe,"

"Alistair and Rebecca don't give up so easily,"

"That means we must keep fighting,"

While Vincent and Catherine talked on the roof, Heather decided to tell to JT and Tess what she believed about this crime and the murderer who transformed and killed the innocent teenagers. Heather did not know where to begin because the conclusion came from a book.

"I don't know from where to begin," announced Heather

"We don't know what to believe," said JT and concluded, "So, announce something because we don't care if is a stupidity or not,"

"I need discovering some pieces of information," required Heather and said, "After that, I announce the conclusion," said Heather

"So you have the answer," concluded Tess and asked, "But you aren't so sure about it?"

"I think I know who is responsible for this," answered Heather and added, "Also, we need to furnish one more clue,"

"What's the clue we are looking for and we overlooked it?" wondered Tess

"We need finding holes in the ground," replied Heather

"Holes in the ground? What do you talk about?" asked JT

"I can come at you to talk more about this problem?" asked Heather and explained, "I don't want to frighten Vincent and Catherine now,"

"You can be more specific, please?" questioned Tess

"You want to tell a statement that contains the answer to our questions?" queried Heather

"I am prepared to discover everything," replied Tess

"In a small New England town, teenagers are taken in the night and buried alive. Days later they emerge transformed wreaking havoc and spreading terror, commanded by an ancient order of parascientists known only as the Dread Doctors," recited Heather

"What you said?" asked JT

"I know it sounds a bit disturbing, but I don't comprehend what I say," said Heather

"Maybe Heather has right," said Tess and explained, "We know Liam came from a town in England and his mother coupled with a beast and give birth to him,"

"If we discover holes, you think they are responsible for this?" wondered JT and added, "Also, I think Vincent lied us two weeks,"

"How do you are aware of that? With which thing he deceives to us?" wondered Tess

"When he lies his eye twitches," replied JT and wondered, "Do you think these Dread Doctors are responsible for this?"

"Are too many coincidences," replied Heather and asked, "Do you cognize why lied Vincent?"

"For two weeks we try to see how the murderer and to look here carefully," cautioned JT and wondered, "Do you comprehend why we don't witness anything about cameras?"

"Do you think these guys emit an exceptionally high frequency magnetic what makes everything that is electrical to go mad?" queried Tess

"Absolutely," confirmed JT and thought, "I think if they are capable to create very high frequency magnetically and all electrical objects go mad, that means they can't be seen by people,"

"I don't want to tell Vincent or Catherine about this," said Catherine and questioned, "You accompany me to discover those holes to be sure whom we fight against?"

"They already married and return from the honeymoon," remarked Tess and concluded, "So we don't want to wreck everything now,"

Catherine and Vincent came back to the house. JT and Tess decided to head home. Vincent with Catherine went to sleep because tomorrow would be a different day. Heather called Tess to inform her when and where to meet to search after the holes. In the morning, Heather came at JT where she found Tess and all three took the car.

"Where do we go discovering these holes?" wondered JT

"They bury the people in the forest?" guessed Heather

"Absolutely not," denied Tess and explained, "I try to figure the psychological portrait of these doctors,"

"They are mad," said Heather and asked, "What do you mean by this?"

"Let's say these doctors are murderers," replied Tess and explained, "Every murderer has shape,"

"You try to figure out where are these holes?" wondered JT

"From all the crimes they made it means something," said Tess

"Consequently, they aren't frightened to execute someone in the widespread view," concluded Heather

"Also, that hole must be in a place, where you find clarity," added Tess

"JT," called Heather and asked, "You recall something?"

"If that place is in the sight of New Yorkers? Where should it be?" wondered JT

"What say about a forgotten place where nobody expects to detect nothing?" guessed Tess

"Is such thing in New York?" wondered Heather

"I think we know where must go," said JT and guessed, "Who remembers the old rugby flown?"

"I think you have right," said Tess and explained, "People from that area every day calls at 911 to notify us the people make noises, drink beer,"

"The people stop going there?" wondered Heather

"Absolutely, but we don't examine the area," replied Tess and asked, "How do you cognize about that place, JT?"

"My entire childhood I spent with Vincent, Alex, Daniel, and William," answered JT

"Who are these people?" wondered Heather

"Daniel and William are the older brothers of Vincent who died with their father when the Twin Towers were destroyed," responded Heather

"I am extremely ashamed what happen," murmured Heather

"I remembered every day we went to the abandoned field and sometimes slept there," recalled JT and said, "Every time when all five were as one and talked everything,"

"I know about that place because when I come the first time at you, I stayed with Vincent alone," shared Tess and explained, "Vincent presents me some pictures,"

"Daniel and Alex dream with wide-open eyes and me with William we believe in science," recalled JT and explained, "We are with the feet's on the ground,"

"What about Vincent?" wondered Heather

"Vincent is the middle," responded JT and explained, "Needs to see with his own eyes to believe something and sometimes Vincent hates because we stay all five together because Alex and Daniel try proving me and William we are mistaken and the science isn't the only answer that we need,"

"So Vincent was between the devil and the deep sea," concluded Tess

"We are in this place," informed JT and hoped, "I hope we don't encounter anyone,"

"This place is amazing," amazed Heather and confessed, "Still, I don't comprehend why they secure it,"

"Lack of funds and people who siphon off the money," shared Tess

"Accordingly, Heather seems to have right," concluded JT and explained, "Here are seven holes and looks like someone crawled out of them,"

"So these Dread Doctors are responsible for this," concluded Heather

"It's getting dark," warned Tess and advised, "Let's return home and tell to Vincent and Catherine the truth,"

"I don't comprehend how will react Vincent and Catherine when will find who are responsible for this," said JT

"I don't know Rebecca and Alistair were able to fight with them," concerned Heather

While they returned to the home, Vincent completed his work. Catherine saw him how came to her. Vincent overheard something from the wall. Looked strangely and in the next second, the wall broke up and an odd man covered black liquid and with blue glowing eyes. Catherine was shocked and terrified. The unknown seized from neck Vincent and knocked him into the wall. The person kept gripping him by the neck and his long claws that began to glow blue like his eyes.

"Take your filthy hands from him or I am going shooting you," threatened Catherine

"You make me laugh, obsessive bitch," amused Belasko and provoked, "Try to wield your gun and I will use your precious husband like a human shield,"

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" wondered Vincent

"I require your power, nothing more," required Belasko and realized, "You are made from the same dough as me,"

"What you talk about?" asked Vincent

"You are a chimera, like me," replied Belasko and explained, "Chimera is a mythological monster made from two or more sets of DNA,"

"What do you talk about? Who are you?" asked Catherine

"He is a creation of the Dread Doctors, like me," responded Belasko and threatened, "You won't live long enough to cognize my name,"

"Set him down, now," snapped Allison and advised, "Surrender while you can,"

"It seems we met again, Belasko," said Isaac and hoped, "I hope you don't leave behind us,"

"You think I overlooked how you desired to steal my power and murdered my parents?" wondered Jackson

"What you are?" asked Vincent

"Everything here going mad," observed Catherine

"If you hear about Deucalion, bitch," snapped Voltron and concluded, "So, that means you cognize our combination,"

"Last time you were three not five. That means you must be Aiden and Allison," said Belasko

"Accompany me or hide because the things will become pretty violent," warned Allison

"You are like them?" said Vincent

"She is a werewolf hunter, but falls in love with a clown werewolf," amused Isaac

"This is the first time in my life when I observe a werewolf," murmured Catherine

Catherine and Vincent were shocked to see a group of teenagers. Jackson with Voltron attacked Belasko first and after that, Isaac attacked too. If Belasko were able to grab someone, Isaac would fight in defense to release him or her. Allison began shooting with arrows after Belasko. Jackson set from the ceiling and launched many things after Belasko. Jackson caught Isaac and threw at Voltron; Voltron captured him and threw in Belasko. Isaac kicked Belasko with an overpowered strike in the face, foot in plexus and after that, he made the somersault, gave a fist in Belasko, and rolled back. Voltron wanted to assault him, but Belasko levitated all objects what have iron because were electrified. He was caught by Belasko and wanted to steal his power. Voltron changed back in Aiden and Ethan and that was thrown on the other side of the room. Jackson caught the opportunity and cut Belasko at hand. Belasko began paralyzing and wanted to go in the socket to run away. Allison threw two kunai above the socket to stop Belasko to leave. Belasko became electricity and went in every bulb. The bulbs at enormous tension exploded. After the fight at the hospital, Vincent stole two T-shirts from somebody to give to the twins and after that, they went to their apartment. They did not know what to believe and did not cognize who these Dread Doctors were or what they wanted to do. Vincent worked as a doctor, so he decided to treat the wound of Isaac. Isaac sensed his frustration and accepted to aid him to recover quicker.

"Who are you? From where you come? What are you?" wondered Catherine

"My name is Isaac Lahey," introduced Isaac and shared, "I am a werewolf and I come from Beacon Hills,"

"We are the twins Ethan and Aiden Steiner" introduced Ethan and Aiden and shared, "We come from Beacon Hills too, and we are werewolves,"

"My name is Allison Argent and I am a werewolf hunter," introduced Allison and shared, "I come from Beacon Hills,"

"My name is Jackson Whittemore and I'm a Kanima," introduced Jackson and added, "Also, I can turn into a werewolf and come from Beacon Hills,"

"Who you are and where you work?" asked Aiden

"My name is Vincent Keller and I work as a doctor at the hospital," answered Vincent

"My name is Catherine Keller and he is my husband," answered Catherine and resumed, "I work on NYPD.,"

"Roar," amused Isaac

"What is that?" wondered JT

"Sorry," apologized Isaac and said, "I didn't want to terrify them,"

"You don't want to frighten them, but you scared," amused Ethan

"Tells the pig who destroys his T-shirt to admire squares of the people," snapped Isaac

"Who are they? What happen?" asked Tess and explained, "We need to talk with you about the crimes because you cognize more than us,"

"The Dread Doctors," revealed Heather and said, "I wanted to say, but I wasn't sure yesterday,"

"The Dread Doctors? They are in New York?" wondered Aiden

"You cognize who are they? Their story?" wondered Tess

"A Darach named Condor narrated us the story of Dread Doctors," responded Ethan

"In a small New England town, teenagers are taken in the night and buried alive. Days later they emerge transformed wreaking havoc and spreading terror, commanded by an ancient order of parascientists known only as the Dread Doctors," recited Allison

"The order is made from three members," divulged Ethan and resumed, " The leader is the Surgeon, the second member is the Pathologist, funny or not a pathologist is a doctor who examines the cause and development of disease but this one develop. The third member is the Geneticist and as the name implies, a geneticist is a biologist who studies genetics, the science of genes, heredity, and variety of living organisms,"

"Presumably you are intrigued who author this book and what the reason of it was," said Isaac and explained, "Valack says authored the book to stimulate readers' brains and allow them to remember any interaction they might have had with the Dread Doctors,"

"All creation of Dread Doctors are chimeras, supernatural chimeras," shared Jackson and explained, "They are created from one or more parts of a mythological creature and create these experiments for an unknown reason,"

"Why your robe is dirty?" wondered JT

"Nothing important," replied Vincent and explained, Just a retard man, naked, covered by a black liquid breaks the wall, seize me from neck and knock me into the wall,

"He said to Vincent is made from the same dough as him," said Catherine and added, "Also, said is a creation of Dread Doctors, too,"

"You have an idea about it?" asked Heather

"Condor mentioned the name of the company who develop various types of chimeras and beats ten years ago," recalled Jackson

"The subjects went mad and the people from there weren't capable to slay them until they injure or murder someone," said Allison and divulged, "The people address the hunters to hunt them down because they think they are werewolves,"

"After the experimental end, the hunters declare war to the people who create these creatures, chimeras or hybrids and you have yellow glowing eyes," remarked Isaac and asked, "What you are?"

"I am the ultimate survivor of Muirfield experiment," replied Vincent and shared, "I don't cognize what I am,"

"You seem to be an omega or beta werewolf," said Aiden

"This is the first time when we encounter werewolves," shared Tess and wondered, "What is a beta werewolf?"

"Werewolves behaving to control with the help of a Triskelion," replied Heather and explained, "The Triskelion displays three sides,"

"One of the sides represents the alpha werewolf," answered Isaac and explained, "The alpha werewolf has red eyes and he is the leader of the pack,"

"Another side represents the beta werewolf," answered Aiden and explained, "The beta werewolf has yellow eyes and he is a member of a pack,"

"The last side represents the omega werewolf," answered Ethan and explained, "Omega werewolf has the yellow eyes, but doesn't have a pack,"

"Why you have blue eyes?" wondered Catherine

"The werewolf who has blue eyes claims an innocent life and it feels guilty about that he was done," answered Jackson

After Jackson responded at the question, Vincent and Catherine with Heather decided to keep Isaac and Allison. Additionally, JT with Tess head home and agreed to take Ethan, Aiden and Jackson with them. Before to leave, our heroes established a meeting tomorrow to discuss more and to stop the mutant crimes and the sacrificed people.


	9. The fallen Darach

Vincent was free today and woke up late. Catherine made the Breakfast for them. He went to check if Allison and Isaac were sleeping. Allison and Isaac woke after an hour. Catherine tried finding some piece of information about them and discovered Allison and Aiden were dead in acts.

"I hope you sleep comfortably with us," hope Catherine and wondered, "I can appeal to you something?"

"What?" You discover more pieces of information about Dread Doctors?" guessed Allison

"We can stay with you until we go to Beacon Hills?" wondered Isaac

"Definitely," confirmed Catherine and shared, "Sorry if I did something bad, but I wanted to check who were you and I discovered Allison and Aiden were dead in acts,"

"I actually passed away two years ago like Aiden," divulged Allison

"We were simply intrigued to cognize more things about you," said Vincent

"It's fine," comforted Isaac and explained, "Allison died to release me because a Nogitsune possessed our friend and took control of the Oni,"

"The unique thing I know about Nogitsune is a dark Kitsune and is able to live more than a thousand years," said Vincent

"They revived me with the help of Darach," shared Allison and related, "I don't recall many things about my previous life, my parents, my friends, what are they, who are they but slowly I recall,"

"Be patient because I know what means to live like this or how it feels when all know you and you don't know anybody," consoled Vincent

"What happened to you? How do you become a chimera?" wondered Isaac

"My father and my brothers were firefighters ad died when the Twin Tower was destroyed," answered Vincent and resumed, "I decided to go in the army, to be a part of an experiment sponsored by FBI to breed a super soldier, escaped from Afghanistan alive, and ten years since that day I lived in a warehouse,"

"My mother was killed and I was saved by Vincent," responded Catherine and added, "Also, when my father died, I found, he was my adoptive father and my true father worked at the FBI catching Vincent,"

"Sorry if I declared something bad yesterday," said Allison

"You have faith in me?" questioned Isaac and said, "I want to do something and need your hand,"

"Okay," replied Vincent and wondered, "What you want to do?"

"To cause your claws appears," responded Isaac

"What he did to you?" asked Allison

"Make me forget everything and breed a super soldier," answered Vincent and recalled, "In time, I recovered my memories back and you aren't the unique person who experienced this,"

"It's Tess," said Catherine and informed, "She informed me the police encountered three more people,"

"Two teenagers and one sacrificed person?" guessed Vincent

"Absolutely," murmured Catherine and explained, "We know who is responsible for the chimeras, but we don't cognize anything about sacrificed people,"

"How many sacrificed people are in total?" wondered Isaac

"Fifteen people," replied Catherine

"What happen?" wondered Allison and explained, "I have an uneasy feeling about this because something from me notifies me who is the person responsible for this,"

"Who is it?" asked Vincent

"I don't cognize who it is," replied Isaac and informed, "I think is a she and her name is Jennifer Blake,"

"I remind she tried to slaughter fifteen people in Beacon Hills," recalled Allison

"I called JT and Tess to come here," said Vincent

"Reveal to them all evidence or things you have knowledge about the sacrificed people," advised Isaac

In an hour, Tess, JT, Jackson, Aiden with Ethan showed up at Vincent and Catherine. The weather began to decay and none identified the cause. Tess took a folder full of pieces of information about the victims. She entered the NYPD program to track people and inserted the name remaining surprised to distinguish who the mysterious killer was.

"Who is our killer?" asked JT and denied, "No, was killed by Vincent,"

"Decapitated by Peter two years half ago," resumed Isaac

"What is she?" wondered Vincent

"She is a Darach and the Darach is a Druid who goes on a shady path," informed Aiden

"Has magic," deduced Catherine and wondered, "Why killed this person?"

"You have the map of the entire New York? Who knows where the bodies were found?" questioned Isaac

"Wait for a second to mark the location of the bodies," said Tess

"I hope you have another map because I want to represent something on it," hoped Ethan

"What represent these circles?" wondered Tess

"This is a symbol?" guessed Catherine

"Each circle signifies something," explained Isaac

"This group represents the virgins," shared Allison and concluded, "So, that's why sacrificed kids,"

"Select people randomly or kill who want?" wondered JT

"Random people," answered Aiden and shared, "This circle represent the warriors and they also cognize the people who work for the police,"

"So, This explains why three cops were killed in that area," concluded Catherine

"I don't comprehend what happens in Beacon Hills since I left," said Jackson and deduced, "This circle represents the healers because the responsibility of healers is to heal the others or cure the patients,"

"If you don't come aiding us," said JT and resumed, "We went mad because don't know who was responsible for murders,"

"The fourth circle represents the philosophers," shared Ethan and advised, "They can be teachers,"

"The last circle represents the guardians also knows as the," shared Isaac

"Guardians know as the tutors or parents," deduced Vincent

"Vincent? It is everything right?" wondered Catherine

"I sense the frustration of Allison and am frightened to question why she survived," said Vincent

"Her true name is Julia Baccari," said Aiden and recalled, "You remember we talked yesterday?"

"About the packs?" asked Tess and said, "I know the Druids were the people who learn the werewolves to shift their form into humans,"

"I with my brother, Aiden, was a member of a pack of alphas," shared Ethan and said, "To enter in this pack, every member killed his entire pack,"

"You mean all betas of your pack including the emissary?" guessed Catherine

"Absolutely," confirmed Allison and related, "Was the emissary of Kali's pack and the lover of Kali. So, couldn't execute her and allow her to die in peace,"

"Typical for any murderer," said Tess and explained, "Wants to revenge,"

"With the ritual done, will become more powerful," deduced JT

"I, Ethan, and Jackson were able to defeat a Darach," said Ethan

"True," confirmed Isaac and said, "She can't defeat an evolved Kanima, Voltron, me with Allison if we are working as one,"

"You aren't alone," said Vincent and explained, "We are going to aid you,"

"After we finish with her, you will accompany me to the police to provide you new acts," said Tess

"You are mad enough to do a blood test to a werewolf?" guessed Isaac

"Buddy, you aren't the only one who hates the needless," amused Vincent

"If I look at the symbol, it recalls me about," said JT

"Telluric currents," continued Allison

"Who wants to see how looks like this Dread Doctors?" wondered JT

"You destroy six computers," said Catherine

"I know," said JT and resumed, "Only thing what manage to weak the magnetism are Tellurian currents,"

For the first time in sixteen days, the laptop worked and our heroes were able to see the Dread Doctors. They remained amazed to identify whom they fought against. After that Vincent, Catherine and Tess were surprised to see how Jennifer looked like in reality without the help of magic that hid her identity.

"Consequently, this is our Darach, Dread Doctors, and the demon wolf," concluded JT

"Even now, I can't comprehend how Rebecca with Alistair was able to fight against such things," warned Vincent

"For all one knows they barely know about Dread Doctors," guessed Isaac

"Allison? Are you okay? You recall something?" wondered Catherine

"These names I know from somewhere," replied Allison and said, "I don't remember from where,"

"Maybe from a book or something?" guessed Ethan

"Why the girls remember faster than boys?" wondered Aiden and blamed, "This isn't fair,"

"Because we think with head, not like the boys who think with," replied Allison

"Fine," said Jackson and amused, "I can't argue with you,"

"I know I am a clown, but you are more stupid more than me," said Isaac

"Wow," said JT and wondered, "You aren't extremely young to talk about this?"

"Certainly not," denied Allison, Jackson, Isaac, Ethan, Aiden

"Tess?" asked Vincent and explained, "They are teenagers, is eighteen years old and is something normal to do such things,"

"Vincent, take a beer and shut up," said JT

"Come on? You neglect what you do at your age?" wondered Vincent

"You aware you are going to be a father? asked Catherine and hoped, "I hope you will not learn the kid at an adolescent age those things,"

"Don't look at me with these eyes," amused Vincent

"What was the other name of Rebecca?" wondered Allison

"Rebecca Reynolds," replied Catherine

"Reynolds was a pseudonym," said Allison

"Why you are so certain?" wondered Jackson

"I have a vision with a man and think is my father," confessed Allison shared, "He told me a love story about a love between prey and predator, the werewolf and the hunter,"

"I cognize you have some feelings about Scott," said Ethan and asked, "Your first love?"

"Who is Scott?" wondered Aiden

"Alistair was a beta werewolf and falls in love with a werewolf hunter, Rebecca," related Allison and continued, "Their love was secret and nobody knows about them. I do not recall how the alpha discovers the relationship with Rebecca. He told Alistair to choose between the love and the pack and choose to stay with the person who loves. Sadly, was abandoned by the pack but his admirable his choice to accomplish that felt and what is right to do, not to be commanded by someone,"

"A love story had a tragic end," said JT and wondered, "How we manage to defeat her?"

"I left for Beacon Hills," said Jackson and concluded, "So I don't cognize anything about Darach,"

"Mentions the man who lived in Great Britain and doesn't know about Druids," amused Ethan

"Mentions the guy who destroys his T-shirt to transform," said Isaac and wondered, "Why the clothes have a zipper?" said Isaac

"Vincent? You are sure this isn't your son?" asked Tess

"Buddy? You forget how drinking beer?" guessed JT

"I wanted to have a father like him," shared Isaac and explained, "After the death of my mother, my dad restrained me in a fridge and sometimes I regret was killed by Kanima,"

"Let's shift the subject," said and Wondered, "How we are capable to defeat her?"

"I don't know," replied Aiden

"We can search about Darach on Google?" asked Catherine

"Is a terrible idea," murmured Tess and advised, "While you try to uncover something, let's see where is her,"

"She knows we are coming after her," informed Jackson

"How do you cognize that?" wondered Vincent

"The guy, who sacrificed himself to revive Allison and Aiden, had a bird named Colibra," responded Ethan and resumed, "The bird follow people who stated his name and notice him,"

"So if we mention her name in our discussions and we are talking about her," concluded Catherine

"You uncover something Tess?" asked Vincent

"She is alive," said Jackson and threatened, "Not for long,"

"I think I cognize her weakness," said Isaac and recalled, "Told a story about the death of Baldur,"

"Baldur was the son of Odin and was killed by Loki with the help of the mistletoe," replied Aiden

"Also, since Baldur died, the mistletoe become a symbol for peace, in memory of Baldur," added Allison

"An arrow with mistletoe will be able to weaken or execute her," deduced Tess

"Vincent?" asked Catherine

"Is strange to feel like a predator," said Vincent

"Vincent?" asked Isaac and comforted, "It is true you are a predator, but that doesn't mean you are a killer,"

"Nicely said, Isaac," congregated Aiden and explained, "You develop me recall something,"

"What?" wondered Ethan

"About the man who says," replied Aiden and recited, "I'm sure you are, I am sure you will kill him, but you are willing to die for him?"

"Who is this guy who states it?" asked Jackson

"You've been trying finding a way to his pack, trying to earn his trust, trying to fight for him," recited Aiden and resumed, "You had wrong all the time,"

"You don't fight for a leader; you fight for a leader cause," recited Ethan and resumed, "Scott has always been about one thing, saving his friends,"

"He will do everything and anything to save the people who care about," recited Aiden and resumed, "When it is no chance of winning, he keeps the fight. When all hope it is lost, he finds another way. When he is beaten down, he stands up again. You want to earn a place in his pack; you want redemption?" said Aiden

"Find another way to stand and fight," recited Ethan

"Why you said that?" wondered Catherine

"When Isaac says about the predator I recalled this," replied Aiden

"You remember about Derek?" asked Isaac

"I remember," confirmed Aiden and said, "Is hard to defeat the Darach when completes the ritual, but I don't want to give up,"

"Don't remember the day when I lost you," said Ethan

"You can count on me too," said Isaac

"We protect the one who can't protect themselves," said Allison

"As one, we go after Condor, together we defeat her," said Jackson

"You gain our support," said Tess

"Let's go after her until it is extremely late," said Vincent

Jennifer went into an old warehouse. When our heroes came in, nobody was there. They did not know where was. Suddenly the window of the warehouse was destroyed and Jennifer jumped to the ground.

"You are under arrest," threatened Tess

"I see how foolish you can be," amused Jennifer

"Go to hell and shut up," snapped Catherine

"You have two options," said Aiden and explained, " Surrender or die,"

"Says the dead one," amused Jenifer

"After whom you look?" wondered Isaac

"You take care of me for sure," amused Jackson

"An evolved Kanima able to manipulate his powers," observer Jennifer and said, "You don't witness it every day,"

"Why you slaughtered these innocent people?" wondered Allison

"Is like the innocent flower with a serpent under it," replied Jennifer

"You are no match for us," warned Ethan

"A beta werewolf, an evolved Kanima, Voltron, a chimera, werewolf hunter and two policewomen are able to restrain me?" guessed Jennifer and said, "I don't think,"

"How you are capable to be alive after I executed you?" asked Vincent

"With the help of a sacrificed virgin named Tory," replied Jennifer and guessed, "Should call her Victoria?"

The Voltron began the attack first. Allison began shooting with arrows. Kanima synchronized the strikes with the Voltron. Vincent and Isaac fought defensively to protect Voltron and Jackson. Jennifer began levitating everything in the room and threw in all directions. Jackson took by the tail some objects and threw at her. Jenifer gave a powerful fist in the chest of Jackson and from mouth splashed with venom everything around him. Vincent fell to the ground. Isaac and Voltron wanted to strike her from the back, but she hit with the fist the floor and made a wave. Isaac with Voltron was hit by the wave and threw in a side and another side of the room. Jackson wanted to help Isaac and Voltron, but Jennifer began to levitate many shards from the floor and wanted to push in Vincent to slay him. Tess and Catherine tried shooting her, but the shards sheltered her. Jennifer pushed both on the ground and pushed all shards in Vincent direction, but in the last second, Isaac jumped and released him. Both fall on the ground. Allison launched the bombs and the kunai to distract her attention and caught the opportunity striking her with the arrow in the chest. The arrow was softened in mistletoe and was poisoned. Jennifer began bleeding black blood and disappeared. She felt the death close, decided to cause the chaos and freed the Nogitsune. Our heroes went back home and Vincent discovered was able to heal again.


	10. History and not lies (Tw recap)

After the fight, our heroes went ingesting in the city a pizza to celebrate the victory against the Darach and head home to sleep. Allison and Isaac woke up early in the morning because she with Aiden would go to the police to make a new identity card. Isaac took out his T-shirt and Allison too. Vincent forgot about them, opened the door, and was surprised at what saw.

"Next time I should knock at the door after entering," said Vincent

"It is not what seems to be," murmured Isaac

"I am the only one who thinks it's a bit warm here?" wondered Allison

"This is the way how to recall the old times?" asked Vincent and advised, "Next time put at the door something like do not disturb,"

"I think we should put the clothes on us," advised Allison and explained, "They let us stay here, and we prepared to engage in sex in the bed of someone,"

"You have right because his pulse raised when informed us about the way how to remember," said Isaac

"I understand why the cats hide," amused Allison

"Vincent begins to laugh in his mind," said Isaac and added, "Also, begins to smile,"

"I know," said Allison and questioned, "How we explain to them?"

"Is his fault," replied Isaac and wondered, "Why said to Tess about what happen yesterday?"

"I think I recall something about my father," said Allison

"You talk about your father catch us?" wondered Isaac

"He said another werewolf?" guessed Allison

"Let's dress up and stay quietly in bed for an hour," said Isaac and responded, "Indeed, that said and after that call you in his office where kept the guns,"

Vincent went into the living room and Catherine made the breakfast for all. Heather and Catherine looked at Vincent and wanted to laugh, but abstained. Heather decided to query him what happened.

"Vincent? What did you do?" asked Heather

"Nothing," said Vincent and amused, "Fine, I forget Allison and Isaac are in this place,"

"What's the problem?" wondered Catherine

"Both of them were half naked," replied Vincent and amused, "I know,"

"Vincent? You stay with us for almost three months and don't learn to knock at the door?" wondered Heather

"What you told them?" asked Catherine

"Nothing, I swear on my life," responded Vincent

"Vincent, I promised that today I am preparing your favorite dessert," said Catherine and wondered, "You desire it?"

"Fine, I was surprised," replied Vincent and resumed, " I wanted to laugh, but I abstain, informed them sarcastically to place at the door the sign do not disturb and this is the way how they recall the old times,"

"You are a clown," sighed Heather and advised, "You could say sorry and close the door,"

After an hour, Allison, and Isaac went eating the Breakfast. When they finished the Breakfast, JT, Tess, Aiden, Ethan, and Jackson came at them. Tess took her a laptop from the work to make two new identities cards for Allison and Aiden.

"We cognize each other for almost a week," said Tess and wondered, "Can talk about your life?"

"You mean saying about our lives in Beacon Hills?" wondered Ethan

"You can reveal to us if you want," advised Heather

"You passed away two years ago and if we make, new identity cards," said Catherine

"In Beacon Hills, you need proving you are alive," continued Jackson

"So this is our chance to know better," concluded JT and asked, "Who want to begin?"

"Us," replied Jackson and explained, "Because we come at you,"

"When I was young, I didn't know why my family always in a city or another," started Allison

"Your family moves always to help people?" wondered Tess

"True," confirmed Allison and explained, "I had a difficult life because is hard to lose your friends,"

"Let's mention things in chronological order," advised Isaac

"My natural parents died in a car accident and I was adopted next day," shared Jackson and concluded, "So I was adopted on 15 June,"

"Sorry for the loss of your parents," comforted Heather

"I don't remember the year, but in Beacon Hills were a number of packs," said Isaac and guessed, "I think they were ten packs or more,"

"You said a pack is made from the alpha who is the leader of the pack and his pack is made by beta werewolves?" wondered Catherine

"Definitely," confirmed Aiden and resumed, "But, Talia Hale was one of the strongest werewolves in Beacon Hills and surroundings and was the leader of her kind,"

"Who is Talia Hale? Why?" wondered Vincent

"Talia was able to shift into a full wolf; a few werewolves were capable to do that so she becomes the leader," related Ethan and added, "Also, Talia Hale is the mother of Derek, Laura, and Cora, and that Aiden reminded yesterday and I said was the speech of Derek to keep us fighting because we wanted to give up,"

"I don't want to know how you died," said Catherine and explained, "I know you are going to reveal to us without to request that,"

"A werewolf named Ennis lost two werewolves because of my grandfather, Gerard," shared Allison and said, "Because lost two members made an arrangement with Peter Hale,"

"This is Peter Hale? Catherine, you recognize him?" wondered JT

"Peter is the younger brother of Talia and the uncle of her kids," divulged Isaac and resumed, "I don't know what wins from this, but convinced Ennis to bite Derek's girlfriend,"

"It is true people are able to reject the bite?" asked Vincent

"Yes," confirmed Jackson and replied, "Are three cases and in the first place, you turn into a werewolf,"

"Furthermore, you reject the bite and transform into something, like Jackson, a Kanima or the bite will reflect what people you are," replied Isaac and resumed, "In the third case, you die from the bite like Paige did,"

"Derek was devastated after his loss," said Catherine

"After that, the Argents want to make peace with the werewolves," related Ethan and said, "Gerard executed his followers and the werewolves because wanted to make peace and poked two arrows in the eyes of Deucalion to blind him,"

"I was sure I have heard this name before," said Tess and wondered, "Deucalion isn't the son of Promethean who served human to the gods and Zeus shifts him into wolves?"

"Absolutely not," denied Aiden and explained, "Deucalion was the sons of Promethean, but the one who served human meat to Zeus was Lycaon, the king of Arcadia,"

"In addition, the werewolves appeared when the wolves went at Druids to comprehend how to shift their form because Zeus shifted them into wolves after the incident mentioned before," added Ethan and concluded, "So, for this reason, Druids are the emissary of the packs,"

"This is a connection between this and the person who sacrificed people?" wondered Heather

"Absolutely," confirmed Isaac and shared, "After Deucalion blinded, became a fanatic and made an alpha pack,"

"The members of the Alpha pack were Ennis, Kali, and the twins," said Jackson

"To entering in this pack, they killed his own pack including the betas and the emissary," deduced Catherine and said, "You said Julia was the emissary of Kali's pack and could not execute her, but Julia survived wanting her revenge,"

"After a year, my aunt, Kate, used Derek to know more about his family," said Allison and shared, "The families of werewolves celebrate the Wolf Moon in January,"

"I hear about the fire of the Hale's House, but I don't cognize what happens," said Catherine and explained, "My adoptive father said nothing it seems to be,"

"After the incident, Talia and her husband died in the fire and their kids survived because weren't home," said Jackson

"Peter was the only one who escaped from the fire, but stays in bed for more than six years," said Allison and resumed, "When recovers, encounter his niece, Laura, and executes her to steal her power,"

"So Peter is a mad person," concluded Tess and wondered, "Why he executed her?"

"You can become an alpha in two ways by killing an alpha or becoming with your own strength and That person is called a true alpha," said Isaac and responded, "Peter becomes an alpha and begins to murderer everyone who helped Kate to decimate his family,"

"If he became an alpha, then meant he wanted to make a pack?" guessed Heather

"Definitely," confirmed Aiden and related, "Peter bites Scott and makes Jackson a Kanima,"

"My aunt Kate reveals to me about the Beast of Gevaudan," said Allison and resumed, "After that, notified me many stories and captured Derek to introduce me how looks like a werewolf,"

"She wanted to prepare you to become a werewolf hunter," deduced Vincent

"Peter makes Lydia in a banshee and in that night goes in the Hales house to kill Kate," said Ethan and added, "Also, Derek killed Peter with the help of Scott and becomes an alpha,"

"I am not a woman who requires possessing power, but I view that in your eyes," said Tess

"You put Derek to bite you?" wondered Catherine

"True," answered Jackson and explained, "I rejected the bite becoming a Kanima because I was an orphan and a Kanima is controlled by a master,"

"Jackson begins to murder people at the order of the master that controlled him," said Allison and concluded, "So that's why blue eyes has,"

"I was a part of the Derek pack like Boyd, Erica, and Scott," said Isaac and explained, "Because Derek becomes an alpha his duty was to create a pack,"

"Who was able to discover the master?" wondered Heather

"I don't know, but the unique thing I remember about this is Gerard become the new master of Kanima," replied Allison and desired, "I wanted to kill Derek because Gerard told me Derek murdered my mother, but the truth was she suicided,"

"The suicidal act it is part of the code if I have?" guessed JT

"Definitely," confirmed Allison and explained, 'The code says if you are bitten by someone and you turn, you must suicide,"

"After Gerard is defeated, the alpha pack comes in Beacon Hills," said Aiden and related, "We caught Boyd and Erica, blocked them in a vault when the power of the full moon cannot affect the werewolves and captured Cora, the young sister of Derek,"

"The werewolves are going mad because of the moon and need to control themselves," deduced Vincent and said, "If they stay in that vault for a long time they become a killing machine,"

"How do you cognize that?" wondered Allison

"You will find when we are going telling our life story," answered Vincent

"Deucalion wanted Derek in his pack and after we attack Derek, his pack with him decided to go after Deucalion," related Aiden and resumed, "There were an ambush and Derek with Ennis fall from a high level, though Derek died and we recover Ennis to go to a Deaton to restore him,"

"Both of them survived?" questioned Heather

"Not really," replied Ethan and explained, "Ennis was killed by Deucalion,"

"After that, we go to a haunted motel in Mexico," related Allison and said, "There the Darach wanted to make Scott, Boyd, and Ethan to suicide,"

"After we had lived a dread night there, Derek was saved by Jenifer," said Isaac

"So the Darach want to turn Derek against his friends," concluded JT

"Definitely," confirmed Isaac and related, "Cora becomes sick; Scott and Stiles discover who actually the Darach is and the Darach captured father of Allison, Stiles, and mother of Scott,"

"You said they were captured," said Vincent and deduced, "Doesn't slay them because wanted to utilize them like a coin for a change," said Vincent

"After that Allison, Stiles, and Scott sacrificed in the name of their parents," said Jackson and resumed, "Jenifer killed Kali, almost killed Ethan with Aiden and after that was the fight with Deucalion,"

"After everybody was saved I go with my father in France to embark on my training," said Allison

"Deucalion leaves and Scott becomes a true alpha," resumed Catherine and wondered, "From what is made the pack of Scott?"

"Lydia is a Banshee; I am a werewolf hunter, Stiles is a human, and Derek with Isaac are werewolves," responded Allison and resumed, "Later, in the pack, join for sure Kira with Malia and after Scott becomes alpha, I with Stiles and Scott have some visions,"

"Stiles became possessed by a Nogitsune," said Isaac and explained, "Nogitsune is known as a Dark Kitsune and his power comes from chaos,"

"Kitsune means fox," said Vincent and guessed, "Is true from the tails of Kitsune you are able to summon Oni?"

"We died, killed by the Oni because the Oni tried finding the Nogitsune to slay him," replied Allison and resumed, "The Oni had not a success, failed and the mother of Kira was responsible for the Oni appearance,"

"How you were killed by the Oni if the hunt the Nogitsune?" wondered Tess

"The Oni wanted to kill the Nogitsune who succeeds to recover last tail," responded Aiden and resumed, "All the Oni were under the control of him when activated the tail,"

"What are these Oni? How to look like?" asked Catherine

"Oni are known as the demon warriors and they raise from the night looking as a samurai," replied Ethan and added, "Also, the only weakness of them it is the light and the silver arrows,"

"You are aware Vincent was in the army," informed JT and said, "There discovers a book about a meeting of Yakuza clan,"

"Nogitsune possessed the Yakuza member and the Oni slew him," related Jackson and wondered, "You know inside of an Oni is a stupid firefly?"

"A foolish one what is able to corrupt and you are going delirious," said Isaac

"A Firefly?" wondered Heather and said, "You must be kidding,"

"I with Ethan, Isaac, and Derek were corrupted and I with Ethan wanted to kill each other," shared Aiden and resumed, "Isaac wanted to exterminate us because we were the responsible for the death of Boyd and Erica and Derek wanted to burn father of Allison because of what Kate did to his family,"

"With such people, you need to fight in defense," said Tess

"While we go nuts, Scott, Lydia was in the head of Stiles to release him under the control of Nogitsune," shared Ethan and said, "The Nogitsune assume the form of Stiles, had the opportunity to control the Oni and put them to massacre a floor or two to murder the mother of Scott, attacking the police station with the veterinary clinic,"

"When you died?" wondered Vincent

"I died a day before Aiden; I mean a day before that attack," responded Allison and resumed, "Kira, Lydia, Stiles with Scott fight with the Oni in a vision while Derek with Aiden and Ethan outside and after that everything comes to normal,"

"You recognize this bullet?" asked Ethan

"From where you had these bullets?" questioned Allison

"Someone ambushed us on the day you died," replied Aiden

"These bullets belong to Kate," said Allison

"Your aunt was blonde?" guessed Vincent and advised, "Let us see if we manage to discover her and she is alive with two creatures,"

"Kate decides to keep her powers and is a Werejaguar, the Tzacalioppee queen of Naguals tribe," noticed Jackson and said, "Those things are called Berserkers,"

"If I have right this is Araya Calaveras," said Catherine and related, "Gabe said it was extremely risky to stay here and I understand why,"

"Derek isn't a guy with short, coal-black hair, greenish eyes, physical well done?" guessed Vincent and said, "When turns into the werewolf, has blue eyes and was captured by Kate to make as a teenager by her,"

"Lydia informed me about this," said Jackson and explained, "They go to Mexico to save Derek at La Iglesias,"

"La Iglesias isn't that abandoned church?" guessed Catherine and said, "There are many myths about it,"

"In reports of FBI mention many assassins were paid and sent to assassinate many people," said JT and shared, "This are the lists of all people and the people who survived,"

"Thanks to God because our friends survived," prayed Aiden and said, "Someone named the Benefactor hired people and I think I know who is Benefactor because knows if the person is deceased without visual confirmation and the unique person who it is capable for such performance is a banshee,"

"You cognize who is this Banshee?" wondered Heather

"You think it is Meredith?" guessed Ethan and said, "She was kept in the Eichen House like Peter,"

"Certainly, it says they were in the same room," confirmed Tess and said, "The Banshee is more sensitive and Peter nuts on her while stays in a comatose to plan his revenge,"

"So maybe they were capable to interrupt her and the assassins," concluded Jackson and wondered, "What happens with Kate at this time?"

"She tries manipulating her powers and Derek loses his powers and becomes a human," replied Vincent

"Derek died in Mexico at Iglesias church and Scott and Kira were captured," replied Allison and said, "Kate makes Scott into a Berserker and the death is a part of the evolution of Derek to become a full wolf like his mother,"

"What you cognize about the code name, Desert Wolf?" wondered Isaac

"Desert Wolf it is a bounty hunter and a person named Braeden what worked as a U.S. Marshall turns into a mercenary because of her obsession," responded Catherine

"What happens in Beacon Hills?" wondered Aiden

"In six months nothing happened my God, but many dead teenagers," replied Tess and said, "The Dread Doctors are in Beacon Hills and the police open a case to investigate,"

"We must go to Beacon Hills," said Ethan

"The police report was made two weeks ago," said Vincent and added, "Also, now, everything it is normal,"

"How the Dread Doctors select their next targets?" wondered Isaac

"The people must have two sets of DNA," replied Allison and shared, "Here write the bodies disappear,"

"What mythological creature is responsible for this?" wondered Allison

"We try to figure out, but we don't have ideas," said Heather

"I will write both were selected for an undercover mission for the NYPD," said Tess and resumed, "The mission was given by the FBI to find some piece of information to capture the people and FBI faked your death to enter a protection program of the witness,"

"We talk three-four hours," said Vincent and guessed, "I am the only one who is hungry and want to eat in the city?"

"Absolutely not, you aren't the only one," responded Jackson

After that, our heroes tried finding an excellent restaurant where to eat because the New York was full in this period of the day.


	11. History and not lies (BatB recap)

After an hour, our heroes went eating the lunch in the city and returned home. In the present circumstances was the turn of Vincent, Catherine, Tess, JT, and Heather to tell their life story until Allison, Isaac, Jackson, Ethan with Aiden came to New York.

"I make some popcorn and tea? Who will begin?" wondered Tess

"I am the beast," replied Vincent and concluded, "So, I begin first,"

"You aren't a beast, Vincent, you are a chimera werewolf," informed JT and said, "Is a difference,"

"Wait for a second; nature summons me," said Jackson

"Take care and do not fall in the toilet," amused Isaac and cautioned, "Is hard to pull out a little lizard like you,"

"You say he is a little lizard, but is bigger than you," said Allison and resumed, "If he is a lizard you are beetle,"

"So the beetle falls in love with a hunter and you can't deny that," concluded Isaac

"You can occupy a room, please?" wondered Ethan and said, "Is disgusting,"

"Disgusting to look at an ordinary couple? You still like boys?" asked Aiden

"I don't want to ask," said Heather and added, "Also; I yearn for the time when I was a teenager,"

"You accomplished the call of nature?" wondered Vincent and related, "My name is Vincent Keller and when I was little my mother decided to leave letting my father with three kids, me with my other two brothers, Daniel, and William who were with ten years maturer than me,"

"What happens to them?" wondered Aiden

"My father with my brothers was firefighters," replied Vincent and said, "I join them and my father told me it is a hazardous job and wanted to become a doctor,"

"I know what means to drop the people you care the most," consoled Aiden and explained, "Because everybody of us has the same feeling, how we lost Allison, Jackson lost his natural and adoptive parents, and how I lost Aiden,"

"I decided to follow the advice of my father and I become a resident at the hospital," said Vincent and resumed, "My father with my brothers died when the Twin Towers was destroyed,"

"So this is the cause why you wanted to enter the army," concluded Isaac and explained, "You don't require the sacrifice of your family to do not be to no avail,"

"True, but he becomes a chimera from my fault," confirmed JT and divulged, "I was the one who dispatched him in Afghanistan to constitute part of an experiment to breed super soldiers,"

"You inform us about Muirfield?" asked Jackson

"My mother, Vanessa worked at Muirfield too," related Catherine and shared, "She was the only one from all who take care of them and my entire life I didn't know her occupation,"

"How were they capable to create such chimeras? How Dread Doctors manage to be a part of the project?" questioned Isaac

"About Dread Doctors I don't know, but about chimeras, you will find soon," replied Vincent and related, "The experiment works well until a day when almost all of us begin to have anger issues and they begin to kill everybody in their way,"

"You aren't a true werewolf to be affected by the moon, but the moon has some secondary effects on people," said Aiden

"I had a big luck and escaped from Afghanistan alive," related Vincent and resumed, "I return back in New York at JT to tell him what happens,"

"I was surprised when I saw Vincent what became and I tried discovering a cure, but I failed," lamented JT and said, "Everybody thinks him dead and hides in the warehouse with me,"

"After how many years was the adventure in Afghanistan?" wondered Jackson

"It begins when my family died and end the following year," replied Vincent

"The following year after the events from Afghanistan I was in twelve grades and I worked as a tapster," related Catherine and recalled, "My car broke, so I contact my mother to come to aid me and was shout in my face by the attackers that wanted to slay me too, but something released me,"

"What reason they had to kill your mother?" questioned Allison

"Because our mother worked at Muirfield and the experiment was a disaster," responded Heather and explained, "They wanted to obscure everything,"

"After nine years of my mother's murder, I discovered the truth about what happens because was a crime," related Catherine and said, "I discover an unusual form of DNA and me with Tess we go to discover why the DNA of a deceased person appears on the body,"

"You don't look like the type of man who slaughters people and I can see very clear this affected you a lot," observed Isaac and concluded, "So you were a shadow and try to accomplish the old things to recall who you are or who you were,"

"We go at JT and don't discover anything important," said Tess and specified, "I speak in my name,"

"I had the chance to meet Vincent and inquire him what happens," related Catherine and specified, "Vincent confessed to me something when I encountered him after that I was attacked by the FBI, released me and told the truth,"

"FBI and Muirfield," said Ethan

"After we know each other I fall in love with her," said Vincent and explained, "Since I saved Catherine from Muirfield I followed her and I wanted one day to meet each other one day,"

"So that was the beginning of a love story," concluded Aiden

"My father and I think she is single and my father decides to have a wife after the death of our mother," related Heather and said, "We talk with Catherine to invite her friend and invites a guy named Vincent Zalenschi,"

"Lovely name," said Jackson and explained, "Zalenschi comes from Europe,"

"I made some photos and I post on the Facebook," said Heather and resumed, "Catherine wanted to eradicate them all,"

"Heather told me and I decided to talk with her in private because changed since met Vincent," related Tess

"All persons who are in love, they have the same reaction," said Allison

"While I stay in hiding I saved other people," said Vincent and explained, "When somebody needs help, I save that person and execute the responsible person, because of that, the people named me the Vigilante,"

"Why your pulse rose up?" asked Isaac

"Is normal to be sleepwalker?" guessed Vincent and specified, "I mean to be a sleepwalker and I executed a person in sleep,"

"You go to sleep in the bed, but you wake up in the forest?" guessed Aiden and related, "Do not feel guilty for what you did because was not your fault, you are a chimera werewolf and you aren't affected by the moon, but this doesn't mean the moon hasn't some secondary effects on you,"

"About the crimes, it was not your fault again," said Ethan and explained, "Like said Aiden, you are a chimera werewolf, but the moon affects you or an alpha werewolf wanted to make a pack and you answered the call of the pack and realizes you aren't a werewolf, let you go,"

"How do you cognize such things about werewolves?" wondered JT

"JT, you are a bookworm," said Tess and explained, "They born werewolves and Isaac with Jackson was bitten by Derek,"

"After that, I had a car crash," related Catherine and explained, "They gripped me to the hospital and there I meet his fiancée,"

"When I was at your age, I spent my time with my brothers, JT, and Alex," related Vincent and said, "Daniel with Alex dream with open eyes, William with JT believes in science and I do not believe in both because to believe it, I need to view it,"

"Alex? Alex Salter?" wondered Allison and said, "She is a bit mad because when the Darach wanted to slay a doctor in Beacon Hills, Alex was in the room where the Darach wanted to capture the doctor, but Alex began to throw with everything after her and later she falls in love with Peter,"

"I don't want to ask," said Tess and related, "Heather informed me about Catherine because was my dearest friend and I wanted to aid her, but the things went worst when I view her, because destroys some evidence,"

"I have almost died because my ex who was the little brother of Catharine's boss," said Heather and resumed, "Everything goes mad until Vincent decides to fake his death,"

"Something goes bad," said Jackson and explained, "I can experience it,"

"Joe directed me to discover more things about Vigilante and after that, I wounded him because did not desire me to restrain him because I discover all stories of Catherine," related Tess and said, "Vincent tried to prove it, I wrong and because Joe takes to personal, was removed and replaced with Gabe Lowan,"

"Tess knew where was Vincent and decided to accompany them, but was surprised because they had shock weapons and didn't inform them to bring," related Catherine and concluded, "So Tess realized I had right,"

"I think Gabe is an extremely exposed person," guessed Aiden

"Tess was saved by Vincent, those agents killed, Alex was gone and Muirfield captured Vincent," related JT and resumed, "We manage to release him and Tess and Catherine discover Gabe was a chimera too,"

"How many chimeras survived?" wondered Ethan

"Catherine's mother offers Gabe the chance to live a day-to-day life," said Vincent and resumed, "I had the chance to be normal again with the help of some pills, but Catherine was captured and this is a photo with me when I encountered her,"

"From where you get that scar? Why did you change your look?" wondered Allison

"After Gabe had captured me, Vincent came rescuing me," related Catherine and said, "Before to happen my father died and I discovered he was an adoptive father,"

"Gabe almost killed Vincent," said Heater and decided, "So Catherine decided to produce him into a beast and Catherine's natural father appears,"

"He is the reason why Vincent altered his look and the scar is missing," guessed Jackson

"Reynolds, her father wipes my memory, causes me to believe I am a soldier who must follow a mission and sent me to kill some remaining chimeras," related Vincent and divulged, "When Catherine found me, I was sent to kill Li Zhao, the person who was responsible for Muirfield creation,"

"So you become a Kanima," concluded Jackson and explained, "Your master, the father of Catherine, deliver you the task to kill somebody and you like a machine go to slay him,"

"True," confirmed Vincent and comforted, "Allison, do not be scared or afraid because you begin remembering and for sure many things, but what you said today, you remembered alone without somebody to reveal to you,"

"Catherine's father code name was Condor," said JT

"Condor? This was a part of his plan?" wondered Isaac and said, "We come here,"

"What you talk about?" asked Heather

"A Darach named Condor that we do not know it was his true name, but sacrifice to revive Allison, Aiden, and our evolution," related Ethan and resumed, "Condor helped the Dread Doctors and to revive Allison with Aiden, we fight with two illusions,"

"Furthermore, Condor said that was a test to see if we are prepared to handle the situation," added Aiden

"Strange, you think you come here for a reason," said JT and resumed, "Vincent began killing everybody and Lowan suspected the master would go to kill the last chimera when would finish the job,"

"So he wanted you dead, but failed to kill Vincent," concluded Jackson

"I encountered my true father after failing to kill Vincent and decided to prove him, he was wrong about chimeras," related Catherine and said, "I forgot to mention I followed Vincent and captured me and bound me from a chair,"

"After that, you cognize that happen," amused Tess

"Bind me from the chair," ordered Allison and said, "Shut up because I am not going mad,"

"Why do you want to be tied? What do you do with her after your adventure?" wondered Heather

"Don't say you bound her again on the chair," deduced Aiden

"That wasn't me," said Vincent and asked, "Why you want to be tied to the chair?"

"How much time you want to stay here tied? What? How do you free so fast? Why you put that kunai under the neck? You want to pierce me with it like you did last time?" asked Isaac consecutively

"First time you must check if your target has some weapons and deduce how fast it can fire," advised Allison and desired, "My clown, I want to kiss you,"

"This is a part of training as a hunter for sure," advised Tess

"I wanted to kill her father because what he did to me," said Vincent and resumed, "Firstly, I believe, is a line between beast and humanity and If her father died in my hands, I would pass the line, but she decided to wound me,"

"I cognize hurts to be shot," said Ethan and resumed, "Did for your own good because doesn't matter how much it hurt,"

"Vincent falls in love with Tory and me with Lowan," said Catherine and resumed, "We argue sometimes because I wound him and a mad person begins creating chimeras," said Catherine

"We prevented him and the sacrifice of Tory, be Tory lose too much blood and died," said JT

"Typically for every man who lost his girlfriend," said Jackson and explained, "Vincent tried proving had changed, became stressful, followed you everywhere to prove her he wrong and you became her puppy,"

"You will talk about your case?" asked Heather

"Certainly not, I do not accomplish such things," denied Jackson and said, "I just let the girls fight for me,"

"Everything came typically in their paradise because they decided to be as one another time and Catherine breaks up from Gabe," related Tess and said, "Gabe went mad and wanted to arrest Vincent for everything that he did,"

"How idiot you can be to accomplish such things?" asked Allison

"Vincent escaped because was afraid of people discover the secret," said Catherine

"Vincent returned, I changed my profession in a doctor and I stole the blood samples," related JT and resumed, "He evaded again,"

"You are not very good to be a doctor," said Isaac

"The first thing we tried was to go to live in a little city until everything come to normal, but we can't accomplish the job," said Vincent and explained, "The instincts of this criminologist want to accomplish her job,"

"Follow your instincts always," advised Aiden

"I come home and was amazed to visit my sister; Catherine was with Vincent Zalenschi," said Heather and resumed, "I put her, to tell the truth, and I was sure didn't proclaim me the truth me until I discovered the truth with my own eyes,"

"To be or not to be the truth?" guessed Ethan

"After that, they release some people those were from FBI agents and they cannot help Vincent because had a record," related Tess and resumed, "They try to make Gabe a culprit and succeed, but Gabe decided to turn into a beast again,"

"We discover the diary of Rebecca that helped us to defeat Gabe and slay him," said Vincent

"I study it and can't believe they suffer such a tragic death," murmured Allison

"I know and after a week or two, I decide to move at Catherine," related Vincent and said, "You know how to tell when you move into the house of another person and all men have this problem,"

"JT was almost killed and was saved by some members," said Tess

"Why you tell some members?" wondered Jackson and guessed, "I think was Gabe fault,"

"People that work at FBI to stop somebody to create chimeras," responded Catherine

"JT gives Vincent the ring of his grandmother," said Tess

"You decide to engage," deduced Isaac

"I had a devastating wedding because my husband breaks with me in the face of the altar," related Heather and murmured, "I provide them my wedding plans,"

"What happened next?" wondered Ethan

"I begin to feel better," said JT and added, "Also, after a week or two, we discover who create these beats and why,"

"I forgot saying I was promoted to be the boss of this NYPD section before Gabe was found guilty," recalled Tess and said, "A person who was responsible for this was named Juliana and mentioned something about Liam,"

"Liam?" asked Aiden and said, "For sure is the evil guy,"

"We wanted to marry that day, but destroyed our wedding," said Catherine and resumed, "He is more powerful and we don't know how to restrain him,"

"The wedding should be a moment what you remember all your life," said Allison and wondered, "How you destroy the wedding of someone?"

"Liam destroyed our wedding and after that, began to slaughter all people who had changed DNA," said JT and added, "Also, informed me to accompany him to destroy some blood samples,"

"Why would destroy some blood samples? Liam had a compelling reason?" asked Jackson

"We find Liam lived from century nineteen and his mother gave birth to him as a beast because her husband was a beast," said Heather and explained, "The gene transferred from father to son and this is how Liam turned into a beast,"

"In 1854 was responsible for the death of Alistair and Rebecca," said Catherine and added, "Also, wanted to execute his descendants in a church because his family from the nineteen century abandoned him,"

"I think he must receive the prize of the oddest people on Earth," said Isaac

"We captured him and my father tried wiping his mind, but that didn't work," related Catherine and resumed, "My father was killed,"

"Every person deserves his fate," said Ethan

"Liam wanted to inform everybody who I am and the police because of Liam arrested and release me to prove I am not guilty of what happens," said Vincent and ended, "In the end, we manage to slay him,"

"Every time is a happy end," said Aiden and concluded, "So this is the reason why you have those rings on fingers,"

"They decide to marry each other on the block," said Tess and added, "Also, tomorrow you accompany me to create identity cards from Aiden with Allison and Ethan, Isaac, and Jackson, need to change the identity card,"

Tess, JT, twins returned to their home while Allison with Isaac remained at Vincent and Catherine. They did not know Liam with Gabe was alive and became from the chimeras, alphas with the help of La Bête. La Bête with his pack would come to New York to encounter an emissary and some members to join in the alpha pack.


	12. The tales of the chimera pack

After three days of destruction bulbs because of great current intensity, Belasko arrived in Beacon Hills. He knew, was extremely lucky, because was capable to escape alive after fought with Allison, Jackson, Isaac, Ethan, Aiden and the unknown chimera werewolf, Vincent Keller. Belasko shifted his form into a human again and gathered a big breath trying to encounter someone who was able to aid him. He experienced Theo presence and went at him. Theo's pack looked on TV and Theo experienced an odd presence, but did not know what was. Josh looked at the socket and in the next second, Belasko exited from the socket and fall on Josh. All were surprised to witness that.

"Get off of me," said Josh

"Don't sub estimate the power of the electricity, kid," snapped Belasko

"You again? How are you alive?" wondered Theo and explained, "Dread Doctors slew you,"

"Is a long story kid," said Belasko and concluded, "So this is your pack and you cognize why I am in this place,"

"You want to join in the pack? Who are you? Why do you come here?" asked Tracy

"I think eventually I will dye your hair in blonde because you were completely foolish and already answered it before to appeal to him," said Misha and answered, "Why do you ask him last question?"

"She is nervous because the enormous scorpion with spikes devours the entire chocolate," explained Corey

"I interrogated her before to eat," replied Lucas and defended, "Misha does not imply anything and isn't my fault,"

"Greetings? Are you a pig? You don't feel is somebody under you?" wondered Josh

"Be happy, you are liberal again," said Donovan

"Let's calm down and your name is?" proposed Hayden and said, "Do not look at me with those eyes, Misha because isn't our fault if you break up a nail,"

"My name is Belasko and Theo recognizes me because I fight against him, Scott, Kira," presented Belasko and said, "Scott allow me live, but that Dread Doctors killed me and I had luck because a part of my body became electricity,"

"So you were able to survive without a mortal body," concluded Theo and asked, "What you did next?"

"I will continue that part soon, but I need informing you something," said Belasko and resumed, "Before to be killed by Dread Doctors, I was in Great Britain to execute someone,"

"If I remember clearly you have the power to absorb the power of other people with help your claws," recalled Tracy and wondered, "Who was your target and why?"

"My target was Jackson Whittemore and I killed his adoptive parents," shared Belasko and resumed, "I think everybody cognizes him because all of you lived in Beacon Hills and Jackson is an evolved Kanima able to control himself being his own master,"

"Tracy is a chimera between werewolf and Kanima," shared Lucas and wondered, "What happens next?"

"He was saved by his friends and a person with crinkly hair that I do not cognize his name with a beta from the alpha pack of Deucalion," shared Belasko and said, "I think you recall Ethan,"

"Theo informed us about the alpha pack of Deucalion and Deucalion lost his entire pack because Aiden was killed by an Oni, Ennis, killed by Deucalion, Kali by the Darach known as Jennifer Blake or Julia Bacarri," said Donovan and added, "Also, Deucalion is still alive somewhere,"

"So you want to be a member of my pack," concluded Theo and ordered, "The living room is yours and goes to take a shower,"

"I know is my turn to wash the vessels," said Donovan and murmured, "I don't know who will clean the carpet,"

"Is late and you recognize where to discover me," announced Josh and wondered, "Corey and Lucas, you come to sleep?"

"I think the pack is complete," said Theo and added, "Also, tomorrow we go to encounter an emissary,"

"What Druid wants to be an emissary for a pack of chimeras?" guessed Misha

"My sister," replied Theo and explained, "I know she is murdered, but will live presently and we should go to sleep,"

"Let's make the bed for Belasko," said Hayden

"I clean the carpet," said Tracy and wished, "We will talk tomorrow, good night,"

After ten minutes, Belasko came and saw how Hayden made his bed and Tracy cleaned the carpet. He thanked them and went to sleep. Theo had a bizarre dream with his sister and remembered how to let his sister die in cold water because was an obstacle between him and Dread Doctors. Donovan went to the toilet and when returned, saw Theo speaking in sleep shaking his hand. He decided to sleep with him in bed and tried to soothe him down. In the morning, Theo saw Donovan with him in bed and after an hour, all woke up.

"How do we find your deceased sister? How do we bring her to life?" wondered Donovan

"We need to break up a magical seal," responded Theo

"If the seal is destroyed your sister will live again?" guessed Belasko

"Definitely," replied Theo and murmured, "But I don't cognize how accomplishing that,"

"I have an idea," said Corey and explained, "I know this is a terrible idea, but will go to work,"

"You want to wield your power and change into a Druid to wield magic?" guessed Josh

"I know where we are capable to encounter the ideal person to aid us," said Donovan

"You speak about doctor Deaton?" guessed Tracy

"Absolutely," confirmed Corey and conditioned, "We must make him look at me,"

"He cognizes me," said Hayden advised, "Someone of us should disguise,"

"You desire me to disguise in a girl?" wondered Lucas and desired, "I need only a dog,"

"Why do you need a dog? Do you want to be a girl who has a sick dog?" wondered Josh

"If you see Deaton in a photo, you can look like him?" asked Misha

"I think," guessed Corey

"Wait to finish eating," advised Belasko and said, "You don't need a girl or a dog to assume his identity,"

"What you want to do?" questioned Theo

"I will produce all electrical objects go mad and would distract him," said Belasko and concluded, "So you can assume his identity,"

"Is a clever plan," said Josh and asked, "Why nobody exposes the person who butchered it some time ago?"

"I think a Wendigo devours him," said Tracy and appreciated, "Good for him,"

Belasko with Corey went to Deaton. Deaton cleansed the wound of a dog and was amazed to view how the socket began to make sparks, the needles of the clock began to roll inverse and the dog began to bark. Deaton did not know what happened and went to pay a look. When he was near the window, everything came to normal. Deaton went to the dog and nothing happened. Corey succeeded to assume the appearance of Deaton. Belasko with Corey went to the bridge where Theo's sister died. Corey broke up the seal and Tara was revived.

"Where am I? Why you revived me after you let me die?" wondered Tara

"I require your assistance," responded Theo and specified, "I require you to be my emissary because you have magic,"

"How you dare to revive after you let me die?" wondered Tara

"You have magic and I don't possess anything," said Theo and explained, "Dread Doctors promised me power and you were the only obstacle between me and them,"

"Where are your little friends, Dread doctors?" asked Tara and said, "I want to say them hello,"

"They bring to life La Bête du Gevaudan and to do this thing they killed many teenagers, including them," said Theo and resumed, "I revived them to be my pack and we are against of Dread Doctors,"

"You revived me for power?" guessed Tara

"Sorry for that I did and regret the day when let you die in cold water," apologized Theo and answered, "No,"

"Fine, I accept your offer, but next time, accomplish that is right to do," said Tara and explained, "I wanted to take care of you because you were my little brother,"

The pack of Theo was complete. While they talked, the Dread Doctors decided to constitute a new member. The new member was named the Ophthalmologist. The Ophthalmologist was made from the third eye of Doctor Valack. A month in the past, Dread Doctors succeeded to enter Eichen house and stole the third eye of Doctor Valack, who wrote the book named Dread Doctors to produce the people recalling if these Dread Doctors entered in their lives.

"How do you feel?" wondered Surgeon

"How I should feel when I created from an eye that is able to view everything?" guessed Ophthalmologist

"I think you cognize the reason why we create the fourth Doctor," guessed Pathologist

"I think I am the weirdest chimera, that you were able to create," said Ophthalmologist

"Consider yourself a success," comforted Geneticist

"You name me a success when you let La Bête du Gevaudan escape?" wondered Ophthalmologist

"We need, you to aid us," replied Surgeon and desired, "We need to live for eternity,"

"It seems everybody gone mad because two murdered people come to life and will come to Beacon Hills," said Ophthalmologist and resumed, "Theo completed his pack that is made from your failed experiments and La Bête of Gevaudan began to build a pack of Alpha,"

"I hope you will provide us with some good news," hoped Pathologist

"I am frightened to say no," said Ophthalmologist and shared, "A stupid Darach completed the ritual and was defeated, but managed to revive the chaos, the one who feeds from chaos,"

"The one who feed on chaos?" wondered Geneticist

"I don't know what talks about," said Ophthalmologist and explained, "My visions are troubled and I can't view that will go to happen,"

"We require the plan to defeat all of them to achieve the victory," advised Surgeon

"We need generating something that is strong enough to aid us," desired Ophthalmologist

"What you say to combine two existing chimeras?" wondered Pathologist

"Is a clever idea," responded Geneticist and wondered, "What we are going to combine?"

"What are the most dominant creatures?" asked Surgeon

"Each one is dominant in his or her way," answered Ophthalmologist and guessed, "What say about a combination between yin and yang, calm and disaster?"

"What you suggest then?" asked Surgeon

"A chimera between Oni and a Berserker," responded Ophthalmologist

Dread Doctors agreed to create the chimera between Oni and Berserker to have an advantage in the upcoming fight with the heroes and the enemies.


	13. The tales of Gevaudan beast

While Dread Doctors made a new Dread Doctor, La Bête du Gevaudan with his pack returned to New York to find more members for his alpha pack. All went in the loft of Gabe and the pack wanted to know more about him.

"You can reveal more things about you?" wondered Liam and explained, "Not all of us cognize the history of La Bête,"

"Do you want to cognize the story from the La Bête du Gevaudan from my perspective?" wondered La Bête

"I was a chimera and died," said Gabe and resumed, "Now, I am alive, and the only difference is an alpha werewolf because of your bite,"

"Are you going relating us your history?" asked Ennis

"Everything begins in June, 1764," started La Bête and said, "Gevaudan was a pure and isolated region in the south of France and from there, and many people report the attack of a beast,"

"You can find a wolf easily," said Kincaid and questioned, "How they manage to observe you? They deal with you?"

"Some shepherds have the chance to view me," responded La Bête and resumed, "They run away because were afraid to view me, I shift into a human and follow them,"

"Where did they go and what told to the people?" wondered Ennis

"They told to people about something bigger than a wolf, covered with a reddish fur," related La Bête and added, "Also, they mention I had a black line on the back,"

"When all madness started? Who was your primary victim?" wondered Kali

"My primary victim was Jeanne Boulet," answered La Bête and explained, "I devoured her on 30 June near Saint-Etienne-de-Lugdares and with that day, and I initiate the series of long and tragic attacks,"

"I know you slaughtered many people," said Liam and asked, "You can tell on some of your victims?"

"My next victim was a young shepherd that I killed on 6 August at Saint-Jean-La-Fouillousse," responded La Bête

"Is a tragic comedy," said Gabe and explained, "Saint in French has the same meaning in English and you should be lucky to be killed by a saint,"

"That I wanted to say," shared La Bête and resumed, "After two days, I slew another girl and on 30 August I wanted to slay another girl, but was saved in time," s

"What happens to people who were capable to survive your attacks?" wondered Kincaid

"They went distraught and die or they reject the bite," replied La Bête and divulged, "At the beginning of September, the attacks were lethal and continual,"

"In a book, say your attacks were concentrated in women and children," said Kali and asked, "Why?"

"I wanted to spread terror," responded La Bête and said, "My message was heard and, in Gevaudan came on 15 September the Sieur Duhamel with 57 soldiers who come at the command of Governor,"

"So you want to teach those people a lesson and you succeed it," concluded Ennis

"During the day, I looked at every guy to view the fear of each on and how the Duhamel with soldiers tried to seize me," related La Bête and specified, "I was there and looked at them because they were gang of losers,"

"You remain famous in history as one of the vicious werewolves from Promethean to our days," said Liam and explained, "You enjoy playing with fire,"

"On 20 September I was shot because wanting to kill some dogs and was shot," related La Bête and resumed, "I went to heal and initiated the attacks again,"

"I was a chimera-like Liam," shared Gabe and replied, "The unique way to stop the healing, in your time was the fire and in our time, is the electricity,"

"You mean damage over time?" wondered La Bête and replied, "Yes, it is true and Etienne Lafont offers the order to the people to have fire weapons,"

"They evaluate bounty hunters to slay you?" wondered Kincaid

"200 lives and a normal wolf cost with thirty times less than I did," replied La Bête and said, "I would fake my death to take that money free if I were not the beast and after that, they altered their mind putting on my head 10.000 pounds,"

"You were amazingly worthless in my opinion," amused Kali and said, "I think everybody required you to slay you,"

"Okay and I accompany the army to hunt the beast to look at them how they are planning to convince me without knowing the beast was closer than ever imagined," confirmed La Bête and said, "They tried to lure out and to orchestrate an attack that needed 24 hours,"

"I don't cognize how I would react if I know the Beast was actually near me," said Ennis and wondered, "You make them come where you want?"

"I set them to go to my den in the forest," responded La Bête and said, "They lost some people because of my traps,"

"You must be completely evil to accomplish such things," said Liam and explained, "For sure they deserve it,"

"During the winter, they pursue me and I know Duhamel planted some traps with poisons," related La Bête and said, "I go there to be captured and when they wanted to seize me, I ran away,"

"Why you ran?" wondered Kali

"I wanted to provide them the sensation they are capable to seize me," replied La Bête

"You let to be shot by some chickens?" asked Gabe

"Two hunters wounded me on 8 October and I ran away," replied La Bête and said, "I allow them alive to portray the people the beast it is more powerful they believed,"

"The truth was another?" wondered Kincaid

"I was powerful, but it isn't my fault if they had poor powder," replied La Bête and said, "When they wounded me where dampness, the thickness of my fur defending me from damage and the villagers cognize the strength of supernatural in the beast,"

"You wanted the Duhamel with his troops to give up?" wondered Gabe

"Absolutely," confirmed La Bête and said, "The villagers were extremely scared and I decided to spread the terror again,"

"How did you accomplish that?" wondered Ennis

"I undressed the bodies and some of them I beheaded," replied La Bête

"On the odd occasion I don't understand the people," said Liam and asked, "Why don't give up?"

"I don't know," replied La Bête and said, "Sometimes I go hunting during the day and if the people surround me, I killed all who stand in my way,"

"I think you appear each day in the newspaper on the first page," said Ennis and wondered, "What people said about this?"

"I recall how I stay at the table and how I drink beer or wine listening that people talk about," said La Bête and explained, "I was puzzled to know what theories, they craft,"

"We are werewolves and wolves hunt in packs," said Kali and explained, "Wolf, like the werewolves, hunt in the pack and that means are more werewolves than one,"

"On top of that, they think I was a foreign animal like the hyena or a panther," added La Bête and said, "Some of the people went mad and believed somebody trained a huge dog to slaughter people or only a few people have convinced the murders was a werewolf,"

"Who was able to identify you? Who believe in werewolves?" wondered Ennis

"A group of elderly woman's stay at the gate and talk about the werewolves or other demons," said La Bête and specified, "I was a scared because a few elderly women were capable to discover my secret, but my luck was they began to suspect everybody who lived in Gevaudan was the werewolf,"

"The person from church said you were a curse sent by the God on Earth because of people who don't believe in him or accomplish destructive things," shared Liam

"I become recognized and think everybody from France hears about the Beast of Gevaudan," amused La Bête, "I fascinated the European people and the journalist begins to laugh at Louis XV when said to everybody about the vain attempt to restrain me,"

"I expect you angry Louis XV," thought Gabe

"I angry him and decides to force someone to stalk me," related La Bête and said, "Duhamel left Gevaudan on 8 April and I was happy because had a new enemy to fight against,"

"From where come from? Why do you smile?" wondered Kincaid

"That guy comes from somewhere from the north and I followed him to see if is able or not to accommodate with the geography of Gevaudan," responded La Bête and said, "The north man did not expect to find so many mountains, marshes, so much snow and didn't learn I could run all over so long distances,"

"Why you should run when you were capable to be with people?" asked Kali and explained, "The people from century nineteen weren't so smart,"

"After some failed attempts, Enneval makes a new tactic seize me," related La Bête and explained, "He with other 10.000 people goes to track me down and failed because nobody knew the Beast of Gevaudan hunt with them the beast,"

"That happened on 21 April 1765," divulged Liam

"In the name of God, you deserve being named the first werewolf that existed in history," said Ennis and congrats, "You deserve to be named the beast of Gevaudan and you are a model for werewolves in the world,"

"They were so dull because killed 17 wolves to lure me out," said La Bête and wondered, "I knew they wanted to lure me out, but why you needed to slaughter a few wolves for that? "

"The people are stupid," replied Liam

"On January 1765, I decide to capture a kid," said La Bête and specified, "Jacques Portefaix who had twelve years old with other kid come after me to release him,"

"Teeth for teeth and eye for an eye," said Gabe and explained,"They slay our children, you slay their children,"

"On 14 March I wound a girl who was nine years old and let her mother, Jeanne Jouve releasing her because the girl would not survive because of wounds," related La Bête and murmured, "I didn't expect was able to survive another six years,"

"She wishes to be alive was stronger than death, but sadly she had to die," explained Liam

"On 11 August I allow a woman named Marie-Jeanne Valet, who had twenty years old to wound me because I wanted to prove was possible to kill or wound something if you wanted," said La Bête and resumed, "That woman was to be remembered as The Maid of Gevaudan and Louis XV rewarded her with others mans with money for courage,"

"On 1765, June King sent Mister Antoine to Gevaudan to replace Ennevel that left at orders sent from Versailles on 18 July," said Kincaid and related, "Antoine begins hunting the remaining wolves and his hunt was inefficient,"

"Two people decide to surrender because of you," said Ennis and wondered, "You managed to cause some problems?"

"On 16 August something strange happen because was a dispute between Chastel's family and Antoine," said La Bête and explained, "His sons were arrested by Antoine would leave Gevaudan and I decided to profit from this situation,"

"You prevent your attacks to give people feeling it must be a coincidence between him and you," deduced Kali

"True because I decide to bite a wolf to make more powerful and bigger," said La Bête and shared, "The wolf was killed on 21 September and all people capture the wolf stuffed and exhibited at the chateau of Versailles on October 1,"

"The people were delighted because the threat was gone, but you initiate your attacks again," said Gabe

"Before that happens, Louis XV, gives him the killed wolf as a trophy and I was bored to hunt another person," said La Bête and related, "In 1766, I begin my attacks again and the tragic part, nobody was interested to know about me any longer,"

"So your popularity that you gained in two years diminished," concluded Liam

"Such dreadful mistakes I made with the poor wolf and a few people discover my den," related La Bête and divulged, "My den was mounts of Grand, Chauvat and the people gave up, going to church to pray to God to prevent the beast and God listened to their prayers because I was with them,"

"I don't know how you the people would react when they would discover the truth about you," said Kincaid

"Me either and I must write a book about it," said La Bête and added, "Also, in spring of 1767, I resumed my attacks more fierce than ever cutting the throat of a woman named Rose Vernay on 29 April and on 4 May I devoured a nun,"

"The fourth person comes preventing you?" wondered Ennis

"A nobleman at the age of 19 named Marquis de Apcher decide to track me and takes Jean Chastel with another person," said La Bête and specified, "Now, this time, they took a high-quality powder and on 17 June a killed a Jeanne Bastide, who had 19 years old being my ultimate victim,"

"Your reign end too soon, but you were capable to spread terror," said Kali

"On June 1767 I killed a dog and I run away," said La Bête and related, "Chastel followed me and I was on his face when wounded me in the heart with a silver bullet,"

"Charming story," said Gabe and wondered, "You are curious to know what happens next?"

"True," confirmed La Bête

"After you were killed, they stuffed and exhibited in the castle of Apecher," revealed Liam and said, "They sent your body to Versailles, where they bury your body in secret in a garden,"

"Jean Castel received 75 livers because he slew you," said Ennis

"People suppose you were a hybrid between wolf and werewolf," said Kali and shared, "From 1764 to 1776 you made more than 200 attacks, 90 of them were lethal and only 36 people survived and you succeed to traumatize the region,"

"You should go back in Gevaudan, roar one more time because all of them believe in beast and would go mad," advised Kincaid

"Kincaid, you tempt me to do that, but I refuse the offer because is late and don't have time for stupidities," said La Bête and wondered, "You want to propose something what I never told you?"

"You do not announce us why you create this pack and I with Liam we are not werewolves, but you develop us," said Gabe and questioned, "Why you accomplished that?"

"Is an intriguing question to end the day and I am a natural chimera," replied La Bête and explained, "My mother was a werewolf and my father was bitten by a dog who was bitten by a werewolf,"

"So you are a hybrid, a natural one," concluded Liam

"You make a pack of werewolves and chimera werewolves," said Kincaid

"We are the new alpha pack," said Kali and specified, "The alpha pack of La Bête du Gevaudan,"

"Deucalion is alive and is very powerful," said Ennis and advised, "Maybe we convince him to accompany us,"

"Is a brilliant idea, Ennis and if doesn't want to accompany us would be killed," said La Bête and required, "We need a Druid to accompany us to be our emissary,"

"I know the story ended, but I recall Dread Doctors told me La Bête caused close to 500 deaths," said Liam

"I don't sincerely know you talk about because don't recall such things," said La Bete and added, "Also, they mustn't be trusted, but are two possibilities; the first possibility is wiping my memory and the second is a copycat or something like that.

It was getting dark and the alpha pack of La Bête went to sleep. Nobody suspected the return of the Gevaudan beast to life. Nobody did cognize what he was capable to do. Nobody did know about the chaos that would arise from the Darach.


	14. The return of the alpha pack

In the morning, La Bête wanted to make his pack bigger and during the Breakfast, decided to urge his pack about the other members. All pack was amazed because they expected La Bête to select the new members, not them.

"I require another member to accompany us," desired La Bête and asked, "You have any ideas?"

"Why you notify us that?" wondered Kincaid and said, "You are the leader, so you must decide it,"

"Kincaid, what you say if I pop on the ground and will say this is the new member of the pack? What are you going say?" guessed La Bête

"I think you forget we take the Breakfast together," recall Kali

"I hope you don't interview us because know nobody," said Ennis

"You are my pack," said La Bête and concluded, "So everybody deserves to have an opinion,"

"Let's view what we can do," said Liam and wondered, "What you want to join in the pack, a chimera or a werewolf?"

"We decide collectively," replied La Bête and asked, "How many options you have?"

"I think Gabe has some ideas too," advised Liam

"Thirty years ago a company named Muirfield made chimeras and the experiment went wrong and Muirfield decided to kill all experiments," related Gabe and said, "Not all of them were killed and I think are two targets that might aid us,"

"I hear about Muirfield and their experiments because my father was made by Dread Doctors a chimera," said Liam and related, "Some time ago, I went to someone named Juliana to develop me more powerful and she did not recognize my true power making me stronger,"

"Julianna force a bunch of creatures to track you down," deduced Kincaid and concluded, "So you are going to inform us about the most critical thing what you have seen in your life,"

"Actually, isn't an extremely terrible idea," said La Bête

"What you say about a chimera werewolf who enters the army?" guessed Gabe

"I can feel is something more than that," said Ennis and questioned, "What?"

"What you say about an arsonist chimera?" guessed Gabe and specified, "Both are dead now,"

"Liam? You have any ideas?" wondered La Bête

"The only chimera, that seemed to be smart and powerful was somebody who had a tumor," responded Liam and said, "He was able to throw with lightning bolts, shock people with electricity,"

"Boys," yelled Kali and asked, "What you say to combine the power of these two in only one?"

"The unique thing I know the tumor is a disease," said La Bête and concluded, "So I think I will go to revive the fire main first time and we inject him with the serum,"

"So he will become an alpha werewolf that is able to leave behind an avalanche of fire, throw with lightning bolts and shock people," concluded Ennis

"I hope he will not betray us," said Kali and amused, "Is funny to view such a werewolf,"

"Kali, I don't know which side he is," said Gabe and explained, "I mean can stay with us to gain our trust and after that run away like a chicken,"

"Why would run away when would get the chance to be someone?" wondered La Bête and said, "Knows we can track him down, slay him easily and I think isn't such stupid to waste such opportunity,"

"Let's say all of us want the arsonist chimera with electrical powers," said Liam and wondered, "What say about the man who enters the army?"

"Both are them are very good," responded La Bête and explained, "I do not cognize that happen in the army now, but I know what happened in the past and because knows many tactics, is able to survive during the purge,"

"Both of them are dead and Gabe was a cop and remembers, they are chimeras," cautioned Kincaid and wondered, "Where can we discover their bodies? They cannot be simply buried in a cemetery or can?"

"Let me check to see where they are buried," responded Gabe and warned, "It will take some time because I was killed and I enter the system to find more about them,"

"Who accompany me to take the serum from Juliana facility?" asked Liam

"We need finding a Darach," desired La Bête and asked, "You cognize somebody?"

"You remember when you allow me with Liam here and you with the rest of the pack go in Beacon Hills?" wondered Gabe and ordered, "Somebody seeks Julia Bacarri and Jennifer Blake because is the same person,"

"I was killed by her and to join the alpha pack of Deucalion, every member killed his entire pack, including the emissary," shared Kali and resumed, "She was my friend and I couldn't deliver the fatal blow to execute her,"

"Jennifer survived and killed almost the entire pack of Deucalion," said Ennis

"I looked at the reports and do not say anything about her," said Liam and concluded, "That means is still alive and we need finding her,"

"We have three targets and are six," said Kincaid and explained, "Two people at a target,"

"I find where our arsonist, Ennis, is," said Ennis and wondered, "You accompany me?"

"Sure," responded Ennis

"I find the facility of Juliana," said Liam and asked, "Kincaid, you accompany me?"

"Let's take the serum or produce another one," advised Kincaid

"Good," said La Bête and added, "Also, I go with Kali after Jennifer,"

All waited the night to initiate their plans. Ennis with Gabe went to the cemetery to get the body of Edward Long and took the clothes of two gravediggers. After that, they stole a map with the entire cemetery and in an hour managed to find the grave. Ennis with Gabe began digging it, but they did not cognize anything from up following them.

"What we tell the people if we take the body of someone?"

"I don't know," replied Ennis and guessed, "We scare or slay them?"

"I don't want to execute an innocent person," shared Gabe and wondered, "Who do you, think will come after us?"

"If they intercept us we tell them we use the body in an occult ritual," advised Ennis and replied, "I have my idea, that's why,"

"You cognize I was dead, right," warned Gabe and said, "If they arrest us, everybody would see me alive when last year I was killed,"

"The nearest police station, is where you worked?" wondered Ennis

"I hate saying yes, but is true," replied Gabe and observed, "I strike something and is the coffin,"

"We have the coffin," said Ennis and wondered, "What we do?"

"We take the coffin and run away from here," replied Gabe and said, "We do not let an impression here so we can go,"

"We put the coffin in your house?" wondered Ennis

"Never mind," said Gabe and advised, "We put in the bathroom,"

They were in front of the building. Gabe with Ennis held the coffin on the back while they climbed the stairs. A person who knew Gabe stayed on the stairs and observed at how two strangers accompany a coffin. Ennis gave Gabe the coffin and he scared the neighbor of Gabe. Both were in the house with the coffin. While they put the coffin in the bathroom, Kincaid with Liam went to the company of Juliana to create a serum.

"In this place is the place where Juliana causes me stronger," shared Liam

"As a result, you become a chimera because of Dread Doctors," concluded Kincaid and said, "You join in Juliana experiment and after that you betray her,"

"I don't care because get that I wanted," said Liam

"So she creates many chimeras to prevent you," concluded Kincaid

"Julianna was very smart," said Liam and wondered, "How you think you are capable to generate something that is strong enough to defeat a chimera werewolf created by Dread Doctors?"

"You forget saying about the power that gives to you," remarked Kincaid and asked, "What we do?"

"We need creating a serum that provides the ability to throw with lightning bolts or shock the people," said Liam

"What is the problem?" wondered Kincaid

"To preserve my identity I killed all who had blood change," said Liam

"You executed the person we need it?" wondered Kincaid

"In an explosion," replied Liam and asked, "Any ideas?"

"Why you executed that person?" wondered Kincaid

"You are very smart," deduced Liam and explained, "I slew them because they have a piece of my DNA,"

"You mean the serum contains a common DNA with some enhancements,"

"Support me to take a blood sample,"

"How long take to finish the serum?"

"Two minutes to find the standard part and one more hour to create the serum,"

"However, I can't comprehend why Muirfield creates an arsonist chimera, that is able to let behind an avalanche of fire,"

"With one bite from Gevaudan Beast, will live again," said Liam and explained, "Edward Lang will become an alpha werewolf that is able to cause an avalanche of fire,"

"With the power of serum is able to throw with lightning bolts and shock people,"

"An able arsonist alpha werewolf to throw with lightning bolts and shock people,"

After one hour, the serum was ready. Started the third part of the plan. La Bête with Kali needed finding Jennifer Blake. They did not know where to expose her or if was still alive. Kali let to be guided by emotions and they went to the warehouse where Vincent and JT stayed.

"You think is still alive?" asked Kali and remarked, "This place is a disaster,"

"Why do you ask about her? You still care about her?"

"Is a lengthy story of friendship between her and me,"

"What happens between you and her?"

"Was for me like a sister," said Kali and asked, "You know about Deucalion and his alpha pack?"

"I understand that happens between you and her," replied La Bête and wondered, "Why you join in the alpha pack?"

"Ennis, my boyfriend," responded Kali and resumed, "I join in the pack only for him,"

"When you realize you committed the gravest mistake of your life?"

"When I trusted Deucalion, crushed the head of Ennis," answered Kali and said, "From that day, I realize it was a fatal mistake,"

"What about Jennifer?"

"I couldn't execute her," replied Kali and related, "Before to be killed I informed her, I should rip her head off, but that moment I realized was only my fault for that happened and I deserved my fate,"

"The smell of blood is powerful here,"

"Who stay here had a secret entrance," said Kali and resumed, "Let's see if is in this place,"

"That is the Darach?"

"She is still alive, but in an extremely terrible shape," said Kali and asked, "Let's transport her from here,"

All pack finished the quest and were home. La Bête bit Edward and came to life. Edward was amazed to be alive again. Gabe tried burning him with lighter to see if the old power of an arsonist had and injected the serum hoping to see if worked. La Bête and others were amazed to see the alpha arsonist werewolf that was able to throw with lightning bolts and shock people. Edward burned some vacant lots. La Bête with Edward and Jennifer went to the hospital while Liam, Gabe, Kali, Ennis, and Kincaid went to his hidden house. Vincent in the morning when went to work found Jackson, who slept on the sofa and covered him with a blanket. After three hours Allison, Isaac, Aiden, and Ethan went to the police station to make new identity cards for Allison and Aiden.

"What is the hour?" wondered Jackson

"Eleven," responded Catherine and asked, "Are you fine? What happen?"

"I come from work and the boss gives me a holiday," said Vincent and asked, "You wake up?"

"Absolutely and I wanted to do something that kept me busy a lot," replied Jackson

"Buddy?" asked Vincent and remarked, "You are okay because you have a fever,"

"What you did last night?" asked Catherine

"After I move out of Beacon Hills my adoptive parents accompany me on holiday in many of countries from America and Europe," said Jackson and answered, "I like to produce a movie with the camera,"

"So you experienced an adventure last night," concluded Jackson and asked, "Where did you go?"

"In New York is a lovely monument named Waterfall of Tears," said Jackson and related, "I go there turned in Kanima to make photos from different angles because were funny and the water was cold,"

"We can see the photography's?" asked Catherine

"I need the laptop, please," desired Jackson and said, "I want to reveal this and other photos,"

"You cognize what means the monument?" wondered Vincent

"Why you think I go there?" asked Jackson and explained, "I know the monument was built in memory of people who died when the Twin Towers was destroyed and if I had the chance to be in New York why I should waste such opportunity,"

"The images are extraordinary like the others," congrats Catherine and asked, "Why you take a photo of each scene from Trajan Colum? How do you take them?"

"I wanted to produce a movie about the Roman history," replied Jackson and shared, "There I was, not evolved and used the tail to set it like Spiderman,"

"What you look like before the evolution?" wondered Vincent

"Same but I don't have wings or spikes on head or tail," replied Jackson

"You are an artist and I cannot wait to see how the look will like the movie," said Catherine and asked, "Vincent, you are fine?"

"I remembered about my brothers while I was at work and I found a drunken person who consumed alcohol and drugs," related Vincent and resumed, "He mentioned about one person who made the eyes red and shows the claws and was another guy with a coffin,"

"You allow me sleeping with open TV," said Jackson and related, "They said about a fire and I catch two people who take a coffin,"

"These are they?" wondered Vincent

"Computer has gone mad or why shows me this person?" asked Catherine and explained "Gabe is dead,"

"Ennis too," murmured Jackson and explained, "Was killed by Deucalion,"

"What do you do? Why do you transform into Kanima?" asked Jackson and said, "Stay on the sofa and recover,"

"I am fine and don't be scared," said Jackson and explained, "In human form, I sense a bit the presence of both, but In werewolf, I don't sense anything and in Kanima, I sense them perfect,"

"Where are they?" asked Catherine

"They are in this place," replied Jackson and said, "Google maps is extremely useful,"

Tess with JT had many problems to make the identity card of Aiden because was a werewolf. JT put contact lenses to stop the eyes to reflect the light of the camera. Allison and Aiden finished the photo for the identity card. Catherine telephoned them in an hour to meet in the warehouse. Gabe, Liam, Ennis, Kincaid with Kali was astonished to see Jackson, Isaac, Allison, Aiden, and Ethan with Vincent, Tess, and Catherine.

"How do you find us?" wondered Gabe

"Liam with Gabe, you were dead," said Vincent and asked, "How you are alive again?"

"The same question for Ennis and Kali," said Aiden and explained, "Both of you were dead,"

"This isn't your concern," replied Ennis

"You are amazed to see us alive?" wondered Kali

"Ennis died when Deucalion crushed your head and Kali was pierced by shards," said Ethan

"The only person who is alive is Kincaid," remarked Isaac and wondered, "Or he died to in the meantime?"

"You mean who didn't die," specified Kincaid

"Who revives you?" wondered Catherine

"Is an intriguing question, my darling? Who do you think giving them life?" wondered La Bête

"Who did you suppose to be?" asked Tess

"Time to share my true face, human," said La Bête

"A huge and bigger werewolf than Peter," remarked Allison

"Gone people who come to life and an enormous werewolf," said Jackson

"I am the beast of Gevaudan and this is my alpha pack," responded La Bête

"You must be gone too," said Jackson and said, "You can't be the best of Gevaudan,"

"So I guess you are the reason why Dread Doctors begin those experiments," concluded Tess

"You are an extremely intelligent girl," remarked La Bête and said, "I betray them,"

"When you reduce last time your claws?" wondered Vincent and explained, "Because being huge,"

"What you mean with the alpha pack?" questioned Catherine and explained, "Liam with Gabe aren't werewolves,"

"Bite of La Bête provides us life and alpha werewolves status from chimera werewolf," said Liam

"You are delighted to view us, Catherine?" asked Gabe

"I hope you like the arrow," snapped Allison

"You must be completely foolish, my little girl," said La Bête

"I think isn't such stupid to launch the arrow at you," said Gabe

"Smart, but I am not enough to defeat me," said La Bête and ordered, "Kincaid, accompany me and the rest, take care of them,"

"Definitely, sir," said Kincaid

"Don't be a fool, Kincaid," warned La Bête

La Bête took Kincaid on the back and demolished the wall. Our heroes were amazed to see what happened. La Bête got a massive stone and threw in the direction of his pack. Liam dismantled the stone, but a bigger and hard one hit Gabe.

"I know you are stupid," said Liam and explained, "If you don't have enough power to destroy such stone dodge it,"

"You are alive, but not for long," threatened Ethan

"Let's prove them what means to be an alpha," said Aiden

"What means to fight against an enormous werewolf," specified Voltron

"What is that?" wondered Gabe

"They are twins and the twins can combine into an enormous werewolf," explained Ennis

"I hope you like the Kanima," hoped Jackson

"A Kanima able to control himself," observed Kali

"Catherine and Tess, shoot carefully," cautioned Vincent

"Try don't too shot us," said Isaac

"In this place is a bloodbath," snapped Ennis

Vincent began to fight with Liam, Gabe with Jackson, Voltron with Ennis and Isaac with Kali. Allison shot with arrows after Kali while Tess shot after Gabe and Catherine after Liam. Liam with Gabe was more powerful. Ennis scratched the Voltron on the chest and went mad. Voltron caught Ennis from leg and hit the ground as Hulk did with Loki. Gabe did not know to fight against a flying lizard with a spiked tail that used venom to paralyze his victims. Jackson caught Gabe's neck with the tail. Kali was more powerful than Isaac was. She destroyed a pipe and it pierced Isaac with it. Allison threw with kunai after Kali. Because Ennis and Gabe were wound like Isaac, they decided to abandon the fight and retreated. La Bête with Kincaid succeeded to take the body of Zach. Zach was revived and La Bête produced him an alpha werewolf.


	15. The rise of the chaos

Catherine, Vincent, Tess with Jackson, Allison, Isaac, Ethan, and Aiden headed to Beacon Hills. While they headed to Beacon Hills, the chaos rose from nowhere and many people from New York would go to suffer again. After the fight between Jennifer Blake with Jackson, Isaac, Allison, Aiden, Ethan, Catherine, and Tess, she was beaten and wounded. Jennifer was sure would die and used magic to free the Nogitsune. Nogitsune was more powerful and went to a wealthy man named Kazuya because was a Kitsune. The tail of Kitsune was capable to create Oni. Oni were supernatural creatures that rose from darkness and were neutral.

"Who are you? Why do you break my house?"

"You cognize why I am in this place, Kazuya," warned Nogitsune and threatened, "Give me what I want,"

"How do you cognize my name?" wondered Kazuya and said, "I found out a story about a Nogitsune, but I didn't believe it,"

"Very bad, because you don't believe," said Nogitsune and ordered, "Give me your tails and maybe I will allow you live,"

"Why you need my tails?"

"You comprehend the reason," replied Nogitsune and asked, "What you say about those little and small things with lanterns that light?"

"So you come to make an army of Oni," concluded Kazuya and asked, "Do you require this?

"You think two Oni are able to prevent me, fool?" wondered Nogitsune and said, "Think twice before speaking,"

"You and me, demon," threatened Kazuya and sapped, "Return from where you come until you would get injured or killed,"

"You are wonderfully hysterical for a deceased person," amused Nogitsune and guessed "Isn't it?"

"It was your last chance to escape alive from here, demon," cautioned Kazuya and threatened, "Prepare to die,"

"This sword is spectacularly beautiful and I am a bit upset because must slay you with your own sword,"

"Dead or alive," said Kazuya and shared, "I have one more tail,"

"From two tails I will have four Oni," said Nogitsune and amused, "Isn't so bad, is perfect,"

Nogitsune was surprised to see the aura of Kazuya. Kazuya was a wild Kitsune. The wild Kitsune had the power to change the aura in every animal. Each animal on Earth has a unique power, form; dimension. Kazuya changed the aura into a snake to be agile and have quicker reflexes. Nogitsune began to attack first and fought in defense because was three against one. Nogitsune threw the Oni on the window and hit with a sword jar with mountain ash. Oni cannot enter the house to help Kazuya until the mountain ash was removed. Nogitsune outmatched Kazuya but did not give up so easily. Kazuya changed the aura with every attack to be more powerful, to dodge better, to use quick reflexes, to view in the dark, to be faster and to heal faster if was wounded. After a fierce and violent fight between Nogitsune and Kazuya, Nogitsune killed Kazuya because feeding with chaos and emotions. Oni managed to destroy the barrier of mountain ash, but Nogitsune slaughtered the last tail of Kazuya. Two Oni were summoned and that other two were under his control. Nogitsune attended the hospital.

"The people come to the hospital to get better," said Nogitsune and resumed, "Not to die,"

"What are you? Why are you here?" asked Nurse

"Inform me where the owner of the hospital is," responded Nogitsune

"Is in the hospital and his office is at the last level," said Nurse and cried, "Please, don't slay me, I have two kids at home,"

"You overheard her?" asked Nogitsune and ordered, "Kill everyone who stands in your way and time to die, my darling,"

"Call the police, call someone because is a massacre here," said Doctor

"Cry your mother," amused Nogitsune and ordered, "Cut the electricity and kill all who want to call the police,"

"Run to take care of your life," said the Patients and explained, "They kill everybody,"

"This chaos provides me more power," said Nogitsune and amused, "Many people are helpless and nobody can put an end to them,"

"Grandmother no," said Parent

"I am so sorry son," said Nogitsune and explained, "She had to die like you,"

"Mama wakes up, please," said the Kid

"She will never wake up," amused Nogitsune and said, "Time to accompany her,"

"Stop, you are under arrest," ordered Police

"A bunch of retard policemen that are no match for me or Oni," said Nogitsune and ordered, "Kill them all,"

After killed and wounded many people, Nogitsune with his Oni broke up the office of the hospital owner. His name was Asa; he was water Kitsune and had two Oni. More police officers who knew the identity of Asa accompany the reinforcements with weapons that were more powerful. Two Oni from Nogitsune began to fight with Oni of Asa, the rest of two Oni fought with the reinforcements and the Nogitsune began to fight with Asa. Asa showed his blue aura of water. The aura conferred him the power to be faster, stronger and to heal quicker. None of the weapons was able to wound an Oni and the reinforcements were killed and thrown on the window. Asa was thrown on the wall and escaped his tail on the ground. Nogitsune destroyed the tail; Oni of Asa was under the control of Nogitsune, and other two was summoned. Asa was disarmed and pierced by eight Oni from all sides. Nogitsune gripped his sword, pierced him in the chest and threw on the window twelve floors. Nogitsune with his Oni went to DHS to get one more tail. Oni with Nogitsune entered the building and all began to injure the ninjas, but they were not wounded by anything. Many people were killed because they went after somebody named Moshi.

"You must be Moshi, isn't it?" guessed Nogitsune

"You are the one who killed many agents," deduced Moshi and asked, "Why you accomplish this?"

"I require more power," responded Nogitsune and added, "Also, I feed on chaos,"

"Eight Oni and a Nogitsune," said Moshi and wondered, "Shikari, can you handle these Oni while I kill the Nogitsune?"

"This wouldn't be a problem for me," responded Shikari

"An Oni commando," said Nogitsune and murmured, "You are more powerful than a normal Oni and aren't a killer machine," said Nogitsune

"Time to end this charade," snapped Shikari

"I work as a cleaner and nobody is able to attack," said Moshi

"Nobody until I seized this," said Nogitsune

"Surrender or die," said Shikari and threatened, "Your choice and once you begin, is no way to return,"

"You will aid me to clear this mess after we defeat them?" wondered Moshi

"Like I always aided you to clean the building during the night?" asked Shikari

"You cognize what means this?" questioned Nogitsune

"You and rest of Oni decide to fight?" wondered Moshi

"Let's educate these bunch of geeks a lesson," said Shikari

"You will try," said Nogitsune

Moshi was a time Kitsune and Shikari was his Oni Commando. All Oni began to attack Shikari and Moshi gripped his sword and began to fight with Nogitsune. The time Kitsune was one of most powerful Kitsune type because can easily pass the age of 1000 years old and because Moshi had around 2000 years old and his tail, which made Shikari was amazingly powerful because the power was determined by the age of Kitsune. Nogitsune was surprised to witness the power of Moshi. During the sword, strikes both gave kicks and fists or dodged the strikes with Parkour moves. Shikari did not have a problem because fought against eight Oni. Moshi a long time ago fought with this Nogitsune, but cannot understand why was so powerful. Moshi was defeated, but Nogitsune did not slay him. Shikari decided to join the Nogitsune to take care of the life of his friend, Moshi. Nogitsune killed Moshi and put Shikari under his control. Stiles was in Beacon Hills and dreamed that happened. He woke up and began to scream. Stiles went to the mirror and was amazed to view him in the mirror, but the mirror did not imitate him.

"Who are you?" asked Stiles and understood, "You can't be me because you don't imitate me like the mirror does,"

"I am Void Stiles or that remains to him," replied Void Stiles

"What did Theo to me?" wondered Stiles and said, "You aren't real," said Stiles

"Calm down and don't be a fool to destroy the mirror because I am good," comforted Void Stiles

"You are good? Do you recall how you possessed me? How do you kill those innocent people?" asked Stiles and conditioned, "If you are good I go stripped on the street,"

"In the first place, if I demonstrate you I am good, don't go stripped on the street," said Void Stiles and asked, "You know what is yin and yang?"

"It is a joke?" asked Stiles and explained, "Represent the balance between good and bad,"

"Good," said Void Stiles and ordered, "Take that piece of paper and draw the yin and yang,"

"It is a bad joke?" asked Stiles

"You want to know about the nightmare? Why am I with you?" wondered Void Stiles

"Are you delighted?" asked Stiles and said, "Now explain,"

"Why the white circle has a black part and vice versa?" asked Void Stiles

"I don't know," responded Stiles

"Stiles, you represent the yin that is the good part and the small black thing is the Void Stiles," explained Void Stiles

"So you are going to say the yang or the black part represents the Nogitsune and is a good part in him," concluded Stiles

"You learn rapidly," said Void Stiles and asked, "You cognize who the good part of Nogitsune was?"

"Rhys?" guessed Stiles

"That it is true," replied Void Stiles and related, "Somebody used magic, bring the good part from Nogitsune on you, your dark side went in place of mine and don't forget to say hello to your new-found friends,"

"New friends? What do you talk about?" wondered Stiles

"They are Nikko and Gekko," responded Void Stiles and explained, "They are Oni Commandos and are different than a normal Oni,"

"Greetings," saluted Nikko and presented, "This is my brother and twin Gekko, nice to greet you, Stilinski,"

"You speak? What is that? Is a dream?" asked Stiles

"Acquire the book and recite something to see if you are dreaming or not," advised Gekko

"In the present circumstances you have faith in me?" wondered Void Stiles

"Absolutely," replied Stiles and asked, "What is the difference between them and a normal Oni? What happened in New York?"

"Go on the bed because is late, and you need to sleep," said Nikko and asked, "Is comfortable?"

"Stay back because you scared the kid," ordered Gekko

"I can hit you," said Stiles and murmured, "I said touch, not a hug,"

"Sorry, but Nikko attaches very fast from people," apologized void Stiles

"The difference is recognizable because we experience human feelings, think, talk, play if you demand, do your homework, protect you and your friends and can accomplish everything," said Nikko

"We aren't influenced by the light and appear when wanting or when you need our help," said Gekko and shared, "About the dream, everything was true because the Nogitsune became stronger because of your dark path and killed many people to feed on chaos and to get some Oni tails,"

"Is the first time when somebody tells me a bedtime story since my mother died," said Stiles

"I stay first on watch," said Gekko and added, "Also, in the morning, is your turn,"

"I hope you are going to like the current company," hoped Void Stiles and wished, "Sleep well,"

"My little human," said Nikko and hoped, "I hope Pawa will come soon,"

"Who is Pawa?" wondered Stiles

"Our sister," replied Gekko and shared, "She takes care of your friend, Kira," said

"Dreads Doctors unleash the aura of Kitsune known as the spirit," shared Nikko and requested, "Put the head on the pillow and sleep,"

While the massacre end and Stiles slept with the Oni in bed, Kira with her mother, Noshiko, was in Mexico. They went there to help Kira to control her aura after Dread Doctors made to go mad. After her mother tested Kira, would learn about her companion, Pawa. Kira was amazed to see an Oni and got the sword from the ground.

"Mother, what indicates this?" asked Kira

"Kira, calm down," replied Noshiko and explained, "Is our ally,"

"Is she?" guessed Kira

"You have a problem with that?" wondered Pawa

"You can speak?" asked Kira

"Definitely, my darling," answered Pawa and explained, "I can speak as all people can do,"

"What's your name?" wondered Noshiko

"My name is Pawa," responded Pawa

"Pawa is your tail," shared Noshiko

"I know she is an Oni," said Kira

"I am an Oni commando," said Pawa and explained, "I experience human feelings and I aren't affected by light,"

"How you appear?" wondered Kira

"From your aura," answered Pawa

"So I am your mother," concluded Kira

"I can't be your kid because you aren't married to Scott or pregnant with his baby," explained Pawa

"We can shift the subject, please?" asked Noshiko

"You are a guardian for me?" wondered Kira

"Guardian sound better than a kid," said Pawa and encouraged, "Let's see how powerful you are,"

"Fine," said Kira and wondered, "How long I will live?"

"Like a normal human because Dread Doctors make the aura more powerful and I perceive you want to be a normal human," answered Noshiko and concluded, "So I concentrate all power of your future tails in only one to live like a normal human,"

Pawa and Kira began to fight. Kira realized Pawa was more powerful than a normal Oni was; Pawa liked Kira and allow her won the fight. All people from New York had gone mad because a mummy and ninjas who rose from darkness attacked the biggest hospital in New York and DHS. Dread Doctors heard what happened in New York and began to combine Oni with Berserkers.

"It seems the Nogitsune return with an army of Oni," observed Surgeon

"We create our chimeras?" asked Pathologist and said, "I go with Geneticist and the Ophthalmologist to kill some Kitsune and steal their tails,"

"I captured five Berserker," said Ophthalmologist

"With five Oni, we are capable to create five chimeras," remarked Geneticist

"I can't wait to see how strong they will become," said Surgeon

"This is the perfect alchemy," said Ophthalmologist and explained, "A combination of chaos and order,"

"The chaos is represented by Berserker," said Pathologist

"The order is represented by Oni," resumed Geneticist

Dread Doctors embarked on the process of combination because the Nogitsune joined in the battle and made an army of Oni.


	16. To be or not to be

Two weeks ago, Braeden returned to Beacon Hills without Derek. Derek went to South America to transport his young sister, Cora. He drove the car and argued with Cora because required to drive the car, but had not driven license yet. Derek was not careful, pressed the throttle colliding with the car that was in front of him and flew back bar of the car. Both cars pulled over.

"Good job," said Cora and blamed, "That back bar flew because of your fault,"

"My fault? Who did not allow me to drive the car?"

"If I don't have the license that doesn't mean I don't know to drive a car,"

"How much cost a new bar?"

"I don't care," replied Cora and blamed, "Our mother was right because you don't know that means to share something,"

"What?"

"You are twenty-seven years old and act like a kid who has barely than ten years old,"

Derek collided with the car where Catherine, Tess, and Vincent with Allison, Isaac, Ethan, Aiden, and Jackson were. Isaac recognized the car of Derek and with the help of his friends decided to make a prank to Derek.

"That's the car of Derek," recognized Isaac and yelled, "Derek hit us,"

"How you are so convinced about this?" wondered Aiden

"That is Derek," explained Ethan and advised, "Look carefully at the number of vehicle registration marks,"

"BH from Beacon Hills," said Jackson and added, "Also, the year when was born with Der from Derek,"

"Who goes to talk with him or we allow him to go?" wondered Catherine

"What you say about a prank?" guessed Isaac

"What prank?" asked Vincent

"Vincent," murmured Tess and said, "This isn't funny,"

"Who has a cop costume?" asked Isaac and begged, "Vincent, can you give me your black sunglasses? Tess, you can offer me please your badge?"

"I have a cop costume," said Catherine and advised, "Dress it fast,"

"Allow me to put the sunglasses and the cop hat because you have a wavy hair and can recognize you fast," said Vincent

"Don't lose it," said Tess

"This would be funny," said Allison and wondered, "Derek is a werewolf and can catch your smell?"

"When you collide with the car of somebody and the bar flew two meters away," said Isaac and resumed, "You don't stay to smell the guy who comes at you,"

"Mister cop, how the weather it is today?" asked Aiden

"It's ideal to give a prank to Derek Hale," responded Isaac

"Jackson, allow me your camera," said Ethan

"I have a hidden camera one if you want to do like TV," informed Jackson

"A prank with the hidden camera," said Tess and amused, "This would be funny,"

"You look like as a cop," said Catherine

"I think Derek will recognize your voice," said Allison

"You cognize to mimic the words?" asked Vincent

"You are evil," said Aiden and congrats, "God job,"

"Try not to laugh, all of you," said Tess

"Wish me luck," said Isaac and advised, "Vincent do your best,"

Isaac got out of the car dressed in a cop and looked at the car and at the back bar that flew away. Isaac took the badge and began to play with it while went near Derek's car. Derek and Cora were surprised to see what happened and observed how a cop came playing with the badge in their direction.

"Sir, you need to show me your driver's license and the acts of the car," said Isaac

"You look familiar," observed Derek

"Everything is okay," said Isaac and added, "Also, you are under arrest,"

"You are going nut," snapped Cora and asked, "Why you need to bust us?"

"I arrest only the driver because collide with the car of federal agents that are on a mission," and answered Isaac and blamed, "Because of your fault, the guilty will escape and get out of the car,"

"I advised you to allow me to drive," said Cora

"Is a joke?" asked Derek

"Certainly not," answered Isaac and explained, "If you don't exist, the situation would go bad,"

"Fine," murmured Derek and said, "Arrest only I let my young sister, alone,"

"I will accompany you to the police station," said Cora

"Lay on the car and allow me to put handcuffs," ordered Isaac

Derek did that the cop said without to smell or to cognize who the person was. He looked at the cop and made his eyes glow in blue, broke up the handcuffs and began to roar. Isaac began to laugh. Derek and Cora recognized the laugh of Isaac. All from the car except Allison and Aiden exited.

"Is a bad joke?" wondered Derek

"You should catch a glimpse of your face when Isaac informed you to exit from the car," amused Jackson

"Vincent Keller," presented Vincent and said, "I was his voice,"

"Who are you? Where do you go?" wondered Cora

"My name is Catherine Keller and she is Tess Vargas," presented Catherine and responded, "We go to Beacon Hills,"

"By the way," said Tess and resumed, "This is my badge,"

"We need to talk because many things happen," required Ethan

"How bad are they? Are any good news?" questioned Cora

"Aiden with Allison are alive," shared Isaac and added, "Also, many things happen too,"

"It can't be," said Derek and explained, "I saw with my eyes how died,"

"You need glasses because you don't see, well," advised Aiden

"Who is she?" asked Allison

"Why you look at me in that way?" wondered Cora and explained, "Isn't the first time when you view us,"

"They lost all memories from the past life," replied Jackson and resumed, "But they recall slowly everything,"

"We need to talk," said Catherine and asked, "Where you go?"

"We go to Beacon Hills," responded Derek

"Is getting dark," said Isaac and shared, "The only place to spend the night is Motel California,"

"I know I don't recall things well," said Allison and shared, "I can't forget the suicidal motel,"

"When I was at your age, I wanted to spend a night there with my brothers, JT, and Alex," shared Vincent

"So we stay there and you are going informing us how bad is the situation," concluded Cora

All went to Motel California to spend the night there. Allison with Ethan observed the number of suicides grew up from 201 to 210 in two years. They hired three rooms and decided to stay in one room to talk about their past.

"I witness many things happen," said Derek and wondered, "We can narrate the story in chronological order?"

"Almost three months ago, I was in Switzerland," related Ethan and resumed, "There I met Miss Morel and I was upset because recalled how Aiden died some time ago,"

"Morel notified you away how to revive them?" asked Cora

"Morel said about a Darach named Condor," responded Ethan and added, "Also, didn't have faith in him,"

"So nobody will trust a Darach after that happen in Beacon Hills with Jennifer Blake," concluded Derek

"I know," said Ethan and resumed, "I knew Isaac was in France and went after him because cared about Allison,"

"I was amazed to see Ethan in France," related Isaac and shared, "Isaac reveals to me, and I decided to help him because I knew Jackson was with his parents in Great Britain,"

"Why are you in this place? Where are your parents?" asked Derek

"We arrived in Great Britain, but I didn't remember the address," said Isaac and added, "Also, was a storm and I saw the strangest thing possible because the lightning hit precisely,"

"You want to say the lightning was controlled?" guessed Cora

"Definitely," confirmed Isaac

"While we ate the dinner, were attacked and my parents died," said Jackson and explained, "I did not know where appeared and required my power,"

"What was that thing? Why wanted to acquire your power?" asked Derek and said, "You are a werewolf,"

"After I quit Beacon Hills I wanted to see if I can turn in a Kanima and worked," said Derek and shared,

"After a year, I received the surprise because I evolved,"

"On top of that, Jackson doesn't need the will of the master," added Allison

"In the present circumstances, I understand that Lydia wanted to say about a killer lizard," deduced Cora and wondered, "Can you control yourself?"

"Lydia is free or finds somebody else?" wondered Aiden

"I am my own master," answered Jackson and questioned, "You think Lydia would be with you?"

"Sorry," apologized Derek and explained, "Lydia finds her soul mate, Parrish,"

"Go to hell," swore Jackson and related, "After a week, we find this Condor that knows will come at him,"

"Condor had a magical bird named Colibra," said Allison and explained, "When Morel mentions his name to Ethan, Colibra followed them,"

"He doesn't revive you for free," said Condor and understood, "Condor puts you to do something,"

"Condor told us about Belasko, the creature, that wanted to kill Jackson," said Isaac and shared, "Belasko was a chimera from Garuda and werewolf,"

"Is impossible?" guessed Cora

"Possible or not, an order of Dread Doctors wants to alter the rules of the supernatural," said Ethan

"In a small New England town, teenagers are taken in the night and buried alive. Days later they emerge transformed wreaking havoc and spreading terror, commanded by an ancient order of parascientists known only as the Dread Doctors," read Aiden

"Condor was friend with a family of wendigoes," said Ethan and resumed, "The wendigoes turned into vegetarians because made particular condiments that gave the sensation eating human when ate pig meat or other fruits or vegetables,"

"They can't be vegetarians," said Cora

"When the prime source, for them, was human meat, can you make a little exception," advised Derek

"Condor told us about Skinwalkers," said Ethan and shared, "Some Skinwalkers wanted to cause problems and Condor sent to a bank to stop them,"

"Skinwalkers, you say?" wondered Cora and said, "They can take the identity of someone and his powers,"

"The Skinwalkers changed in Kira and me," said Aiden and added, "Also, Kira showed the aura and I changed in the enormous guy,"

"You mean the Voltron Wolf," deduced Derek

"Absolutely," confirmed Jackson and said, "We defeat them, return at Condor and said to us it was a test to see if would revive Allison and Aiden,"

"Also, needs to sacrifice," said Allison

"What test?" wondered Cora

"To see if we are strong enough or that would happen next," replied Allison and shared, "They succeed to defeat him and revived us,"

"How do you meet them?" wondered Derek

"After I had left Beacon Hills, I went to France and there I was a member of a Parkour band," related Isaac and divulged, "The band is called Red crabs and told them what happened to aid us to leave the continent without somebody captured us,"

"You notified them about the supernatural?" wondered Cora

"Is a band of smugglers and they are a pack," answered Jackson and shared, "In the Parkour band, you can find thirty humans, two werewolves, one beta and an alpha, four banshees, two Skinwalkers and the list can continue,"

"The band has sixty members and a half of the band are humans," said Allison

"How much take to go in America?" asked Derek

"A month or more for sure," replied Ethan

"What about you? How do you encounter them?" asked Cora

"You hear about Muirfield?" wondered Vincent

"You must be one of the experiments," deduced Derek

"You cognize that happen?" asked Catherine

"When I was fifteen years old, I hear about this Muirfield," replied Derek and added, "Also, was the first time of my life when werewolves collaborated with hunters,"

"They are still alive?" wondered Tess

"Absolutely not, and They were seven," replied Cora and related, "Two members join the pack of Deucalion, Kali, Ennis and one in the pack of twins,"

"So for them didn't matter if they weren't werewolves," concluded Tess

"Before that, two weeks ago came, Allison, Ethan, Isaac, Aiden, and Jackson everything went mad," said Catherine and shared, "In those two weeks, we find in each day three bodies,"

"Two teenagers with mutations and a sacrificed person and in both cases, we don't have a responsible person, not a witness, and not proofs," said Tess

"It sounds bad," said Cora and asked, "What happen with victims?"

"We find the victims dead or have the chance to bring them to the hospital, but they are killed," said replied Vincent and related, "All electronically objects gone mad and before dying, the victims bleed mercury,"

"On top of that, the bodies are sent to the morgue, but they disappear and again the same story," added Tess

"You talk about mutations," said Derek and murmured, "I am frightened to ask who is responsible for this,"

"Heather, the sister of Catherine, had a hunch," said Vincent and explained, "The hunch was Dread Doctors, but they needed to discover holes in the ground,"

"We discovered the holes and called Catherine with Vincent," resumed Tess

"The same guy who attacked Jackson ambushed me," said Vincent

"We liberated them and said something about us," said Isaac and shared, "I stayed with Allison at Catherine and Vincent and rest at Tess,"

"We manage to discover the person who made monsters and these are the Dread Doctors," presented Allison

"I don't want to know what is under that mask or how they look like," said Derek

"You discovered the reason why they make such monsters?" wondered Cora

"The person who was responsible for sacrifices was Jennifer Blake," replied Aiden and explained, "Peter saw an illusion how to cut her head off,"

"Jennifer is dead?" wondered Derek

"She manages to escape," replied Tess

"Things could be harsher than three mad Dread Doctors?" guessed Cora

"It can be more than that," responded Catherine and wondered, "You want to tell you or see with your eyes?"

"More advantageously, show the fight," said Vincent

"Kali? Ennis? Kincaid? Who are these two?" asked Derek

"The black guy is Gabe Lowan," answered Tess and explained, "Was a chimera werewolf that was killed by Catherine,"

"That guy is Liam Cullen," replied Vincent and shared, "He lived 1800, but I killed him two months ago when I crushed his heart,"

"All are alpha werewolves," observed Cora and wondered, "Who accomplished that?"

"The guy who enjoys making an entrance," answered Jackson

"Who is he?" wondered Derek

"He will say after transforms," replied Allison

"Peter alpha is big, but this is a giant," said Cora and advised, "Look at his claws,"

"What said who was?" wondered Derek

"You hear correctly," said Jackson and shared, "Is Gevaudan beast,"

"A pack of murdered people ruled by a mad werewolf from century 18," said Cora

"He takes Kincaid and goes to provide more members," said Isaac

"How you can combine your bodies again?" asked Cora

"A little gift from Condor," replied Ethan

"You are extremely astonished to observe this," said Catherine

"I am the unique person who thinks this is a dream," said Derek and explained, "Jackson, you are fiercer,"

"The fight between Vincent and Liam is equal," said Tess and added, "Also, Gabe is outmatched by Jackson, poor Ennis."

"That scene remembers the movie Avengers from 2012 when Hulk catches Loki," recall Cora

"Kali, Ethan, Aiden, and Ennis go to hell," said Isaac

"Why?" wondered Allison

"Because of their fault, Kali, pierced me with that pipe," explained Isaac

"From where you learn to fight in that way?" wondered Derek

"From the Parkour band," replied Isaac and said, "A human was able to defeat alpha or other creatures,"

"Is an old tactic made by the FBI that it focuses on defending where you never expect to be attacked there," said Catherine

"You were distracted by Ennis and Voltron," informed Tess

"Allison and Aiden? What are we going tell the people?" asked Derek

"We were recruited by the FBI in a secret mission," answered Allison

Everybody went to sleep because was late. Derek and Cora were a bit shocked to hear what happened, but they were delighted because Allison and Aiden were alive again. They did not know what happened in the New York yesterday because the police decided to obscure everything until they obtained more proof about the attack.


	17. Questions and answers

In the morning, Derek woke up first and went to examine the car. He entered the car to drive because was bored. Derek did look uncareful, and a car knocked him. He was amazed to see Kira and Noshiko.

"Sorry," apologized Kira and said, "I think Braeden will ruin me,"

"Is fine," said Derek and explained, "I have already wrecked the car of someone yesterday,"

"You return to Beacon Hills?" asked Noshiko

"Definitely," responded Derek and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"I might not answer," replied Kira and questioned, "How do you fell with the current power?"

"Fine and I perceive that experience my mother or Laura when turned into a full wolf," responded Derek and guessed, "You want to say about Dread Doctors?"

"How do you cognize that? Braeden telephoned you?" wondered Noshiko

"Absolutely not," replied Derek and shared, "The last time when I saw or spoke with her was two weeks ago,"

"How do you cognize about Dread Doctors?" asked Kira

"I don't know how to explain this," responded Derek and suggested, "You need to see with your own eyes,"

"Is good or bad?" wondered Kira

"Good because yesterday when I was with Cora, I collide with the car of someone," answered Derek and resumed, "I find Isaac with Ethan and Jackson other three people from New York and accompanied by,"

"Cora is your younger sister?" wondered Noshiko and added, "Also, Scott informed me about the Kanima,"

"Are two more persons," said Derek and advised, "You need to view them with your own eyes and forget about the car,"

Both parked the car in the parking lot. When Kira and Noshiko entered the room, they were shocked to see Allison and Aiden alive. Kira jumped to hug Allison, but Allison looked at Kira as if was a ghost. Kira and Noshiko were amazed to observe the reaction of Allison.

"Who are you?" asked Allison

"You don't recall me?" wondered Kira

"Wait," said Allison and guessed, "You are Kira, isn't it?"

"Who are you?" wondered Aiden

"You want to be together?" asked Jackson

"Pig, she is with Scott," said Isaac and wondered, "What do an Oni here?"

"We need to talk because I see unfamiliar people," said Noshiko and presented, "My name is Noshiko Yukimura and I am a fire Kitsune,"

"My name is Kira Yukimura; I am a thunder Kitsune," presented Kira and resumed, "That Oni is,"

"My name is Pawa and I am an Oni commandant," presented Pawa

"My name is Catherine Keller and I work at the NYPD," presented Catherine

"Tess Vargas and I work at the NYPD too," presented Tess

"My name is Vincent Keller and I worked as a doctor," presented Vincent and added, "Also, I am a beast,"

"My name is Cora Hale and Derek is my big brother," presented Cora

"My name is Jackson Whittemore and I am a Kanima, an evolved one," presented Jackson

Kira and Noshiko were curious to know how Allison and Aiden were alive again. After they had discovered the story, everybody was curious to know how Kira got her Oni, Pawa. Kira was curious to discover who the beast was and what can do.

"How you get Pawa?" asked Cora

"Almost three months ago I returned with my family from New York and I was attacked by Dread Doctors," answered Kira

"How they assaulted you?" said Derek

"Is an attack because they are capable to enter in contact without recalling that," said Noshiko

"You glance at the book to see what happen?" wondered Isaac

"Certainly," replied Kira and related, "Everything freezes, they open the door of the car, get me out and place me on the windscreen of the car,"

"What they did to you?" asked Jackson

"Put some strange drops in the eye and a thunder strike," answered Pawa

"I see you are good now," observed Cora and wondered, "What happens after that?"

"The drops trigger the Kitsune aura," replied Kira and explained, "In my body were two souls and they were the Kitsune that wanted to take the control over and my human soul,"

"I comprehend why Condor sets us to fight with two Skinwalkers," shared Ethan

"I think I know Condor," said Noshiko and concluded, "So, might prepare you,"

"To show us the future?" guessed Aiden and explained, "We barely know what will do Kira or how we get back the giant,"

"Condor was a man full of surprises," deduced Pawa

"How that drops affected you?" asked Aiden

"In the first place, my aura appears, after that while I sleep, I said in Japanese I am the messenger of death," related Kira resumed, "Slowly I lost my control and I killed a chimera while I was in a trance,"

"How did you kill it? How did you identify a way to control the aura?" asked Derek

"I didn't know what happened, but I served dinner to Scott's family," responded Kira and added, "Also, I offered them a specific knife, my katana,"

"So you cooked a chimera and served on the table because was extremely big for a plate," concluded Vincent and resumed, "You supplemented some unprocessed tomato sauce and stuck the katana in her to be easier to cut,"

"You are mad," snapped Pawa and swore, "Go to hell,"

"How you control yourself again?" wondered Tess

"I did that Vincent said," shared Kira and replied, "My mother concentrated the power of Kitsune in Pawa,"

"I am delighted you are fine," said Allison and asked, "What happen in Beacon Hills?"

"Dread Doctors began creating many chimeras," related Pawa and said, "They killed the chimeras because they were failures and somebody stole the bodies,"

"Same happens in New York," said Catherine and wondered, "Who steal the bodies?"

"A Hellhound, the keeper of the supernatural," answered Noshiko

"Who is the beast?" wondered Kira

"You were created by Muirfield," said Noshiko

"How do you cognize that?" wondered Vincent

"When you live 900 years, you will know many things," said Noshiko and explained, "Dread Doctors produce the original beast, Muirfield starts the experiments and Dread Doctors go to witness what they do,"

"They decide to work together?" guessed Catherine

"Your mother is Vanessa?" asked Noshiko

"Vanessa was killed," said Catherine and asked, "You encountered her?"

"Definitely, and Dread Doctors provided those indications, nothing more," responded Noshiko and shared, "She informed me about Muirfield and knew about Beacon Hills,"

"You mean about everything supernatural that happen in Beacon Hills?" guessed Pawa

"Certainly," replied Noshiko and wondered, "You comprehend what they want to achieve?"

"To breed a werewolf," deduced Tess and asked, "They succeed it?"

"Vanessa told me the generation of super soldiers constitute the foundation of the chimera werewolves," said Noshiko and explained, "They wanted to upgrade the beast,"

"Upgrade them how?" guessed Vincent

"They produce them more beautiful," answered Pawa

"Only to make them beautiful?" guessed Aiden

"Also, to become an alpha or a true alpha like the werewolf in the same way," added Noshiko

"They succeed it? Why do they decide to call them beasts?" asked Catherine

"Upgraded beast is able to become an alpha and portray me the most notable werewolf in history," answered Noshiko

"The beast of Gevaudan?" guessed Ethan

"So they wanted to breed werewolves," concluded Kira

"The beast of Gevaudan is alive," said Cora

"Dread Doctors are going mad?" asked Pawa

"La Bete produce his pack of alpha," informed Allison

"Everything went mad," said Noshiko

"The beast revived five people and produced them alpha," explained Tess

"In addition, two of them were chimera werewolves," concluded Isaac

"His bite turns a beta in alpha and produces Kincaid alpha," said Jackson

"For which side fights?" wondered Kira

"Against Dread Doctors and everybody," responded Tess and asked, "What is that?"

All were amazed to see what happened in New York with the hospital and at the DHS. Vincent went mad, turned into the beast and wanted to knock something. Derek turned into the werewolf seized his arms and roared at him while telling if destroyed something, the murdered people would not live again. Vincent calmed down and hugged Derek. While they talked, Labe Bête with his pack was in New York.

"Why they obscure everything for two days?" asked Kincaid

"You are going foolishly?" wondered Ennis and said, "In a hospital you go to become healthy, not to die chopped in pieces by a mad Nogitsune,"

"What say about one of the most protected buildings to be attacked in such way?" asked Liam

"So a Nogitsune with Oni wrecked everything," concluded Edward

"Is my entire fault because I deliver him back and now is more powerful than ever," blamed Jennifer

"Don't be hard on yourself," comforted Kali and said, "You made a mistake,"

"Kali has right," La Bête and desired, "We need to figure out how we defeat him,"

"I go giving an interview to people," said Gabe

"You went delirious, Gabe? Catherine slew you or you forgot it? Why did you want to accomplish that?" wondered Liam

"To relax the people," explained Gabe and specified, "I always did it after Vincent killed many beasts,"

"Do it," ordered La Bête and suggested, "Be careful what you say because all people are frightened and invent a story about your death,"

"Why you want to accomplish this?" wondered Kincaid

"I care about people and Nogitsune feeds from chaos," answered La Bête and said, "If all people are agitated and scared, Nogitsune got stronger,"

"He will become more powerful than ever," suggested Kali

"How do we stop him?" wondered Liam

"I don't know," responded Ennis and suggested, "We can use the Nogitsune to our advantage,"

"I hope you can explain how," hoped Edward

"Easy," said Jennifer and explained, "If the Nogitsune is on the field, nobody will cause chaos because the Nogitsune will become more powerful,"

"I hope this will work," hoped Zach

Gabe went to talk with the journalist to explain to them what happened. He invented a story about a group of ninjas who did not want to extort money, but to drug the people to kill themselves. A few people asked him if returned from the dead. Gabe informed them faked his death. People calmed and believed the story, but they stayed on the alert. While Gabe talked about the previous events, Scott went to visit Stiles because was alone and his father was in the hospital to check if was completely recovered after the Chimera attack and surgery and if can start the work.

"Stiles? Are you home?" asked Scott and said, "Come on, open the door because I want to talk with you,"

"Why did you come at me? You overlooked what you did at the clinic?" wondered Stiles

"I wrong because I trust Theo," replied Scott and asked, "You are still upset with me?"

"I neglect you since next day that happens, but I am a bit frustrated," replied Stiles and said, "Enter the house and don't stay like a dog in front of the door,"

"You cover something?" wondered Scott and explained, "I sense your frustration,"

"I don't know how to reveal to you," replied Stiles and wondered, "Are you fine?"

"Definitely, thanks for the question,"

"You aren't upset at Liam for what did?"

"I know almost slain me, but I can't be upset," responded Scott and explained, "One day Derek came to pick me up from the clinic informing me about Liam and how would react if lose the person who loved,"

"I miss Derek," said Stiles and hoped, "I hope will return soon,"

"Me too because Derek told me how became a sour wolf," said Scott and related, "Derek attempted to accomplish everything to save Paige and comprehended what I felt when I lost Allison,"

"I understand," said Stiles and wondered, "Do you want to reveal to you? Do you want to see with your own eyes?"

"Pig," yelled Gekko and snapped, "Give me some chocolate and learn to share with people,"

"It's all mine," said Nikko and yelled, "I don't deliver anything to anybody,"

"What do those Oni during the day?" asked Scott and observed, "They fall on stairs,"

"Long live Scott McCall, the true alpha," yelled Nikko and Gekko

"I am screwed? From where you get that Oni?" wondered Scott

"Void Stiles return and is inside of me," answered Stiles and advised, "Before you announce something, look at this picture,"

"Rhys is inside of you and the Void Stiles goes in Nogitsune," observed Scott and asked, "What about these Oni,"

"We aren't simple Oni, we are Oni commandant," replied Nikko

"We are more powerful than a normal Oni, experience human feelings, act like humans and aren't affected by light," said Gekko

"Deliver me something to read," said Scott and guessed, "Is a dream?"

"You want to try ice bucket challenge to wake up?" wondered Gekko

"Absolutely not," said Nikko and asked, "Are you going mad? What did you do?"

"It isn't funny," said Stiles and explained, "You soaked him, disappeared and you, Scott, take the towel,"

"So this isn't a dream," concluded Scott and wondered, "You have new clothes?"

"Enter my room," said Stiles

"They wet me and now they clean," said Scott and observed, "They possess distinctive personalities,"

"Nikko is sticky like temper," said Stiles and explained, "Is like a man who asks you five in five minutes if is everything okay or you require something and likes to hug you,"

"The another one?" asked Scott

"Gekko, is egocentric smitten and sour at the same time," answered Stiles

"Is a combination between young Derek and now," answered Scott and asked, "Who knows about them? I am the only one?"

"Malia sneaks up to sleep with me last night," said Stiles

"From when you possessed them?" wondered Scott

"Two days ago," replied Stiles

"What is the strangest thing they made?" wondered Scott

"Sorry for what did Gekko," apologized Nikko and said, "He is a pig,"

"Why you say sorry?" wondered Gekko and said, "You liked it,"

"Gekko tried exorcising a book from you with the eyes," responded Stiles and resumed, "Nikko every night at eleven pm set me in bed, wrap me with the blanket and tells bedtime stories,"

"I should know something else?" wondered Scott

"The Nogitsune is free and powerful than ever," replied Void Stiles

"You perceive that?" wondered Scott

"Look in the mirror at me," said Stiles

"Allow me to hug you," said Nikko

"I know you don't like the vanilla and that's why I don't share with you," explained Gekko

"Nikko and Gekko are brothers," replied Stiles and added, "Also, they have a sister named Pawa that is the Oni of Kira,"

"Look at the news to see what did the Nogitsune," said Stiles

Scott was shocked to see the massacre of the Nogitsune. He did not sleep comfortably last night and both slept next to each other. The Oni wrapped them and began to play chess. While they slept, the allies from Motel California exited the motel and went to Beacon Hills. Everybody would be amazed to see Allison and Aiden alive.


	18. Box of mysteries

During the night, Derek with his friends arrived in Beacon Hills. Derek called Chris to come at him because something was important. He saw Allison and Aiden alive. Chris and Allison hugged each other and cried with joy. Derek with the help of Vincent and Chris got some mattress and wrapped them with sheets to have a place to sleep our thin heroes. Catherine, Tess, and Noshiko made the bed and turned the sofa into a bed too. Jackson, Isaac, Allison, Ethan, Aiden, Cora, and Kira went to sleep; Noshiko went with Vincent, Chris, Catherine, and Tess upstairs to talk.

"In this place you stay, Derek?" wondered Vincent and explained; "In the present circumstances I understand what means to stay in a jail,"

"How they live?" asked Chris and said, "Is a miracle,"

"Is a lengthy story," said Tess and exemplified, "They live with the help of the sacrifice of a Darach named Condor,"

"We took care of them while they were on us," said Catherine

"Is a problem if Kira stays here?" wondered Noshiko and said, "I must head home,"

"Truly not," said Derek and explained, "Is enough place for all,"

"Who are you?" wondered Chris

"My name is Catherine Keller and I work as a cop at NYPD," presented Catherine

"My name is Tess Vargas and I am chief of NYPD where works Catherine," presented Tess

"My name is Vincent Keller and I work as a doctor," presented Vincent

"My name is Chris Argent and I am a werewolf hunter and Vincent," presented Chris and wondered, "You are a beast?"

"How do you cognize that?" asked Derek

"Because Muirfield was outmatched and deceive us to slay them," explained Chris

"You tried taking care of someone?" asked Tess

"You are aware that is capable to accomplish a werewolf during the full moon?" asked Chris and related, "They killed everybody, but a few of them wanted to embark on a current life and transport them in Beacon Hills,"

"You think Vincent is like them; I wanted to say right now and not what happen more than ten years ago," said Catherine

"Is extremely rare to see the beast works as a doctor and has the wedding ring on the finger," observed Chris and guessed, "Should change the name of the beast in werewolf?"

"I am a villain or a hero?" asked Vincent

"The unique person who knows this is you," responded Chris and wondered, "You are good or bad?"

"Vincent, Chris was in Afghanistan as a hunter and knew what happened," informed Derek and said, "If you were bad, didn't hesitate to pull the trigger to injured you,"

"What happen to Muirfield after the event of Afghanistan?" questioned Tess

"Because all the hunters initiate a war against them, they decide to obscure everything until people will discover what happen," answered Chris

"Since appearing a madman who lives from 1854, Vincent has been afraid to use his beast side," shared Catherine

"Let's say you are a human, a werewolf bites and turns in werewolf," said Chris and wondered, "You suicide or you will learn what means to be a werewolf?"

"The beast represents a part of you and can't negate it," said Catherine

"My mother told me I am a predator, but I don't have to be a killer," said Derek and offered, "If you want, can instruct you to suppress your anger and behave like a werewolf,"

"Why you accomplish that?" asked Tess

"You are sure you will instruct me?" wondered Vincent

"When Peter bites Scott, I instructed him to become a werewolf," related Derek and explained, "This is the duty of every werewolf,"

"Learning the emerging generation," specified Chris

"How you will instruct him?" wondered Catherine

"Are three methods to teach someone," said Chris and explained, "Firstly, involves an anchor influential enough to keep him from the beast side and Secondly, to say alpha, beta, and omega to soothe him,"

"On top of that, the third method is to focus all anger on something to calm and use it to increase your power," added Derek

Derek, Chris, Catherine, Tess, and Vincent went to sleep. In the morning, they went showing the city to Vincent, Catherine, and Tess and talked with Parrish to find a job for Catharine and Tess at the police station and with Melissa to find a job for Vincent at the hospital. In an hour, everybody woke up and read the message wrote by Derek on a paper.

"Everybody slept comfortably?" wondered Kira

"What do we do? I am the only one who is starving?" asked Isaac

"You are always hungry, fatty," said Pawa and shared, "I make the breakfast,"

"Thanks, Pawa," said Ethan and guessed, "I am the only one who wants to explore the city?"

"We can't at this moment and not because of breakfast, Isaac," said Cora and explained, "Allison and Aiden died and maybe Scott or someone would identify us,"

"We telephone them to come here," said Allison and informed, "Let's constitute them a surprise,"

"What is accomplishing that empty box here?" wondered Aiden

"Let's hide in them, but before that, we put Derek to call Scott," said Jackson

"We set a camera to immortalize the moment?" asked Kira

"I hold more cameras," said Jackson and resumed, "After we end Breakfast, I will place the cameras,"

"Let's stay in the same box and turn in Voltron when somebody wants to open the box,"

"I want to catch a glimpse of the face of whom will open this box," said Aiden

"Jackson," said Cora and advised, "Be careful, don't spit venom,"

"Let's tidy the room," said Isaac and informed, "Cora, call Derek in an hour,"

"After you enter in the box, you want to wrap the box with some gift paper?" wondered Pawa and shared, "I love the Christmas,"

"They will receive a lovely gift this year," said Allison and amused, "We repeat surprise when they open the box and try to be unique,"

"Is extremely funny to witness a flying box that has four legs, a tail, a head with two wings," said Jackson and amused, "I would know what means to be a flying turtle,"

In an hour, they cleaned the loft of Derek, placed the cameras, hid the mattresses, and hid in the boxes covered by gift paper. Cora called Derek to inform him what they wanted to do. Chris took Vincent, Catherine, Tess, and Derek at his home. Derek activated the cameras to witness what they did. After five minutes, called Scott to take his pack to come to his loft to aid him with something. Scott and Stiles were waked up by phone.

"Is 8:00 and Derek phones us to come at him," said Stiles

"I don't know what wants," said Scott and added, "Also, I miss him,"

"Set this at neck and don't express anything," advise Gekko

"Breakfast is served," said Nikko and informed, "Orange juice, apples, two eggs from each other with fried bacon,"

"I forget they serve Breakfast in bed daily," said Stiles

"How do you tell your father about them?" wondered Scott

"I don't know, but I know in three days can alter lots of things," replied Nikko and added, "Also, in this place are your clothes washed, dried and only good to wear,"

"Thanks, but next time don't make Ice Bucket challenge because I see something unusual," advised Scott

"Sorry if I recalled you about Allison," apologized and explained, "I know we are Oni, but we aren't responsible for her death,"

"Let's forget this," said Stiles and wondered, "How do you cognize to use the cooker?"

"I forget telling my mother I slept here," said Scott

"Relax and drink some juice," said Nikko and explained, "I don't want to see how an alpha dies because doesn't know to eat,"

"We composed her a message from Stiles's phone," informed Gekko and added, "Also, I inquired how your father feels and when comes home,"

"Something changed or is like was before?" wondered Stiles

"She said about medic named Vincent Keller and two cops from NYPD came from New York to get a job," said Nikko and resumed, "Chris decided to show them the city and they seemed to be friends,"

"You think is strange because Chris shows them the city?" guessed Scott

"You are suspicious, kid," amused Gekko

"We go to the hospital first and after at Derek?" wondered Stiles

"Definitely and let's call all to say about Derek," confirmed Scott

After they had visited his father, Stiles, the pack of Scott went to visit Derek in his loft. In huge boxes were Allison, Isaac, Jackson, Kira, Cora, and Ethan with Aiden. When Scott's pack came seeing Derek, nobody was home, just some huge gift boxes.

"Derek purchases us some generous gifts? We should uncover it?" wondered Scott

"Could be a bomb?" asked Stiles

"Come on, Stiles? Why Derek would put a bomb here?" wondered Lydia

"What are these things? Who appears from nowhere?" asked Liam

"Calm down," advised Malia and explained, "They are friendly,"

"Void Stiles return, but is a good one," said Stiles and advised, "Look at this photo,"

"What are they? Who is the Nogitsune? Rhys? Who is Void Stiles?" wondered Liam

"My name is Nikko and I am an Oni commandant," presented Nikko and described, "We experience human feelings, act like a human and the Oni is made of Kitsunes tail,"

"My name is Gekko and I am his brother. The Nogitsune is an evil Kitsune who feed on chaos, fight, and dispute. Rhys was a man who died and Noshiko summons the malevolent spirit to live," said Gekko

"Noshiko is Kira's mother and the Nogitsune decided to possess the body of her, not friend who died, Rhys," related Lydia and added, "Also, Stiles was possessed by Nogitsune and in this way appear, Void Stiles,"

"The Nogitsune knows also the void Kitsune," said Malia and conclude, "So Void Stiles is good because of Rhys,"

"We are the last who finds about them?" wondered Liam

"Absolutely and you should add on the list Kira," said Scott

"How Malia knows about them?" asked Lydia

"She wanted to sleep with Stiles," replied Nikko and explained, "We narrate the story about us to don't be afraid," said

"Less talk, more gift boxes to open," said Gekko and wondered, "Who is with me?"

All appropriated slowly to the huge gift boxes. All opened at the same time the boxes, but they had a big surprise. When Liam touched, the box, from the box, emerged two legs and two hands. Liam began to scream because the huge box began hugging him. When Malia touched, the box emerged a big spiked lizard tail, four legs with two huge wings and one spiked tail. The lizard from box began to walk in the room and after that to fly. When Scott wanted to open the box of Allison, Allison came out, wounded him with the water gun, and paint gun at the same time. Scott collapsed to the ground and woke up after a second. When Lydia wanted to open the box of Kira, the aura appeared. The first time did not know what was inside, but when wanted to look, Kira threw in her face a giant sour cream pie. When Stiles opened the box of Cora, Cora developed an ice bucket challenge. Stiles did not know what to believe and looked around. When Nikko and Gekko opened the box of Isaac, Isaac threw with a sticky liquid while Pawa threw with feathers. Isaac scared because saw two Oni and Pawa was up throwing with feathers. Vincent, Catherine, Derek, Chris, and Tees began to laugh with tears when to see what happened there.

"What happen?" wondered Scott

"Leave me alone," screamed Liam and said, "I don't want to be hugged by a huge gift box,"

"Allison? Are you alive? Aiden is alive too?" asked Lydia

"Who can explain what happens? Who are they?" wondered Malia

"A little help, please," desired Voltron and explained, "I am caught in the box,"

"Come on," said Jackson and desired, "I learn what means to be a turtle,"

"Kira? What do you do?" asked Stiles

"Is a lengthy story, but unique thing that matters is Allison and Aiden are alive," said Kira

"Who is the evolved Kanima?" wondered Scott

"I am your nightmare, McCall," amused Jackson and said, "You forget me, but I will never forget you,"

"Who is this guy?" asked Liam

"Let's calm down," advised Isaac and completed, "All of us,"

"My name is Jackson Whittemore and I am a Kanima, an evolved Kanima," presented Jackson

"How is that possible?" wondered Lydia

"After I left for Beacon Hills, I want to see if I can turn in a Kanima and it worked," related Jackson and added, "Also, I can control myself because I am my own master and after a year, I had a big surprise because I evolved,"

"My name is Allison Argent and I remember about Scott and Lydia," presented Allison and wondered, "Who are they?"

"Why you don't recognize us?" asked Stiles

"My name is Aiden and we have amnesia, but we recall slowly the past," presented Aiden

"My name is Ethan; brother of Aiden," presented Ethan

"My name is Malia Tate," presented Malia and added, "Also, I find my true name is Malia Hale,"

"Hale? Who is she?" wondered Cora and presented, "Anyway, my name is Cora Hale,"

"Derek didn't tell you about you?" wondered Stiles and explained, "Malia is the daughter of Peter,"

"My name is Liam Dunbar," presented Liam and asked, "Aiden and Ethan was that giant?"

"My name is Isaac Lahey," presented Isaac and asked, "Who are these two Oni?"

"My name is Pawa; I am an Oni commandant and these two are my brothers, Nikko and Gekko," said Pawa

"Was Derek idea?" asked Scott

"Derek does not know anything about this," said Jackson and resumed, "Wait to stop the camera,"

"Everything filmed?" asked Lydia

"Definitely," confirmed Allison and said, "Aiden with I wanted to explore the city, but we had a little problem,"

"You were dead and people would not know what to believe," said Scott

"We film it because this doesn't happen every day," explained Isaac

"Since when the Oni Commandant becomes her Oni Commandant?" wondered Nikko

"It was wonderfully comical," said Gekko

"Derek doesn't cognize anything about this," said Cora

"Because is with Chris," shared Stiles and asked, "A doctor named Vincent Keller and two cops from NYPD Catherine Keller and Tess Vargas?"

"How do you acknowledge this?" wondered Allison

"Let's wash first and after that, tidy the room," advised Lydia and said, "After that, you have the all day to tell us what happen, how Allison and Aiden are alive or how you come to Beacon Hills,"

While they cleaned the room, Vincent, Derek, Catherine, Tess, and Chris stayed and talked about what happened. Chris forgot asking what Allison and Aiden would go to tell the police because they were killed and lived again.

"I am wonderfully delighted because Allison lives," said Chris and wondered, "What story you invent?"

"They worked for the FBI on a top-secret mission and their brain was washed," said Vincent

"Who would believe this?" guessed Derek

"Muirfield captured Vincent and brainwashed him," explained Tess and related, "They develop him an assassin to hunt the remaining beasts,"

"One of the beasts who lives since 1800 make us many problems and the unique way to defeat him was to fake the death of Vincent to slay him," said Catherine

"1800?" wondered Chris and guessed, "Your ancestor wasn't Rebecca Reynolds aka Rebecca Argent?"

"What you talk about?" asked Derek

"Allison narrated the story of them," said Tess

"They were the one who wrote the Bestiary,"

"What is that?" asked Catherine

"A book with all mythological creatures," replied Derek and specified, "Sometimes is named The Bible of the hunters,"

The kids began to clean Derek's loft. After finishing cleaning it, Ethan, Isaac, and Jackson informed them how they revived Allison and Aiden. Allison with Aiden and Jackson, Ethan and Isaac informed them how to span the continent without acts, how they met Vincent, Catherine, Tess in New York. How they met Derek with Cora, Kira, Noshiko and Pawa at Motel California. All were shocked to know what did Dread Doctors and La Bête with his pack in New York.


	19. The beacon of the supernatural

Derek took Vincent, Catherine, and Tess to display them the city because Chris went cutting his beard and after that, cleaned the house because Allison and Isaac would stay there. Derek transported them to Deaton first because needed to offer something. Vincent was amazed to view who there was.

"Since I met Catherine and Vincent I memorize something important," said Tess and explained, "Nothing it seems to be,"

"What supposed to be this animal clinic?" asked Vincent

"An ordinary animal clinic?" guessed Catherine

"Nothing it seems to be in this city because Beacon Hills is a Bermuda Triangle," responded Derek and wondered, "You know about doctor Deaton?"

"His sister is Morel, the emissary of the Alpha pack?" guessed Vincent

"Definitely," confirmed Derek and said, "We need to talk with Deaton about Gevaudan Beast and I must offer him some plants," said Derek

"Vincent? Are you okay? You experienced something?" wondered Catherine

"Chris and Noshiko have right?" guessed Derek and observed, "The beast is acting like a werewolf and you feel weakened,"

"When I was young, I liked to read stories about werewolves," related Tess and informed, "A plant named Wolfsbane weakened them,"

"True," confirmed Derek and added, "Also, the building contains mountain ash,"

"Mountain ash is a barrier that doesn't allow the supernatural pass," deduced Catherine

"Is good or bad because I experience this?" wondered Vincent

"My husband is a werewolf? What do you think?" wondered Catherine

"I guess Derek doesn't know at all after his reaction," replied Tess and added, "Also, JT with Heather will come here soon and Deaton is a Druid that works as a veterinarian,"

"You think uses magic to make money?" guessed Derek and said, "You must work to get paid,"

Morel talked with Deaton about what did in Switzerland. Both were amazed to see Derek again and his friends. Miss Morel saw Vincent alive because was sure pass away twelve years ago.

"Lafferty, you are alive?" wondered Vincent

"My true name is Marin Morel," shared Morel and related, "Twelve years ago I was in Afghanistan to see if the rumors are true,"

"What rumors?" wondered Tess

"My name is Alan Deaton and she is my younger sister," presented Deaton and explained, "Some people told stories about an organization that wanted to create supernatural for money and their experiments captured the attention of Dread Doctors,"

"My name is Vincent Keller and I am a beast," presented Vincent

"My name is Catherine Keller and before the wed my name was Catherine Chandler," presented Catherine and wondered, "You recall my mother?"

"She was the one who cared about us," replied Morel and said, "Always told about you and said we were as her kids,"

"My name is Tess Vargas I am her dearest friend," presented Tess and added, "Also; I am the captain of a police section from New York,"

"Are many things what we need to talk," said Derek and specified, "Especially about Dread Doctors and the beast of Gevaudan,"

"Let's begin with Dread Doctors," advised Deaton

"I read the book named Dread Doctors was written by Valack and I made an assumed identity to join in the experiment," related Morel and informed, "The unique person who knew about Dread Doctors was Li Zhao,"

"How much time you spent in Afghanistan?" wondered Derek

"Almost a year," responded Morel

"It deserved reading the book?" wondered Catherine

"Sure," replied Morel and explained, "Eleven months, they test to view what we can do and the final week they inject us with the serum,"

"You were injected? What happen to you?" wondered Vincent

"I utilized magic and after that, I go to hide," answered Morel

"It happens something wrong?" wondered Deaton

"All injected people had gone mad and destroyed everything in their way," answered Morel

"What Dread Doctors make there?" wondered Tess

"Nothing," replied Morel and said, "They observe the things,"

"What was the strangest thing they constantly make?" wondered Catherine

"Go near every bed during the night and say about his condition," responded Morel

"They were near my bed?" asked Vincent

"Only one time," replied Morel and related, "You remember the day when you were drunk because of that game and in that night, the Surgeon came near your bed saying your condition improves Alistair.

"At that moment, the nightlife began to flash," recalled Vincent and added, "Also, I remember I threw the nightlight on the ground and I wrapped the head with the blanket,"

"Why called him Alistair and not Vincent?" wondered Tess

"You cognize who write the bestiary? You cognize what is?" asked Deaton

"We were at Chris before to come here and displays them the book," replied Derek and wondered, "You think Dread Doctors are same?"

"You want to say the Dread Doctors lived more than two hundred years?" guessed Catherine

"How you feel when you could turn into a wolf?" wondered Morel

"You evolved like your mother?" asked Vincent

"Absolutely," answered Derek and related, "Sometimes I forget I am human,"

"You can turn into a wolf," remarked Morel

"Your clothes turned into fur? You are naked?" guessed Vincent

"If you don't make your eyes glow in blue I will say you are a wolf who enters in an animal clinic," said Tess and wondered, "How stupid is Vincent?"

"Wait to finish Derek to dress," advised Vincent and asked, "What happen next?"

"I liberated seven beasts and brought Beacon Hills, but they were killed," related Morel

"You are delighted now?" asked Derek and specified, "The fur does not turn into clothes, Vincent and Morel try to res them,"

"JT tried to change my DNA for ten years," said Vincent and explained, "I feel like a monster because all were afraid of me, "

"How better you feel when Aiden, Isaac, Ethan, Jackson or Allison stayed with us?" asked Tess

"Like a typical person," responded Vincent

"What those Dread Doctors want to achieve?" wondered Catherine

"Look at this," said Deaton and advised, "Vincent stay calm,"

"Vincent and Derek and in two circles," observed Tess

"Try to pass and let's see what happens," advised Morel

"Why Vincent was able to pass and Derek not?" wondered Catherine

"The barrier of mountain ash doesn't allow me to pass because I am a supernatural creature," replied Derek and guessed, "Now you can free me?"

"What Dread Doctors want to achieve besides of creating supernatural creatures?" asked Tess

"I would say the immortality," replied Deaton and advised, "Look here,"

"Is a drawing, but what represents it?" wondered Vincent and guessed, "That monster is the beast of Gevaudan?"

"True," replied Deaton and shared, "On the left is the Hellhound and on the right is the Beast of Gevuadan,"

"This is a prophecy?" guessed Catherine

"This picture is about a fight between the Hellhound and Beast of Gevaudan above on a pile of bodies," said Derek and wondered, "Why?"

"Hellhound is known as Cerberus that is the keeper of the supernatural," said Vincent and deduced, "So, if Dread Doctors named me Alistair, that means they are the same Dread Doctors who create Alistair,"

"Definitely," confirmed Deaton and specified, "They have more than two hundred years and are humans,"

"They live for an extended time and are of lost souls on earth," said Tess

"Cerberus duty is to keep losing souls in the Underworld and must steal the souls of Dread Doctors back in Erebus," said Vincent and added, "Also, Dread Doctors don't want to return there and they revive the Beast of Gevaudan to defend them,"

"They combine the science with the supernatural," said Catherine and wondered, "How bad is?"

"Very bad," replied Morel and guessed, "What happens if the foundations of the house are shallow?"

"Everything will run like happening now and Dread Doctors don't expect Beast of Gevaudan will betray them for making his own pack of alphas," said Derek

Morel heard Kali, Ennis was alive again or what Beast of Gevaudan made. Agent Russo from DHS found Scott's father was an FBI agent that lived in Beacon Hills. In New York and in Beacon Hills was a similar case about teenagers with mutations. Vincent was called to come to the hospital

"Sheriff? Why are you in the hospital?" asked Russo

"Who is that guy?" wondered Melissa

"My name is agent Russo and I am from DHS," presented Russo

"I hope you can explain to me what happens at this moment," hoped Stilinski

"Why did you want to observe me? Who are you?" wondered Vincent

"This is the man who escapes you for the crimes?" guessed Tess

"Definitely and you must be Tess Vargas," said Russo and wondered, "You find where to work?"

"My name is Derek Hale," presented Derek and shared, "They work at the police station and are from NYPD,"

"Why you come here?" asked Stilinski

"It was my idea because you made a case about people with mutations problems and In New York happened the same event," replied Russo and added, "Also, DHS was attacked by Ninjas with a mummy like happen in this place, but on a grander scale,"

"We know who is responsible for the mutations," said Vincent

"Many unusual things happen and I believe they come from Beacon Hills," said Russo guessed, "Allison and Aiden are fine?"

"Is a bad joke?" asked Melissa and explained, "Allison is dead,"

"Are alive and I do not know how that is possible, but Ethan, Isaac, and Jackson revived them," shared Derek and added, "Also, everybody is in my loft,"

"Derek is true? You can show us what happens in your loft?" asked Stilinski

"They talk about their adventure," answered Derek

"What about Isaac, Jackson, and Ethan?" wondered Russo

"They are excellent and delighted they are finally home," responded Catherine

"Are many things to talk and let's begin with the beginning," said Russo and wondered, "Vincent, you could begin?"

"My name is Vincent Keller and I am a beast, a werewolf," presented Vincent and explained, "A company named Muirfield changed my DNA and the company was sponsored by the FBI,"

"You are a doctor or pretend to be one? Are you sure, I must stay one more day in the hospital?" wondered Stilinski and said, "My son requires me,"

"Your wounds healed completely, but you need staying one more day," said Vincent

"Have faith in him; you are in good hands," said Russo

"The significant thing is Vincent hides for ten years," said Melissa and related, "Was captured, brainwashed, hunt by police, both fight against bounce of hybrids and more and I cognize everything from Alex,"

"She informed you this?" asked Vincent and explained, "Sometimes talks with JT,"

"You can display me your face? You can begin with these Dread Doctors?" guessed Stilinski and said, "If you do not say, you are a beast I was sure you are a werewolf,"

"After having a love story drawn from stories; we decide to marry and when come from the Honeymoon, in New York find three dead bodies daily in the past fifteen days since everything begins," related Catherine

"The victims were in each day for teenagers with mutagenic problems and one sacrificed people," said Tess

"No witness or responsible person and the bodies disappear?" guessed Stilinski

"In both cases, we don't comprehend what happens until Heather, Catherine, sister, informs me and JT who is responsible for this," divulged Tess

"Who is responsible for mutagenic crimes?" wondered Russo

"You have a laptop or something? What do you show them?" asked Derek

"How Allison, Aiden, Ethan, and Jackson saved me and that person killed the adoptive family of Jackson to acquire his power," answered Vincent and shared, "He tried the same thing with me,"

"You take care of them?" wondered Melissa

"Allison and Isaac wanted to stay with us and were fun to take care of somebody," said Catherine and explained, "Vincent and I want to adopt Isaac to take care of him if wants,"

"They told their life story and you told your life story," said Melissa

"You want to show them Dread Doctors or not?" wondered Derek

"How you accomplish that?" asked Stilinski

"Tellurian currents weak the magnetic currents," responded Tess

"These silly people are responsible for everything? What about the person who sacrifices people?" wondered Russo

"Jennifer destroys the pack Deucalion and is still alive," replied Melissa

"Peter had a vision how beheaded her," shared Derek

"Three mad Dread Doctors and a Darach," said Stilinski and guessed, "Could be worse than that?"

"Look at this fight," advised Tess

"Liam Cullen is alive?" wondered Russo and explained, "He died like Gabe Lowan," said Russo

"Scott told me Deucalion crushed head of Ennis and Kali died, pierced by Darach in Derek's loft," said Melissa

"Is a new Deucalion, who wants to create an alpha pack?" asked Stilinski

"You will receive the answer in five seconds," responded Catherine

"The beast of Gevaudan," said Melissa

"An ancient werewolf from century 18 revived in century 21 which made a pack of alpha from deceased people," said Stilinski and added, "In addition, knows to make an entrance,"

"Who explain this? Why hospital was attacked?" wondered Russo

"They were after the tails of Kitsune to summon Oni," responded Derek

"Derek you were in New York?" wondered Melissa

"We discover him in Motel California with Cora," shared Tess

"In Beacon Hills is a werewolf hunter?" questioned Russo

"What you want to do?" wondered Vincent

"I want to make a council figure out how to put an end to them," desired Russo and wondered, "Catherine, Stilinski, Tess, and two werewolf hunters, Vincent and Derek, accompany us?"

"I have other things to do," replied Vincent

"I can't," replied Derek and explained, "In three days I go with Braeden, Cora, and Malia after Desert Wolf,"

"Braeden? An old U.S. Marshal?" wondered Tess and explained, "Now I understand where you have that car,"

"She will join in my place," said Derek

"You want Stiles to stay with us this night to don't be alone?" wondered Melissa

"Fine," responded Stilinski

"I cognize we have things to discuss," said Vincent and wondered, "Where we stay?"

"You don't like staying in my jail?" guessed Derek and said, "Near Chris is an empty apartment,"

"Tomorrow we meet at the police station at 14:00," said Russo

Derek took Vincent, Catherine, and Tess back to Chris. When they arrived Allison and Isaac was there. Derek, Tess, Vincent, and Catherine told him about what happened. Chris had enough free rooms and wanted Tess, Catherine, and Vincent to stay with them. Derek returned home where found Braeden. Melissa called Scott to invite Stiles at home. Scott and Stiles fall asleep because they had an unusual day full of miracles. Melissa saw how Nikko and Gekko wrapped them with the blanket and massaged them while they were sleeping.


	20. The hunt of the Demon Wolf

In the morning, the alpha pack of La Bête decided to pay a visit to a friend in New Mexico. That friend was Deucalion was known as the demon wolf. Deucalion found some time ago a painting on a wall. He believed that paint was a prophecy. The paint showed a fight between two unknown creatures.

"What we must do?" wondered Zach

"Edward shows me something interesting on a wall," said La Bête and explained, "It seems to be a fight between two supernatural creatures and the painting is in the hideout of Dread Doctors," said

"Look here," said Edward and wondered, "Who are these two?"

"The black monster with red eyes is me," replied La Bête and resumed, "But, I don't recognize who the other one is,"

"Deucalion will join in the pack? If he doesn't want to accompany us, we are going murdering him?" guessed Ennis

"Who is this Deucalion? What is his story?" wondered Gabe

"Deucalion was normal until Gerard Argent destroyed his eyes with two arrows and because of it became blind," related Kali

"So my mortal enemies are still alive," concluded La Bête and asked, "Why Gerard and Deucalion met?"

"Gerard is a madman and Deucalion accepts to meet at a neutral place with him accompanied by hunters to make peace with hunters," answered Jennifer

"Is weird, but the werewolves and the Argents wanted to make peace," specified Kincaid and added, "Also, Gerard killed his friends because they wanted peace,"

"I discover about him many things," shared Liam and related, "After wrecking everything, blames the werewolves because they don't respect the pact, but the truth is another,"

"How the Alpha pack of Deucalion appears?" wondered La Bête

"Because Gerard severed his view and eyes, Deucalion became mad," responded Ennis and related, "A beta from his pack tried to slay him and when killed that beta, his power grew up,"

"I think you understand what happens next," informed Kali

"That mad deserves dying," said Ennis

"You can reveal to me more about Gerard?" asked La Bête

"Gerard has two kids and the kids are Kate and Chris," responded Gabe and related, "Kate does not respect the code and kills the family of Derek Hale during that ceremony on January,"

"You learn fast, good job," admired Liam and added, "Also; Kate is injured and turns in a Werejaguar,"

"So Argent family becomes a family of pathologists," deduced La Bête

"Peter scratches her on the neck and almost died, but has the chance to survive," said Jennifer and resumed, "Kate doesn't want to die and kill everybody who tries to disturb her,"

"What about Gerard?" wondered Edward

"Come in Beacon Hills after the death of Kate and causes many problems," informed Kali and related, "For example, makes the wife of Chris suicide because is bitten, turns Chris, daughter, Allison, against her father, executes the owner of Kanima and wants to be bitten by a werewolf because suffers from cancer,"

"What happens with Chris?" wondered Zach

"I don't know because that rat crushes my head," said Ennis

"Allison died to save her friends, but before to happen that, Derek makes peace with Chris," informed Jennifer

"That girl who launched the arrows was Allison?" guessed La Bête and shared, "I saw how looked at me,"

"What you want to do with them?" wondered Gabe

"Allison and Chris aren't like all hunters and Allison is the only Argent in history who revises the code of the family," shared Kincaid

"We protect who can't protect themselves," recited Edward

"Only Argents I want to kill are Kate and Gerard," said La Bête and asked, "Who is going after Deucalion?"

"Kali with and me," said Ennis

"I want to see the demon wolf with my own eyes," said and asked, "Who accompany us?"

"I want to teach that scum a lesson," desired Jennifer

"You go with him," said Kali and explained, "Is too dangerous and I don't want to leave behind you again,"

"So Jennifer, you accompany me and I want to take that painting," concluded La Bête

"I know to use explosive if you want," informed Zach

While the Alpha pack went to Mexico Theo's pack, took breakfast together. Donovan tracked the car of La Bête, but did not know where the car went. Theo knew Deucalion was alive and knew La Bête wanted to pay a visit to Deucalion.

"Theo? Are you starving? Why don't you eat?" asked Hayden

"I'm okay, thanks for the question," replied Theo

"You can tell me what bothers you?" asked Tara and explained, "I am your sister,"

"Come on," said Lucas and explained, "Everybody has a bad day,"

"Why the beast of Gevaudan goes with his pack to New Mexico?" wondered Donovan

"He goes after Deucalion," responded Theo

"This will be the death of Deucalion?" guessed Belasko

"How powerful is Deucalion?" wondered Misha

"He was the leader of the alpha pack and was a fanatic," shared Tracy and explained, "When a werewolf butchers another werewolf, acquires his power,"

"So this Deucalion receives two options," concluded Josh and specified, "To be killed or join in the pack,"

"For sure will don't accept to join in the pack even though will pay the price of his life," said Theo

"If the beast would kill Deucalion, it will become stronger than ever," shared Tara

"We must do something," said Donovan and asked, "What?"

"You hear about saying, two are fighting and a third is a winner?" wondered Belasko

"So you go to kill Deucalion," concluded Josh

"I am the only one who is able to travel with the power of electricity," informed Belasko

"Buddy, don't die because we are going missing you," said Corey

"You can offer us the power of Deucalion,?" guessed Misha

"I offer all power of Deucalion to all of you," said Belasko and resumed, "I don't require it,"

"Why you don't retain that power for you?" wondered Tracy

"Belasko takes power from electricity," replied Theo and explained, "The only thing needs to do is put the claws in the socket and that's all,"

"Theo? Are you okay?" asked Josh and shared, "If something is wrong, reveal to us,"

"I had a bizarre dream," responded Theo and informed, "The two creatures fought on a pile of bodies and the rest of the dream I forgot,"

"We are going discovering the meaning of the dream," comforted Tara and ordered, "Now eat,"

"I missed you," said Tara

"Hugs," said Misha

"Misha?" asked Lucas and deduced, "So, you are depressed because nobody hugs you,"

While Belasko turned into electricity to go after the pack of La Bête to kill Deucalion first and the meeting had begun. People who were present at the meeting were Russo, Chris, Gerard, Tess, Braeden, Stilinski, and Catherine.

"We have new guests here," observed Morel and added, "Also, the only guest who I know is Tess Vargas,"

"Say the old U.S. Marshal who turns into a bounty hunter," amused Tess

"Fine, my name is Russo. I am an agent from DHS. Glad to greet you," said Russo

"My name is Chris Argent and I am a werewolf hunter," presented Chris

"You greet my son," said Gerard and presented, "My name is Gerard Argent,"

"You cognize me," said Tess

"My name is Braeden," presented Braeden and shared, "I was a U.S. Marshal and I become a mercenary, also known as the gun for hire,"

"My name is Stilinski and I am the sheriff in Beacon Hills," presented Stilinski

"My name is Catherine Keller," presented Catherine and added, "Also, I with Tess work at NYPD and Tess was my former partner, but became the chief of the police section,"

"Who are the people who want to harm Beacon Hills and the USA?" wondered Russo

"An ancient order called the Dread Doctors," responded Stilinski

"The pack of a mad werewolf from century 18," responded Tess and specified, "The pack of Gevaudan beast,"

"Desert Wolf," responded Braeden and explained, "She constitutes the reason why I am a mercenary,"

"A mad demon with an army of ninjas," responded Catherine

"Nobody wants to harm the USA," shared Chris and warned, "They want to come here,"

"We have luck because they don't work as one as we do," said Gerard

"Who are the pack members of Gevaudan's beast?" wondered Braeden

"Kincaid, Kali, and Ennis," answered Tess

"Liam and Gabe," answered Catherine

"What werewolves are?" wondered Russo

"Before to die, Ennis and Kali, was alpha werewolves," replied Chris

"Who are Liam and Gabe?" asked Stilinski

"I just cognize Gabe is the replacement of Joe," shared Braeden

"On top of that, Gabe is a beast made by Muirfield," added Catherine and resumed, "Liam is a beast who lives since 1800,"

"The ancestor of Catherine was Argent," said Chris and added, "Also, she with her love, Alistair, fought against another beast while they were engaged,"

"They cognize who make those beasts? They know if the Dread Doctors are responsible for this wondered Stilinski?"

"I understand from whom Stiles inherited deduction and intelligence," observed Tess

"I observe your resolved cases," observed Russo and asked, "How you manage to resolve them? You are aware of werewolves or supernatural?"

"You talk about Hale house, the mysterious assassin, and the sacrifices?" guessed Stilinski and shared, "I don't know about the supernatural at that time,"

"You have good assistants to assist you," said Braeden

"Why Kate kills the entire house and doesn't respect the code?" wondered Russo

"I don't cognize, but is a pathological thing," responded Chris and shared, "My father wants to be bitten by a werewolf to escape from cancer,"

"By the way, where is Kate?" asked Braeden

"I don't know," responded Gerard

"Li Zhao is responsible for everything and devastates the life of all people slaying them to keep the secret," shared Russo

"Li Zhao tries to reproduce the DNA of the original beasts," informed Braeden and added, "Also, with this, they attract the attention of Dread Doctors,"

"My mother was killed because of this," said Catherine and resumed, "My father was the one who contacted Li Zhao,"

"You never uncover the truth about this and I want to wish you a stone house," said Russo

"We know our enemies," said Stilinski and wondered, "What is the further step?"

"Nothing," replied Gerard and explained, "We wait to observe what they are doing,"

"If the Nogitsune is on the field nobody will be a nut to begin a fight because feeds from chaos," said Braeden

"Practically, we are with hands tied," concluded Catherine

"We don't know how to stop Dread Doctors, but the rest of them we can," said Chris

"What the bite of the beast can do?" wondered Russo

"Liam with Gabe was beasts like Vincent," said Catherine and added, "In addition, both was killed if you remember and they became alpha werewolves,"

"So the bite is able to revive deceased persons and shift them into alpha werewolves," concluded Braeden

"If I remember clearly Kincaid was a beta and became an alpha," recalled Stilinski

"Revive people in the case of Kali and Ennis," recalled Braeden

They kept talking for three more hours. La Bête with his pack arrived in New Mexico. They went after Deucalion. La Bête took Jennifer, Gabe, and Zach to acquire the painting off the wall.

"It should somewhere here," said La Bête

"To be or not to be in this place," said Zach

"You drink too much beer in the car?" wondered Gabe

"I am a teacher and still work as one or I work as a lawyer and has right," shared Jennifer and explained, "This painting should be something supernatural,"

"Zach you win a carton of beer," said La Bête and observed, "The painting is in this place, but the paint is something supernatural and to observe it we should our supernatural eyes,"

"I don't receive anything because I understood and explained what wanted?" guessed Jennifer

"A paid date with Kincaid," responded La Bête

"Don't look with those eyes because everybody knows Kincaid loves you," shared Zach and explained, "Evan the avalanche of fire is jealous on burning love between you and Kincaid,"

"You could say that in private," advised Gabe and showed, "His face is red as cancer,"

"So this painting has the Dread Doctors on the wall," concluded La Bête

"It seems to be a prophecy," guessed Jennifer and explained, "This will happen if you work for Dread Doctors, but you betray them,"

"Why I felt exhausted near it?" wondered Zach

"Someone utilized mountain ash to secure it," responded La Bête

"You can utilize magic to make this painting to appear in this paper?" asked Gabe

"We need making the frame and have an attractive picture to put on the wall," amused Jennifer

"What is that thing near you?" wondered Zach

"That is the Hellhound," answered La Bête

"So this Dread Doctors revived you to fight against the Hellhound because they are forgotten, souls," concluded Gabe

"His duty is to keep the supernatural in balance," explained La Bête

"Also, to carry all souls back to Underworld including Dread Doctors," added Jennifer

While La Bête with his pack acquired the painting, Deucalion experienced an odd presence. Deucalion witnessed how the door of his loft destroyed. He was shocked because Ennis and Kali were alive. Nobody knew Belasko was with them and activated the cameras. Stilinski received the movie and the people from the meeting looked live at the fight.

"You are amazed to see us alive? What do you say Deucalion?" wondered Ennis

"You were dead," said Deucalion and asked, "Who revived you?"

"Deucalion, look around and I guess you see this place," said Kali and threatened, "This will be your tomb,"

"I see you come after me," said Deucalion

"You must be Deucalion, the demon wolf," said Liam

"You provide one choice," said warned specified, "Join in the alpha pack or die,"

"A new pack of alpha? Who is the leader of the pack?" wondered Deucalion

"You won't live long enough to discover it," snapped Kincaid

"A group of fools comes slaying me," said Deucalion and amused, "Don't make me laugh,"

"Do you pray?" wondered Liam and informed, "This will be the closing day on this Earth,"

"You will never see anything like me because I am the alphas of alphas, I am the apex of apex predators, I am the death, destroyer of worlds," threatened Deucalion and resumed, "I am the demon wolf,"

Edward, Liam, and Kincaid saw how the demon wolf looked like. Edward began throwing with lightning bolts after Deucalion. Deucalion dodged every lightning bolt and the last bolt threw in Liam. Liam flew to another side of the room. Kincaid, Kali, and Ennis attacked Deucalion at the same time. Deucalion kicked Kali and launched her on the wall after that, caught Ennis and Kincaid from neck and threw them ceiling. Edward got up and helped Liam to rise from the ground. Edward threw with lightning bolts and let behind an avalanche of fire. Deucalion was amazed to see an arsonist werewolf. He destroyed with claws a pipeline and wet Edward. Liam caught Deucalion, from the back and wanted to sever his head off. Deucalion entered with power in the wall to crush Liam. Liam had fallen on the ground. When Kali and Kincaid wanted attack Deucalion, Deucalion grabbed Liam and threw in both of them. Ennis with Edward managed to strike a few times Deucalion, but Deucalion gave a powerful fist in the mouth of Ennis and some teeth fall on the ground. After that, strike the head of Ennis with the head of Edward and projected them. All five wanted to attack Deucalion together, but Deucalion gave a powerful fist on the floor to make a shockwave and all fall. Liam and Ennis managed to attack Deucalion again, but dodged the attacks, apprehended them from neck launched them in the door. La Bête in monster shape appeared with Jennifer, Zach, and Gabe and caught Ennis with Kincaid.

"I told you are no match for my power," said Deucalion and added, "Also, Jennifer, you live,"

"This is your end, Deucalion," said La Bête and threatened, "The game is over,"

"Who are you?" wondered Deucalion

"I am the beast of Gevaudan," presented La Bête and threatened, "Surrender or you will die,"

"If is written to be killed by La Bête so be it," said Deucalion and added, "Also, every man deserves last wish,"

"What is your dying wish?" wondered La Bête

"I want to see the human form of the Beast of Gevaudan," desired Deucalion and explained, "At least, you are the most notable werewolf in history since Promethean to our days,"

"Prepare to die," said La Bête and asked, "What?"

"You will pay for this," threatened Deucalion

"This is your end Deucalion," snapped Belasko and explained, "Two people are fighting and a third one wins,"

"I will not die today," said Deucalion

Belasko wanted to crush the heart of Deucalion to acquire his power, but Deucalion knocked him away and jumped on the window stealing a car to run away. Belasko utilized electricity to travel in Beacon Hills after failing to kill Deucalion. After this moment, they talked for another three hours about the pack of La Bête. Derek decided to visit Scott to see if was okay. Both knew about the fight between Deucalion and pack of La Bête.

"Scott? You are fine?" wondered Derek

"Absolutely and I missed you," replied Scott

"You want to talk about something?" asked Derek

"You are okay? Why do you come in bed near me and set the hand on my shoulder?" wondered Scott

"Because something bad happens and you don't want to talk about this and your mother is stressed," replied Derek and added, "Also, your sadness exasperates me,"

"I lost my entire pack because of my fault and I break up with Stiles," shared Scott and added, "Also, Stilinski almost died from my fault,"

"Calm down and don't begin to cry because is not your fault," comforted Derek and said, "You cognize why I come here,"

"You are aware I want to talk with someone," said Scott and guessed, "I think you are upset with me,"

"I am upset because I see you like this and I do not cognize how you are capable to resist so much," murmured Scott and shared, "If I am in your place after a week you observe me in Eichen house,"

"You have right with Liam," said Scott

"You want to shift the subject and try to calm down," said Derek and resumed, "Put the head on my chest,"

"What I must do?" asked Scott

"You don't lose your pack because get them back," said Derek and resumed, "You are the unique hope for Beacon Hills,"

"I am delighted because everybody is fine and Stiles excuse me, Kira is able to control again, and Allison with Aiden are alive," related Scott and wondered, "I can appeal to you something?'

"I hope I can respond it," hoped Derek

"You miss your parents and Laura?" wondered Scott

"Why you request that?" asked Derek

"It is possible La Bête will revive them," replied Scott and wondered, "Why you look that way at me?"

"Is extremely dangerous, Scott," said Derek

"I know is dangerous," said Scott and wondered, "Why you don't try?"

"Scott, I want my parents back because I miss the moments when I am depressed and my mother hugs me, tell bedtime stories, but I don't know if I am strong enough to tell them goodbye," said Derek

"Sorry, I don't wish for you to recall such things," apologized Scott

"You feel fitter?" wondered Derek

"Definitely," answered Scott

Scott asleep on Derek's chest. Derek did not know how to put Scott in bed because did not want to waken. Melissa came seeing what Scott did. She made a sign to Derek to spend the night with Scott if wanted. Derek decided to stay and covered Scott with him with the blanket. He fell asleep while Scott slept on his chest, rubbing on the back.


	21. Not all monsters do monstrous things

In the morning, Scott woke up and did not remember why Derek slept with him in the bed and after a second, recalled everything. Derek woke up and smiled at Scott. He took the breakfast with Scott's family.

"Derek, you go only with Braeden after Desert Wolf?" wondered Melissa

"I want, but I can't," responded Derek

"Desert Wolf is Malia's mother," said Melissa and guessed, "She must accompany you?"

"You forget telling Cora and Malia are cousins?" wondered Scott

"Is that a fundamental problem?" guessed Melissa

"Both have the same temper," answered Derek

"Both are calm or nervous?" wondered Melissa

"You don't want to see an angry Malia or an angry Cora because you will regret it," replied Scott

"Braeden will be there," said Melissa and amused, "I think will handle the situation,"

"Why you say that?" said Scott

"This city went mad in last three years," said Melissa and specified, "A mad werewolf, a killer lizard, a pack of alpha,"

"Occasionally I hate Lydia because Peter manipulated her to revive him," said Derek

"Also, can add a demon that possessed Stiles, ninjas, Benefactor and three mad Dread Doctors," added Melissa

"You forget, to say a pack of chimeras and an alpha pack ruled by a werewolf from 18 century," completed Derek

"Could be worse than that?" wondered Scott

"Make three crosses and hit something made of wood," advised Derek

"My family protects Beacon Hills from centuries, and now everything has gone mad," said Derek

"You teach Vincent how to be a werewolf?" wondered Scott

"You can't teach him anything because doesn't require it," responded Derek

"But needs help?" guessed Melissa

"Vincent needs just to accommodate with the beast side," explained Derek

"You want Vincent spent some time with the werewolves to accept his side and feel like an ordinary person?" guessed Scott

"He angry fast?" asked Melissa

"Don't say that guy comes every week with a new diagnostic," amused Scott

"Certainly not, but will encounter some problems because doesn't recognize the place," explained Derek

"Vincent will go seeing a match of La Crosse," said Scott

Stilinski with Stiles took the first Breakfast together since Stiles became a Kitsune and had two Oni. Stilinski was amazed to observe how the Oni woke up Stiles and helped him to dress. Nikko cooked for them fried eggs while Gekko made juice from fruits.

"I appreciate your amiability, but I haven't four years old to carry such things at the neck," said Stilinski resumed, "Fine, do not look with these eyes at me and set it,"

"Who will play chess with me after Breakfast?" asked Nikko

"I play with you chess, but after that, we play Monopoly," said Stiles

"I want to play monopoly too," said Gekko

"Good morning, Malia," wished Stilinski

"Sit down because we have something special for you," requested Nikko

"Is a deer," said Malia and amused, "I love you,"

"From where you get the dear?" wondered Stiles

"I slaughtered the deer with one of Chris's weapons," responded Gekko

"Cora is my cousin?" asked Malia

"She is the younger sister of Derek," replied Stilinski

"Her face describes me one thing," said Malia and explained, "Hit me as hard as you can,"

"You remember what you say when we are in Mexico to rescue Derek first time?" wondered Stiles

"You talk about time travel?" guessed Stilinski

"Derek becomes a teenager again?" asked Nikko

"I will return to you and I let Lydia and Kira there?" said Malia

"You must give her a second chance," advised Stilinski

"You will be gracious with her or I take the dish with deer," warned Gekko

"I am polite, but don't take the deer or you will regret it," amused Malia

All began to laugh when heard Malia what said about the deer. Natalie with Lydia, Parrish, Cora, Allison, Kira went to the shop. Her mother frustrated Lydia because accompany her every time since Theo entered into her mind to find the Nemeton.

"Why you accompany me?" wondered Lydia

"You frightened me," said Natalie and explained, "I want to see if you are fine,"

"I am fine," said Lydia and explained, "I am with Parrish, Cora, Allison, and Kira,"

"She is safe with us," said Parrish and advised, "You can head home,"

"Who eats pepper?" asked Cora

"Absolutely not, my new handbag," murmured Natalie

"Seriously," said Lydia and shared, "You take after you pepper spray,"

"Paralyzing spray," said Natalie

"Just head home until I go mad because I am safe," said Lydia and asked, "What you do against a werewolf or a chimera with pepper spray and paralyzing spray?"

"Fine, I head home," said Natalie and advised, "Take care of her,"

"What happen?" wondered Allison

"I was at the library and Theo captured me and entered into my mind with the help of the claws," related Lydia

"On top of that, I discover her in the woods and her mother sent her to Eichen house," added Parrish

"Is your mother," said Cora and explained, "I know acts like you have ten years old, but wants to be safe,"

"What I miss since I left?" wondered Kira

"Many things," replied Lydia and asked, "Parrish where you go?"

"She was right, we go at Mall to waste time like girls without boys," amused Allison

"Farewell," said Parrish and amused, "Stay safe or I call your mother,"

"We take Malia with us?" questioned Kira

"Why we should take her?" wondered Cora

"She is your cousin," responded Allison and explained, "I can't believe Derek forgets to reveal to you that,"

"Is our fault because we don't inform her about you," said Lydia

"That was the duty of Derek," specified Kira

"Allison, you are well?" asked Lydia

"Definitely," replied Allison and explained, "Someone breaks up the garage with weapons of my father,"

"Who? What do they steal?" wondered Cora and said, "The weapons,"

"Look at this letter," said Allison

"So the Oni of Stiles learned to fish and fished weapons of your father to slaughter a deer," concluded Lydia

"To serve Malia at Breakfast," said Kira and explained, "My father plays with Pawa a game and remains surprised to find she has a dominant personality,"

"She eats deer," said Cora and guessed, "You kidding?"

"You cognize her mother wanted to execute her," related Lydia and resumed, "Malia escaped, but for ten years she was a coyote,"

"I didn't cognize this," apologized Cora

Lydia, Cora, Kira, Malia, and Allison met at the Mall. Malia was amazed to see Cora. Belasko returned home after failed to kill Deucalion. Josh looked at the socket. Again, Belasko felt on Josh and Corey was amazed to see Belasko alive.

"You are alive," said Corey

"You think they can slay me so easily?" wondered Belasko

"You have the same power," observed Lucas and wondered, "What happens?

"I failed to kill Deucalion and I barely escape with life," related Belasko and explained, "Deucalion managed to escape from my grasp, knocked me and jump on the window to run with the car allowing me with all alphas including La Bete,"

"It matters you escape with life," said Tara and shared, "Theo with Donovan sleep because played something last night,"

"Tracy and Misha will obtain food," said Hayden and observed, "Here they are,"

"You are going delirious," said Theo and explained, "Someone wants to sleep and I am glad you escape with life,"

"Grumpy Cat," said Tara and advised, "Put the head on the pillow, close your eyes and sleep,"

"You make me laugh, sister," amused Theo

"You want to bite you? What do you do to me?" wondered Donovan

"Santa Claus offers a present for you," amused Belasko

"Power of Deucalion," said Donovan

"You want to sleep or to play with me," guessed Josh

"Get out," snapped Donovan

"What the hell you have," said Tracy and wondered, "You wake up with the face at pillow?"

"They don't sleep the entire night," explained Josh

"Lucas," said Corey and informed, "Is our turn to clean the house,"

"Hayden is our turn to cook food for everyone," said Tracy

"Where is Misha?" wondered Belasko

"Is dead because of Josh," informed Lucas

"What you want to cook?" questioned Tracy

"I want pizza," desired Josh and congrats, "You know, to make the best pizza that I eat in my life,"

"Consequently be it," concluded Hayden

La Bête with his pack stayed in New Mexico. They spent the night in a motel. They took the lunch at a restaurant free at VIP because Edward was a best friend of the patron. La Bête was a bit upset because Deucalion was stronger than expected and his pack was wound.

"Sorry for what happened yesterday," apologized La Bête and resumed, "I don't require you to get hurt,"

"I don't know if I should thank you," said Liam and informed, "I live for a hundred and fifty years,"

"You do not bore living so for a long time?" wondered Edward

"Be happy because you are a werewolf," said Jennifer and shared, "You will live like a normal human,"

"What you wanted to say?" wondered La Bête

"A pack made from alphas," said Liam and informed, "I hear many rumors about Deucalion and his pack and to fight against him was a dream,"

"I don't comprehend what will say, Kincaid, Edward, and Kali, but the monster deserved it," said Ennis and resumed, "Even it ran away like a rat in the desert festering in his own squadron,"

"I lost my love because of him," specified Kali

"Was funny to fight against such thing," amused Edward

"Why you say sorry?" wondered Kincaid and explained, "I know I lost two teeth because of him,"

"How Deucalion became so powerful?" wondered La Bête

"They didn't see how looked like the Demon Wolf," said Jennifer and added, "Also, Deucalion killed Ennis before me to kill Kali,"

"An alpha kills another alpha, beta or omega, doesn't matter what is and acquires his power?" guessed Zach

"Definitely," replied Kali

"From where you cognize that guy?" wondered Gabe

"An old friend," responded Edward

"What is our recent move?" asked Gabe

"Spent more days here and relax?" guessed La Bête

"Is something wrong with you?" wondered Liam

"What you talk about?" questioned La Bête

"I worked as a cop," shared Gabe and explained, "I study the pattern of crimes or people,"

"You have improved a great deal since you turn me in an alpha," said Kincaid

"You hear about the saying the wolf changes his fur, but not the behavior," informed Zach

"Zach, you are aware, you are worthy to be a teacher?" wondered Jennifer

"Most of you died," said La Bête and explained, "Is an opportunity to live again and don't comprehend what happens to me,"

"Is quite strange," said Jennifer and wondered, "You want to know?"

"You said most of us, died and that is true," said Ennis and added, "Also, is an opportunity to live again and the Dread Doctors revive you and you betray them,"

"You want to instruct us what means to be a true werewolf," said Kali and specified, "To be a family,"

"Even now, I don't comprehend why you knock me with that stone, but fine," said Gabe

"This writes in your books?" wondered La Bête

"You don't know why you decide to revive us, do you?" guessed Liam

"First time I wanted to cause disasters, but now," shared La Bête and resumed, "Is a time wasted this intention,"

"Why on that table is reserved and is my name and her name?" wondered Kincaid

"A paid date," replied Edward hoped, "I hope you will don't begin to make sparks like me,"

"Still I wonder why Deucalion desired to look at my face," said La Bete

Derek returned home after spent some hours in the city. In his loft, saw Cora, Malia, Braeden, Tess, Catherine, and Vincent. Braeden, Malia, and Cora made luggage because they would leave in the morning from Beacon Hills to go after Desert Wolf because escaped from the prison where sent her after tried to steal Malia's powers.

"From where you get that beautiful tattoo on the neck?" wondered Tess

"From Deucalion," replied Braeden and shared, "He made it three years ago,"

"Where were you?" wondered Malia and said, "You didn't come home,"

"Why you urge that?" wondered Cora

"Stop, both of you," said Derek and related and said, "I wanted to see what Scott is doing because was stressed and I set him to stay on my chest to relax him and rub him on the back and asleep on me, I didn't want to wake him up and I slept with him in bed,"

"He is okay?" said Vincent

"Definitely," confirmed Derek and said, "You make my luggage,"

"I am the only one who thinks Gerard is a social danger and should be closed somewhere?" wondered Catherine

"I can't argue you with that," said Braeden and asked, "What you say about Beacon Hills, you like it?"

"Is interesting to live here if you cognize what happens at this moment," responded Tess

"Because of Gabe, I wasted the time in the countryside," shared Vincent

"Also, was horrible, boring," added Catherine

"Derek you are fine?" wondered Braeden

"Absolutely," responded Derek and shared, "Scott confessed to me something,"

"How bad it is?" asked Malia

"He said to wield the power of the Gevaudan beast to revive my family," answered Derek

"Scott is completely out of mind?" wondered Cora

"Allison and Aiden are revived with the help of a Darach," said Braeden and explained, "Why I don't think is a brilliant idea to deal with the beast,"

"I know how disturbing is the idea, but you need to try," advised Vincent

"You think the beast will accomplish this for free?" guessed Tess

"Vincent? Why do you say that?" wondered Cora

"I know what means to be alone and my mother left when I was young, my father with my brothers died to release people as firefighters when the Twin Towers were destroyed," responded Vincent and resumed, "I went into the army because I didn't want to be my sacrifice of my family in vain,"

"What happens next?" wondered Malia

"They twisted me into a beast and all people from the experiment were killed," related Vincent and said, "I do not comprehend how I was capable to escape and I stayed ten years in hiding considering myself a monster until I met Catherine who understood appreciating what I was,"

"A love story between beauty and the beast," said Braeden

"To keep my humanity, I turned into the vigilante and released people," related Vincent and resumed, "When I was capable to felt like a human again, Muirfield captured me and brainwashed and put me to slay the other beasts,"

"Vincent slowly remembered who was," said Catherine

"Vincent falls in love with Tory and Catherine with Gabe and they began to love each other again," said Tess and resumed, "Gabe was jealous of them and tried to arrest Vincent,"

"They twisted me into a beast and all people from the experiment were killed," related Vincent and said, "I do not comprehend how I was capable to escape and I stayed ten years in hiding considering myself a monster until I met Catherine who understood appreciating what I was," said Vincent

"Our wedding was destroyed by a sociopath," said Catherine

"That sociopath was Liam," informed Vincent

"My mother regularly worked and informed me worked in Africa to cure some disease," shared Catherine and related, "When I completed high school, I worked as a barman to buy some books and I contacted my mother to aid me,"

"I don't comprehend what I should do," said Derek

"I stood helplessly and observed how my mother was killed and Vincent rescued me," said Catherine and shared, "After ten years a case aided me to discover what happened in that night and I lived a beautiful love story,"

"Her father had a car accident and died," said Tess and added, "Also, Catherine discovered wasn't her biological father,"

"It wasn't so wasted to be a coyote for nine or ten years," said Malia

"My natural father captured Vincent and I searched him for three months," shared Catherine and related, "I thought I lost everything, but hope dies last,"

"So this is the reason we should try," concluded Braeden

"Is extremely dangerous and risky at the same time," said Derek

"Conceivably we are mistaken about him," said Tess

"You have a compelling reason to say that?" wondered Malia

"I was a cop like Catherine and Braeden," responded Tess

"Each criminal has a pattern," said Braeden

"True," confirmed Tess and guessed, "If Liam is alive, why Vincent is with us?"

"Liam tried exposing Vincent and Gabe tried making Vincent responsible for crimes he did," said Catherine and informed, "Zach wanted to slay me because Vincent has an affair with his love before to leave Afghanistan,"

"What say about the fight of his pack against Allison, Jackson, Isaac, and twins," said Cora and explained, "He runs away, but hurls a stone after Gabe,"

"He is powerful and priggish," said Catherine

"I think Tess has right," said Braeden and explained, "Liam could slay you, Vincent, every second and look carefully,"

"They decide to surrender because Ennis and Gabe are wounded," said Tess

"Why killed that man down there?" wondered Derek

"Dread Doctors revive him to secure them not to live or create his own pack," responded Vincent

"Is strange because killed the man and scare the elder sister of Hayden," said Cora and said, "Also, run after that run after Liam and Hayden,"

"This is something very wrong," said Braeden and explained, "After all it happens, we come to the conclusion the beast of Gevaudan is Sebastian Valet and in that time when the beast inside Mason murdered those people in Beacon Hills, La Bete was in New York searching for new members for his pack,"

"As a result, La Bete from New York isn't the true beast and pretend to be the real one," concluded Catherine

"Maybe Scott has right and the impostor has right," said Tess and explained, "The beast wants to protect his pack, his family,"

"You want to be exposed?" wondered Malia and said, "Don't revive my parents,"

"We sacrifice the ace, but you persuade your parents and sister back," said Catherine

"You can create a case folder about them?" wondered Derek

"Count on us," said Catherine

"In addition, I am aware this guy pretend to be La Bete, but I don't think we need a case field to blackmail him," added Tess

La Bete with his pack looked at a football match and Gabe accidentally discovered some footage about an attack of a mysterious beast that looked exactly like their boss, La Bete. He was stupefied to recognize someone who looked as him in the beast form murdered dozens of people without mercy while it was in another country during the attack. The pack was sure; the person who took the life of the people was a copycat who met his end by the hand of the heroes from Beacon Hills.


	22. The maid of Gevaudan

The following day Vincent woke up early and decided to drink coffee before to go to work. Chris was in the kitchen, prepared breakfast for Allison and Isaac, and was amazed to see Vincent awoke at six in the morning.

"Is 6:00 and you are awake," said Chris and wondered, "You begin to work at 10:00,"

"I can't sleep because I am in an unknown place, another bed, another air," explained Vincent

"This is your first time when you leave New York?" wondered Chris

"In fact is the second time," responded Vincent and asked, "Why you let us stay here?"

"You take care of them two weeks," answered Chris

"Why you are awake both of you?" wondered Vincent

"We need doing something important," said Isaac and suggested, "Not between us as you think,"

"That thing happens as last time?" asked Allison

"I should request you what you talk about and why you aren't in bed both of you?" guessed Chris

"A mad werewolf with a pack of alpha causes many problems," replied Allison and wondered, "What you want to do?"

"I know you revised the family code, but we must be cautious," advised Vincent

"I lose you one time; I don't want to lose you again," said Chris and asked, "What you do?"

"A spiritualism and I know it sounds frightening, but Deaton or Morel will aid us," said Isaac and explained, "Something happens strange because we don't think our best is not the one who pretends to be,"

"Morel, I don't think, but Deaton will," said Vincent

"I don't know from where to begin," said Chris

"Deaton uses magic and knows a spell to create a magical circle what offers us the possibility to talk with someone from a unique time or place," explained Isaac

"I looked at Rebecca's journal and I find with the help of Lydia two hidden pages," said Allison and showed, "Here is a family tree of Argents,"

"Is another Argent than Jean Chastel?" asked Vincent

"Her name is Marie-Jeanne Valet and remember what you told me about the love story between Rebecca Reynolds and Alistair," said Allison and showed, "Rebecca isn't only Argent who changes her name,"

"Marie-Jeanne Valet was known as the Maid of Gevaudan," said Chris and informed, "You forget to say about Jean Chastel,"

"We are going to talk with her because is a fight in the soul of Gevaudan beast or is just a scapegoat for the true beast," said Isaac and specified, "His duty is to protect Dread Doctors not to live his own life like wants,"

"I don't cognize what you want to do, but good luck," said Vincent

"Good luck to the doctor who has the new hypochondriac patient," said Isaac

"You want to eat something fatty? Why do you come here?" wondered Allison

"Next year you will replace the pig with me if I will keep eating so much," amused Isaac

"How I will injure my thin clown?" asked Allison

"Go back to your room and I will come soon serving you the breakfast," advised Chris

"Allow me to prepare the tea and don't cut the fingers with the knife," amused Vincent

Vincent went to work and Chris served breakfast in bed to Isaac and Allison. Nikko and Gekko began cleaning the house of Stilinski with the help of Pawa. Scott's pack reunited in Derek's loft. There were Ethan, Aiden, and Jackson. Deaton practiced magic everyone was surprised to witness who the Maid of Gevaudan was. At that moment, they experienced an odd feeling because both dimensions intersected from that window in time and space that allowed them to talk.

"Who are you? What is that? What do you want?" asked Marie

"You want to present ourselves or to begin with problems?" guessed Scott

"Present first, but from where you come? Why she looks like me?" asked Marie

"My name is Allison Argent and I am your descendant," presented Allison and shared, "We are from century 21,"

"My name is Marie Jean Valet; I am one of the first Argents and I hope can aid you because of not every day someone from the future contact you," shared Marie

"My name is Scott McCall; I am a true alpha and all of us, we are from a city named Beacon Hills, California, America," informed Scott and showed, "This is my pack,"

"My name is Stiles Stilinski; I am a human, a human because some time ago a Nogitsune possessed me and the negative side of me changed with the light side from Nogitsune," presented Stiles

"My name is Lydia Martin; I am a banshee," presented Lydia

"You cognize me," said Allison

"My name is Kira Yukimura and I am a thunder Kitsune," presented Kira

"My name is Liam Dunbar and I am a beta werewolf," presented Liam and shared, "Scott bites me because a mad Wendigo wanted to slay me while hanging on the enormous building,"

"A colorful pack," said Marie

"In this place is a photo with another member of Scott's pack," said Stiles and showed, "She is Malia Hale and is a werecoyote,"

"My name is Isaac Lahey I am a beta werewolf," presented Isaac and shared, "Allison is my love,"

"My name is Jackson Whittemore and was a Kanima, but I become after that a werewolf," presented Jackson and related, "I left Beacon Hills, I tried to see if I can be a Kanima again, it worked, and I was completely delighted because I do not require a master and after two years I had the surprise, I evolved,"

"My name is Ethan and we were from an alpha pack and we are omegas like Jackson," presented Ethan and said, "We can accomplish this together,"

"Greetings, glad to contact you," said Aiden

"My name is Alan Deaton and I am the emissary," presented Deaton

Marie was amazed to meet such a colorful pack. A normal pack was made of werewolves and no other species. She did not understand why a group of teenagers needed her help. The pack showed to Marie the attack of the beast and the footages that happen in New York when Alisson, Ethan, Aiden, Isaac, Jackson, Tess, Catherine, and Vincent met the alpha pack of the beast.

"What happened to him? You cognize a reason why is accomplishing this?" wondered Isaac

"Devout was an orphan and his biological family died," responded Marie and said, "I don't cognize the reason, but people tortured them,"

"We require more information," said Scott

"Someone framed Devout's family and his parents were killed," said Marie and resumed, "After the death or his parents, people discovered they killed two innocent people and the responsible person was free out there,"

"Consequently support all the reasons from the entire world to destroy entire Gevaudan," concluded Stiles and wondered, "Why they don't search better?"

"I don't know, but Devout is the last person who I expect to be the beast of Gevaudan," explained Marie

"I know how to be an orphan and my parents have died in a car accident," said Jackson and added, "I am adopted, but my adoptive parents were killed too,"

"Up to the present time, I can't believe is the beast of Gevaudan, but you don't have to slay him," advised Marie and added, "Also, I know Devout and the footages from New York is the Devout that I know,"

"You think is something good in him? Can be saved?" wondered Aiden

"If betrays Dread Doctors to live his own life like wanting, to build his pack, but If is a problem you must slay him," advised Marie and added, "Also, as you can observe, when committed those crimes is without his pack,"

"How you can be so sure is something good in him?" wondered Aiden

"Because aiding me with money when my uncle was very sick," replied Marie and related, "A quack promised we would give a cure, but the cure was enormously expensive and I don't have the money to buy it,"

"How Devout aided you?" asked Liam

"All people from Gevaudan offer me one coin or two each day and I decide to gather that plants I need to cure my uncle," shared Marie

"So Devout followed you and became a werewolf and attacked and allowing you defeat him," concluded Deaton

"My uncle lives because of Devout," said Marie

"You can describe us the fight between you and Devout?" wondered Isaac

"Everything began on 11 August 1765 when I gathered some herbs in the glade," related Marie and resumed, "I had the luck to encounter the beast and the enormous werewolf was in front of me, but the distance between us was three hundred meters,"

"What you did?" asked Jackson

"He began to roar at me and I took the bow," said Marie and guessed, "Wizard you can display them?"

"I am aware I will consume my magic, but you can aid us," said Deaton and advised, "Keep narrating your story because we are going to see what happen while you narrates your story,"

"As a said, I pick my bow from the ground I begin to launch arrows at him and while dodges the arrows roared," related Marie

"I understand why knocks Gabe with the giant stone," said Jackson

"An arrow with Kanima venom," said Marie and congrats, "It was a clever idea,"

"Up to this time, I can't explain why I accomplished that," said Allison

"You have inside of you a piece of Marie-Jeanne Valet and this explains why you are more accurate with the bow, crossbow or kunai," said Deaton and added, "Also, you are not only her descendant, you are her reincarnation,"

"I wasn't frightened of him and came closer and closer," said Marie and informed, "I had the chance to look in his eyes and I was sure I saw these eyes before,"

"So Devout recognized Allison and was sure you are," concluded Lydia and remarked, "You swear with the hand on the heart the guy who attacked you and Allison with the rest is Devout,"

"Okay, if Devout is one who claims to be who is the murderer werewolf?" asked Aiden and added, "Also, I guess the murderer from the past is the same one from the past,"

"What happens next?" wondered Kira

"I had a stick on the ground and snatch it to defend myself," related Marie and said, "He scratched on the arm and in that second I had the opportunity to impale him,"

"So scratches you a bit to show the people you survived and make the best run," concluded Ethan and asked, "How many coins offer you?"

"My uncle was cured by the quack of Henry for free," related Marie and added, "Also, named me the Maid of Gevaudan,"

All were amazed to hear Devout rescued uncle of Marie. The pack was aware something was missing after the portal opened because they were sure they cognize who the murderer werewolf was. Marie wished them luck, but Scott wanted to ask her one more question.

"If I set you a question, you could respond it?" guessed Scott

"Sure, I can communicate you the right answer," said Marie

"Is a guy named Derek Hale," said Derek and asked, "When was fifteen years old, falls in love with someone,"

"Her name was Paige and Derek was a victim of some mad werewolves," related Allison and resumed, "A werewolf bit Paige, but didn't accept the bite and Derek killed her to end her suffer because Paige informed him,"

"Paige was his first love and after two years falls in love with an Argent, Kate, the aunt of Allison," related Isaac and added, "Also, didn't respect the code and burned the house during the wolf moon ceremony,"

"I hate fanatics," said Marie

"Derek was sure he was the unique survivor and went in New Mexico," said Liam and added, "After some years, he decided to return because his sister, Laura, returned in the Beacon Hills,"

"Laura was killed by her uncle to become an alpha to do justice," said Stiles

"I hope that guy had a compelling reason to slay a member of his family," hoped Marie

"He was paralyzed six years in a bed and scratch Kate's neck to execute her but survives to shift in a Werejaguar," completed Lydia

"In addition, I hate fanatics," said Marie

"Derek discovered his younger sister, Cora, is alive," said Kira

"What you want to ask?" wondered Marie

"Derek is a reasonable guy and lost everything," said Devout and asked, "You think Devout will revive his parents?"

"Devout will help Derek," said Marie

"What do you think?" wondered Jackson

"Devout can't forget from where he left," replied Marie and added, "Also, Derek and Devout have a tragic life story,"

"Is late thanks for the conversation and everything," said Ethan

"I hope we are going to see one day," wished Marie and explained, "Remember, do not consider the book by the cover and I know Devout looks like a monster, but matters what is inside of him,"

"You mean the redemption," said Aiden

"Good luck," said Marie

They decided to sleep in Derek's loft before they informed their parents where they were. Braeden, Cora, Malia, and Derek were in the car. They stopped at a motel. Derek was tired and when put the head on the pillow slept. Malia and Cora received a text message about what happened.


	23. A place in my dreams

Derek began dreaming about his past because of Scott. Scott said to him if missed his parents could use the bite of La Bête to revive them. In the car, Derek recalled how his life was before the fire; fell in love with Paige; Kate did not burn his house and destroyed his family. Derek dreamed what happened on the day when met Paige. Talia woke young Derek to attend high school.

"Come on Derek, you need to wake up because must attends school," said Talia

"How it is the clock?" asked Derek and desired, "Let me sleep five more minutes,"

"Five more minutes?" asked Talia and explained, "This is the second time when I come to you,"

"Fine, I am awake," said Derek and asked, "What I must do to stay at home without studying school?"

"Do you hate the school?" guessed Talia and advised, "Take lard and grease the school with it because dogs will go devouring it,"

"Why dogs haven't strong teeth to accomplish this?" guessed Derek

"They require you to attend high school," said Talia and advised, "Go wash your face, dress up, make the schoolbag, come down to eat the Breakfast and when you come here cleaning the room,"

"Mum is my room and because is my room I must be the one who likes it and not you," said Derek and wondered, "Why do you keep saying these things every day?"

"Cora is six old years does all these things without to inform her,"

"You will clean the room after the school and come down in two minutes,"

"Oh, my boy, I do not know when you grow up," said Talia and related, "I remembered yesterday I embraced you at the chest and now you are a grown man,"

"I love you,"

Derek made his schoolbag, his bed and washed the face. After that, went to take breakfast with his family. Cora came at Derek to hug him. Laura began to smile when saw Cora and Derek. Laura assisted her mother, Talia, to prepare everybody for school and work.

"How you sleep?" asked Tyler

"I want to sleep more," desired Derek and explained, "Mother doesn't allow me,"

"Everybody starts his job," said Laura and explained, "Your job is school,"

"Laura, can you take Cora to kinder garden?" asked Talia and shared, "Sometimes I hate because I can shift my form into a full wolf,"

"What is bad with that?" asked Derek and explained, "Anybody can't do it,"

"Our mum is a wolf," said Cora

"The ability to transform me into a full wolf selects them their leader, but when a problem appears, they come at me because the emissary isn't capable to resolve it," said Talia

"Up to the present time, I don't comprehend why you prefer me to be your husband from entire Beacon Hills," said Tyler

"I don't comprehend why you keep questioning it," murmured Laura

"He requires attention and doesn't know how to obtain it," explained Talia

"I want to spot my friends," desired Cora

"Derek you are alone?" wondered Tyler

"Why you want to cognize it?" asked Derek and said, "Isn't your business,"

"Why your heart beats rise?" questioned Talia

"I hate because I am a werewolf and can't keep a secret," said Derek and informed, "I look after three girls, but I don't know if they want to be with me,"

"One isn't enough for you?" guessed Cora

"So you wait to meet your first love," concluded Laura

"Stop interrogates him because his face is red as cancer," amused Talia

"My boy has grown up," said Tyler

When Derek came from high school all his family took lunch. Derek always ate everything fast that was in the dish, but this time, played with the spoon being very thinker and bored at the same time. Tyler remembered what felt when met Talia and decided to interrogate him.

"Is something wrong with you? Why you look at the window and play with the spoon in the food?" asked Tyler

"I am not hungry," replied Derek

"You find your chosen and that's why you have butterflies in the stomach?" guessed Laura

"Why have insects in the stomach? Why do you eat my butterflies?" wondered Cora

"My sweet, Derek doesn't eat your butterflies," said Talia and explained, "You will understand when you will grow up and is saying when to love someone you have butterflies in the stomach,"

"Who is it?" asked Laura

"I don't cognize what to say," responded Derek and amused, "I was such a yoke with her,"

"What you did?" wondered Talia

"I was with my basketball team and began to play with the ball in front of music cabinet," related Derek and said, "A girl come out and told us to play in another place because needed to practice,"

"What you did?" asked Cora

"Nothing, just I challenged her to snatch the ball and we leave," said Derek and resumed, "I defeated her in the game while my friends begin to laugh and after that, I go alone to ask her name,"

"My god," said Tyler and wondered, "You cognize her name?"

"To mention me her name, she says me to sign at a musical instrument," related Derek

"How do you cognize her name if you don't know how to sing an instrument?" asked Talia

"I don't know, but I discover a triangle and her name is Paige," informed Derek and said, "I wanted to say my name and she cognizes it,"

"So that's why you don't eat," concluded Laura and said, "When mother put the food in the dish in less than a minute you devour it, but now,"

"So you find your soul mate," concluded Tyler

"You want to inform you something important?" guessed Talia

"I deserve it and don't have a chance with her?" wondered Derek

"Absolutely not," replied Talia and asked, "Why you can say that?"

"A clever girl doesn't fall in love very fast and needs time to listen to her feelings," advised Tyler and added, "Also, needs to approach at you, but sometimes deliver her some attention to her because needs to cognize you care about her and eat and clean your room,"

Derek listened to the advice of his father, began to wake up alone in the morning, and cleaned his room. Everything was fine for two months until Peter decided to make a deal with Ennis because lost two betas. Peter joined in his pack and Ennis received Paige. Ennis bit Paige but rejected the bite. Derek murdered her to end her suffer. Derek's mother came taking Derek home. Before going to sleep Talia, decided to speak with him about what happened.

"Why Paige?" wondered Derek

"Please don't cry," said Derek and advised, "Mommy is near you,"

"Why that alpha wanted Paige?"

"I don't know, but look at me because I know how hard is for you because you lost your love, but Paige from where wants to view you happy," comforted Talia and said, "Paige wanted to end her suffering,"

"Why she died because I miss her so much?"

"Offer me your hand and set the hand in your heart," said Talia and guessed, "You hear your heart how to beat?"

"Absolutely,"

"Paige will be consistent with you in your heart and keep her image alive," advised Talia and said, "Remember, wants to see you happy and go to sleep because you need to rest,"

Talia called Derek's tutors to inform her about Derek's problem because knew about werewolves. She said to let Derek home Thursday and Friday because would motive his absences. While Derek dreamed, fall a tear on the pillow. Derek remembered all joyous moments with Paige. Talia let Derek sleep how much needed. She did not understand why Ennis decided to turn Paige into a werewolf.

"I take Cora to kinder garden and Derek still sleep," said Tyler

"When wakes up I will give the breakfast in bed," said Talia and concerned, "I don't know what to do to make him smile,"

"It will take some time to recover because Paige was his first love," advised Laura

"I don't comprehend why Ennis decides to bite Paige," said Talia

"I know Derek is my son and the unique boy from family and I want for him the best," said Tyler and explained, "Since that day when I provide him that advice, I followed them,"

"He knows about this? What do you discover?" wondered Laura

"You cognize that two betas from Ennis pack who were killed?" wondered Tyler and shared, "If Paige becomes a werewolf was more powerful than both combined power,"

"So you suggest someone told Ennis about her," concluded Talia

"We talk after I return," said Tyler

"I think I have an idea how to make Derek smile," said Laura

"He likes to look at the family album," said Talia and informed, "We need to remake it,"

Derek woke up after four hours. Talia came delivering him breakfasts in bed. While Talia served Derek breakfast, Tyler and Laura made the album. When Cora came home, they would go to look at it.

"What is that?" wondered Derek

"Unlock and regard it," advised Laura

"The old photo album," said Derek

"You want to look at it?" wondered Tyler

"I perceive this as a yes," observed Talia

"What is that?" asked Cora

"You will understand when you will grow up and when you will become a boy," explained Tyler

"This was the first time when you instructed me to mark my territory," recalled Derek

"My teddy bears," said Cora and wondered, "Why you devour it?"

"It was the fault of the full moon," responded Derek

"Pinocchio why your nose grows up?" wondered Tyler

"I paid for you another teddy bear like the old one," said Talia and asked, "Why you don't like it?"

"I taught Cora to sew and that's why," replied Laura

"I hate the one who accomplished this to me," said Derek

"Come one, it was funny," amused Laura

"Was funny to give to someone who is two years old a box with a cretinously puppet who jump when you open it?" wondered Derek

"It was the idea of your father and seems it was a traumatize one, said Talia and guessed, "What I told you is a terrible idea?"

"Who is that sheep?" wondered Cora

"Present from Laura if I remember clearly," replied Derek and wondered, "Why you acquire such a thing?"

"I know you don't recognize, but you want to wear it again," said Laura and murmured, "The costume is little because you grow up,"

"Next time learn to fulfill your promise," asked Talia

"Why I sit on your back and I informed you to wake up because you promise?" wondered Derek

"I don't know," replied Tyler and guessed, "Maybe this photo is the answer?"

"You forget your initial day when you learn to swim?" wondered Laura

"How I can overlook that?" asked Derek and amused, "I don't recall the part with you to wake up,"

"Apple does not fall far from the tree," said Talia and asked, "You remember how you sleep near Derek?"

"That was my first night when I stay with him alone," answered Tyler

"I was the one who develops the photo when you sleep," amused Laura

"So little I was," said Derek and murmured, "I miss the childhood,"

"Why you like more Derek than me?" wondered Cora

"I love all of you, in the same way, my dear," responded Tyler

"Who wants to devour pizza?" asked Talia

"Why do you still ask?" wondered Derek

"I don't know? You eat much?" guessed Laura

"In this place is my investment, consequently isn't your business," amused Derek

"The only matter is to feel better with your investment," advised Tyler and wondered, "After that, we go to the lake all?"

"You want to eat here or on the lake?" asked Talia

"I am desperately starved and that pizza contacts me," said Derek

With the help of his parents, Derek succeeded to pass after the death of Paige. Derek dreamed about how the fire began. He woke up and went to drink a glass of water. After that, Derek went to sleep again. This time, had a dream how his life was if Kate did not kill almost his family in the fire. Derek woke up in the dream and noticed his mother into a full werewolf. Talia came near him and turned into a human.

"How are you on my mind? This is a dream?" asked Derek

"Is a dream, but I don't enter in your mind with the help of the claws," responded Talia

"How you are in this place?"

"You recall what I told you in that night when Paige died?"

"She will live always in my heart," responded Derek and concluded, "So you are my living memory of my mother,"

"Absolutely not, I am your mother," said Derek and explained, "I am extremely satisfied because you evolved,"

"How is that possible?"

"You should thank Scott because makes you think in every second of me,"

"You will live, I promise,"

"Take care of you,"

Derek woke up a bit scared. Braeden with Derek went to drink coffee and let Cora and Malia sleep. Braeden told Derek about what Scott's pack did in his loft. He was amazed to hear Maid of Gevaudan was Allison ancestor and looked like her.

"You think La Bête will go to aid me?" asked Derek

"I don't comprehend what to say, but has a tragic life and knows what means to lose your parents," replied Braeden and added, "Also, we all believe the guy Tess and the others met in New York is an impostor because said is the Beast of Gevaudan, but it seems is Devout that Marie recalls,"

"How looks my face?" wondered Derek

"You don't sleep like a baby?" asked Braeden

"I remember about childhood and how my life was before the fire," replied Derek

"It wasn't your fault," said Braeden and asked, "What you dream?" said Braeden

"About my first love, Paige and how died because reject the bite of," responded Derek and shared, "She wanted to murder her to end her suffer," said Derek

"I am desperately concerned for you," comforted Braeden and said, "We go to La Iglesias,"

"Why Desert Wolf goes there?" wondered Derek

"We are going discovering it," answered Braeden

Braeden guessed the Desert Wolf chased somebody after the footprints it found. She caught the guardian who let her escape from the prison after was imprisoned there because tried to kill Malia losing her powers in the process because of Balasko's talons.


	24. An unlucky alliance

Desert Wolf went to the La Iglesias Church to hunt down Kate Argent because Araya and the skulls rewarded her. She wanted to slay Malia, her daughter, in Beacon Hills, but decided to take a break until everything calmed down. Kate Argent knew Desert Wolf came after her because recruited many hunters and constructed an academy. Desert Wolf entered into the destroyed city and searched after Kate Argent. Nobody seemed to stay in the abandoned city. In the next second, all hunters surrounded Desert Wolf.

"What we have at this time?" wondered Corinne and admired, "A lot of guns for hire and somebody who have a bounty on her head,"

"Is a terrible time to repeat jokes when many people with guns surround you," advised Kate

"What say about these three Berserkers?" asked Corrine and snapped, "You are completely insane for an Argent,"

"Welcome to my academy of hunting," presented Kate and threatened, "You are the prime target,"

"Why don't you suicide? Why do you keep your powers? Why you don't respect the rules,"

"You want to accompany me?"

"Is a joke?"

"Let's teach the Skulls or all who is against us a lesson,"

"I accept the offer,"

Derek maneuvered the car and went to New Mexico to La Iglesias Church. Braeden, Malia, and Cora were with him in the car. Braeden looked at the map while Cora and Malia listened to the music. Cora decided to question Malia more things about her because Lydia and the rest of the girls informed her to give Malia a second chance.

"Derek? Why you don't say to me Malia is my cousin?" asked Cora

"You cognize I am maneuvering the car?" guessed Derek

"I don't know, but I can identify you despise me," said Malia

"You can stop?" wondered Braeden and explained, "You don't cognize anything about each other,"

"I don't despise you, but is extremely suspicious to find you have a cousin and nobody tells on you," explained Cora

"You don't know because Peter addresses me to adoption when I was little," explained Malia and informed, "I don't know how falls in love with Desert Wolf,"

"Sorry for what happened ten years ago," apologized Cora

"Why Desert Wolf goes at Iglesias?" asked Braeden

"Maybe go discovering God there," replied Derek

"What you did ten years in the forest?" wondered Cora

"After the accident, I turn into a coyote," responded Malia and asked, "What happen to you after the fire?"

"A friend of my parents transports me in South America," answered Cora

"Braeden? Why your pulse rises up?" wondered Derek

"Araya communicated me a message," replied Braeden and shared, "She pays Desert Wolf to go after Kate Argent

"They will go killing each other," said Derek and guessed, "Another message

"Araya says her club was destroyed by an arsonist alpha werewolf who throws lightning bolts," informed Cora

"What werewolf is that?" wondered Malia

"I think is Edward," guessed Braeden and asked, "Why destroys a club?"

"Since when the arsonist alpha werewolf throws with lightning bolts?" amused Derek

"You want to make peace?" wondered Malia

"Who wants to cut?" asked Cora

"I because Derek maneuvers the car and has both hands on the steering wheel," answered Braeden

"I hope we can talk with somebody from the pack of La Bête," hoped Derek

Araya, Severo, and the rest of the Skulls went mad because somebody ruined their family business. Edward's friend encountered some problems with Desert Wolf. La Bête decided to send Kincaid with Jennifer and Edward to kill Desert Wolf.

"Excellent work," said Kincaid and explained, "Araya and others deserved that,"

"With help of magic nobody will know you were the one who destroyed the club," informed Jennifer

"Thank because you cover my identity," said Edward

"From where you cognize that guy?" asked Kincaid

"Is a college friend and the reason why I turn into a beast," answered Edward

"You wanted to turn into a beast?" guessed Jennifer

"They seize me because I robbed a bank and my friend directed me to Muirfield to indicate me a way how to escape," informed Edward

"I want to see the face of Desert Wolf when will observe us," said Kincaid

"Who wants to play the game with the cat and the mouse?" wondered Jennifer

"What you talk about?" asked Edward

"We go after Desert Wolf and Desert Wolf goes after Kate Argent because Araya hired her to kill Kate Argent," explained Kincaid

"That happened in the past or after I destroy the club?" asked Edward

"Before the destruction of the club," replied Kincaid

"I experience an odd feeling, but I don't know why," said Jennifer

La Bête decided to follow Jennifer, Kincaid, and Edward because found Kate Argent allied with Desert Wolf. While Derek and Kincaid drove, the car to Iglesias Church, in Beacon Hills Scott played La Crosse with Liam, Jackson, twins, Kira, Stiles, and Isaac while Vincent looked at them because enjoyed the working break.

"Who is on my team?" wondered Scott

"I am the captain of my team," informed Jackson

"I enter Scott's team," replied Stiles

"I enter Jackson's team," replied Ethan

"We are brothers," said Aiden and concluded, "So we play on the same team,"

"I enter the team of Jackson," replied Liam

"I enter the team of Scott's," said Kira

"Me too," said Isaac

"I know we are Oni," said Nikko and desired, "We want to play La Crosse,"

"Come on, please," said Gekko

"You can play with us," said Nikko and chose, "I take Nikko,"

"Gekko is my team," said Jackson

"You want to film the match or not?" wondered Vincent

"Go to that place to see better and film the match," advised Jackson

"Brother, let's see who is more powerful now," challenged Nikko

"You are going down," said Gekko

"The gate is mine," said Liam

"I play as a goalkeeper," said Isaac and explained, "I know Stiles want to be a goalkeeper, but I want to win,"

"I hope you cognize how to defend a gate, junior," hoped Ethan

"You don't comprehend what you say," said Kira and explained, "Liam is better than Scott or everyone else as a goalkeeper,"

They played La Crosse ten minutes. Vincent kept the camera and in the next second, escaped it. His fingers paralyzed and did not know why. Tracy launched him on the ground. Theo with his pack surrounded them, all were shocked to observe Theo out the ground, and the members from his pack alive after were killed or joined Scott's pack.

"You are aware you are going to reward it because you butcher our game," threatened Nikko

"For God sake, an Oni commandant," said Belasko and shared, "Is a rare thing,"

"A rare thing was when I knocked your mother," snapped Gekko

"This is a joke, right?" guessed Corey

"Who instruct you to speak in that way?" wondered Stiles

"What say about your mother, Stiles?" asked Donovan

"I hope you provide a compelling reason to come here," hoped Kira

"We need to ally to defeat and kill La Bête with his pack until will begin to kill the entire city," informed Theo

"You want to steal his power?" asked Liam

"We want to defeat him and nobody will steal his power," responded Tara

"Who will believe you? Who are you?" asked Isaac

"She is Theo's sister," replied Hayden and informed, "After I become a werewolf, I find about Theo's return and I wanted to find more about his return,"

"Why are you so sure? Why do you want to slay him?" asked Ethan

"Genius takes a history book and recites it," informed Lucas

"Consistently is another way," said Aiden

"We don't have to slay him," said Scott

"How do you cognize that?" asked Tracy

"This is not your business," said Jackson and added, "Also, because you are an attractive girl, I inform you, we consider reasons to believe the guy who says is La Bête is an impostor,"

"Is a terrible idea," said Josh and explained, "If they want to defend the beast of Gevaudan, consequently be it,"

"I don't comprehend why you don't believe me," said Misha

Josh assaulted Liam and all engaged in a combat. Corey began to fight with Isaac with the fist and legs and Corey changed in a thunder Kitsune, materialized a fire sword. Isaac gripped the sword of Pawa and began to duel. Misha made her nails bigger and began to fly with the help of wings. She assaulted Kira and nails were strong enough to defend her from the blade. Theo began to attack Scott. Scott falls to the ground and Theo wanted to wound him. He tricked Theo, made him fall on the ground, and caught by the neck with claws. Tara wielded magic to divide them up and Theo's pack left.

"Everybody is fine?" asked Nikko

"Vincent, you are fine?" asked Scott

"I am paralyzed," said Vincent and wondered, "This is okay?"

"I put venom on camera," said Jackson and apologized, "Sorry,"

"Wasn't your fault," said Vincent

"Tracy is a chimera between werewolf and Kanima," informed Kira

"A pack of chimeras and a pack of alphas," said Isaac

"Is amazing isn't it?" guessed Gekko

"Wait, I come to aid you to get up, Vincent," said Ethan

"I wait because I can't go to any other place," amused Vincent

"Let's turn in giant and put him on the bench," advised Aiden

"You feel better?" wondered Stiles and said, "I know you are paralyzed but you need healing and try to imagine you are moving because the body will do it,"

"Why does Theo bring her sister to life after left her to die in cold water? What is in the head of Corey and Hayden?" asked Liam

"Theo was in the ground," murmured Scott

"Thoroughly confuse," said Kira and explained, "He wanted to strike you, but after that, stopped,"

"What we do?" asked Stiles

"I don't know, but I know my pause will end in five minutes and I am still paralyzed," replied Vincent

"Who aid me?" asked Liam and advised, "Take from another hand to take the pain to allow him to heal,"

"I hope you feel better," hoped Isaac

"Take it easy and don't be Speedy Gonzales," said Ethan

"We transport him to the hospital," said Aiden and wondered, "We meet in Derek's loft in two hours?"

"Who accompany me to purchase some juice or snacks to look at a movie?" asked Jackson

"I come to you," said Scott and asked, "Stiles, you accompany us?"

"Wait to call Allison and Lydia," informed Stiles

"Gekko let's prepare the place," said Nikko

"In two hours come in Derek's loft," said Gekko

Jennifer, Kincaid, and Edward arrived in the destroyed city. Kate Argent with Desert Wolf and hunters surrounded them. Derek, Braeden, Cora, and Malia arrived at the same time as them, but they avoided. Braeden was amazed to see Desert Wolf allied with Kate and the rest of the hunters.

"So that bitch is responsible for the death of my family," concluded Cora

"There is my dear mother," said Malia

"I will become filthy rich if we capture both of them," amused Braeden

"It seems to be we aren't alone," observed Derek and wondered, "What Kincaid, Jennifer, and that guy do at this time?"

"That guy is Edward Long," informed Malia

"Twenty hunters, three berserks and a Werejaguar with a werecoyote," said Braeden

"We require their help to strike them all," said Cora

"I am puzzled to identify why they come here," said Derek

"Do you want to interrogate them nicely?" guessed Malia

"Make silence," said Derek

"Kate detects a presence, but doesn't know what," observed Braeden

"Wait to observe them what they do," said Cora

Kate and Desert Wolf looked at Kincaid, Jennifer, and Edward. Desert Wolf was shocked to see Edward was an alpha werewolf. Kate remembered Kincaid and Jennifer because did not from where recognized them.

"Kincaid and Jennifer," said Kate and asked, "What you transport you?"

"Edward, you come after me?" asked Corinne

"This will be your end, my dear, Wolf," threatened Edward

"Twenty hunters, three berserks and a Werejaguar with a werecoyote," numbered Kincaid and murmured, "We are a bit outmatched,"

"You are terrible or don't enjoy a woman to be more powerful than a man?" guessed Jennifer

"Who directed you here?" wondered Kate

"My friend, who is a businessman," said Edward

"You think I am frightened of a stupid chimera who is an arsonist?" responded Corinne

"Why the eyes of the stupid chimera turn in red?" said Kate

"I am an arsonist alpha werewolf and can also throw with lightning bolts," informed Edward

"You are not an ordinary alpha werewolf," said Kate

"I hate when people like to play with the cat and the mouse," said Corinne

"What you talk about?" asked Jennifer

"It seems to be Desert Wolf is hunting Kate Argent while I and Edward we go after her," said Braeden

"Greetings mother, I discover you want to slay me once more," snapped Malia

"You don't come here after you stole my powers with that talons," snapped Corinne and wondered, "We throw a party? Why many people come here?"

"We ally?" asked Cora

"We are a bit outmatched to fight against each other," said Kincaid

"Kate this will end," said Derek

"This is a reunion of Hale family?" asked Corinne

"I am the only one who experiences an odd presence?" wondered Jennifer

All looked at a house. On the roof, they witnessed a man. Jennifer, Edward, and Kincaid saw La Bête. Desert Wolf and Kate did not know who was the mysterious person, but they knew was someone bad because Kincaid, Jennifer, and Edward recognized him.

"Who are you meant to be?" asked Corinne

"Me, I am an innocent human," replied La Bête and asked, "Why I should be someone else?"

"You are another bounty hunter to come to execute someone?" guessed Kate

"I come slaying you," said La Bête and shared, "This is my true face,"

"Who are you?" asked Corinne

"I guess you are the beast of Gevaudan," said Kate

"You and your father you will die by my hand," said La Bête

"Dread Doctors revived him?" asked Kate

"Definitely and doesn't work any longer for them," observed Corinne

"You come to kill all Argents?" asked Kate

"If Marie Jeanne Valet will know how pathological some Argents like you or Gerard become, will hang up," said La Bête

"You lie; you want to eliminate all of the Argents who are alive," snapped Kate."

"Why should I kill somebody who cares about people and supernatural? How I should kill somebody who revised the code of Argent family in: We protect those who can't protect themselves?" wondered La Bête

"Who revised the code?" asked Corinne

"Allison who deserves to assume the name, Argent," replied La Bête and said, "Her father, Chris grows up her well,"

"All focus the fire on Gevaudan beast, now!" snapped Kate

Cora, Braeden, Derek, and Malia froze when they saw how La Bête shifted his form. La Bête jumped in the middle and caused an earthquake. All had fallen on the ground except the berserkers who wanted to assault him. La Bête shocked a Berserker and threw another one, ruining them. He pierced the Berserker chest, eliminated the heart and squashed it. Hunters owned not the time to get up because they were killed. La Bête slew twenty hunters and three berserkers in less than a minute. He caught Desert Wolf and Kate from neck and knocked them to a wall. Malia wanted to kill her mother, but La Bête sends Malia and caught her hand.

"Why you want to murder your mother?" asked La Bête and explained, "Show her you have more mind than her,"

"We are going to see in hell," snapped Kate

"You come after her," said Corinne and asked, "Why you do not allow me to go?"

"Bitch, I am going to incinerator you because you seize me," snapped Edward

"You have right, but you are a sociopath like her," said La Bête

"You will take as prisoners?" asked Cora

"I don't know," said Jennifer and asked, "Why you come here?"

"We don't take prisoners," said La Bête

"You are going slaughtering us?" asked Braeden

"Could slay you when destroyed the others," replied Kincaid

"Why you come after Kate?" asked Malia

"What are you staying?" wondered Kate and said, "Kill us,"

"I expect Braeden and Malia will enjoy perceiving how I will die," hoped Corinne

"A Werejaguar who pretends to be an Argent," said La Bête and snapped, "You are a worthless bitch, nothing more,"

"They are gone?" guessed Cora

"Absolutely not, but they are unconscious," informed Jennifer

"Why you come here?" asked Edward

"I abandon my career of U.S. Marshall to catch Desert Wolf," responded Braeden and added, "Also, some time ago Desert Wolf wanted to steal Malia's powers, seized her and sent to the prison but escaped because of a guardian who allowed her,"

"I don't comprehend how you follow us because you don't know to maneuver a car," said Kincaid and added, "Also, if you are in this place, that means can catapult her to the jail where it belongs,"

"We can go?" asked Derek

"Edward, you accompany me and you drive the car," said La Bête

"You put harnesses and track the car," said Edward and asked, "What is in this place?"

"You had the chance to slaughter us and our friends," said Malia and asked, "Why you let us go?"

"Personne ne peut revenir en arrière dans le temps et fabriquer un nouveau départ, mais tout le monde peut commencer aujourd'hui et fabriquer une nouvelle fin," replied La Bête

"A nice qouate," said Jennifer and added, "Also, is not the guy who committed the crimes in Beacon Hills,"

"Jennifer has right because during those attacks I was with my pack in New York, Mexico, and California," and added, "Also, I am the beast of Gevaudan and I have no idea who was that retard who pretended to be me,"

"Not to mention, we are aware it looked like him," said Kincaid

"Why did you kill those people in the past? How many you killed?" asked Malia

"I slaughtered those people because deserving it and on the quick way, they were not as good as they pretended to be," replied La Bête and added, "Also, I killed around of 100 people,"

After that, La Bête with his pack left and La Bête prepared a surprised in the car of Edward. Kincaid and Jennifer saw many candles with a prepared intimate dinner. Derek, Braeden, Malia, and Cora were a bit shocked when they realized what happened and cannot explain because they knew listened to the pulse of La Bête observing it told the truth. With this, the mystery of the killer werewolf who possessed Mason deepens because as far, they knew from Chris and Gerard, the beast, slaughtered almost 500 people for fun, but from Marie Jeanne Valet, heard it slaughtered almost 100 people for justice. Not to mention, it declared to be the true beast of Gevaudan and not the impostor who looked like him who committed those crimes.


	25. Case filed: To hell and back

Braeden, Cora, Malia, and Derek were traumatized because they poorly understand what happened. They went to sleep in the private car, but Malia decided to call Stiles to view what was accomplishing. Stiles and Stilinski slept in the face of the TV while they viewed a fantastic movie. Stiles was awoken by mobile phone and answered while Malia put the telephone on the speaker.

"Something bad happened? Why do you call me at two in the morning?" wondered Stiles

"We are fine," replied Malia and asked, "You cognize French?"

"You cognize French too," answered Stiles and wondered, "Why you question?"

"You cognize better than me and put in plain English this," responded Malia

"What to put in plain English?" wondered Stiles

"Personne ne peut revenir en arrière dans le temps et fabriquer un nouveau départ, mais tout le monde peut commencer aujourd'hui et fabriquer une nouvelle fin," recited Cora

"Nobody can go back in time and fabricate a new beginning, but anyone can start today and fabricate a new ending," translated Stiles and asked, "Why do say that?"

"Farewell Stiles," said Malia

"Malia, don't shut the mobile phone," yelled Stiles

They went to sleep. Malia and Cora woke up at six a.m. because had the chance to assist in the massacre of La Bête and allow them alive. Both knew Stiles would go mad if did not entitle him back to inform him what happened.

"Why do you call me? You want to slay me?" asked Stiles and explained, "I could not sleep all night because of you,"

"Stiles, calm down because I hear your heart beatings from here," advised Cora

"Who inform you that statement?" asked Stiles

"The beast of Gevaudan that declares to be the real beast of Gevaudan and not the impostor who attacked Beacon Hills," related Malia and added, "Does not say anything until you do not hear everything and if you add one word I close the mobile phone,"

"We expose Desert Wolf, who goes to La Iglesias," spoke Cora and resumed, "When we arrive here, we see we aren't only one who search Desert Wolf,"

"Desert Wolf ally with Kate before we come here and three members of the pack of La Bête come to slaughter Desert Wolf," related Malia and explained, "Devout appear from nowhere and turns into monstrous form killing twenty hunters and three berserkers in less than a minute,"

"After that, catch them from the neck," said Cora and described, "Malia wanted to kill Desert Wolf but Devout catches her hand,"

"Devout notified me to prove her I had more mind than her and he with Kincaid, Jennifer left," informed Malia and added, "Also, I question him why didn't kill our friends or us,"

"Answered that in French and left? It said other remarkable things besides that was the real beast and not an impostor?" wondered Stiles

"Definitely," answered Cora and related, "We are still shocked because we see his true power because butchered twenty hunters and three berserkers less than a minute,"

"On top of that he and his pack said at that time when the impostor attacked Beacon Hills, it was with his pack in New York, Mexico, and California," informed Malia and added, "Also, Devout said it murdered almost 100 people for justice,"

"He adds something else?" wondered Stiles

"Will come in Beacon Hills to slay Gerard because is a sociopath and doesn't deserve to assume the name of Argent and adds a true Argent is Allison because changes the code and her father grows up well," informed Malia

"Is another person on the blacklist? What about Corinne and Kate?" wondered Stiles

"I guess Peter," replied Malia and added, "Also, Kate and Corinne are alive and Devout said to dispatch them to jail,"

"How knows about Peter?" asked Stiles

"His pack may tell everybody," deduced Cora

"I go napping a bit and will try to hack the cameras to see if is saying the truth," informed Stiles and asked, "Cora, is a problem if we use Derek's loft?"

"What you need to do there?" wondered Cora

"We want to discover who the guilty persons are responsible for the death of Devout's parents," answered Stiles

"Don't say you want to make a list with all victims from Gevaudan?" guessed Malia and concluded, "If I remember clearly were more than two hundred attacks and that means all pack will go to aid you,"

"Contact us with Skype because maybe we can aid you," Cora and closed, "Good night or good day,"

All pack of Theo slept. Theo woke up to drink a glass of water and visit his sister, Tara, who stayed in the middle of the room with a paper and a pencil in hand. He did not understand what or why was accomplishing this and decided to look at her.

"The grumpy bear wakes up at this hour where I should write?" wondered Tara

"Don't think I will stay awake because I wake up to drink this glass of water and I wanted to go back in bed, observing you here in the middle of the room," observed Theo and wondered, "You are okay?"

"Sorry for yesterday," apologized and explained, "I don't know what believe,

"You are well? What happen?"

"I was blessed with a vision with La Bête how killed twenty hunters and three berserkers less than a minute and was an unstoppable killing machine,"

"Who were those hunters?"

"Kate Argent made a squad of hunters," responded Tara and informed, "Desert Wolf was there too,"

"La Bête slaughtered wicked people?"

"Let unconscious Desert Wolf and Kate Argent," replied Tara and added, "Also, prevented Malia to kill her mother and notified her to show she had more mind than her,"

"Malia and the rest are fine?"

"La Bête allow them to live and told on Malia and others to transport Kate with Corrine to the jail," replied Tara and added, "Also, said, personne ne peut revenir en arrière dans le temps et fabriquer un nouveau départ, mais tout le monde peut commencer aujourd'hui et fabriquer une nouvelle fin,"

"This means in English, nobody can go back in time and fabricate a new beginning, but anyone can start today and fabricate a new ending,"

"You have the same problem with him," indicated Tara and explained, "You want to be like you were before to meet Dread Doctors but something draws you back like a magnet,"

"The only magnet what draws me back at this hour is the bed," revealed Theo and explained, "I understand why Scott and his friends don't want to aid us,"

"Go to sleep,"

"Is something wrong?"

"This is not all," replied Tara and explained, "This guy declares to be the real beast of Gevaudan and mentions the guy who attacked Beacon Hills is an impostor,"

"It has a reason?"

"Is aware is looking as him, but while the impostor caused the assaults it was in Mexico, New York, and California," informed Tara and advised, "Look here and as far can you see it met the Dread Doctors, fled the city taking Kincaid, Kali with Ennis heading to New York while the guy who looks like him attacked the town,"

"This can't be possible,"

"Not to mention it killed 100 people for justice and not 500 people for fun as you said,"

"The Dread Doctors lied to me or this guy is the impostor and the real beast was in the city," whispered Theo and added, "Also, I am aware Hayden lied saying is a chimera werewolf when becoming a werewolf a few weeks ago and is accompanied by Corey to glimpse us,"

"What you will do?"

"Allow them what they want,"

The argent family took the breakfast. Stiles woke up Allison and Isaac to reveal to them what happened to Braeden, Derek, Malia, and Cora. They went into the kitchen. Gerard read the newspaper, Vincent finished eating and drank his tea, Tess ate some eggs, and Chris prepared the breakfast for Allison and Isaac while drank his coffee. Catherine ate some bread with honey.

"You sleep comfortably? Who telephone you at this hour?" wondered Chris

"Stiles tells us about Braeden, Derek, Malia, and Cora," replied Allison

"They succeed to murder Desert Wolf? Something bad happens?" wondered Tess

"They go killing Desert Wolf, and Desert Wolf precedes killing Kate but Kate constructs a squad of hunters," related Isaac

"A nice roller coaster I must say," said Gerard and wondered, "What happens next?"

"Why you're your pulse rise, Isaac? You feel better?" asked Vincent

"I am OK, but Kate ally with Desert Wolf and Desert Wolf is chased by another person," answered Isaac

"Who could hunt Desert Wolf?" wondered Catherine

"Edward Long, Kincaid, and Jennifer, which are from the pack of La Bête," informed Allison

"Why would hunt the pack of La Bête or even La Bête, Desert Wolf?" wondered Chris

"They are OK?" asked Tess and specified, "I talk about Braeden and rest,"

"Physically, yes, but mentally not," replied Isaac

"What happen?" wondered Vincent

"La Bête comes slaying the hunters and spares Kate and Desert Wolf and tell Braeden to dispatch them to jail," responded Allison

"Gerard prays to the God because La Bête wants to slay you and Peter," spoke Isaac

"La Bête is just a psychotic animal, nothing more," snapped Gerard

"A psychotic animal? If he is a psychotic animal, what you are?" wondered Allison

"Psycho is your daughter, Kate, and you," snapped Tess and wondered, "Why slays the family of Derek or why decides to keep her powers and kills everybody on her way?"

"La Bête or I should call him Devout; want to kill all pathological Argents," informed Isaac and added, "Also, adds if Marie-Jeanne Valet would know about you, will suicide and the unique person who deserves to carry the name of Argent is Allison because her father grows up her well,"

"After Devout killed those hunters and berserkers grab from neck Kate and Desert Wolf," related Allison and asked, "Malia wanted to murder Desert Wolf but Devout caught her hand and told her something important,"

"This is not the way to resolve things?" guessed Chris

"Said to Malia to show her mother, had more in mind," related Isaac and added, "Also, wanted to leave, but Malia asked him why didn't slay them,"

"What answered?" asked Tess

"Personne ne peut revenir en arrière dans le temps et fabriquer un nouveau départ, mais tout le monde peut commencer aujourd'hui et fabriquer une nouvelle fin," recited Allison

"Nobody can go back in time and fabricate a new beginning, but anyone can start today and fabricate a new ending," translated Chris

"You cognize the wolf has adjusted his fur, but not the behavior," advised Gerard

"You are unafraid because comes slaying you," guessed Catherine

"After the lunch, we have some work to do," revealed Isaac

"What work?" wondered Catherine

"The work of a detective," replied Allison

"We are detectives so we can aid us," spoke Tess

"You and Catherine investigate only natural causes," said Isaac and specified, "We investigate supernatural cases,"

"I am a werewolf," said Vincent and asked, "I can accompany you?"

"You are a beast, not a werewolf," spoke Isaac

"What about Stiles? What investigates?" wondered Chris

"Stiles is a human, but is part of the pack, and we want to discover the reason why Devout aka La Bête slaughters many people," informed Allison

"I don't comprehend why you accomplish this because you cognize the answer," spoke Gerard and snapped, "Is a murder,"

"You wrong because his parents were killed after born," said Allison and explained, "Devout didn't know how his parents looked like,"

"So you want to discover the reason why killed many people," concluded Chris and said, "You think Devout killed or attacked all people who were responsible for the death of his parents?"

"That's we are going to find," informed Isaac

"Good luck, I must go to work," said Vincent and explained, "When you return I hope you can confess to us the truth,"

"If we need help we will know where to find it," spoke Allison and added, "Also, we need to reveal to you something and I think is worth to late from work a bit, Vincent,"

Allison and Isaac told to Chris, Gerard, Tess, Catherine, and Vincent about what La Bete said about the person who looked as him and attacked Beacon Hills. In addition, all confirmed everything that Marie said. Stiles went to his father to see if was okay. While Stiles talked with Stilinski, Nikko, and Gekko stole a box full of ink cartridges and Scott stole stacks of paper. Isaac and Allison came to talk with Tess and Catherine while Kira held six. The operation proved a success. In two hours, they publish all papers, but something strange happened.

"What you do?" wondered Marie

"How are you able to contact us? You have magic?" asked Kira

"No, I am her bigger brother, Sebastian, and find a sorcerer to help us contact you," presented Sebastian and informed, "Marie told us what happens,"

"My name is Henry," presented Henry

"We want to discover the reason why La Bête aka Devout slaughters many people," said Stiles and added, "Also, look at these photos that confirms the murderer werewolf from our town committed those murderers while Devout who declares to be the real Beast of Gevaudan is different cities at that time forming his pack,"

"However, I can't believe Devout is the Beast of Gevaudan," revealed Sebastian and wondered, "Who else to be the murderer if Devout states the real beast is him?"

"You can aid us to discover the truth?" asked Allison and explained, "Marie, he mention just killed 100 people for justice and not 500 for fun as the rumors say,"

"We print everything, but we require placing them endways," said Jackson

"Personne ne peut revenir enarrière dans le temps et fabriquer un nouveau départ, mais tout le monde peut commencer aujourd'hui et fabriquer une nouvelle fin," recited Isaac

"Who says that?" asked Henry and translated, "Nobody can go back in time and fabricate a new beginning, but anyone can start today and fabricate a new ending,"

"Devout said that to Cora, Malia, Braeden, and Derek that experienced a nightmare," spoke Kira

"How Devout killed with cold blood twenty hunters with three Berserkers," resumed Lydia and added, "Also, some Argent has a condition pathological because don't respect hunters' code and if Marie would hear that would suicide,"

"Henry, you can show us what happens there? Why should I suicide when I can slay them?" guessed Marie

"That guy could slaughter us when we encountered him a month ago, but let us live," spoke Aiden and added, "Also, something weird is happening because we confront and slaughtered the beast, but forget how the man behind the beast looks like,"

"In less than a minute slew them and grabs from neck Kate and Desert Wolf," spoke Liam

"That girl is Malia; I guess, and that is Desert Wolf, her mother," guessed Sebastian and observed, "Devout reveal to her to have more in mind than her mother,"

"Why Devout looks like as a demon who comes from the Underworld?" wondered Henry

"A demon that comes from Underworld? How supposed to look like?" wondered Scott

"What have the books? If you touch a book, your hand turns into the dust?" questioned Sebastian and recited, "Bigger than a wolf, covered with reddish fur and with a black line on the back," recited Sebastian

"I think is the fault of Dread Doctors," guessed Allison

"No, a few people know how King Lycaon looked like," replied Sebastian

"What you think about Devout?" asked Isaac

"I perceive turns into a monstrous form and looks like a demon that comes from the underworld, but is the Devout we know," answered Marie

"Want to murder Gerard, dad of Kate, and Peter, a werewolf who stays in a coma for six years and kills all who are responsible for what happens," related Stiles

"Gerard is unafraid of Devout," said Scott and wondered, "You know why?"

"Devout and Dread Doctors are losing the spirits from can I witness you present me," said Sebastian and informed, "A Hellhound is responsible for bringing lost souls in Erebus,"

"We cognize who is the Hellhound," informed Pawa and questioned, "Why Hellhound is such a severe problem?" asked Pawa

"Three Oni Commandant, Scott you have the rarest pack what I see in my life," have appreciated Henry and have replied, "Hellhound sleeps inside of that human and if Gerard manages to wake the Hellhound,"

"The Hellhound inside of me, will sacrifice to slay La Bête and Dread Doctors," remarked Parris

"What is his name?" wondered Marie and advised, "Take care of him if Gerard knows a way how to wake the Hellhound you will lose your friend,"

"I will take care of him," said Gekko and charged, "You stay with Stiles,"

"Definitely, sir, long live, sir," rogerd Nikko

"His name is Parrish," informed Jackson and guessed, "You have an idea about atrocities?"

"You can set all papers online?" asked Sebastian and explained, "I want to identify something,"

"I hope you are going to confess to us something useful," hoped Parrish

"You think Devout attacks and slays all people who are responsible for his parent's demise?" guessed Ethan

"You can stop because I discover the reason why his parents died," declared Sebastian and added, "Also, I don't know who is the real beast or the impostor in this madness,"

"That person was the wealthiest people from Gevaudan and played poker," informed Henry and resumed, "At least can we solve a problem at least,"

"So they chose the family of Devout to pay for what they accomplished," concluded Kira

"I understand why the priest said is a sign from God," spoke Marie

"Some people were very poor," said Scott and asked, "Who killed them and killed innocent kids?"

"They were deprived, but they were extremely beloved friends with the wealthiest people aiding them accomplish the wicked jobs," responded Sebastian

"Devout killed innocent kids because hunters assaulted the children of the night," explained Allison and specified, "I talk about wolves,"

"Devout did this revenge his parents," said Aiden and asked, "Why executed someone or make his pack?"

"Dread Doctors revive him to defend them I guess it has the right to be the real beast," responded Henry and explained, "Devout wants to experience his life like an ordinary person and truly change from that used to be in the past and the lunatic with his look commit those murderers in his name,"

"Know how looks like his mother?" wondered Ethan

"After was born, his mother was killed," answered Marie

"Why people did nothing to prevent him or to stop people who were responsible for the death of his parents?" asked Lydia

"Riches are able to fix everything," replied Sebastian

"I cognize what Devout experiences," said Jackson and specified, "I know what means to don't cognize how your natural parents look alike,"

"This is the tale of Gevaudan beast," said Nikko and explained, "A story of ultimate revenge,"

"Why you contact us back?" wondered Gekko

"I had a vision of the return of the beast, but sadly I don't know when because we too witnessed how the beast died in our time and returned without to cognize the identity behind the beast," said Henry added, "Also, I communicated a thought to all people who encountered the beast to contact us,"

"I expect everything will be okay," hoped Allison

"Good luck and take care of you," spoke Marie

"One last question," said Scott and asked, "From what year you contact us,"

"1768," replied Henry and asked, "Why do you ask this?"

"As far we cognize the beast was killed in 1767," responded Stiles and explained, "Looking at your faces, my key question shows beyond doubt something odd is happening in both times,"

Our heroes used Skype to inform Derek, Braeden, Cora, and Malia what happened. They discovered the reason why Devout terrorized Gevaudan. Derek was very confused because seeing the power of the beast with his own eyes and did not know would want to revive his family.


	26. The white hell

A code red snowing at the beginning of the autumn hit the following day Beacon Hills. Each day passed the code became more violent and did not comprehend the reason. Many people presumed to represent a meteorological attack from another nation, but the reality was another.

"I believe we develop the perfect chimera," commented Surgeon

"If nobody will be able to prevent him, a new ice age will rise," remarked Pathologist

"This chimera will confer supremacy to Nogitsune," observed Geneticist and wondered, "How we manage to interrupt him?"

"The fireflies from Oni will be vulnerable because of the fierce storm," responded Ophthalmologist

"Like the Nogitsune because inside of him is a firefly," explained Pathologist

"I don't comprehend what will go to respond the people because the summer ended and Beacon Hills with neighboring cities are hit by a meteorological red code of snowing," stated Surgeon

"I experience an uncomfortable feeling about this," murmured Ophthalmologist

"Because we develop an abomination of Yeti who makes red codes of snowing?" guessed Geneticist

"Something strange occurs and someone welded sorcery to talk with someone from the past," shared Ophthalmologist and questioned, "Why?"

"Maybe to terminate the Beast of Gevaudan?" guessed Surgeon and added, "Also, I believe we have passed away and I don't cognize who we revived,"

"He was resurrected to preserve us from Hellhound not to live his own life as wanted," answered Pathologist and remarked, "I have the same feeling as you, sadly,"

"I hope this experiment wouldn't represent a downfall," hoped Geneticist

"Don't matter because failure or not, will fulfill his purpose," explained Surgeon

"What aim?" wondered Pathologist

"If nobody would restrain him, will begin a new ice age," informed Ophthalmologist and specified, "Good or evil, will go to stop the Yeti,"

"The Yeti would be killed by them and after that, would go to murder each other," related Geneticist and congrats, "A good plan,"

Braeden, Derek, Cora, and Malia returned home. The stumbled in the snowstorm because of the red code of snow that reached in a day New Mexico. They did not know what to do because did not have warm clothes for such type of forecast.

"We are going to freeze here," judged Malia and questioned, "Why in fall starts the wintertime with a red code?"

"This is something normal or somebody develop a device or something to develop such weather?" guessed Cora

"I believe is responsibly a chimera," responded Braeden and asked, "Derek, what you do?"

"If I don't accomplish anything we are going to die here," murmured Derek

"You desire to drag the vehicle in this climate?" asked Cora and snapped, "This is suicide,"

"This is one of the few times when I accord with her," stated Malia and recommended, "Must be another method,"

"Stop or I shot you at this moment," cautioned Braeden and explained, "You can't drag the vehicle alone,"

"Who said I would drag the car alone?" guessed Derek

"He calls the wolves and coyotes to aid us," observed Cora

"Where do you go?" asked Malia

"To give him a jacket and to offer some glasses," replied Braeden

"God, take care of my brother," blessed Cora

"When I have found who is responsible for this, I will grab his heart out of the body," alarmed Malia

"I know you can't speak, but you don't have to accomplish this," revealed Braeden and specified, "Is always another method,"

Derek became the leader of wolves and coyotes and together dragged the vehicle to the Motel California. Nogitsune with Shikari was completely confused because they did not expect the winter to have such power at the beginning of the autumn.

"Who and why make such storm?" asked Shikari

"I don't know, but the responsible people for those desire to acquire something," replied Nogitsune and told, "We don't know what,"

"It sounds extremely harmful, but who is able to create such a storm," guessed Shikari and explained, "It can't be possible,"

"You cognize who is able to develop such things?"

"Somebody creates a Yeti chimera for sure," replied Shikari and inquired, "Who is responsible for that?"

"Dread Doctors," answered Nogitsune and explained, "They cause disorder, but this storm weak me and rest of Oni,"

"What desires to win with the Yeti?"

"To develop a new ice age or to eliminate the enemies,"

"Why makes us weaker?"

"For someone who has more than two thousand years old, you put many questions,"

"Sorry, but I am not a demon who feeds from a disorder like you, and knowing almost everything to increase his powers,"

"The problem is simple," said Nogitsune and wondered, "What they are going to accomplish after they interrupt for the responsible person about this?"

"They would ally or are going to annihilate each other,"

"Wasn't extremely hard to think a bit,"

Jennifer and Kincaid received a special date, but they desired to return to New York, where the rest members of the alpha pack were. They had bad luck because the car stumbled in the snow and nobody would come to release them. La Bête with Edward localized the car of Jennifer and Kincaid and went to rescue them.

"How do you cognize we are in this place? What occurred with the meteorological conditions?" questioned Kincaid

"You hear about GPS?" guessed Edward and explained, "I don't comprehend what happens at this moment, but is a disaster,"

"Is the start of the fall and is a red code of snowing," related La Bête and guessed, "Is normal?"

"No," answered Jennifer and questioned, "Who is mad enough to bring winter?"

"Could Dread Doctors bring the winter earlier?" wondered Edward

"They don't have such power, but a chimera created by them, should be responsible about this," responded La Bête

"Dread Doctors revived you," said Kincaid and explained, "I am intrigued if the current experiment was revived or created,"

"Himalaya Mountain, Yeti," answered La Bête

"A Yeti?" Why would they bring to life a Yeti?" wondered Jennifer

"When I was little I adored to look at the Ice Age movie because had the chance to live in the Ice Age movie," shared Edward

"The motor of the car freeze," observed Kincaid and questioned, "What we accomplish?"

"I can burn the snowflakes," replied Edward

"I have an idea," stated La Bête

"I don't comprehend an idea because you don't cognize how to maneuver a vehicle," remarked Kincaid and questioned, "How you carry the car at La Iglesias?"

"So you take pleasure in being one of Santa's reindeer," concluded Jennifer

"Carry these glasses and take care," replied Edward

"One of my favorite seasons was wintertime," shared La Bête and shared, "When I learned to change into a full wolf I took my toboggan,"

"You comprehend this isn't a toboggan and this is a vehicle?" guessed Kincaid

"God is with us," declared Edward

"Jennifer, you can attach with magic these strings from me?" asked La Bête

"You are sure you desire to accomplish this?" wondered Jennifer

"I performed this first time with a toboggan on the peaks when I was ten years," related La Bête and specified, "The road was straight and without creases,"

The pack of Theo stayed in the residence and they did not know what to do because was the first time when wintertime came at beginning of the fall. Theo and his pack were afraid because the house was at the boundary of Beacon Hills and they would stay stumbled in the snow.

"I am the only one who is afraid we are going to die here?" wondered Corey

"I am frightened because we don't know how to stop the winter," explained Hayden and added, "Also, I think you discover me and Corey are in this place to observe you,"

"I learned that and I don't care," responded Theo

"Perhaps you say about the responsible person for this," suggested Misha

"Could Dread Doctors be responsible for this? Misha, why you tell Hayden you betray us?" wondered Donovan

"I crave to spot if you believe her or not," explained Misha

"Donovan has right," confirmed Theo and said, "I am frightened this is the hand of Dread Doctors,"

"I could utilize my enchantment to see what happen," informed Tara

"Why your enchantment doesn't work?" wondered Belasko

"Something obstructs it, but I don't know why," murmured Tara

"I believe I comprehend," mentioned Theo and explained, "I conclude Dread Doctors develop a fourth Dread Doctors from the third eye of Valack,"

"I know we have problems," observed Josh and warned, "We have no supplies,"

"We are tumbling in the snow and don't have the supplies," said Lucas and snapped, "We are going to die here,"

"Shut up, all of you," snapped Theo and explained, "We are going to find a way how to survive and stop the current experiment of Dread Doctors,"

"Kid doesn't angry because you are going making wrinkles," suggested Belasko

"Calm down all of you," advised Donovan and cautioned, "Firstly, we require carrying supplies after that we focus on saving the planet,"

"This is a massive house and well built," said Tray and explained, "The man who stayed here should have some supplies to hide here,"

"If we are going remaining without aqua, can gather snowflakes and turn it in water," informed Lucas

"We should contact Scott," advised Hayden

"Try obtaining some food in the house and I with Tara and Hayden try to contact them," ordered Theo

"Could be a secret room?" asked Josh

"What you talk about because each secret room needs an installation or something to work?" wondered Donovan

"Corey?" asked Belasko and advised, "Look at me and attempt copy like I accomplish and don't be frightened,"

"What you desire to do?" wondered Corey

"You are going entering in the socket with me and separate us to discover a secret mechanism," informed Belasko

"This is the true teamwork," observed Tara

"Lucas, Donovan, and Josh, come to aid me to clean snowflakes," requested Misha

Kira's family tried discovering who was responsible for the winter that came at the beginning of the autumn. Lydia with her mum, Natalie, stayed in Kira's family because of the snowstorm.

"I hope you appreciate the teatime," hoped Noshiko

"Credits, for warmth," thanked Natalie and questioned, "You have an idea how to terminate the wintertime?"

"Start to snow from yesterday when we departed from Derek's shelter," related Lydia

"At this time we try finding a clue," said Kira and murmured, "Without luck,"

"Could anyone develop such meteorological conditions? Is something supernatural?" asked Ken

"With such engineering is hard to answer this question," responded Pawa

"Something natural can't be," spoke Natalie

"You think Dread Doctors develop something to change the weather?" wondered Noshiko

"We explore forest and nothing," related Kira and observed, "That chimera cognizes to hide,"

"The most harmful thing is about the snowstorm," spoke Lydia and explained, "Each day passes, becomes more violent,"

"What say about people who stay in traffic stumble in the snow?" guessed Ken

"I expect Derek and Braeden are safe," hoped Pawa

"God is with us," spoke Lydia

"Recall about the divine move," said Ken and explained, "Always exist a second chance,"

"The chimera responsible for this and cognize to cover his tracks," spoke Natalie and wondered, "Could be attracted by something from Beacon Hills?"

"Lydia, your mum is smarter than you think," said Pawa

"So the new chimera can be a Buddhist or goes to Nemeton," concluded Kira

Stiles and his dad, Stilinski, insisted and Parrish chose to stay with them. Stiles received a message from Kira and Lydia to inform him about the location of the new chimera.

"I can't stay here," said Parrish

"Feel like home, Parrish," Stilinski and suggested, "You can stay with us and we try to keep you safe from Gerard,"

"You want some tea?" wondered Nikko

"That elder merits a tragic death," snapped Gekko and spoke, "I would strike him with the first moment what I have,"

"Lydia and Kira communicated a private text message," informed Stiles

"I hope is something good," hoped Stilinski

"Gekko, you are a pig," said Nikko and asked, "Why you grip his telephone from the hand without speaking?"

"Are two pieces of information," responded Gekko and explained, "A good and a bad one,"

"Read the bad first," recommended Parrish

"On top of that, we need to be optimistic or realistic," added Stiles and advised, "Try to combine them,"

"Lydia and Natalie stay at Kira's family, but they find out the spot where the chimera is responsible for this," explained Gekko

"Allow me glimpse," said Nikko and guessed, "They conclude the being is a Buddhist or is at Nemeton because is the beacon of the supernatural,"

Gerard and Chris with the assistance of Allison, Vincent, Isaac, Tess, and Catherine checked in the library to check who was responsible for uncommon weather during the fall. Allison received a message from Stiles.

"Who communicated you a message?" asked Isaac

"Are you suspicious because I have a secret love?" guessed Allison

"Your secret love finds a clue?" wondered Gerard

"I don't have a secret love because I am with you, Isaac," explained Allison and shared, "Stiles transmit me a private message from Lydia and Kira,"

"They find out who is responsible for this?" wondered Chris

"No," replied Allison and explained, "They think the chimera is at Nemeton is a Buddhist,"

"I cognize from a friend a Buddhist mantra," said Vincent and recited, "What are three things that can't be hidden?"

"My mum informed me about the sun, the moon, and the truth," responded Catherine

"Where is the Nemeton or the Buddhist place?" wondered Tess

"The Buddhist place is at Lookout Point and Nemeton," answered Gerard

"Those three don't want to find so easily," finished Chris

"I am the only one who detests Dread Doctors?" wondered Isaac

"I love the wintertime, but I hate when the winter starts in the fall," explained Vincent

"What will go happening if we don't stop the chimera?" wondered Catherine

"If we don't prevent him a new Ice Age will arrive," responded Chris

"I believe I discovered what is," shared Gerard and showed, "Dread Doctors resurrect a Yeti,"

"A Yeti," murmured Tess

Isaac transmitted a message to all. Liam was with Mason, and Jackson, Ethan, Aiden and was frustrated because his family was in the hospital because of the atrocious weather.

"You can calm down?" asked Jackson

"My parents are out there and we can't accomplish anything," responded Liam and added, "Also, Hayden with Corey is with Theo's pack,"

"They are in a hospital," revealed Ethan and comforted, "The Memorial Hospital is a secure place,"

"Isaac communicated us a message," said Aiden and recited, "They discover who is responsible for this,"

"A Yeti in Beacon Hills," said Mason and wondered, "Lookout Point or Nemeton,"

"I should question what will go to occur if we don't prevent him?" guessed Liam

"A new Ice Age would start in America and after that in the world," responded Jackson

"Dread Doctors are going mad," snapped Ethan

"Canada, USA and New Mexico and more are under the snowstorm," informed Mason

"The red code eats many regions," observed Aiden and informed, "I believe tomorrow will cover entire America,"

"Guys, how Dread Doctors revived the Yeti if they died when revived the beast?" asked Mason and added, "Also, I am aware I had to leave for some weeks, but the news about this new beast of Gevaudan and the impostor got to me,"

"Mason, we see too how the person who possessed you was killed with the cane and both disappear," responded Liam and added, "Also, until we contact Marie for the first time, all of us knew the identity of the beast,"

Scott stayed with his mum and looked at the Television to notice if something would go to change. He experienced an odd presence and roared. Belasko exited from the socket. Melissa was amazed to spot Belasko.

"What the hell you wish for?" wondered Scott

"An alliance," responded Belasko and explained, "If we don't stop the Yeti, a new ice age will begin,"

"Who informed you about the Yeti?" asked Melissa

"I decipher text message from every telephone," answered Belasko

"Is another trap of Theo," guessed Scott and added, "Also, Corey with Hayden is fine,"

"Having faith in me because is a battle for survival and we require to work together to prevent the Ice Age," assured Belasko and answered, "Theo discover what they are doing and didn't care even both confessed to the rest of the pack,"

"I accept your proposal with one term," said Scott and advised, "We are going to reclaim the life of people and offer those supplies,"

"You are more than twenty people," counted Melissa and advised, "You could work in teams. Four people on every team,"

"Tell Theo I accept his offer," informed Scott and added, "Also, if you spy our phones, I think you cognize are in fact two beasts of Gevaudan,"

"Kid, I spied your phones presently merely because is a crisis with a Yeti," said Belasko and resumed, "On top of that, I know this La Bete claims to be the real beast while the guy who was revived by Dread Doctors murdered dozens of people,"

"How do you find the truth?" asked Melissa

"Tara, sister of Theo, possessed a vision, Theo woke up to drink some water and observed in the middle of the room," responded Belasko and specified, "Tara informed him about the vision that had about how La Bete told to Malia and the rest and used her magic discovering it was telling the truth,"

"I guess informed all the pack about the event," guessed Scott and added, "Also, Stiles checked the cameras and find the same thing,"

The pack of Scott used Skype to talk about the Yeti. They decided to split up into teams. Because of atrocious weather, Derek had fallen in the snow and the wolves and coyotes left. Derek was in hyperthermia but they had luck because La Bête dragged the car and witnessed them. Kincaid, Jennifer, Edward and La Bête decided to aid them and Braeden with the rest arrived at Motel California.


	27. Ice age versus supernatural

La Bête and his squad spotted Braeden, Derek, Cora, and Malia. Kincaid aided Braeden to put Derek in the car while Jennifer with Edward helped La Bête to connect the vehicle to them with the vehicle of Braeden. La Bête pulled and in less than twenty minutes, navigating in the snowflakes with two cars a hundred kilometers and arrived at Motel California.

"Once more, you rescue us," spoke Malia and explained, "You could simply let us pass away in the snowstorm,"

"He will be good?" wondered Cora

"Has hyperthermia," replied Edward and instructed, "Cover him with blankets to heat,"

"I could allow you pass away in the snowflakes, but I don't desire it," shared La Bête and added, "Also, I am not the lunatic who attacked Beacon Hills and you don't have anything with my past from Gevaudan,"

"Why you go after Kate?" asked Braeden and suggested, "Don't attempt to toast him,"

"Allow me to focus on keeping the temperature constant," mentioned Edward

"You play the role of the vigilante beast?" guessed Jennifer

"Kate merits perishing and every guy has a purpose," responded La Bête and questioned, "I can steal them?"

"Why you analyze that scarf?" asked Kincaid

"I believe someone lost here," guessed Malia

"I enjoy the contrast," shared Jennifer and explained, "Your eyeballs become redder than ever,"

"Each creature has a name," revealed Braeden and questioned, "What is your nickname?"

"It seems you cognize his nickname like these girls," observed Kincaid

"You can name me Devout," presented La Bête and detailed, "Your sweetheart is a bit mad for what accomplishes during on such weather, but that means is ready to sacrifice to take care of someone,"

"I don't know what is in his mind," murmured Cora

"Calm down and needs to rest," comforted and inquired, "What we do next?"

"After the demise of Yeti everything turns to usual temperature and all snow will turn on the aqua," related Jennifer and came to the conclusion, "So, will be inundated,"

"Must be a method to prevent the inundation," thought Cora

"Under America are many underground tunnels," shared Kincaid and informed, "Katashi informed me about them and we could utilize them to drain water into these,"

"Additionally, the main valve is in New York," added Braeden

"I hope Liam, Gabe, Zach, Ennis, and Kali is in New York," hoped La Bête

La Bête, Kincaid, Jennifer, and Edward departed from Motel California and went to New York. Liam, Gabe, Zach, Ennis, and Kali had in mind to help America to escape from water excess without La Bête to inform them.

"We are going saving New York from the flood," replied Ennis

"If we utilize this method, everyone will be protected?" asked Kali

"Some homeless people will swim with the fish," replied Liam

"We rescue them too," demanded Gabe

"Who bothers about some homeless people?" asked Zach and snapped, "Let them swim with the fish,"

"Why you don't embrace the idea, Liam?" asked Kali

"There is my residence," answered Liam and specified, "I have stayed there since 1850,"

"You need living in another place," recommended Zach

"I allow Edward to set fire to my residence and swore to my grandmother; I will persevere that apartment in her memory," comforted Gabe

"You think will enter to you in the dream and will inform you about this?" guessed Ennis

"Everything is possible," replied Zach and questioned, "How we are going to rescue the homeless people?"

"We produce money and they come taking it," suggested Gabe and resumed, "When they come, frighten them,"

"I transport you to the main valve," declared Liam and asked, "Why you hold six?"

"I with Ennis and we left a message with nails on the wall to don't return because they are going to pay with their own lives," explained Kali

Gabe and Zach produced false money and threw in the face of the passage. Homeless people came taking the cash, but Ennis frightened them. Liam investigated the passage to open the main valve that let water flow from the tunnels to the sea. Scott's squad and Theo's squad met at the school. The first squad was made up of Belasko, Kira, Lydia, and Josh. They attended to the power station to provide current to entire Beacon Hills

"This is the first moment in my existence when I detest the wintertime," murmured Lydia

"I would affirm at the summertime end and the start of fall," corrected Belasko

"This spot is filled with frozen water," told Josh

"What do we need doing? I suggest how we are capable to reinstate current in Beacon Hills?" questioned Kira

"We require cleaning this spot because everything is frozen," replied Josh

"Hide all of you if you do not want to deaf," warned Lydia and resumed, "Again is not my problem,"

"Is one of many reasons why I detest the banshee," amused Belasko

"All three we possess electrical powers," observed Kira and questioned, "What is the following step?"

"You are the main power generator," shared Josh

"What you suggest?" wondered Lydia

"I instruct Josh to turn into current and travel in the cords," responded Belasko

"That means you can accomplish the same thing," concluded Kira

"What you accomplish?" asked Lydia

"Some cords are frozen inside and the current can't pass," related Belasko

"Kira, focus to a key point in the engine," told Lydia and resumed, "Josh and Belasko will carry the current and will unblock recess,"

"When we accomplish unblocking, we exit," shared Josh

"After that will be my turn to confer enough power to the generator to establish the electricity in Beacon Hills," shared Kira

"We complete our job," informed Belasko

Kira wielded her power and prepared many electrical spheres. Josh and Belasko delivered current and brought the globes to unlock the cables. Kira's reactivated the main generator what conferred current to Beacon Hills. Corey, Pawa, Nikko, and Gekko robbed from the goods that were dropped in snow supplies and shared with humans.

"I am with three Oni," mentioned Corey and asked, "You are Oni?"

"We are more powerful than a normal Oni," informed Pawa and specified, "We are Oni commandant,"

"You are Skinwalker," replied Gekko and recommended, "If you are attending to mimic us, look at this,"

"Stop, you scary the youth," stated Nikko and inquired, "You desire to pee on himself?"

"Calm down," stated Pawa and craved, "We need a plan,"

"What you accomplish to do with a map?" wondered Gekko

"Our responsibility is to offer supplies to humans," replied Corey and explained, "We need to be efficient,"

"That's why we require a plan," specified Nikko

"The middle of the town is at the high school," observed Pawa and instructed, "A squad enters in the north of the city and another in the south of the town,"

"I go with Nikko because I don't want to go with someone who doesn't know what means the word fun," snapped Gekko

"You want to frighten the people during such weather?" wondered Corey

"I accompany Corey in the north area of the city," informed Nikko and resumed, "You go in the south area,"

"How we offer supplies to humans?" asked Pawa and described, "We can't knock at the entry and let the shopping basket with provisions,"

"We left a message in the shopping basket," informed Corey

"Is Christmas time," amused Gekko and recommended, "We pen on an essay the donation is from Santa Claus,"

"Is a brilliant idea," shared Nikko and added, "Also, We put the basket, we bang at the entry and leave,"

"Time to work," advised Pawa and warned, "We have a lot to do,"

People saw how some people dressed in black ninja suits offered them supplies. Was the turn of Lucas, Tracy, Jackson, and Allison to cleanse and unlock the water valves. Tracy experienced an appeal for Jackson, but did not know why.

"Beacon Hills has current and needs water," observed Allison

"My dad is a pipefitter," informed Lucas and concluded, "So I know how to use water valves,"

"Stop viewing me in that way," warned Jackson

"I feel pulled from you," explained Tracy

"I detest consuming injected oranges so that's why I adore consuming natural oranges," warned Jackson

"Lucas," yelled Allison and wondered, "You need to aid you?"

"Carry the lamp, please," requested Lucas

"We need cleaning the pipes first from ice first," suggested Tracy

"You cognize in these tubes will be hot water and all ice will melt?" guessed Jackson

"I think is already melting," observed Lucas

"I believe you can offer me a ground why you admire me," hoped Jackson and observed, "Don't say you are a Kanima like me,"

"I desired, to affirm it, but you look good, have muscles and you are smart too," informed Tracy

"I need to focus," warned Lucas

"Why Dread Doctors develop such chimera?" asked Allison

"They desired to cause us to smash each other," informed Tracy

"Is a battle for existence, but after we win the fight what will occur?" wondered Jackson

"We return home as normal people," replied Allison

"Or we are destroying each other," resumed Lucas

"It worked?" wondered Tracy

"Let's return home because we are finished," suggested Allison

"This is my telephone number," told Jackson and informed, "Contact me,"

"This is a jest, right?" wondered Lucas

"In this place is the evidence," shared Tracy

The water valves were repaired and the tubes from the entire city started warming. Humans did not understand who made such weather or who produced them current and water. Donovan, Misha, Ethan, and Aiden went freeing the humans who were caught by the police station.

"I desire to become a police officer as my dad," infirmed Donovan

"First, we need releasing the people," suggested Aiden

"After that, you can start to dream about your occupation," resumed Ethan

"We have problems," said Misha and showed, "Look here carefully,"

"What you recommend?" asked Aiden

"The temperature isn't strong enough to freeze the entry," informed Ethan and divulged, "Somebody freezes it,"

"I think is the recent experiment of Dread Doctors," guessed Donovan and asked, "What is the current experiment?"

"If Argents have right, we have to deal with a Yeti," answered Ethan

"A Yeti? Dread Doctors are going mad?" wondered Misha

"Why you ask such a question?" asked Aiden and explained, "They are mad since they incorporate science and supernatural to gain immortality,"

"How we are going to release them?" wondered Donovan

"I expect the mad Yeti isn't in this place," hoped Misha

"Who cognize to use the code of Morse?" asked Donovan

"What you desire to inform them?" wondered Ethan

"To depart from the entry or openings because we are going wielding a grenade on the door," responded Donovan

"From where you desire to collect grenades?" asked Aiden

"Where do you go?" wondered Misha

"My dad believes in the supernatural and chooses to hide a mini bomb made by him," answered Donovan

"How strong enough is the grenade?" asked Ethan

"Strong enough to smash the frozen water and free the individuals from inside," replied Donovan

Misha carved with her nails a hole deep enough to place the little bomb. Donovan triggered the grenade and Ethan, Aiden, and Misha ran away. All the people were safe. Misha, Ethan, Aiden, and Donovan assisted individuals to exit the edifice and provided them with winter clothes. Isaac, Mason, Hayden, and Parrish attended the medical institution to help people how they can.

"I hope the weather will come to normal when the Yeti is killed," hoped Parrish

"How we are attending to help people?" asked Mason

"Liam? Everything is good?" wondered Hayden

"I am fine," said Liam and explained, "My mother falls on the frozen water and breaks her arm,"

"Calm down, she will be fine," comforted Isaac

"How we can aid?" wondered Hayden

"My father needs help," declared Liam and suggested, "Needs someone to sustain the broken bone while putting the gypsum,"

"I go backing your dad because I was in the military," informed Parrish

"I go to help Parrish," spoke Hayden and added, "Also, is everything fine and Theo don't cause problems anymore,"

"Good to cognize and be careful," said Liam and asked, "Isaac, can speak with you?"

"About what?" wondered Isaac

"Are werewolves problems," guessed Mason and concluded, "So I go to help,"

"You don't go anyplace," said Liam and murmured, "I don't know how to start,"

"You desire to talk about what you act to Scott?" wondered Isaac

"Informed you?" asked Mason

"Don't begin to cry because I don't hug you," replied Isaac and explained, "Is normal for what you did,"

"I almost slew him," revealed Liam and asked, "How could this be normal?"

"When I was your age, Derek transforms me into a werewolf," On my first full moon, I with his pack we almost slew Derek," revealed Isaac

"Scott pardons him," said Mason and specified, "But, Liam feels bad for that did,"

"Scott forgives you when you assaulted him or the day after the attack," comforted Isaac

"How you are so convinced?" asked Liam

"Derek informed me about his relationship with a schoolgirl named Paige," responded Isaac

"Is dead?" wondered Mason

"Absolutely and was a plot that made Ennis bite Paige but the bite didn't take effect begging to murder her," related Isaac and added, "Also, Derek killed to finish her suffer because Paige stated it,"

"What about Scott?" asked Mason

"Derek is a dad for us," informed Isaac and asked, "You know what happens to Allison?"

"If Scott and Derek had the chance to rescue Allison or Paige," guessed Liam

"They are made like you so that's why isn't mad at you," replied Isaac and comforted, "Come on, it appears some people need help,"

While all teams, accomplished their occupation right now was the turn of Stiles, Tara, Scott, and Theo to go after the Yeti. The Yeti was not at Lookout Point so they went to Nemeton. Because the snowflakes were huge in the wood, Tara decided to use her magic to make four snowboards.

"You have magic?" asked Scott

"A close friend of mine was a Druid and died at a young age," replied Tara and related, "She opts to all her power to be mine,"

"That's why you eliminated her?" wondered Stiles

"I was anxious, young and foolish," replied Theo and sired, "I required power to control my fate and the Dread Doctors tricked me,"

"How look likes this Yeti?" questioned Stiles

"We are noticing it soon," informed Theo

"I must apologize," apologized Tara

"Why you require saying sorry?" said Scott

"It was my responsibility for what occurs some while ago during the La Crosse match," responded Tara

"I cognize it sounds strange but told me to ally together against La Bête," informed Theo

"Is hard to consider, but I believe you might declare the truth," said Stiles and specified, "Tara is a seer and some Druids are able to have visions,"

"You advised Theo to ally with us because you see the massacre of La Bête?" questioned Scott

"I view the massacre and that said in French," responded Tara

"The following day I found her in the middle of the room and tried to understand what happens," related Theo and added, "Also, the next day have the vision about the proper beast and the impostor,"

"Watch out," cautioned Scott and surveyed, "Here is the Yeti,"

"You come interrupting me?" asked Yeti and intimidated, "You are no match for me,"

"Let's observe you how good you are," snapped Theo

"A stupid chimera, a Druid, a true alpha, and a poor human," numbered Yeti

"Your mum is ashamed not me," bullied Void Stiles

"Stiles? You are fine?" asked Theo

"Calm down," comforted Void Stiles and defined, "I am Stiles and I am a part Nogitsune,"

"So inside of you is the good part of possessed guy by a Nogitsune," concluded Tara

"This doesn't matter you are going to pass away," snapped Yeti

Yeti made the snowmen fought for him stretch looked at the clash. Snowmen threw with huge icicles. Tara wielded magic to deflect them and Stiles developed a blade. Nikko and Gekko emerged to aid them against the snowmen. Scott was focused and a snowman tossed huge icicles, but Theo knocked him into the snowflakes to rescue him. Yeti seized the chance and chilled Theo and Scott who attempted to get up Tara. Void Stiles fought with the Yeti, but first, summoned a huge ice sword and attacked from nowhere. Void Stiles were wound and fallen on the soil, but looked how Scott, Tara, and Theo were chilled. He began healing and blocked or dodged the strikes of Yeti. Void Stiles stacked the swords together and his dark aura raised and smashed the Yeti after that Stiles freed his friends. The climate came back to normal. After an hr, Derek woke up and did not cognize what did in the bed.


	28. A dream comes true

Derek woke up and was completely confused because remembered how felt on the snowflakes and collapse. Three blankets wrapped him and Cora saw awoke and hugged him. Malia came to hug him too. Braeden examined the window.

"You notice this weapon?" asked Braeden and alarmed, "I will murder you with it if you accomplish one more time what you did,"

"Reside there," commanded Cora and thought, "Guess who saved us,"

"I don't know," replied Derek and questioned, "What hour is?"

"Ten tonight," responded Malia and disclosed, "La Bête with his pack saved,"

"They did something? How is the forecast?" wondered Derek

"Edward zaps you constant while we wrapped in blankets," related Cora and solved, "They leave when they are sure you are okay,"

"You are feeling okay?" wondered Braeden

"I have headaches," murmured Derek

"What was in your mind?" asked Cora and whispered, "You almost died if they didn't rescue us,"

"The unique thing that matters is your safety," mentioned Malia

"You desire to swallow something?" wondered Braeden

"Offer me some aqua," requested Derek

"Drink slowly and try to rest because in the morning we arrive at Beacon Hills," suggested Cora

"What you accomplish?" wondered Malia

"I contact Tess and ask her if completes the research," informed Braeden

"You believe La Bête will revive our parents?" wondered Derek

"I don't cognize, but is an excellent man and could murder Allison, Aiden, Ethan, Isaac, Tess, Vincent, and Catherine first time," replied Malia and wondered, "What to say about us?"

"Also, rescued us," added Cora and resumed, "Is not the person how used to be,"

"Is a matter to rescue someone from dying, but is another matter to maintain him alive and cause him to feel better," explained Cora

"What about the forecast?" wondered Derek

"Everything is normal," answered Braeden

Vincent came from work and found Tess and Catherine in their room while they viewed the Television. Tess accomplished speaking with Braeden about the high-profile case. They believed Derek would be healthy after having the hyperthermia attack. Tess deleted all pieces of the report with the assistance of Catherine in the case field named to hell and back.

"Contact Braeden," told Vincent

"Occurred something wrong with Derek?" asked Tess

"How they heat Derek?" wondered Catherine

"La Bête rescued him and they left after were sure Derek would be fine," related Tess and explained, "Edward zapped him and Braeden wrapped Derek with three thick blankets,"

"I know is fine, but requires to sleep with that three blankets on him to maintain heat," warned Vincent

"Slave the God because is fine," prayed Catherine

"You completed the high-profile case?" wondered Vincent

"Absolutely," confirmed Catherine and added, "Also, we delete all pieces of the report,"

"Derek despises you, Vincent, and Braeden uses a smile," related Tess

"It passed around two weeks since we are in this place," discovered Catherine and shared, "Heather and JT don't want to advance because is dangerous and keep many tasks to accomplish,"

"Somebody expects us for treachery?" wondered Vincent

"Why you say treason when we attempt getting parents of Derek?" guessed Catherine

"All will agree with us, but Gerard is an acute problem," murmured Tess

"Gerard is mad," snapped Vincent and asked, "How do we contact them?"

"We carry them a text message on mobile phone?" wondered Catherine and shared, "I keep the number of Gabe,"

"Scribble him something and don't cause him to pulverize the mobile phone," recommended Vincent

"We set them to select a neutral place," informed Tess

La Bête, Kincaid, Jennifer, and Edward attended to Beacon Hills, where Liam, Zach, Gabe, Kali, and Ennis waited for them in the residence of Kincaid. Katashi purposed to offer everything to Kincaid after his demise. La Bête finished performing a shower while Liam with Gabe made popcorn because all pack decided to get together and viewed as a film named Underworld Rise of the Lycans.

"These films are true?" wondered Kali and clarified, "Is quite strange to be a werewolf and look at such movie,"

"Because the werewolves are treated like servants?" guessed Ennis

"You can shut up?" asked Kincaid and snapped, "Is a film,"

"This is your residence?" asked Liam

"This residence is owned by a Yakuza member," shared Gabe and guessed, "I believe you defend a Yakuza,"

"True," stated Kincaid and divulged, "His name was Katashi,"

"Gabe?" wondered Zach and snapped, "Here is a movie theatre so close your fucking phone,"

"Perhaps a mysterious love telephones him," amused La Bête

"Why Catherine Keller communicated you a text message?" wondered Jennifer

"Maybe want a date with you and doesn't know how to invite you," guessed Edward

"That is my sweet dream," murmured Gabe and shared, "Says to encounter at a neutral place to talk about something,"

"About what desires to talk with us at a neutral place?" wondered La Bête

"Says about Derek," divulged Liam and added, "Also, will accompany Derek, Cora, Malia, Braeden, Catherine, Vincent, and Tess,"

"Is fine?" wondered La Bête

"Vincent says Derek is fine and wakes up," read Liam

"So Catherine sent a message from her phone to meet on neutral ground because Derek desires it," concluded Kincaid

"Anybody cognizes the cause why they desire to encounter?" wondered Edward

"I believe I cognize," thought Kali

"Put an end to the film," recommended Ennis

"If is fine, why wants to encounter on a neutral ground?" asked La Bête

"Because desires his parents back and maybe you can resurrect them like you accomplished with the mass of us," guessed Jennifer

"What occurs to his family?" wondered Zach

"You cognize Kate murdered his family during the ritual called wolf moon," related Jennifer

"Also, his parents died in the combustion, but they weren't at the residence," added Kali

"I cognize this," stated La Bête and asked, "What happens next?"

"Cora, Derek, Laura succeed to escape from fire," responded Jennifer

"I recall, you informed us they lived separately," recalled Liam

"Laura was killed by Peter," murmured Gabe

"What you are attending to accomplish?" asked Zach

"If desires his parents back, must pass a test," answered La Bête

"What test?" wondered Kincaid

"You are going seeing it," replied La Bête

In the sunrise, Braeden with Derek, Cora, and Malia, left Motel California and went to Beacon Hills. They arrived there during the luncheon and went with Vincent, Catherine, and Tess to swallow. Derek spot where they preferred to encounter.

"What is this spot?" asked Vincent

"You should question what occurs," recommended Tess

"This is an intriguing question," murmured La Bête and explained, "Here is the spot where the alpha pack of Deucalion starts,"

"So this is your pack," concluded Derek

"Amazed to view us?" wondered Gabe

"I don't know what to reply to that question," replied Catherine

"Why you don't turn in your human form?" asked Cora

"I am looking better? Why do you want to meet?" wondered La Bête

"To thank you because saving my life and I want to aid me," responded Derek

"What you have there?" asked Ennis

"A case field named, to hell and back," replied Braeden and desired, "We require a trade,"

"What exchange?" wondered Kali

"All pieces of data from this case field are deleted," shared Malia

"In the trade of case field, I crave my family back," requested Derek

"Occasionally I spied the Department of Stilinski and this was your hidden weapon against us," revealed Zach

"You betray them or you like to work alone?" wondered Liam

"All NYPD except Tess was against me because I defend Vincent," responded Catherine and concluded, "So I agree to perform a noble sacrifice,"

"I view you are amazed to view us, Vincent," amused Edward

"It was your idea or someone comes telling you?" wondered La Bête

"Was Scott proposal," replied Derek

"However, I can't believe teenager becomes a true alpha," murmured Jennifer

"You support a justification why you don't want your parents back without Scott reveal to you?" asked La Bête

"Is awfully hard to say your parent's goodbye," answered Cora

"I returned home and I view my residence destroyed and my family dead," related Derek and shared, "For ten winters I believed I was only one alive,"

"Come back to Beacon Hills to encounter Laura but was killed by Peter," divulged Malia

"Was Deucalion's scheme to capture Cora," informed Ennis

"You can aid me?" concluded Derek

"Everybody cognizes you are good and for God's sake, you could murder us first time since we meet," snapped Tess and added, "Also, you are not the lunatic who pretended to be you,"

"You could allow Derek pass away, but you wait until you were sure will live and make better," mentioned Cora

"Why you develop this case field?" asked Liam

"Is proud and do not look at me with those eyeballs because you should recall what you accomplish with Gabe after Allison throws that arrow," responded Tess and added, "Also, we cognize your reason why you murdered people from the Gevaudan and I know your name is Devout,"

"What do you say about this? You are as one?" asked La Bête

"I don't cognize because I didn't cognize his family," murmured Zach

"Same for me," murmured Gabe

"Talia Hale was one of the most powerful werewolves who lived," shared Jennifer and added, "Also was only one who achieved the sovereignty to turn into a wolf,"

"I hear about such an alpha that becomes a leader among her people and because of what did," shared Liam and concluded, "So, Talia deserves to live,"

"If you question every werewolf in Beacon Hills or surroundings, they will recall everything that it was yesterday, but it passed ten years or more," shared Ennis

"The symbol of werewolves merits another opportunity," resumed Kali

"Tess forgets mentioning something important," shared Catherine and specified, "You learn your pack to don't waste the chance to a second life,"

"I revive your parents and your sister, but you need to swear me something," informed La Bête

"What they require to promise?" asked Malia

"Your family died ten years ago, but all people remember like it was yesterday and is your turn to carry her memory alive to get further the heritage," desired La Bête and explained, "All people need to remember about you how they remember her,"

"I don't know if all persons would recall me how they remember my mum, but I would attempt," replied Derek

"Cut the agreement," shared La Bête

"You are going reviving his parents and sorry for what accomplished Kate," apologized Chris

"Is a tremendous thing to forgive someone," informed La Bête and added, "Also, where is Kate with Corinne?"

"Is a little problem because from Talia Hale remain only the nails and at this moment, I don't know what to accomplish," murmured Jennifer

"Is a way to fix this?" wondered Vincent and responded, "Both of them are in charge of the law,"

"Always is away if you desire," replied Jennifer and asked, "Zach, tomorrow you attend to the animal clinic with the response? You want to accompany you?"

"You want to make me a wonder?" wondered Zach

"I believe you are attending to obtain something and gratitude for the assistance," hoped Derek

Everybody headed home. La Bête with his pack was in the residence of Kincaid and chose to confess them the real life about all people who were killed by him.

"Derek almost begins to cry," observed Kincaid

"You are interested to cognize why I decide to revive his parents?" wondered La Bête

"Because you don't confess us the real life about Gevaudan," responded Kali

"I was a teacher," informed Jennifer and explained, "I enjoy reading poems by famous people and try to interpret the message,"

"What you talk about?" wondered Liam

"I don't know how even look like my parents," shared La Bête

"What happen?" asked Gabe

"My parents were murdered after the day I was born because of wealthy," murmured La Bête

"Don't feel nervous because you don't confess us the real life," suggested Liam and explained, "Each of us has a current life, what we do not want to talk about,"

"Why they were murdered?" wondered Kincaid

"The wealthy people from Gevaudan had the conduct to play poker," responded La Bête and replied, "Each of them assumed a nickname,"

"So a person wins the game cards and fakes your family something to defend himself," concluded Gabe

"All people you murdered or assaulted was responsible for the deaths of your family?" asked Edward

"All except one being, Marie Jeanne de Valet knew as The Maid of Gevaudan," answered La Bête

"Why you assault her?" wondered Zach

"Her uncle was extremely ill and requires a wrench," replied La Bête and specified, "Marie needed cash and I ended to assault her,"

"So you fake the assault, let her defeat you and because of you, her uncle lived," concluded Ennis

"When I view at him I recall about me," informed La Bête

"So you take revenge for the demise of your parents," concluded Ennis

"If we didn't agree with you, you still would aid him," amused Kincaid

"I expect you can fulfill your word," hoped La Bête

"You are a unique werewolf and you care about us," explained Jennifer and added, "Also, if you didn't want to aid him you would revive his parents to defend us from that field,"

"Since I enroll in the pack, I felt like an ordinary werewolf or like a normal human," shared Liam

"You have an idea?" wondered Zach

"I believe I detect something useful," replied Jennifer and asked, "Who knows about sorcery? Who cognizes what means the maternity spell?"

"I know it sounds odd, but I viewed at a TV show named Legend of the Seeker," informed Gabe

"So you desire to bind Derek from a being and after that, you accomplish the charm to bind him from his natural mother," concluded Ennis

"Is a unique way," murmured Jennifer

"I believe you told me about this spell," recalled Kali and specified, "We need a head of hair from Derek and something that his mum loved,"

"I perceive about such spell," replied La Bête

"Once more, don't say sorry because each of us has their own life and cognizes when you enroll in a pack, your problems become the pack problems, but when is about your past is only your business," resumed Edward

In the sunrise, Zach with Jennifer attended the animal clinic. There, Derek, Morell, and Deaton waited for them. Zach saw Lafferty and leaped to caress her. Deaton did not know what happened.

"I can't believe you are alive," cherished Zach

"My true name is Morell, not Lafferty and this is my big brother, Deaton," presented Morel

"You never informed me about a lover," amused Deaton

"I believe I discover a method to revive your mum, but will be hard," informed Jennifer

"What's the trouble?" wondered Derek

"From your mum remain some nails, nothing more," explained Jennifer and specified, "Only way to revive her is,"

"A maternity spell," completed Jennifer

"What is that?" asked Derek

"A powerful spell which allows for bonding you to someone, but if the bond person who is your new mother is scratched by someone you are attending to possess the scratch too," informed Morel

"The unique way to wreck charm is to bond with your natural mother who will approve to Devout to revive your mum," specified Zach

"Who will be my new mother?" wondered Cora

"Devout stated to elect Scott because was the one who obliges you thinking about your parents," informed Jennifer

"Contact Scott and inform him about this," advised Morel and added, "Also, inform him to stay quiet,"

"Why needs to stay quiet?" wondered Derek

"Is a youth and what do you believe make teenagers in private?" asked Zach and explained, "If starts to do something indecent with someone, you are attending to experience what he feels,"

"Derek you require a head of hair from your head and something cares about," informed Deaton

"Everything was burned during the combustion," murmured Derek

"You are convinced about it?" wondered Jennifer

"My mum set the vault the lump baptism," recalled Derek

"Could work?" asked Zach

"Allow me to do the spell," spoke Jennifer and questioned, "Scott is aware?"

"I informed him what would go to occur and is with Kira, alone," amused Deaton

Derek with Zach and Jennifer went to the Hale vault to grab the head of hair. While they encountered in the wood, La Bête with his pack unearthed the burying place and the wooden overcoat. Jennifer broke up the binding spell while La Bête gave the bite to his father, Tyler, and his sister, Laura. Jennifer with the assistance of La Bête power revived Talia. Cora and Derek started to cry when they observed their parents alive. Malia was with them and was very happy because met her family. Talia, Tyler, and Laura were confused, but happy they were alive.


	29. The redemption

Derek brought his family to his loft. Tyler recognized the residence where Derek lived and when Derek was young tried to spot a place to instruct his pack. Talia smirked at him because understood, this was the residence where Tyler arranged for Derek a place to instruct his pack when would become an alpha. Talia cooked the lunch.

"You don't spot a better place where to settle?" wondered Laura

"How do you uncover this place?" asked Tyler

"Is your dilemma?" questioned Derek and explained, "I come here because of Deucalion,"

"Seriously mum? You are alive for more than an hour and you arrange the lunch?" wondered Cora

"I am confused and stressed at the same time because you grew up and last time when I view you were adolescents," explained Talia and questioned, "Who are you?"

"My name is Braeden," presented Braeden

"Is my lover," responded Derek

"Why you end up with a bounty hunter?" wondered Laura

"I mark you possess the same behavior as you have some while ago when Derek is fifteen years old," informed Cora and wondered, "You comprehend he has around twenty-seven?"

"If they adore each other where is the dispute?" asked Tyler and explained, "A piece of me fancies questioning what happens since we passed away and until now,"

"You are my niece, Malia?" asked Talia and added, "Also, the last time when I view you, when you were a baby,"

"Peter is my dad if I can consider him a father," murmured Malia and resumed, "After all that occurs with Desert Wolf, the adopting sounds good,"

"I cognize that look," amused Tyler

"We can't stay here," told Talia and explained, "I cognize you like this place,"

"Where do you want to move?" asked Derek

"I was at Chris to visit Tess and affirmed if you desire, you can stay there," informed Braeden

"You suggest staying in the residence where Vincent, Tess, or Catherine desired to reside?" guessed Cora

"I don't accompany you," said Malia and explained, "I live with my adoptive father,"

"Why I am sure I cognize from somewhere, someone called Vincent?" wondered Tyler

"He was an investigation of Muirfield," shared Derek and now acknowledged his beast side. Chris desired to reside with them in-house because they took care of Allison, Isaac, Jackson, Ethan, and Aiden," said Derek

"You can shift into a wolf?" asked Laura

"Demise constitutes a piece of development and started with the losing powers?" guessed Derek

"Not in all situations, but if someone causes you young, the shift is capable to start the development process," responded Talia

"I fathom why you cognize to use guns," explained Cora

"Is my investment so I must take care of it," informed Braeden

"I must confess, an incredibly lovely couple," amused Laura

After lunch, Derek, Braeden with Cora moved near Argent family. Chris, Allison, Isaac, Vincent, Catherine, and Tess aided them to do up the residence because the old owner decided to move out and allow everything to Chris. They stopped doing up the residence in the twilight and after that, they ate dinner together like La Bête with his pack.

"Why you view at cooking and don't eat?" asked Gabe

"I am not hungry," replied La Bête

"Attempt to lie better because you rhythm grow up," advised Liam

"Fine, I don't feel okay," said shared La Bête and explained, "I don't perceive what occurs to me,"

"What do you suggest?" wondered Zach

"I experience these sentiments since I make a decision to settle my own life, how I desire," divulged La Bête

"What do you experience?" wondered Kali

"Something swallows me from inside, but that feeling is more powerful because I revived his parents," answered La Bête

"You don't want to revive his parents?" wondered Ennis

"Calm down," advised Jennifer and comforted, "Allow me to check something,"

"Why you are incredibly relaxed?" wondered Kincaid

"I cognize you are a werewolf," cognized Jennifer and murmured, "You know about Kitsune?"

"Are two souls in the same body and the spirit of Kitsune desires to assume over the control," explained La Bête

"So you want to redeem yourself but something from you pulls down and doesn't allow you," concluded Edward

"That's why I desire to go alone on a journey," explained La Bête and desired, "I want to understand what's occurring to me,"

"Recall one matter," advised Liam and explained, "We are your pack and you are the one who teaches us to redeem,"

"So you are accompanying you," concluded La Bête and explained, "I want to attend New Mexico because there is a tribe of Skinwalkers

"I cognize you are the Beast of Gevaudan or your true name is Devout but you are insane," snapped Gabe and explained, "You cannot trust Skinwalkers because they are vicious and if you don't stand their test, they will turn you a Skinwalker,"

"I can't argue with that because having right," murmured Kincaid and shared, "You can't trust a Skinwalker,"

"Maybe you have right, but I don't want to relinquish the power and become a danger to you or everyone around me," snapped La Bête

"How you looked like in a previous life?" wondered Jennifer and added, "Also, is odd because I experience something is inside you,"

"This idea is critical?" wondered Zach

"I looked like as an enormous wolf," responded La Bête and murmured, "As far I cognize from Scott and the rest, the murderer who looked like me, turned into a spirit after left Mason and disappeared forever Scott hit with the cane,"

"Could the true murderer possess you?" wondered Kincaid

"You comprehend why I desire to go alone?" concluded La Bête

"I don't comprehend why you desire to go alone," murmured Kincaid

"Tomorrow at the first hour we attended to New Mexico," informed Gabe

"I experience an unpleasant feeling about this," murmured La Bête

"I think you are possessed by something," murmured Jennifer and specified, "Might be the lunatic or something else,"

The night passed and La Bête with his pack departed from Beacon Hills and attended New Mexico. Talia and Tyler woke up early in the morning. They were still puzzled with the age of their youngsters. Talia desired to awaken up Derek to attend school, but recalled last second had twenty-seven years and not fifteen years old. After that, Talia went waking up Cora to attend high school. After Cora left, Tyler and Talia, went to look at the TV.

"I am the only one who doesn't understand what happens here?" guessed Tyler

"I desired to awaken up Derek to attend the high school," murmured Talia and amused, "When I open the door slowly I comprehended,"

"Our son is a mature man and has a girlfriend," informed Tyler

"I can't believe what happens in this town after we passed away or how stuff changed," shared Talia

"We missed everything," replied Tyler

"You view in the glass this morning?" wondered Talia

"You cognize I like to have the hair short and disheveled," amused Tyler

"Absolutely look in the glass," informed Talia

"Is something wrong with me and I don't know?" guessed Tyler and murmured, "My eyes glow red and I was a beta, not an alpha,"

"Consequently, this is the effect if the beast of Gevaudan bites you," concluded Talia

"A few mortals view the Gevaudan beast as a hero, not as an enemy," shared Tyler

"I believe I wake up them," observed Talia and advised, "Let's make the breakfast for them,"

"Derek and Braeden," revealed Tyler and amused, "Maybe they cognize you would accomplish this,"

Derek with Braeden was in bed and smiled at each other because Talia desired to wake up Derek. The Argent family took the Breakfast. Vincent, Catherine, and Tess ate with them and were happy because they encouraged Derek to acquire his parents back.

"Derek almost cried when saw his parents alive," replied Vincent

"If Vincent and Catherine or I don't greet you to reside with us," informed Tess and wondered, "Where you will stay in this situation?"

"You don't want to cognize the answer," replied Isaac

"You Parkour band to reveal a residence where to reside?" wondered Chris

"That place was the ramshackle barn where JT stays," informed Allison

"It was fascinating to drink something and next second some kids emerge from nowhere," amused Tess

"Why you desired to take Allison and Isaac?" wondered Chris

"After my breath is saved by some teenagers how I could let them adrift?" guessed Vincent

"Why you don't say anything else?" wondered Isaac

"Is vaguely interesting to reside with us," murmured Catherine and wondered, "What is the reason?"

"In a year or two, you are attending to become parents and someone of you isn't ready," murmured Allison

"How you pass the full moon?" wondered Chris

"Don't remember about it," amused Tess and explained "Ethan falls asleep near Jackson while completes rebus and Aiden plays with JT that stupid video game,"

"The match isn't meaningless, you don't know how to engage in it," snapped Vincent

"Even now, I poss a clearer aim than Vincent," amused Allison

"During the game eyes of Aiden glow in blue," recalled Tess and amused, "The tranquilizer gun was near me,"

"How JT reacts to this?" asked Chris

"After you devoted ten years with a cute best and his eyes glow in yellow every period when has deep emotions," informed Catherine and answered, "I think for JT was something normal,"

"So we must attend school," concluded Isaac

"You study for the test at geography?" asked Allison

Isaac and Allison attended school while Vincent, Catherine, and Tess attended the hospital for the medical visit with other cops. Our adolescents met in the high school yard and they opted to eat together. Cora was extremely happy because having a mum again.

"How it feels when you say the word mother, again?" wondered Stiles

"Is a dream for me, but my mother lives in past," amused Cora

"Don't say she required you to wake up to go to the kinder garden and Derek to the high school," guessed Malia

"In fact, accomplished it, but after enters the room and realized Derek is twenty-seven years old," amused Cora

"I am delighted for you and Derek and you merit to have parents again and say the words mum and dad," informed Kira

"Why your mum remains surprised to hear about Scott's pack, Cora?" wondered Liam

"Because your dad, Tyler, was a member of the smuggler band," informed Isaac

"You have right," observed Jackson and showed, "Look here, Tyler Hale,"

"So that's why isn't surprised," concluded Scott

"You are aware in less than an hour we have the test and we don't study anything," amused Aiden

"Since when you study for the test?" wondered Ethan

"Since care about his destiny, maybe?" questioned Allison

"Is quite strange to study and in the next second to lose everything," amused Scott

"Just calm down," advised Malia and added, "Also, clear your brain,"

"God by with us," prayed Kira

"You have right," informed Aiden

"I detest the test," murmured Jackson and specified, "I hate that moment when you study everything,"

"Next following you don't recall anything," resumed Allison

"Use your head; you need writing off-topic to recall what you forget," advised Isaac

Late night, the pack of La Bête approached in New Mexico at Shiprock. All members exited the vehicle. In the following second from the sands raised three Skinwalkers. Those Skinwalkers were Senya, Vailin, and Marianna. They provided them with a place where to stay overnight. Liam and Jennifer experienced an uncomfortable feeling about this.

"I don't believe in them," murmured Kincaid

"I lived in New Mexico since I cognize myself and overhear many myths about Skinwalkers," shared Edward and informed, "Something is rotten in the middle,"

"I cognize you take care of me and enjoy it," thanked La Bête

"Every time lives a but in such a question," advised Liam

"However, I desire to cognize what is occurring with me and know we come to the judgments together, but is my own decision at this moment," informed La Bête and desired, "I must determine what is happening with me,"

"On top of that, I don't know about their test, but you need to return safely because we require you," added Gabe

"You believe you are going to miss me?" questioned La Bête and advised, "Think twice and wish me success,"

"Grab that before you depart from," requested Zach and explained, "This offers my mum after the demise of my dad and is a mystical rune,"

"Thanks," appreciated La Bête

"Something bad will occur, but I don't know what," murmured Jennifer

"We require to figure out until is too late," snapped Gabe

"What about Dread Doctors?" wondered Liam

"I believe this the plan B for them or can be something worse," divulged Zach

"I believe will be fine," hoped Kincaid

"Is a method to watch him?" wondered Kali

"Magic work always?" guessed Ennis

"Not in such scenarios," replied Jennifer and shared, "They block my power,"

"They can't fulfill our hope," said Ennis

"The belief dies last," resumed Kali

La Bête ascended the mountain and looked around. He experienced an odd presence around him, but did not know who followed him. La Bête was sure that Skinwalkers would examine him. In the following second, was attacked by something. La Bête shifted into a werewolf and utilized his eyes, the sandstorm ended and a mysterious creature appeared.

"In the end, we meet again," yelled Mysterious entity

"Who are and what you talk about?" wondered La Bête

"You are a slayer and will be for the remains of your existence,"

"You are my negative side, my past," murmured La Bête and snapped, "I am the one who controls here, not you,"

"You already relinquished the control and you are no match for me,"

"Skinwalkers or not, you will play for what you accomplished,"

"Don't make me laugh," amused Mysterious entity and related, "You are going down and nobody will be able to rescue you and you catch about the wolf change his fur, but not his behavior,"

"You are wrong about me," informed La Bête and guessed, "You hear about, nobody can go back in time and fabricate a new beginning, but anyone can start today and fabricate a new ending?"

"This doesn't matter," snapped Mysterious entity and asked, "You are going to be mine,"

They started to fight with fists and legs. During the battle, they wielded claws as weapons. La Bête became aware the Mysterious entity fed from his emotions. He began to remember how grew his pack and how took care of his pack and remembered how revived parents of Derek. The Mysterious entity was more powerful than La Bête, but when La Bête remembered how looked in the eyes of Derek and how a tear fall on the floor when his parents hugged him. This issue delivered him enough power to put an end to the Mysterious entity to seize control of him. La Bête turned to his pack, but Skinwalkers came to restrain him because needed to handle his negative part. He refused to remain and rejected his negative part. At that moment, Devout blackout and something departed from for him. The Mysterious entity snatched him on neck slashed him. Jennifer utilized her magic and teleported him unconscious in the lobby of Argent and Hale family.

"Return back to Erebus, demon," threatened Senya

"Demon is your mother, not me," snapped Mysterious entity

"You are no match for us," warned Vailin and advised, "Surrender or die,"

"My time has come and nobody is able to immobilize me," cautioned Mysterious entity

"Who is he?" wondered Jennifer

"You won't live long enough to cognize who I am," threatened Mysterious entity

"You are going to help to beat this devil?" wondered Marianna

"You can count on us," replied Kincaid

"Twelve against one," numbered Mysterious entity and amused, "This isn't a fair fight,"

"True, but not for someone like you," snapped Liam

"In the present climate, we are going instructing you a teaching," threatened Gabe

"Do not make me laugh because you are no match for me," murmured Mysterious entity

"Alone, yes but together we are unstoppable," warned Ennis

"Let's see how strong you are," threatened Kali

Altogether twelve assaulted him at the same time. Skinwalkers hurled with spears, but dodged them and grasped the spears. The Mysterious entity utilized them to pierce the heart of Gabe, Liam, and Zach and slew them. Kali and Ennis wanted to assault him from back while the Mysterious entity cut the head of Senya, but both failed because broke up the arm bones of them and after that slashed their chest. Vanillin and Marianna wanted to run away, but slash them in two with claws. Jennifer and Edward combined their attack and to slay the monster, but the attack was unsuccessful because the monster caught Kincaid and threw in it. Kincaid was killed instantly. Jennifer and Edward wanted to run away, but the mysterious entity carried the vehicle and threw over them the car. Both died crushed by the vehicle. The Mysterious entity let behind a bloodbath. Vincent with Isaac and Allison came together and they found La Bête unconscious. Vincent provided him first aid and summoned everybody.


	30. A deity among us

Vincent and Tyler grabbed him up and put Devout on the sofa. Vincent covered the injuries and was aided by Laura because worked as a nurse. Tess and Catherine checked for cameras to see what happened and why more dead than alive lied on the ground. Chris and Talia put a cold compress on the head and some wounds to decrease the temperature. Isaac, Allison telephoned everybody because did not know what happened here. Devout opened the eyes after an hour and started to roar aggressively because was frightened and did not know what happened. Vincent grasped his arms and roared at him while calmed down.

"Where am I? What happens with my pack?" wondered Devout

"What occurred to you? Why do you look so bad?" questioned Catherine

"Provide him some room because having a trauma," advised Tess

"Who accomplished this to you? What happen?" asked Chris

"The unique thing I recall is about Shiprock," recalled and related, "I go there because something inside of me starts devouring me,"

"Why do you have this feeling? When does it begin?" asked Laura

"After I revived your parents and you," replied Devout

"You think of something else?" questioned Chris

"The unique thing I recall is my collapse when something exists from me," recalled Devout

"Vincent? Will he be going surviving? Why your blood turns black?" asked Tess

"You say that because you view the huge open wound," observed Talia and informed, "If the blood turns on black to red this means,"

"The healing process will start," murmured Devout

"I cognize you are wounded and look horrible," observed Isaac and wondered, "Something else bothers you?"

"Is my entire fault and told them is extremely dangerous, but they accompany me and they are dead," blamed Devout

"How do you cognize that?" asked Allison

"Because I experienced it," responded Devout

"Don't roar at her because being her responsibility for what occurs and you cognize that," explained Derek

"Sorry, I didn't want to roar," apologized Devout

"I cognize it wasn't your responsibility," replied Allison

"You wanted to revive us, but a part of you don't desire it?" wondered Tyler

"Definitely," replied Devout and explained, "That part wants to take control over me,"

"Nobody plants video equipment at Shiprock," questioned Braeden

"You require to rest and calm down because you are okay here," answered Vincent

"Offer me the hand," advised Derek

"You don't want to feel like I feel," murmured Devout

"Laura? Why do you look so fantastic at him?" questioned Talia

"You can shift into the huge wolf form?" asked Laura

"You are delighted about it," murmured Devout and wondered, "Wait, why I look unique?"

"You look like an enormous wolf," replied Isaac

"Why that monstrous form vanish?" questioned Allison

"I don't know, but Derek isn't the only one who stays the entire night under the blanket and studies works about werewolves with the lamp," explained Laura

"You cognize who is responsible for this?" questioned Braeden

"The unique thing I recall at this second," recalled Laura and recited, "You aren't the single werewolf in such form and I talk about your old form,"

"You think if we manage to find who turn in that form we are going to uncover the murderer?" wondered Talia

"I don't know if I require calling an ambulance and transfer you to the medical center," murmured Vincent

"Werewolves don't attend the medical center because they desire to stay the secret," informed Chris

"Let's wash the bloodbath until someone calls the police force," advised Tess

"I am right behind you," informed Catherine

"You possess any plans how to accelerate the healing?" questioned Braeden

"I require hot water, some bed sheets, menthol, and sweetening with eucalyptus," requested Talia

"Don't recall it," declared Derek and murmured, "I regret that day,"

"What you accomplished?" asked Allison

"I don't know what has in mind, but grasps the snowboard and from the second level, descended on the protective covering," related Laura

"It was wintertime? Should I ask what happen?" guessed Isaac

"It was wintertime, but broke up his members because the panel stuck in the snowflakes," related Tyler

"You require holding that wet bed sheets on you, at least, twelve hours," informed Vincent and showed, "Is an available room,"

"You can move?" wondered Chris

"Don't think I am so exhausted even hurts," murmured Devout and asked, "Derek, you are delirious?"

"You neglected what you accomplished at his years?" guessed Allison

"What you accomplished at his years?" wondered Catherine

"I grab mine sleight and bound from me with some harnesses," related Devout and added, "Also, I shift into a huge wolf form and after that, I get off the mounts,"

"If you need help exactly telephone us because near your chamber is near the chamber of Isaac and Allison or room of Vincent, Catherine, and I," advised Tess

"You uncover something on those cameras?" wondered Chris

"Nothing," responded Braeden

"Try accommodating with the smell," advised Talia

"I appreciate your aid," told Devout and asked, "You have something to eat?"

"What do you desire to consume?" questioned Chris

"Some eggs with Bacon," desired Devout

Scott's pack came how fast they can because receiving the message of Isaac and Allison. Talia reached to a decision to call Deaton to view if can do something for Devout. Scott and his friends encountered Derek's parents. Nikko showed and started to produce massage on the spine to Devout.

"Why you don't become amazed to see such a pack?" asked Talia

"I recall about my past," responded Tyler and informed, "His pack doesn't compare with Red Crabs,"

"You were a member of Red Crabs?" questioned Isaac

"He is not the only one," replied Cora and informed, "Now I comprehend why they put that nickname,"

"They called because of the haircut," resumed Malia

"Why you don't inform us about Red Crabs?" wondered Laura

"The regulations were extremely restrictive and possibly had a superior rank," responded Jackson

"I need staying with these fragrant and wet sheets with me until tomorrow?" guessed Devout

"If you desire to escape from the suffering, yes," informed Talia

"I can't do anything because you accomplished what I desired to do," murmured Deaton

"You can wield magic to see what happen?" wondered Allison

"I can but I experienced an odd feeling, but I don't know where it approaches," informed Deaton

"You are feeling fine?" asked Ethan

"How you felt when you have been run over by a locomotive?" questioned Devout

"Not alright," amused Aid

"Who desire to stay here with him?" guessed Stiles

"You don't need Nanning me," informed Devout

"I handle of Stiles and you care for him," amused Gekko

"I cognize you like to nanny you, but you don't recognize it," smirked Nikko

"I am astonished to mark three Oni commandants and you are teenagers, but you are single?" wondered Tyler and desired, "I desire to cognize if your pack is interesting than the pack of Red Crabs,"

"What state about a true alpha that ends up with," said Scott

"With a Kitsune?" informed Kira

"Wolf and the fox can't be as one," murmured Laura

"A werewolf ends up with," declared Isaac

"A werewolf hunter," resumed Allison and guessed, "Is an attractive combination?"

"Still are unsurprised?" questioned Derek

"You become the member of his pack," specified Tyler and yelled, "A bounty hunter with a werewolf,"

"I am not in the pack of anyone," specified Braeden and informed, "If my boyfriend is a werewolf this doesn't mean I am in the pack where is,"

"A werecoyote ended up with," mentioned Malia

"A human who was possessed by a Nogitsune and the Nogitsune disappeared," replied Stiles and related, "Become human again but the good part of Rhys is inside of me," said Stiles

"Rhys was that soldier who falls in love with Noshiko," recalled Talia

"I am a Hellhound and end up with," said Parrish

"With a banshee, like me," resumed Lydia

"I am a werewolf and I end up with a chimera between werewolf and Werejaguar that turned into a werewolf after Scott bit her," declared Liam

"You are a member of Theo's pack," realized Devout

"I am an evolved Kanima, I can control myself and I end up with a chimera between werewolf and Kanima," said Jackson

"You speak about Tracy," observed Deaton

"I am a beta werewolf and we shift on alpha when we mix," informed Aiden and added, "Also, I am lonely and I try finding someone," murmured Aiden

"One of the benefits when you double," informed Laura

"Deaton why you look so strange? What happen?" questioned Chris

"That being moved to New Mexico to Araya," replied Deaton

"Wield your magic, now!" ordered Devout

Deaton wield his magic to see what happened. They spot the mysterious entity at Araya's club that was with Severo and some people came to award her the payment because Edward bombed her club.

"Who ventures to come?" wondered Araya

"I travel where I desire to go and nobody stands in my trail," snapped Mysterious entity

"Is the rotation of Skulls to slay the beast of Gevaudan," threatened Severo

"Your mum is the beast of Gevaudan, not me," snapped Mysterious entity

"Time to say your prayers because you are no match for us," warned Araya

"You frighten me?" questioned Mysterious entity and specified, "I look like the new form of Gevaudan beast, but I am not Gevaudan beast because I am king Lycaon,"

"King or not you will pass away," threatened Araya

"I am the first werewolf and a deity," threatened and amused, "All human being and the Olympian deities will pay,"

"This place is constructed of mountain ash," informed Severo and explained, "The mountain ashes weak you and we are around one hundred hunters,

"Don't make me laugh," smirked Lycaon and related, "When I was young, I swallow human being on bread and you believe I am frightened of you?"

"If I must smash the entire town to slay you, consequently be it," threatened Araya

"This is a private party or I could carry some companions?" guessed Lycaon

"This is not you pack," observed Severo and asked, "What you accomplished?"

"I slew them and after that, I conclude to use dark magic to animate them," related Lycaon and specified, "Their spirits are owned by me,"

"Let's view who is more powerful," said Araya and specified, "My partners or your murdered people,"

"You won't live long enough to view who would win the battle, bitch," threatened Lycaon

"You are outmatched," replied Severo and asked, "What you are going to accomplish?"

"You hear about banelings?" guessed Lycaon

"A dead army who needs to slay in the name of Keeper to remain alive," recalled Araya and murmured, "This is a legend,"

"The only person who will be a legend here is you," warned Lycaon

All hunters started to open fire on, but all bullets turned in rose petals. Sisters of the Dark emerged and hurled with dacras to slay them and the banelings started to attack too. The hunters decided to use guns to block the dacras while other hunters hurled with bombs after banelings. Lycaon with his new pack disappeared and let banelings, Sisters of the Dark accomplished the job. Araya and Severo knew they were outmatched, and they chose to blow up entire club. Sisters of the Dark wielded magic and teleported their partners in other place and let Araya with the remains of the hunters to taking your own life. Devout and the remains were surprised to see what happened.

"The mysterious thing which almost slew you is King Lycaon," murmured Tyler

"I believe Dread Doctors didn't want to return him," guessed Deaton and explained, "I believe somebody else desires Lycaon to return,"

"Use my pack after slaying them in cold blood," snapped Devout

"Why they look so unusual?" guessed Braeden

"It seems to be they are animated and not bring to life completely," noticed Lydia

"How do we cease them?" asked Allison

"I believe our job ends here," murmured Isaac and informed, "We can't stop these guys,"

"You require to think twice before to open the mouth," shared Henry

"Who are they?" wondered Tess

"Marie Jeanne de Valet, aka Maid of Gevaudan and Henry with Sebastian Argent, who is the big brother of Marie" presented Stiles

"How you were capable to come here?" asked Talia and guessed, "If I have right you are first Argents,"

"With the aid of magic," responded Sebastian

"I fail to keep my entire pack because I desired to enjoy my own life how I wanted," murmured Devout

"Calm down, it wasn't your responsibility," comforted Marie and informed, "We can't stop Lycaon and his partners, but we cognize his tactic,"

"What wants to accomplish?" wondered Kira

"If we can't terminate him alone who would aid us?" wondered Malia

"Who works for this person or he works alone?" asked Cora

"Is the servant of the Keeper and Keeper wants to govern the entire world," related Sebastian and shared, "Failed two times and you hear about the Trojan War?"

"A few humans believe the entire war is a masquerade and the reality is another," shared Derek

"They desire to free Kronos from Tartarus," informed Laura

"Moreover, Keeper is, in fact, Titan Oranos," added Marie and informed, "We gain partners in Greek, Egypt, Norse, Atlantis, Albion, and Middle Lands,"

"That happened a long time ago," murmured Pawa and guessed, "Wanted to attack in the past again?"

"We have the chance to travel in time," yelled Nikko

"Kid what you accomplish with that phone?" wondered Gekko

"Theo transmits me a message," informed Scott and shared, "Wants to aid us,"

"Is a process to rescue my pack?" asked Devout

"In the game, MK9 Quan Chin animated some dead heroes," responded Liam

"You are a prick, Liam?" wondered Ethan and explained, "This isn't a computer game,"

"Let him finalize," snapped Aiden

"In MK 10 Quan Chi maintains a stronghold or something with an unusual poll," resumed Liam

"I know what you talk about, but is useless," informed Jackson

"This guy succeeds to animate his pack after butchering it and when I have the age of Cora, my father narrated me many stories about mythological worlds," related Tyler and shared, "Mentions about such thing,"

"I think your father speaks about the Well of Urd, but we require water from Youth Fountain to break up the spell," advised Henry

"We were attending to travel into the past?" wondered Stiles

"They have waited for us," informed Marie

"What about their college?" questioned Parrish

"I talk with Russo," replied Scott and shared, "Said to complete a great homework about the place where you is going to visit,"

"Nobody except us will have the chance to cognize what occurs in the homework," amused Vincent

"But The FBI is able to look in everywhere and develop a list of references," comforted Tess

"So we embark on an adventure," concluded Catherine

"This is a rare occasion and I don't squander such chance," yelled Braeden

Everybody falls asleep to sleep and Derek decided to sleep with Devout because knew what meant to fail to keep your pack. Vincent was with him. Devout was happy because Derek and Vincent comprehended what felt and hoped would grab his pack back.


	31. The time travel

Vincent woke up early in the sunrise and the first event that accomplished was to check if the injuries of Devout were cured. Devout and Derek slept and Vincent slowly raised the blanket and looked at the wound to see if healed and Devout smiled at Vincent.

"How many times you need checking someone?" wondered Devout

"Until I am sure the hospital patient will live," responded Vincent and explained, "Your injuries are cured,"

"My injuries cure physical, not emotional," murmured Devout and asked, "Why you allow your woman alone and hang around with me?"

"I am not a werewolf, but I comprehend what means to suffer loss your pack," informed Vincent

"How is the time of day?" wondered Derek

"Is nearly seven in the sunrise," responded Devout and asked, "Why you hang around with me?"

"Because I desired," answered Derek and added, "Also, you rescued me and revived my parents,"

"You are secure and we are prepared to pick up your pack back," informed Vincent

"You can count on me too," murmured Derek

"Medic, what you prescribe?" asked Devout

"Follow his example and rest because you need," advised Vincent

"I couldn't sleep all night because of the bed," murmured Derek and explained, "This is the second night when I don't sleep,"

"Why you can't sleep?" questioned Devout

"I recognize what means to remake the bed or the residence," comforted Vincent

"Where did you stay before to revive your parents?" questioned Devout

"In a loft," replied Derek and specified, "I stay there for almost three years,"

Derek slept near Devout. Vincent went to work and Devout massaged Derek on the back. Tess, Braeden, Henry, Catherine, Chris, Sebastian, and Marie took the Breakfast together while Allison and Isaac attended school.

"Is the first period when you time travel?" wondered Tess

"If you possess magic at your disposal why you don't wield it?" asked Henry

"So this isn't the first period when you travel in time," concluded Chris

"Is a spot named Palace of Prophets," related Sebastian and shared, "The magician goes there to train in the way of wizards,"

"Who are our partners and where we must travel?" wondered Catherine

"Depend, Lycaon seizes the pack of Devout and goes in seven spots," responded Marie

"I go checking what Derek accomplishes and sleeps like an angel while Devout is fine and all wounds are healed," informed Braeden

"I should question the period where we are going to travel?" wondered Chris

"We cognize a member of his pack went to New York in 1854," answered Marie

"At that period, Rebecca and Alistair were alive," murmured Catherine

"We chat with them and they comprehend what occurs," said Henry

"Another member of his pack attends to Albion," responded Sebastian

"We are attending to visit King Arthur and folk from Camelot?" guessed Tess

"Definitely and you hear about the Trojan War?" asked Sebastian

"We are attending to travel in Troy? Who takes the woman of a King? Is more than that?" questioned Braeden

"The reality about Trojan War was another," informed Marie and related, "Some disturbed people wanted to free Kronos from Tartarus and in the ultimate fight, Atlántis was sunk in the depths, but after eleven suns, it lifted,"

"What wanted to accomplish the mortal free Kronos?" wondered Chris

"Turning into a deity," replied Henry and shared, "They travel in Greece, Egypt, Norse lands, and Atlantis from them embarked on the actual journey to stop Gargarensis to free Kronos,"

"You said six, right? Where do we need going in the last place?" questioned Catherine

"A spot called Middle Lands," responded Sebastian

Sebastian, Marie, and Henry confessed to them the truth about the Trojan War and what tried the Keeper to do. Our heroes heard the reality and how the earth was nearly broken by the Keeper. The Hale family swallowed breakfast together.

"Our great journey will begin quickly," yelled Tyler and murmured, "I am puzzled what we are seeing on this adventure,"

"You are aware we are attending to travel at the time," informed Talia

"I should ask when or would provide an eye-opener?" asked Laura

"They declared something about the Trojan War," informed Talia

"A few mortals understand the reality about the Trojan War," told Laura and specified, "I indicate what the true objective is,"

"I can't comprehend why Dread Doctors revive the spirit of someone in another body," shared Tyler

"Two for the cost of one," guessed Laura

"Where is Derek?" asked Talia

"Sleep this night with Devout and Braeden spent the night with Tess and Catherine," responded Tyler

"In fact, Dread Doctors don't want to bring back Lycaon," informed Laura and defined, "This is the system of the Keeper,"

"Should I question what desires to accomplish?" wondered Talia

"I study some myths about this man and also, I read about Greek mythology and I detect something strange," informed Tyler

"How strange?" asked Laura

"I believe I cognize who might be Keeper or Creator," replied Tyler and informed, "I believe the Keeper is Titan Oranos and Creator is the Titan Gaia,"

"You refer to the mum and dad of the Titans are responsible for this," murmured Talia

"Who desires to listen a story?" wondered Tyler

"Come on," advised Talia

"The keeper and Creator fall in love and they produce the first people who are their youngsters and Keeper becomes jealous because the Creator cares more about their kids than him," related Tyler and added, "Also, Keeper creates the departure from life and Creator starts to cry, as a consequence, her tears turn into a stone named Stone of Tears and with the aid of Stone, banished her husband in the Underworld,"

"Gaia and Oranos create the first humans and Oranos banished all of them in Tartarus, except Kronos," informed Laura and explained, "Kronos and Gaia arranged to castrate Oranos and the plan worked and Oranos was banished,"

"Why you state Keeper is Oranos and Creator is Gaia?" wondered Talia

"Both create the world, right?" guessed Tyler and added, "Also, Keeper becomes jealous of his own creation and Oranos launch his teenagers in Tartarus,"

"Creator starts to cry and from her tears was causing Stone of Tears," murmured Laura and concluded, "So, Gaia devised to punish her husband pay for what did,"

"Gaia and Kronos cut the testicles of Oranos and banish him and the Keeper is banished too, but is in the Underworld," compared Talia and guessed, "This is of the deed with origin and result?"

"Absolutely and include common parts, but in a tale occur, something that keeps on in another and so on," explained Tyler

Agent Russo from DHS went to the director of the high school to inform him about the trip of some students. Thomas listened to their heartbeats and the pulse of them grew up and decided to demonstrate them was a werewolf.

"You are a werewolf?" remarked Russo

"Alright and I am the current director of the high school," informed Thomas

"You are informed about the beast of Gevaudan?"

"This is a parody?" wondered Thomas and murmured, "Is a way of saying, you believe in God,"

"You guess the reason why slaughtered all people in Gevaudan?" wondered Russo and added, "Also, is the Beast of Gevaudan, but not the lunatic who looked like him and committed those murders,"

"I don't know why killed these people, but I hope had a reason to slay them," hoped Thomas

"The wealthiest people from Gevaudan play poker and each player picks a name from the Gevaudan and the people who win the game will accuse that name of everything that did," related Russo

"So the Beast of Gevaudan killed all people who were responsible for the death of his family," concluded Thomas

"Let's not forget someone possessed beast of Gevaudan," murmured Russo and informed, "Someone brings the soul of king Lycaon inside of him and the present form of Gevaudan beast is the form of King Lycaon,"

"Don't say King Lycaon lives again," snapped Thomas

"King Lycaon lives again and desires to conquer the Olympian and make Zeus and other gods pay for what accomplished," informed Russo

"Should I question why you come at me?" wondered Thomas

"Packs of my Scott and Theo's pack with the help of many people want to stop Lycaon and save the pack of La Bête," responded Russo and added, "Also, Lycaon is the servant of the Keeper,"

"Where will they go?" asked Thomas

"They are going to travel in Greece, Egypt, Norse lands, Albion, Middle Lands, New York 1854, Atlantis," responded Russo and wondered, "You cognize about the second attempt of Keeper when wants to govern the world?"

"So they are going to travel after eleven years after the Trojan War," concluded Thomas and informed, "I cognize all legend and I might identify who the people who are going to aid them are and what accomplish you need from me?"

"I hope you have time to narrate us the story," hoped Russo and added, "Also, you require to talk with all teachers to put grades on homework or something,"

Russo was amazed to hear the story. After they had quit for his place of work, Thomas searched Scott and his friends to inform them what they needed to do to get marks and found them in the schoolyard while they took the lunch.

"We generate something wrong, Mr. Director?" wondered Liam

"An agent from DHS informed me about what is happening these days," informed Thomas

"What happen these days because we don't know," murmured Jackson

"So the director is a werewolf," concluded Lydia and wondered, "They declared you everything?"

"So you realize what occurs," concluded Scott

"I cognize everything and comprehend the reason why you desire to accomplish this," informed Thomas

"You believe high school is significant than that and don't let us go," guessed Cora

"True, but not all people have the chance to travel in time or to the numerous locations in the world," confirmed Thomas and added, "Also, I cognize your family defends Beacon Hills and I comprehend why you are accomplishing this,"

"So we require to do something to get marks," concluded Kira and asked, "What we need to accomplish?"

"I hope will be an easy homework," hoped Malia

"I require you to report everything you can about what the place you are going to visit," desired Thomas

"What you suggest with everything?" asked Stiles

"Everything that starts to the geographic map and ends with the myths," specified Thomas

"What we are going to write about Middle Lands or Atlantis?" wondered Aiden

"What do you want because FBI or I don't who will produce books or other things what will attest to your work," responded Thomas

"We can produce movies or design contradictory things?" questioned Ethan

"Definitely, but you need to pay attention to what you are going to draw," agreed Thomas

"You comprehend what we are going to see?" asked Isaac and resumed, "A world what was dominated by magic,"

"If people use magic, how many types of wizards we are going to see?" asked Allison

"Sisters of the Light who serve the Creator, Sisters of the Dark who serve the Keeper, an order of curse woman or I should mention two," responded Thomas

"Who are they and how to look like them?" asked Scott

"I don't inform because you will discover with your own eyes, Scott," answered Thomas and detailed, "The cursed women are the order of Confessors,"

"You say they are cursed because they have the power to see if the people are lying and when put the hand on the neck of someone, they are capable to confess him," guessed Stiles

"Stiles, you make your homework for today," murmured Thomas and asked, "You cognize who the second order is?"

"If I remember clearly, Stiles informs me about Mord'Siths known as the Sisters of the Agiel," recalled Malia and informed, "They are immune to magic and is extremely hard to become a Mord'Sith,"

"No more information about them," said Thomas and added, "Also, you are going to find the Seeker,"

"I possess a book at home named The Legend of the Seeker that tells a story," shared Liam and related, "Wizard of the first order, Zedd, with Kahlan Amnell known as the Mother Confessor, Richard Cypher or I should call him Richard Rahl was known as the Seeker of Truth and the previous one who joins is Cara Mason, who is the first Mord'Sith who redeem," related Liam

"You deserve a ten as history; Mister Dunbar," said Thomas and informed, "I need to go,"

"You left because we are encountering them," shared Kira

"With this, I can't lie and good luck," smirked Thomas

Serif Stilinski with Parrish ate and Natalia, Noshiko, and Melissa came viewing them. Nikko and Gekko appeared and offered them some coffee.

"I hope our kids would be fine," hoped Natalie

"Have faith in me, they are going to make it," informed Stilinski

"I know is a bit dangerous, but they are in good hands," shared Noshiko

"I am taking care of Lydia," promised Parrish

"I hope they are going to bring some souvenirs with them," hoped Melissa

"We are going to travel in a world controlled by magic," yelled Nikko

"Who require something?" asked Gekko

"I observe you have accommodated with them," observed Natalie and asked, "What you cognize about Devout?"

"Is desperately hard to displace all the people who you care about," murmured Noshiko

"I know what you talk about and I can't believe what happens," informed Stilinski

"Why Lycaon wants to conquer Olympian?" asked Parrish

"Is mad and seeks revenge," guessed Nikko

"Why wants revenge?" asked Gekko and explained, "Is the one who initiates it because served to Zeus human meat or treat all people around him,"

"I am puzzled if Dread Doctors know why got that strange shape," murmured Melissa

"Strange or not we must figure out his plan, how do you immobilize him and save the pack of Devout," murmured Parrish

"If you bring my daughter safe at home, I promise I will allow you marry her," promised Natalie

"You must be exceptionally successful with this mother-in-law," informed Noshiko

"The good part when my son leaves will be," informed Melissa

"To clean his room," resumed Nikko

"The terrible part is simple," informed Gekko and explained, "You are not going to observe him for a period of time,"

Our heroes were ready to leave for Beacon Hills in separate parts of the world and the wizards used magic to teleport them in space and time. They were puzzled to encounter unfamiliar people, but wondered if Lycaon was responsible in a way or another for the crimes that happen in Beacon Hills, while Devout with his pack was in another part of America.


	32. The depths of Underworld

Sisters of the Dark utilized magic to permit Lycaon to talk with Keeper of Underworld. They were amazed to see how much the technology evolved. The keeper had knowledge of the magic was outmatched by technology and chose to try once more to dominate the planet.

"You are alive again with the assistance of Dread Doctors," informed the Keeper and wondered, "You enjoy your life?"

"My breath is yours, master," pledged Lycaon

"Sister Marianna, how critical is the circumstances?" asked the Keeper

"We are outmatched by the technology and can't ruin this planet from here," murmured Marianna

"I comprehend it, but I desired to view if you possess any chance," murmured the Keeper and requested, "Lycaon I have an assignment for you,"

"What is the assignment, master?" questioned Lycaon

"You require going and expose Dread Doctors and the Nogitsune," responded the Keeper

"You desire them alive?" wondered Lycaon

"I desire them alive," replied the Keeper

"Why we require such horrors to rejoin us?" wondered Marianna

"Banelings and D'Haran troopers are extremely weak and require to produce them stronger," answered the Keeper

"You realize many them will go to die?" questioned Lycaon

"I can't bring the banelings because they are trapped in the Underworld and need to convince them out," informed the Keeper and added, "Also, I don't care how many of them are attending to live,"

"I view some Mord'Sith rejoin us and they are not abandoned because Mord'Siths accompany D'Haran soldiers," observed Marianna

"Not all fellows of House of Rahl choose to betray us," explained the Keeper

"Is true the Keeper of Underworld is, in fact, Titan Oranos?" wondered Lycaon

"Definitely and my dear wife, the Creator, is Titan Gaia and we gain additional allies," confirmed the Keeper

"Who are our additional allies?" questioned Marianna

"All allies of Kronos choose to rejoin us," shared the Keeper

"If we are going destroying the planet from the past," guessed Lycaon

"Will be no future for this sick world," resumed the Keeper

Nogitsune with Shikari and his troops of Oni appeared in Beacon Hills. The Dread Doctors appeared from nowhere and surrounded Nogitsune with his Oni. They were amazed to see the Dread Doctors, and the chimeras made from Oni with Berserkers.

"Why you follow me after me?" questioned Nogitsune

"We are going destroying them, master?" wondered Shikari

"Hold on to view what they desire and after you can accomplish what you desire with them," advised Nogitsune

"You cognize what occur some while ago?" wondered Pathologist

"So the rumors are true," concluded Nogitsune and revealed, "King Lycaon return from dying because of your responsibility,"

"It wasn't our responsibility?" wondered Geneticist and explained, "Keeper of Underworld requires him,"

"The keeper alters his appearance and includes the spirit of Lycaon inside of him," murmured Surgeon

"How stupid you can be?" wondered Shikari and asked, "You desired him as a bodyguard to defend you from the Hellhound and is a human being, not a slave,"

"The keeper is aware from the beginning will want to change and will reject his monstrous part," divulged Ophthalmologist

"The keeper is mad and wants to ruin this planet to build a new one after his orders," snapped Nogitsune

"You overlook something important," informed Surgeon and explained, "The technology evolved to match and the magic is no match for it,"

"The keeper will identify a method to conquer the Earth again," warned Shikari

"Suffer many deaths during the conflict from Sicilia and House of Rahl chooses to betray the Keeper," shared Ophthalmologist

"Don't underestimate the authority of the Keeper because will discover a method to devastate the Earth," snapped Nogitsune

"I view the followers of Keeper choose to approach at us," cautioned Pathologist

"Where is your boss?" wondered Geneticist

Sisters of the Dark, Mord'Siths, D'Haran soldiers with Southrons and Saxons appeared. Lycaon move on the face of them. The Oni gripped the blade and stood by for the order of Nogitsune and Shikari. Dread Doctors saw some members of Rahl House with Lycaon.

"You desire to run?" wondered Lycaon

"I am a bit impressed to view the House of Rahl works with Keeper," amused Nogitsune

"Not all of them choose to betray the Keeper," informed Marianna

"You are aware you can't destroy an Oni," threatened Shikari

"Why you come here?" wondered Surgeon

"I desire to make an offer at both of you," desired Lycaon

"What happen if we are going refusing your offer?" questioned Geneticist

"The keeper will offer you a position of the award in the Underworld," responded Marianna

"You will dye and Keeper will offer you an important treatment," amused Lycaon

"We are attending to burn in eternal flames from hell," yelled Ophthalmologist

"What's the proposal?" questioned Nogitsune

"You are going making the banelings more powerful," informed Marianna

"They are already dead," murmured Geneticist

"If we are going helping you, what we are going to receive?" questioned Shikari

"Your independence and Dread Doctors are able to develop their tests," responded Lycaon

"Is quite an interesting offer," shared Ophthalmologist

"What Keeper desires to produce? Why needs our aid?" wondered Surgeon

"Many spirits stay trapped in the Underworld and the unique way to release them is to shift them into chimeras," responded Lycaon

"If they are going to become chimeras, we are going to fail to take a little advantage," resumed Marianna

"They don't need killing in the name of Keeper to live one more day and so on," revealed Nogitsune

"What will happen next?" wondered Pathologist

"You are attending to travel in Underworld with us and talk with Keeper," informed Marianna

They journey in Underworld and Dread Doctors saw how looked like the Underworld. The underworld was depicted as a place jammed of souls moaned in agony, a rocky and fiery place. When a person died, his or her soul immediately went to the Underworld, and some people believed that, there they would be reunited with their loved ones. Almost all the souls there were tortured for eternity. The people burned in the green flames and they screamed in agony. Keeper appeared and the Dread Doctors with the Nogitsune saw how looked like the Keeper.

"The Keeper of Underworld is a youngster?" wondered Lycaon

"Is the responsibility of Mother Confessor named Kahlan Amnell," replied the Keeper

"What accomplished to you?" wondered Nogitsune

"I almost destroyed the world and my wife sent many stupid prophecies that nobody is able to interpret well," snapped the Keeper and resumed, "Sister Nicci and her gluttony to create perfect kids with the Seeker changed my plan and accomplished by accident the stupid prophecy of my wife,"

"Why is you a kid? What prophecy?" wondered Shikari

"As long the heart of Mother Confessor beats, you cannot win," recited the Keeper and resumed, "On the eve of the solstice, under the mask of the kid, the Keeper will walk among us and by his hand, The Seeker blind will be guided by him,"

"Something bad occurs for sure," guessed Surgeon

"Sister Nicci assumes a bit of Kahlan's Han and confesses her and Nicci is responsible again with eyes of Richard," murmured the Keeper

"So Mother Confessor is corrupted by herself and her heart becomes impure," concluded Ophthalmologist and resumed, "All individuals think Richard will not know the youngster is the Keeper and not Nicci will blind him,"

"You shift into a youngster to steal the Stone of tears from Richard," guessed Pathologist

"I steal the Stone, Kahlan killed Richard and the corruption end," related the Keeper

"Her heart becomes pure again, her tears turn in a new Stone of Tears and they use it to close the veil between worlds," resumed Lycaon

"Consequently, you stay a youngster," concluded Geneticist

"Is a mildly compelling story," informed Nogitsune

"Why you require our help?" wondered Pathologist

"You were the only one who triumphs to mix the supernatural and science and I suffer many losses," murmured the Keeper and guessed, "I think only fifty D'Haran Soldiers and twenty Mord'Siths stay to serve me from all D'Hara,"

"What about rest of the allies?" wondered Surgeon

"Southrons, Saxons, Mercenaries, Banelings with Sisters of the Dark assist me, but the terrible part is I lost almost all commanders," responded the Keeper

"What are accomplishing the Titans here?" questioned Nogitsune

"All of them, except Kronos, desire to rejoin me," shared the Keeper

"You desire to develop leaders from banelings?" guessed Ophthalmologist

"Absolutely and I fail to remember to communicate I have some fanatics who still serve me," confirmed the Keeper

"What you desire to develop?" wondered Geneticist

"Everything you can, but I want something powerful," replied the Keeper and added, "Also, in this way can you express gratitude because I resurrect you,"

"As a result, we passed away because of the Beast of Gevaudan when revived it," concluded Geneticist and murmured, "Devout runaway, but not slaughtered us,"

"Is unreal the Beast of Gevaudan, but is just a tool in the critical games," informed the Keeper and shared, "The real Beast of Gevaudan is Sebastian Valet that was slew by the pack of Scott,"

"If this is true why nobody recalls it?" wondered Lycaon

"Magic," responded the Keeper and specified, "Powerful magic,"

The keeper with Shikari and the Nogitsune left. Dread Doctors stayed with many tortured souls and banelings. They did not know what to create and decided to explore the depths of the Underworld. Dread Doctors knew was no way to return back so they decided to develop something until Keeper would let them burn in the eternal flames of the Underworld.

"In this place is the Underworld and is no way to return back to our world," murmured Pathologist

"We can come back, but if we manage to develop something powerful what is able to cheer the Keeper," informed Surgeon

"Some of our experiments will go being failures," shared Geneticist and asked, "What we are going to do?"

"We can do something that will go to satisfy the Keeper of Underworld," responded Ophthalmologist

"What you have in mind?" wondered Surgeon

"Here in the Underworld are many banelings," noticed Ophthalmologist and guessed, "Why we shift a banelings in the creatures we meet?

"The keeper requires leaders and not the soldier," snapped Pathologist

"I comprehend, but we force the individuals of each breed to fight and only one species of a breed will survive," informed Ophthalmologist and added, "Also, we are going to combine two species to create the perfect chimera,"

"Our dear heroes deal with Beacon Hills with fourteen different breeds," murmured Geneticist

"So we are attending to turn almost all banelings of Underworld in Werewolves, Werecoyotes, Banshee, Druids, Darach, Kanima, Kitsune, Nogitsune, Oni, Werejaguars, Berserkers, Wendigos, Hellhounds and the Skinwalkers," concluded Pathologist

"From fourteen breeds, we will have seven perfect chimeras," resumed Surgeon

"Let's get to work," advised Ophthalmologist

Dread Doctors started to turn all banelings in fourteen different creatures. Individuals of the same race started to fight among themselves to view that was more powerful. After an hour of fighting lived only fourteen different species. They were the most powerful individual of his type. Dread Doctors began creating seven chimeras. The keeper crushed the Nogitsune because feed upon chaos and his power gave to Akira.

"Such a mess, but I am curious to view what you breed," amused the Keeper

"My name is Akira and I am a chimera between Nogitsune and a Hellhound," presented Akira

"My name is Shaw and I am a chimera between Evolved Kanima and Wendigo," presented Shaw

"My name is Makoto; I am a chimera between Kitsune and Werewolf," presented Makoto

"My name is Narcis; I am a chimera between Werecoyote and Druid," presented Narcis

"My name is Cyrano; I am a chimera between Darach and Werejaguar," presented Cyrano

"My name is Calisto; I am a chimera between Banshee and Skinwalker," presented Calisto

"My name is Shikari and Dread Doctors changed my look and I am a chimera between Oni and Berserker," presented Shikari

"You have done well," amused the Keeper

"It was our delight to serve you, master," informed Surgeon

"What about us?" wondered Geneticist

"Isn't my concern," replied Lycaon

"You are going joining us in the war against the humanity," answered the Keeper

"You want to conquer once again the planet?" wondered Ophthalmologist

"I will doesn't stop until will be destroyed and build after my rules," snapped the Keeper

"We can't open a rupture in the veil," murmured Pathologist

"I know so I am attending to enslave this planet," informed the Keeper

Dread Doctors stayed in the Underworld with Lycaon and the rest of them. An elder entered the Underworld to view the Titans. That elder arranged to dethrone and murder the Keeper of the Underworld.


	33. War of Underworlds

Titans recognized him and comprehended the reason why was in this place. Kronos exposed a method to arrive in Tartarus from Underworld and allow his Titans with some fanatics to team up with the Keeper to follow him to obtain the ideal opportunity to rule the Underworld.

"The occasion has approached, master?" wondered Ymir

"Absolutely, my partners," confirmed Kronos and warned, "Now our dear father will pay for everything that develops his entire life,"

"You come alone or command an army to aid us?" questioned Cerberus

"The military is in this place and they are infiltrating soon," replied Kronos

"What about rest allies of the Keeper?" asked Chthonian?

"They are rejoining us or are going to be killed in the most horrible way," responded Kronos

"You believe Sister of the Dark and his banelings will reduce him?" questioned Promethean

"They are outmatched and after we slay the Keeper, we are willing dominate the planet and nobody will be able to prevent us," informed Kronos

"The keeper gains other allies and I believe Lycaon, will attend to stick us," shared Chthonian

"King Lycaon of Arcadia? Who are the other allies?" wondered Kronos and amused, "My son, Zeus, will regret the day when turns him and his relatives in wolves,"

"They declared something about Dread Doctors," murmured Ymir and added, "Also, these Dread Doctors develop chimeras from banelings,"

"Lycaon, Dread Doctors, their experiments are in this place? That's all?" asked Kronos

"The Nogitsune was killed, and his power was added to Akira," informed Cerberus and added, "Also, Akira is a chimera between Nogitsune and a Hellhound,"

"The parade will start in an hour," informed Kronos

"You are the one who will slay Titan Oranos?" wondered Promethean

"If anybody strikes him, I am chopping his head off. This is personal," threatened Kronos

"Go away until somebody spots you," warned Cerberus

Allies of Kronos appeared in Underworld. They started to hide. Akira identified an odd presence and decided to talk with his new friends about it because they did not know where Lycaon or Keeper was. Shikari sent some fireflies and Oni to scout the region.

"I hate this place and am delighted because we are leaving from this terrible place," shared Narcis

"I think the Keeper will address us as commandants at the surface," guessed Shaw

"Some of us are commandants, right?" wondered Calisto

"You are anxious about me?" guessed Shikari and amused, "The daughter of Lycaon is mad because I am a commandant,"

"This is your fresh look?" wondered Cyrano

"Since I am a chimera between Oni Commandant and Berserker, yes," replied Shikari

"Your fireflies discover nothing," murmured Makoto

"Here is too much agony and suffer," shared Shaw

"I agree with that," informed Akira and wondered, "Why would somebody assault this place?"

"You hear the rumor, right?" wondered Calisto

"You are aware Titan Oranos who was the Titan of the Sky is presently the Keeper of Underworld?" guessed Narcis

"I know it sounds odd but is the truth," confirmed Shikari

"Is quite strange to view someone who burns," snapped Narcis

"You are anxious about him or you need some fire to warm yourself?" asked Cyrano

"Who are they?" wondered Calisto

"I don't know, but we need telling the Keeper fast," advised Makoto

"We are under attack," snapped Akira

The Keeper was with Lycaon and Dread Doctors. He was prepared to launch into the assault on the Lands of the Livings and was satisfied with Dread Doctors because they made extremely powerful chimeras from useless banelings who remained trapped in the Underworld.

"Where is your pack, Lycaon?" asked the Keeper

"You talk about the pack of La Bête?" wondered Lycaon and informed, "They are where you said to me,"

"Anybody knows you are going to attack the surface," shared Ophthalmologist

"Our dear Argents inform everybody what I did with Sister Marianna and with other Sisters of the Dark in New Mexico," amused Lycaon

"Our troops begin creating some forts and they know we are going to attack soon," revealed the Keeper

"You cognize all your creatures?" asked Surgeon

"Why you demand that?" wondered the Keeper

"Conceivably you are Titan Oranos and you are stuck in the body of a kid," murmured Pathologist

"Is a way to arrive somebody here?" asked Lycaon

"I think could be a way to enter from Erebus in Underworld," responded the Keeper

"Why those ghosts chase each other?" wondered Geneticist

"That is a shade and is a shadow person," murmured the Keeper and snapped, "We are under attack,"

"Who wants to slay you?" wondered Pathologist

"My own son, Kronos," replied the Keeper

"So your dear fanatics, unite your cause to observe you," concluded Ophthalmologist

"Rest of the Titans are in this place," warned Surgeon

"If they want to come after me, they are going paying the price of their life," threatened the Keeper

"How you are going to defeat an army of mythological creatures and five Titans?" wondered Lycaon

"Sisters, release the Blood Beast and the Skrim," ordered the Keeper

"What are those creatures?" wondered Geneticist

"They are screenings and are more powerful than banelings," informed the Keeper

The army of Kronos made from mythical creatures began to fight with an army of the Keeper. The entire Underworld became a chaos because everywhere you looked, you encounter many ghosts who chased each other, many flying weapons, and how the Titans began to destroy mountains and rocks. Keeper knew was outmatched and wanted to run, but was attacked by Kronos. The keeper decided to learn his son a lesson. Both Titans fought with fists and feet. The keeper was more powerful than Kronos, but the other kids of Titan Oranos decided to join in the battle. The keeper was forced to retreat, but Ymir froze him. Chthonian made a barrage of stones, which covered the ice. Promethean threw his followers on the Keeper. Keeper knew the only option was to surrender, but used magic to teleport from Underworld in Beacon Hills. The survivors of the attack were captured and took to Kronos.

"Your dear Keeper decides to run away from the party," amused Kronos

"You are traitors," threatened Marianna and informed, "You say you are associating with him not slaying him,"

"Never trust a Titan after throws us in Tartarus and deserves more than that," cautioned Marianna

"What will go happening to us?" wondered Lycaon

"I see we confront a common enemy," observed Kronos and shared, "You are the one who catches the Dread Doctors with the Nogitsune and is your choice,"

"You receive only two options," informed Promethean and presented, "Burn for eternity in the Underworld,"

"Or rejoin us," resumed Cerberus

"Choice is yours," warned Chthonian

"No less than we face a common enemy and both of us want to conquer the OIymp," shared Lycaon and informed, "I rejoin you,"

"As leader of the Sisters of the Dark, me with my sisters and rest of allies, we rejoin you," divulged Marianna

"What about our chimeras?" wondered Ophthalmologist

"They are going serving me," responded Kronos

"So these are your creations," concluded Promethean and informed, "I comprehend them,"

"You want to live for eternity?" wondered Kronos and informed, "You need to rejoin me,"

"We will rejoin you," informed Surgeon and asked, "What about Keeper?"

"We will slay him," informed Marianna

"Alright," greeted Kronos and shared, "Now is our turn to crush this world again,"

"I am going sending a message to my allies," informed Lycaon

"You are going attacking the surface? The present or the past?" wondered Geneticist

"If I am going to attack in the present I will cause more chaos but my troops will be weaker," responded Kronos

"So we are going attack the past," concluded Pathologist

"What we are going to do with this place?" asked Lycaon

"We allow how is," answered Kronos and ordered, "Marianna, select four sisters to come to you after Keeper,"

"As you wish, master," replied Marianna

"You believe in her?" wondered Ymir

"You realize how big the stake is and they are serving me how they served my father," responded Kronos

"What you are going to do with them if they want to help the Keeper?" asked Surgeon

"Same I will do with and rest if you are betraying me," answered Kronos

"Some of you should wield magic to witness what they are doing," advised Ophthalmologist

The Keeper was in the kid form and ran naked in the city. Some people called, police, and they seized him. The Keeper said his name was Declan and lost his parents five years ago. Police discovered his parents died after they had lost their kid. They would decide to dispatch him to the hospital to see if he was fine because five years lived in the forest. Melissa went on giving him some food. Sheriff Stilinski came telling him what happened to his parents.

"My name is Stilinski and I work as a cop," presented Stilinski and wondered, "What is your name?"

"My name is Declan," presented the Keeper and asked, "What happen to my parents?"

"I don't know what happens to them," apologized Stilinski

"You require something?" wondered Melissa

"I need a glass of water if you can offer me," desired the Keeper

"Sure," replied Melissa

"You remember something else and maybe we can reach your parents," informed Stilinski

"I don't recall anything," murmured the Keeper

"He is frightened," advised Melissa

"Melissa, you want to come to talk with private?" asked Stilinski

Melissa did not cognize the reason why wanted to talk with her in private. Stilinski experienced an uncomfortable feeling about would go to happen because knowing from somewhere, someone named Declan, but did not remember from where.

"You require something? You miss Stiles like I miss Scott?" wondered Melissa

"Is something wrong about this kid," murmured Stilinski

"He lost his family almost five years ago," replied Melissa

"I know, but I know from somewhere this name, Declan," shared Stilinski

"What you talk about?" wondered Melissa

"If I am informing you, you don't make me mad?" guessed Stilinski

"I promise but I hope you possess a well-reasoned argument," hoped Melissa

"Claudia loves reading all stories and then got depressed; I was the one who read her stories," related Stilinski and informed, "One of her favorite stories was Stone of Tears,"

"Can you be more specific?" wondered Melissa

"I think that kid is, in fact, the Keeper," responded Stilinski and guessed, "I know it sounds extremely odd but why would run naked in the forest?" said Stilinski

"You are insane? You think knows about those people who died?" guessed Melissa

"Knows about all people who died and If is the Keeper I will go to Eichen," murmured Stilinski

"What you are going to do?" asked Melissa

"I threaten him with the weapon to see how reacts and I am \saying his name," responded Stilinski

"You are insane," murmured Melissa

Stilinski withdrew the weapon and was ready to threaten Declan with the gun. The keeper altered his voice and Melissa began to scream and wanted to run away, but Stilinski immobilized her.

"Knell in the face of Keeper of the Underworld," ordered the Keeper

"I think I am the one who will go to Eichen house," murmured Melissa

"If you stated another name, I might not discover your true identity," shared Stilinski

"You are aware of this because you read to your wife, Claudia," informed the Keeper and added, "In addition, you are not there when she died and is so painful to die when her loved husband is with another,"

"Why you are in this place?" asked Melissa

"You are so frightened and can barely talk," observed the Keeper

"You monster, I will slay you," snapped Stilinski and ordered, "Melissa gets down,"

"My own followers want to execute me," replied the Keeper

"He jumps over the window and disappears and is nude again," observed Melissa

"You are dying because you allow him to escape," threatened Marianna

"I am nine hundred years old Kitsune," snapped Noshiko and wondered, "Do you want to injure them? You need to pass through me,"

"Eliminate her now," ordered Marianna

"Run and don't look back," advised Noshiko

"Take care of yourself," informed Melissa

"I think this city is going mad," murmured Stilinski

Noshiko began to fight with the Sisters of the Dark. She observed how they were capable to fight with two stars. Marianna observed at the fight and let her sisters fought. Melissa and Stilinski saw banelings in the hospital. Melissa used the fire alarm to frighten them. All people run from the hospital. Some banelings destroyed the glass of the cars and began to drive in the city. Banelings caused many accidents. Noshiko executed three Sisters of the Dark. Marianna began to fight with her. Noshiko succeeded to defeat Marianna, but two Mord'Sith defeated her. Marianna wanted to execute her, but Alex took a dacra from down and hurled it in the ceiling. From ceiling fall Kanima venom. All of them paralyze and Alex took Noshiko. They ran away and Sisters of the Dark wielded magic to stop the effect of the poison.

"She knows how to wield a sword," murmured Marianna

"We need killing the Keeper," snapped Nina

"No, we don't need executing him," denied Marianna and explained, "This is a test,"

"Let's go away from here," advised Nina and wondered, "That is Mother Confessor?"

"Is somebody who looks like her," responded Marianna and shared, "We serve the Keeper,"

"Why we can't serve his son?" wondered Marianna

"Let's take the banelings with the rest of our allies and us," advised Nina

"Let's return to Underworld," ordered Marianna

Sisters of the Dark returned in the Underworld. Kronos was happy because knew they could be trusted. Alex with Stilinski, Melissa, and Noshiko arrived safely at home. They did not comprehend why the followers of Keeper wanted to execute him, but they sensed was something bigger than that. The police saw on the cameras how women with Turkish red clothes and banelings with some knights who seemed to be they came from other times attacked the Beacon Memorial. The keeper was again naked, but people from Eichen house captured him.


	34. Welcome in the Norse Lands

After the treason, Kronos, and the Titans controlled Underworld. Kronos craved to dominate the planet and brought his comrades in various locations. Talia, Tyler, Laura, Cora, Lydia, with Parrish arrived in the North with the support of sorcery. They encountered Kahlan Amnell, Mother Confessor, Richard Rahl, Seeker of Truth, Denna, Percival, Setna, and Amanra, Queen of Egypt.

"Where are we? Who are you?" wondered Lydia

"You should ask first when you are," advised Denna

"When we are?" wondered Parrish

"You look familiar," observed Cora and asked, "Who are you?"

"We present first or you?" guessed Tyler

"We were the one who transports you here with the assistance of magic," shared Kahlan and presented, "My name is Kahlan Amnell and I am the Mother Confessor,"

"My name is Richard Rahl, but you can tell me Richard Cypher and I am the Seeker of truth," presented Richard

"My name is Denna and I am a Mord'Sith," presented Denna and added, "Also, we also are recognized as the Sisters of the Agiel,"

"You show up from modern times; I predict," observed Percival and presented, "My name is Percival; I am a cavalier of Camelot and the Round Table,"

"My name is Setna, and I am a priest of Osiris," presented Setna

"My name is Amanra, and I am the Queen of Egypt," presented Amanra and questioned, "Who are you?"

"My name is Talia Hale, and I am an alpha werewolf," presented Talia

"My name is Tyler Hale, and I am her husband," presented Tyler and specified, "I am a werewolf too and I was a beta, but I become an alpha,"

"My name is Laura Hale, and I am the eldest daughter," presented Laura

"My name is Cora Hale, and I am the youngest daughter," presented Cora

"My name is Lydia Martin, and I am a banshee," presented Lydia

"My name is Parrish and I am a Hellhound," presented Parrish

"You are one of the Hel dogs?" wondered Setna

"Hel dogs?" asked Parrish and murmured, "I hope not,"

"You come here protecting your friends," guessed Amanra

"It's a lengthy story," informed Talia

"What is the true story of the Trojan War? How a cavalier of Camelot is in this place?" wondered Lydia and explained, "It passed over two or three hundred ages since Camelot emerge,"

"Is a shrine of Zeus in Albion," informed Percival and shared, "We pray there and the following second we make a journey in space and time,"

"We should develop a campfire because it's getting dark," advised Denna and divulged, "Tomorrow we go to Valhalla," said Denna

"I believe we receive enough time to tell stories," thought Kahlan

While Tyler, Richard, and Percival collected firewood to sustain the fire while Parrish made the fire. Laura, Cora, Kahlan, and Denna went fishing. Lydia, Setna, Amanra, and Talia assemble some tents to spend the night there. While they swallowed Kahlan, Richard, and Denna narrated the narrative about the first assault of Keeper to ruin the planet. Setna with Amanra divulged the narrative of Kronos and his unsuccessful attempts, to dominate the planet. After that Setna, Richard, Kahlan, Amanra, Denna, Percival informed them how they encountered and defeated Keeper, Kronos, and the Titans last year.

"A compelling story, but I can't believe Titan Oranos is, in reality, the Keeper of the Underworld," murmured Laura

"Is a method to rescue the pack of Devout?" asked Richard

"We require discovering the Fountain of Youth and the Well of Urd," replied Tyler

"You are aware the Well of Urd is, in fain reality, a access to the Underworld," guessed Denna

"There should be a magical fountain in the Underworld and they are animated," replied Talia

"The breath of life can't revive them," murmured Setna and shared, "The only way is to reverse the sorcery,"

"May I propose why Queen of Egypt is in this place?" wondered Parrish

"You imply I am excessively long from my residence?" guessed Amanra and related, "I journey in Camelot too, and not every day you have the chance to travel in space and time,"

"You come up with any proposals where we can uncover the pack of Devout?" questioned Cora

"Lycaon contacted members of Devout pack in a different location," replied Percival guessed, "Is only a member in Norse?"

"Is a stronghold here?" wondered Cora and shared, "Needs a region from where to command,"

"Some scouts report the allies of Keeper are in this place," murmured Kahlan and deduced, "So, if we expose them, we find the member,"

"We require mastering to fight with the blades?" asked Lydia and observed, "I view each of you possess a weapon,"

"I observe you have a powerful scream," noticed Denna and asked, "Can you use it as a weapon?"

"I crushed the skull of someone with it," divulged Lydia

"What you accomplish with that bow?" asked Parrish and murmured, "If gets hurt, her mother will never allow me to marry her,"

"What you desire to accomplish, Denna?" questioned Kahlan

"Calm down because I do not want to execute her," advised Denna and shared, "I launch the arrow near her because I want to witness if her cry is able to deflect the arrow,"

"Or wreck it," specified Laura

"I am protecting my ears," shared Percival

"It worked," yelled Richard and wondered, "Someone instructs you to wield her powers?"

"Another banshee named Meredith and I still need a weapon?" wondered Lydia

"You require to learn how to battle with a weapon and we will instruct you," advised Amanra

"You take care of her and you birth to only two girls?" wondered Setna

"No," denied Talia and resumed, "I birth a boy who is with his sweetheart,"

"How it is your initial impression?" wondered Richard

"Not all peeps have the chance to travel in space and time," replied Tyler

"That I said when we have the chance to travel to Greece, Egypt, Atlantis, Albion, and Norse," shared Denna

"Why Keeper doesn't give up?" asked Talia

"Can't ruin the planet because can't create a tear in the veil," comforted Kahlan and added, "Also, judges are his authority to rule,"

"But the banelings are in our planet," murmured Lydia

"They reached with the assistance of magic," informed Amanra

"I expect this trial I will not forget my entire life," shared Laura

"You and Denna are together?" questioned Cora

"Definitely," confirmed Percival

They went to sleep and in the sunrise, resumed their trip. After an hour, they came to Valhalla. Cora and Lydia were amazed to view Valhalla because they read in books about it, but had the chance to see with their own eyes. Talia and Tyler were astonished to view the deities and many giants who arrived from all nine realms of Norse Lands.

"I view you convince some pals," observed Odin

"They are our allies who we inform you about," informed Amanra

"I esteem Hel will have a pet," murmured Loki

"Is my prospective husband," informed Lydia

"I spot the royal residence is rebuilt and all people act normal," noticed Setna

"What you indicate they act normal?" wondered Cora

"The royal residence was beneath the control of Loki and Odin went deranged because of him," replied Kahlan

"I pervert the ravens and my after have gone mad," responded Loki and added, "Also, free Titan Ymir,"

"You desire something from here to crush the Titan Ymir? How do you develop that confusion?" asked Laura

"They utilized the mirror of Montresor," answered Hel

"I am sure I recall the name," recalled Tyler and guessed, "Montresor wasn't a magician who develops the mirror to preserve the image of his wife after her death?"

"That is the myth and Zedd finds the mirror," informed Richard and related, "We ambush Loki and Thor makes him look in the mirror,"

"Thor steals my identity and provides an alternative identity to his allies," shared Loki

"You infiltrated in the royal residence," observed Talia and asked, "Someone was able to recognize you?"

"Me," answered Hel and related, "My mum with the concubine detests each other, and Amanra assumes the aspect of the mistress being polite,"

"The mistress desires to provide her with a possibility to become friends," related Odin

"But, messes up every time," resumed Amanra

"That mirror is similar with the power of a Skinwalker," observed Laura

"Skinwalker?" guessed Setna and added, "Also, they are recognized as the sand people,"

"You desire to discover the area?" wondered Percival

"If we are in Valhalla, why we don't explore it?" wondered Parrish

"I hope this is not a dream," hoped Lydia

"You are aware my darling," warned Denna

"The plan worked, but how much you need to regain trust in each other?" wondered Talia

"I think more than six months or more," replied Kahlan

After they had had a chance to see the Palace of Valhalla, our protagonists took the evening meal with many mythological creatures and deities like Odin, Loki, Hel, Angerbrode, Sigyn, Fenris, Jugurmound, Farbauti, Laufey, Frigg, and Baldur. After the evening meal, Lydia and Cora ended to chatter with a few deities to allow them created a sketch and Laura decided to support them. Denna with Percival disclosed the chamber where the visitors would spend the night. Richard and Kahlan went fighting a bit with the weapons, and Parrish attended to talk with Amanra and Setna about Egypt. In the sunrise, Talia woke up early and went to visit the palace. Kahlan and Setna encountered her, and they chose to take the meal together.

"You look like my brother's sweetheart," noticed Talia

"The only difference between you and her is the hair," specified Setna and asked, "Has magic?"

"No, but isn't afraid to confront a werewolf or something else," murmured Talia

"You are sure you desire to accompany us," told Kahlan and informed, "We can travel and rescue that member from Devout's pack,"

"Not every day you have the chance to travel in the entire world and learn how to wield a blade," shared Talia

"True," confirmed Kahlan and questioned, "Where is your son?"

"I don't know, but is with his sweetheart," said responded Talia

"Your son is in Egypt with Cara, Leo, Rahl, Dennee, Folstag, and Reginleif," answered Setna

"That is a frost giant," murmured Talia and asked, "What do a frost giant and Egypt? Does no melt? A Viking girl?"

"That was my initial reaction when I encountered Folstag," shared Kahlan

"We enjoy traveling and this is a trouble?" amused Setna and related, "Thor is in Camelot and Folstag is the ruler of the frost giants,"

"You are fine?" questioned Kahlan

"Definitely, I am," responded Talia

"You cognize the confessor knows when you are lying," divulged Kahlan

"Is terribly hard for a mum to lose her youngsters," whispered Talia

"What happen?" asked Setna

"It was a fire and I with my husband died; Laura was killed by my younger brother because survived the flames, but his beast side, controlled him executing her to become an alpha to avenge his family," related Talia

"I am desperately ashamed to apprehend that," apologized Kahlan

"Cora was taken safely in the New Mexico and Derek remained alone," related Talia and specified, "He changed a great deal, but didn't because growing up,"

"You cognize what the most important thing is?" wondered Setna and explained, "Now keeps his family by his side,"

"I think will stay the friend with Cara," guessed Kahlan

"You have right, Setna," agreed Talia and wondered, "Why will be the friend with Cara?"

"When been nine years old, was captured by Mord'Sith and made one of them after killed her father," related Kahlan and shared, "Her mum died because lost her daughter and her husband,"

"After Kahlan found Cara killed her sister, Dennee, I desired to execute her," specified Kahlan

"In addition, you overlook mentioning the Mord'Sith are mortal enemies with the confessors," added Setna

"Mortal enemies," murmured Talia and questioned, "You are like sisters?"

"True," replied Kahlan and related, "Since Cara discovered the truth, desired to pass away by confession, but I did not want to execute her because was learned to hate, but accomplished the reverse,"

Parrish with Tyler chose to train with Richard and Percival after they had taken the breakfast. Tyler and Parrish was the first time when they wielded a blade in their life. Richard and Percival teach them the basics of the sword fighting.

"What weapon you are using?" asked Percival

"I take the blade," replied Tyler

"Me too," responded Parrish and explained, "I view a film with the person who hunted witches and wielded a burning sword,"

"I don't know what you talk about, but you want to turn into a Hellhound and create a fire sword?" guessed Richard

"That I desired to say," agreed Parrish and murmured, "I don't know if it will go to work,"

"In Valhalla is a Dwarf Forge and maybe someone from there will attend to aid you with the blade," advised Percival

"Is the first time when I grab a blade," shared Tyler and concluded, "So go easy,"

"Who do you crave to fight against?" asked Percival

"I don't cognize anything about the Seeker," responded Tyler and wondered, "We can change the partners?"

"You suggest fighting with me and Percival?" guessed Richard

"Alright," replied Tyler and questioned, "Parrish, are you ready?"

"I am ready when you are ready," responded Parrish

Tyler started to fight with Percival and Parrish with Richard. When Derek was young, Tyler engaged with Derek many matches about pirates. Tyler instructs Derek to pay attention to the heartbeats to cognize what move would attend to use the opponent. Tyler fought in defense until understood the scheme of Percival. Parrish turned into a Hellhound and was surrounded by flames. Richard remained surprised to see how Parrish looked like. After an hour, they took a break and went to the forge to develop for Parrish a burning sword. Denna with Lydia, Cora, Laura, and Amanra went shopping in the village.

"I don't comprehend why a queen sacrifices her life," mentioned Lydia

"You hear about the Trojan War? When Arkantos, Ajax, Chiron come to Egypt, I ally in their cause to stop Kronos and his allies. After Egypt becomes safe again, I accompany them in Norse Lands. After that trip, I become a queen of Egypt," said Amanra

"That was your first time when you left Egypt?" wondered Laura

"Absolutely," replied Amanra and related, "We become good friends; we start to help each other and after ten years of the Trojan war end, we ally again to stop Kastor,"

"Kastor isn't the boy of Arkantos?" wondered Cora

"Absolutely," replied Denna and related, "Was tricked by Kronos and Amanra with Kastor, Ajax, with Folstag worked together to stop Kronos and his Titans,"

"What happened after that? How do you encounter each other?" wondered Laura

"I don't know to answer to these questions because In old Atlantis someone foretold a long time ago a crowd of protagonists with nothing in common will encounter and will protect the planet," responded Denna

"Interesting," noted Lydia and questioned, "What said the prophecy?"

"Our voyage was to repair the mistake of Oranos and Gaia," answered Amanra

"Is a delightful story and I desired to overhear it, but we are going to fight with weapons?" guessed Cora

"We can instruct you how to wield a sword," informed Denna

"I can't wait," shared Laura

Our protagonists united in the training room. Parrish made a burning sword. Talia decided to fight with two daggers like Kahlan. Lydia, Cora, and Laura utilized blades like Richard and Parrish. Setna experiences an uncomfortable feeling and chose to use magic to see what happened. The Norse Lands were attacked by Cerberus and his soldiers.


	35. Welcome in New York, 1854

Tess, Catherine, Vincent, and Morel journey in the days of old. They view how New York looked like and in another area of the town were Annalina, Leon, Garen, Gwaine, and Shota, with Odysseus. Somebody identified Vincent because thinking was Alistair who was recently burnt at the pale. Morel used sorcery to fail to remember what view and altered the physique of Vincent and Catherine.

"Where are we going?" wondered Tess

"You come up with any plans how we can seek our comrades?" asked Morel

"Who are our comrades?" questioned Catherine

"Morel, you come up with any plans?" wondered Vincent

"No," whispered Morel and informed, "I will revise your clothing with the assistance of sorcery,"

"So Alistair is dead," concluded Tess and wondered, "What about Rebecca?"

"Maybe is alive," comforted Vincent

"Let's attend to the forge," advised Catherine

"You suggest that place where JT was captured?" wondered Tess

"Definitely," replied Catherine and divulged, "I experience an uncomfortable feeling about this,"

"Someone is watching us?" guessed Vincent

"Possibly are comrades of the Keeper," believed Morel

The individuals who watched them were Rebecca and Alistair. They did not know who were they and why they neared. Rebecca and Alistair thought they were Skinwalkers. Both decided to observe them witness what they were attempting to accomplish. Alistair utilized the mirror of Montresor to switch his look. After that, Rebecca transformed her look too.

"Guy, you missed something? Why do you look at me in that way?" wondered Vincent

"Pardon him, is a bit loutish," apologized Tess

"You are fresh in the town?" wondered Alistair

"We stay here for a long time in New York," responded Catherine

"Nice to welcome you," smirked Rebecca

"What do you do? You are going delirious, Morel? Why do you hurl them on the divider?" asked Tess

"Because they are who don't pretend to be," answered Morel

"What you talk about?" wondered Vincent

"You see her necklace?" asked Morel and explained, "That is not a necklace; that is the mirror of Montresor,"

"The mirror is able to imitate someone if I remember right," recalled Vincent

"What you talk about?" wondered Rebecca and specified, "This is a simple mirror and you are a magician that merit to be burnt at the stick,"

"How do you cognize that isn't a simple mirror?" questioned Tess

"When I was in the military, every night before to rest, she read much about magical objects," related Vincent

"You are Skinwalkers or she is a magician?" wondered Alistair

"She is a witch and how do you cognize about Skinwalkers?" asked Catherine

"I am Rebecca Reynolds and am a huntress," replied Rebecca

"My name is Alistair and this is a mirror of Montresor," murmured Alistair and asked, "You are happy about it? Who are you?"

"Why that man stated you were burnt at the stick?" asked Tess

"You should inquire Liam if murdered me or not," murmured Rebecca

"Is a jest?" guessed Vincent

"One of the first Argents declared four folks from the time to come would come here," answered Alistair

"Besides, we require discovering another six folks who fought over twelve years of the Trojan War," added Rebecca

"You have any notion these are they?" wondered Morel

"We attempted to imagine how the clothing looked like two hundred years ago, before our time," murmured Rebecca

"The only thing I require is to burn at the stick," amused Vincent

"Select you and something from a mirror too," ordered Alistair

"Elegant look," comforted Tess

"Where do we go?" questioned Catherine

"To our residence because they possess some witches with they and they are able to use visual spells," answered Rebecca

"You come up with any theory what they are?" asked Vincent

"I cognize they are two witches and one of them wear a strange pink outfit and wield two ninja stars," recalled Rebecca

"Morel? You are aware who is?" wondered Tess

"I know is the prelate of light sisters," replied Morel

"Also, are with two paladins of Camelot," added Alistair

"Knights of Camelot? Who are they?" questioned Catherine

"I believe they are Gwaine and Leon," guessed Alistair

"Two magicians, two paladins," counted Morel and wondered, "Who are the last people?"

"Someone you can't use sorcery against her," responded Rebecca

"Why you can't wield sorcery against her?" wondered Tess

"Is a Mord'Sith, the Mord'Sith is the ideal weapon against magic and can turn her magic against the one who exploits it," replied Morel

"You declared something about the Trojan War," recalled Vincent and asked, "Somebody who fought in the Trojan War rejoined us?"

"Odysseus, we reached the house," shared Rebecca

Rebecca and Alistair lived in a lovely house. Vincent and Catherine were amazed to view they looked almost like them. Tess saw the weapons collection of Rebecca and while they chatted, Morel decided to use magic to see where the mysterious allies were. Leon, Gwaine, Shota, Garen, Annalina, and Odysseus were on the other side of the town.

"Why people look at us in that way?" asked Gwaine

"Look at our clothing and after that, you can talk," shared Leon

"Shut up," snapped Shota and concluded, "It was a medieval carnival, so we found a costume,"

"I look like as a pink flitter-mouse and I am curious to see the world from where the other allies come," murmured Annalina

"The planet would become more theologized than this," divulged Garen

"From what year you advance? What year is?" wondered Odysseus

"In this article, it states we are in New York, 1854," recited Leon

"We advance from 455, Albion; passed almost one thousand and five hundred years old," calculated Gwaine

"You possess any hint where is the New York?" wondered Garen

"We don't live in this time to know or not, about New York," amused Gwaine

"Where do we need going?" asked Odysseus

"We require attending to a different side of the town," replied Annalina

"Why wants Keeper rule the planet if fails on two occasions? You believe the third will be with success?" asked Garen

"If they manage to live more than 1854, that guy announces something about the start of the century 21," revealed Shota and concluded, "So the third isn't with success,"

"True," conformed Annalina and wondered, "Where the comrades of Keeper hide?"

"Don't ask about this because you don't know when they appear behind," warned Odysseus

"Or toss with a dacra after you," resumed Garen

"So beautiful surprise," concluded Leon and indicated, "Sister of the Dark with some knights and a few Mord'Sith,"

"You make me laugh, fool," frightened Clarissa

"Like the old times or I should state the modern times?" mocked Gwaine

"What do you desire? How many periods the Keeper needs to comprehend he can't destroy the Earth?" wondered Shota

"We don't know because we possess another leader," responded Clarissa

"Who is your current leader?" asked Annalina

"You still serve the Keeper but is not the Keeper," guessed Garen and concluded, "You work for his boy, Kronos,"

"I don't know from where you cognize that, but the match will end here," snapped Clarissa

"Surrender while you can or you pass away," intimidated Leon

"If I am dying, I will encounter my dear husband," shared Clarissa

"Husband? How many lovers have Kronos?" asked Gwaine

"The private things don't discuss and are intimate," murmured Shota

"Enough, you will suffer for this," threatened Clarissa and ordered, "Kill them,"

"We already begin," shared Annalina

Annalina started to fight with Clarissa and other three Sisters of the Dark. Garen broke up the skull of a Mord'Sith and gripped her Agiel to fight with two Agiels. Shota dodged the assaults and used magic to confront the foes. Leon with Odysseus took care of D'Haran Soldiers while Gwaine fought against some banelings and helped Annalina. While Gwaine and Leon were with the back to the foes, two Sisters of the Dark tossed the dacra in their way, but Garen pushed them back. Shota caused a minor earthquake and Clarissa with her allies departs from while they can because they lost many troops. The crowd came to see what happened, Shota with Annalina made them invisible, and they resumed their tour.

"Thirty-two and we are six," shared Odysseus and asked, "Why they give up?"

"I don't know," responded Garen and shared, "I own an additional weapon,"

"You fight with two Agiels like Cara?" wondered Gwaine

"It's quite odd to use two, but is extremely funny at the same time," confirmed Garen

"Is more painful for the foe," shared Leon

"How more we have until we reach our comrades?" wondered Shota

"I don't know," responded Annalina and divulged, "I like to see how much the items have modified,"

"Why do they assist Kronos? What happens?" wondered Leon

"A current leader? Why do we care about this?" guessed Garen

"If has right, some of our comrades will confront the Titans," murmured Shota

"I recognize the job complicated a bit, but we are going making it," said Gwaine and specified, "We have to,"

"I am confused to see the world from where they show up," replied Odysseus

"After we overwhelm Kronos, we travel in their time?" asked Annalina

"You aren't the only one," Shota

While others came to the home of Rebecca and Alistair, Catherine, and Vincent was curious to see what happened and why they needed to hide. Alistair chose a ladder and grabbed a chest. From container, earned an odd sphere.

"We can properly introduce or stay; they come to us?" asked Rebecca

"It is possible we should stand by," advised Tess

"How do you acquire that?" asked Morel

"You better inquire what that is," advised Vincent

"That is the globe of Azzallel," shared Alistair and related, "The globe is able to establish into the brain of someone a mind what you don't live it,"

"How are you alive? What happen? You are Argent?" asked Catherine

"Is a lengthy story about Argent, but unique thing what matters is the changing of my name in Reynolds," responded Rebecca and shared, "I give up being a werewolf hunter,"

"Because you fall in love with the one you require tracking it?" wondered Tess

"Is a destructive relationship between Kitsune and werewolf and not between a huntress and werewolf," amused Alistair

"I browse the diary," informed Morel and asked, "Who is the possessor of that skeleton?"

"We witness both the affair and both are very cute," comforted Tess

"You believe I was the one who was burnt at the stick, right?" asked Alistair

"If wasn't you," resumed Vincent and asked, "Who was it?"

"Someone produces me a chimera werewolf, but I don't recall who it is," guessed Alistair and added, "Also, is responsible with those chimeras, we are fighting against,"

"Before to be with Alistair I was with someone named Liam and I fall in love with him, later engaged," related Rebecca and related, "Liam did not want to and started to set up Alistair,"

"One day I was captured from her guilt because we don't work as one," related Alistair

"What happens next?" wondered Morel

"One night before to be burnt I was rescued by the pack who rejected me," answered Alistair and shared, "For them didn't matter, I am a chimera and not a true werewolf,"

"Someone named Allison informed us about your passion with the huntress and the pack didn't allow the relationship, but you decided to be Rebecca and lost your pack," related Vincent

"This is everything we require to cognize?" questioned Catherine

"You require comprehending the cause why the pack drops him," answered Rebecca

"Is more than that?" questioned Tess

"The alpha of the pack was jealous of me because I am with a huntress and his lover was a hunter too," shared Alistair and added, "The cousin of Rebecca used the alpha in her own games and the alpha didn't accept that,"

"They choose to leave you," concluded Morel and asked, "What happen next?"

"We live together and decide to engage," responded Rebecca and whispered, "I could not save Alistair; viewing him burnt and after three days I see him alive; unharmed finding the truth,"

"For sure you will mention about the Mirror of Montresor and the globe of Azzallel," concluded Morel

"Before to arrest, the pack comes to rescue me and they are the last one I suppose to rescue me," related Alistair

"When you witness them last time?" questioned Vincent

"Five years ago before to shield me," answered Alistair

"You remain amazed to identify them?" questioned Tess

"It was unexpected, but not unwelcome," replied Alistair and recalled, "You questioned who that guy in my spot was,"

"Can't believe I was the alpha of the pack," spoke Rebecca

"They liquidated the alpha of the pack to rescue you," affirmed Morel

"Alright, and the leader has some issues with Rebecca's cousin. They were together, but she manipulated him in her dirty games: The alpha was jealous of me because we love each other and he couldn't have a relationship like ours," noted Alistair

"I predict the alpha desired to betray the pack. They terminated him until was extremely late. After that, they utilized the mirror of Montresor to make the alpha like you. After that, you utilized the globe to set your death memory in his mind. You don't comprehend what occur and wept after Alistair," mentioned Catherine

"Liam desired to kill you too. The pack caught him and used Mirror of Montresor to make someone like you. Someone massacred that person and insert that memory in Liam mind," indicated Tess

"So you could proceed where you desire and the crowd believe you died," concluded Vincent

"You are cops? You have the diary?" asked Rebecca

"You desire to cognize where you leave?" questioned Rebecca and observed, "Mountain Ash,"

"Is my idea," shared Alistair and explained, "Only a huntress knows about it and the supernatural things cannot touch it,"

"Why you switched your name in Reynolds?" wondered Catherine

"I was fifteen years old when I have the chance to view the first werewolf and the sociopathic bitch, tied; electrocuted him," murmured Rebecca and resumed, "After many years, I chose to get rid of her because didn't respect the code and made many problems,"

"How do you encounter each other?" wondered Tess

"After that day," answered Alistair and recalled, "First, I ignored her for what her cousin accomplished, but after that, I fall in love with her,"

"I choose to exchange my name because I desire to end my existence as a huntress and enjoy an ordinary life," explained Rebecca and whispered, "We do not know whoever develop such wretches and I said stop, but we decide to aid the people who can't protect themselves,"

"Why you viewing my eyeballs?" questioned Vincent

"Show me your true eyes," answered Alistair and desired, "I desire to view something,"

"Don't say is something bad," replied Tess

"Your eyes turn red sometimes, and you will turn into a true werewolf," informed Alistair and explained, "I cognize the red means alpha status, but is an evolutionary process and the evolution is an excellent thing,"

"Very dangerous too, if you don't uncover a capable anchor what prevents your human side from the beast side," shred Morel and advised, "You will develop many disasters,"

Vincent apprehended what would attend to occur if became a werewolf, but knew the love of Catherine was the most powerful anchor in the world. Our protagonists reached the objective and were cheerful to contact the new allies.

"You are the one who will aid us," observed Annalina and presented, "My name is Annalina and I am the prelate of Sisters of the Light,"

"My name is Catherine Keller, and I am a cop," presented Catherine and greeted, "Nice to contact you,"

"My name is Garen and I am a Mord'Sith," presented Garen

"My name is Marin Morel, and I am a Druid," presented Morel

"My name is Odysseus and nice to contact you," presented Odysseus

"My name is Vincent Keller, and I am chimera werewolf," presented Vincent

"My name is Leon, and I am a knight of Camelot," presented Leon

"My name is Tess Vargas, and I am a cop too," presented Tess

"My name is Gwaine, and I am a knight of Camelot," presented Gwaine

"My name is Rebecca Reynolds," presented Rebecca and added, "Also, I am known as Rebecca Argent,"

"My name is Shota and I am a witch," presented Shota

"My name is Alistair, and I am a chimera werewolf," presented Alistair

Our protagonists' hunt was to capture Liam. Sisters of the Dark dispatched the blood beast in New York. Now they required to figure out how to crush it.


	36. Welcome in Egypt

Tara, Theo, Jackson, Tracy, Derek, and Braeden were in Egypt and explored the kingdom of Osiris. When Derek was little, used to study under the blanket, and observed what read was true. They saw many pyramids, ancient buildings, soldiers who trained people and priests who prayed to the gods. The Pharaoh and the Son of Osiris encountered them.

"You are sure this is the right place where we require being? Derek? You daydream with wide-open eyes?" questioned Braeden

"I recall about youth," yelled Derek

"When the parents say to go to sleep, every kid takes the lantern and read books under the blanket," amused Theo

"I yearn for the old times," recalled Jackson and wondered, "Derek, did you use lantern?"

"Was more epic and interesting," shared Derek

"Anyone is capable to aid us?" questioned Tara and explained, "We are lost,"

"You must be our associates who arrive from the future," guessed Amhose

"Who are you?" asked Tracy

"My name is Amhose and this is the son of Osiris," presented Amhose

"Son of a deity, you don't view daily," specified Tara

"My dad allow me to give the care of Egypt until Queen Amanra arrives from Norse Lands," informed Son of Osiris

"You cognize who our associates are?" questioned Braeden

"They are in the city and I will transport you to them," informed Amhose

Our protagonists had the chance to come in in the great pyramid of Osiris. They did not know why the queen of Egypt, Amanra, and her friend, Setna, were in Norse Lands, but they would be shocked to view whom the allies.

"I am the only one who likes the infinite sands?" guessed Dennee

"When is your anniversary, I will make in D'Hara a chamber what is a miniature of Egypt," informed Rahl

"I am the only one who still hates the camels?" guessed Cara

"No, my affection," amused Leo

"Could you please borrow a chamber?" wondered Reginleif and explained, "Is called privacy and we require to produce an excellent impression,"

"No one will go to care about impressing when you have the chance to encounter a huge frost giant and a Viking in Egypt," shared Folstag

"What declare about us?" asked Cara and explained, "We come from Middle Lands and we journey in space and time like them,"

"True, but they don't own such a cute squirrel, isn't it?" wondered Leo

"Should I question why you carry a squirrel?" guessed Rahl

"You forgot they married?" wondered Dennee and informed, "Beside the ring, acquired it,"

"The God be with us," prayed Folstag and murmured, "Still, I don't understand why a squirrel,"

"Leo makes Cara laugh adding something about a squirrel," related Reginleif

"Not even the touch of the Agiel is able to break the tiny heart of a little warrior," recalled Leo

"So sounds cute," concluded Dennee and hoped, "I believe you don't want to attempt it,"

"I am not insane to damage it," warned Cara

When Derek, Jackson, Braeden, Tara, Theo, and Tracy arrived in the council room, they viewed a Viking with a frost giant. In addition, they saw the other four people who appeared to arrive from the time to come. Tara looked at Cara and her rhythm grew up. Theo did not know why and Derek again dreamed with the wide-open eyes because rarely you were capable to travel in time and space.

"Guys," yelled Jackson and wondered, "What is doing a frost giant and a Viking?"

"I don't know," responded Tara

"Why your rhythm grows up?" asked Theo

"You remember when I told you; I will protect you because I am your big sister?" guessed Tara and murmured, "Forget what I stated because that woman who has leather, is a Mord'Sith,"

"If I remember well, is able to turn the magic against the owner," recalled Derek and advised, "You don't want to mess up with such thing if you are a wizard or have magic,"

"Four youths and you their parents?" wondered Cara

"No," answered Braeden and informed, "We are together, but we don't have children yet,"

"Greetings, my name is Leo Dane and I am the second Seeker of Truth," presented Leo

"My name is Cara Dane and I am a Mord'Sith," presented Cara

"My name is Darken Rahl and I am the ruler of the D'Haran Empire," presented Rahl

"My name is Dennee Rahl, and I am a confessor," presented Dennee

"My name is King Folstag and I am the king of the giants," presented Folstag

"My name is Reginleif and I am a Valkyrie," presented Reginleif and asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Tara Raeken I am a Druid," presented Tara

"Greetings, I am a chimera between the werewolf and werecoyote and I am her brother," presented Theo

"My name is Jackson Whittemore and I am an evolved Kanima," presented Jackson

"My name is Tracy Stewart; I am a member of Theo's pack and am a chimera between werewolf and Kanima," presented Tracy

"My name is Derek Hale and I am a werewolf," presented Derek

"My name is Braeden; I am a bounty hunter and is my investment," presented Braeden

"You will reveal your true face?" guessed Rahl

"You aren't meant to be the villain?" wondered Derek

"I was," replied Rahl

"The Werewolf is the descendant of King Lycaon of Arcadia and our partners from New stated the Underworld obtains a new ruler, Kronos," divulged Folstag and added, "Also, all allies of Keeper affiliate to Kronos,"

"You don't melt?" wondered Braeden

"No, I enjoy the sunlight," shared Folstag

"What you do with that little squirrel?" asked Tracy

"That is my wedding gift," replied Cara

"It's a lengthy story and I promise I will divulge it," shared Leo

"You are the first time in Egypt?" asked Jackson and specified, "I talk about all six because no one of you is from here,"

"No," responded Reginleif and asked, "You cognize about the Trojan War?"

"We know the conflict is a masquerade to hide something, but I don't know what," answered Tara

"The true scope of the Trojan War is the sovereignty of Kronos," informed Reginleif

"I study a work about an information what can be open by mortal hands," recalled Theo

"That information is adamantium and during the Trojan War, the campaign against Gargarensis who is one of Kronos servants," informed Cara

"Kronos was liberated from Tartarus?" asked Tracy

"After ten years of the Trojan War's ending," replied Leo

"How do you encounter each other? You make a stand against Kronos?" asked Derek

"Something like that and after one more year, Keeper of Underworld starts his conflict against the Lands of the Livings," shred Rahl and informed, "We fight against him and in Albion we arrive at a temple what permit us in space and time,"

"So that's the method how you do encounter each other and you fight with Keeper and Kronos because Rahl said something like that," concluded Braeden

"I believe we will become good friends," shared Folstag and wondered, "You cognize to wield a blade?"

"You can gain knowledge from us," informed Reginleif and advised, "Let's journey of the town and chew something,"

Jackson, Tracy, Derek, Braeden, Tara, and Theo performed a second tour of the Osiris Kingdom, but this time, Cara, Leo, Rahl, Dennee, Folstag, Reginleif, and the little chipmunk of Cara and Leo, Suzy accompanied them. While they explored the kingdom, they discovered more stuff about Kronos and his partners. They stopped at a training camp. Theo picked to fight with a blade like Jackson, Braeden, and Derek. Tracy picked to fight with two dacras and Tara with two knives. They studied a little and after that returned to eat. Cara chose to converse in private with Braeden and Dennee.

"Is true you are mortal enemies?" guessed Braeden and specified, "I suggest the confessor with the Mord'Sith,"

"Each one of us attempts forgiving and overlook the past," informed Dennee

"I, Kahlan, and Dennee are extremely best friends, but you can state this thing about all Mord'Sith and Confessors," shared Cara

"Why your husband provides you a flying chipmunk?" wondered Braeden

"When I encounter him, falls in love with me," replied Dennee and shared, "Seekers fall in love with the Confessors falls in love with me and tried to amaze me,"

"They start discussing animals," informed Dennee and added, "Also, Leo said if Cara tried teaching a chipmunk to attack at command,"

"I believe you don't want to attempt it," hoped Braeden

"I am not mad to do something like this and Leo stated the Agiel could not break the tiny and the heroic heart of the chipmunk," related Cara and asked, "What occur to Derek?"

"Nothing," replied Braeden and asked, "Why do you question such stuff?"

"Further, you tell a lie because you cognize what occurs to him and I am a confessor," added Dennee and informed, "The confessors know you are lying,"

"So the Confessors are a walking polygraph what is able to view you are laying or not," concluded Braeden and wondered, "How do you are aware of that?"

"Is extremely hard to describe, but I require to talk with him and if you are together, I require to question your permission first," desired Cara and shared, "I have a husband and I aren't a bitch,"

"Is true what is stating?" wondered Braeden

"The unique thing that can't read a confessor is the Mord'Sith but I cognize her," comforted Dennee

"Is something wrong with Derek and I don't know?" guessed Braeden

"I am a Mord'Sith and you hear today what the three steps to develop the Mord'Sith and Derek doesn't accept anything from the past seeming to be that past what desires to overlook come back to existence," informed Cara

"What will go happening if you don't talk with him?" guessed Braeden

"That part will go decimating him," replied Cara and advised, "I can aid him,"

"He has a deeply miserable life and that's why Cara sees it is something wrong with Derek," informed Dennee

"I care about my investment," divulged Braeden and concluded, "So be careful what you are accomplishing,"

Cara decided to talk with Derek and talked with Tara to use magic to view what they were accomplishing because Braeden encountered Cara for a short time and did not trust her or the new allies. While Derek looked at the flames, on his limb jumped Suzy and did not know what Cara wanted.

"Your chipmunk landed on me," warned Derek

"Is just a chipmunk," informed Cara and wondered, "You are allergic to them?"

"No," replied Derek and guessed, "You desire something and I don't know what,"

"Something bothering you and for sure something from your former times inherits into the time to come,"

"How do you cognize that?"

"I will utilize this magic dust to view some images from my background and here I was nine years," showed Cara and related, "When I was with my dad and my little sister fishing I was captured by the Mord'Sith and confined a chamber beaten with the Agiel,"

"I don't give a damn what you are stating,"

"I learn to use the Agiel and slaughtered all rats from that cell and after three weeks, they bring my father," related Cara and informed, "They said he sold me and because couldn't talk; I slayed him,"

"My parents died in flames when I was fifteen years old and I stay alone because my sisters vanish, my uncle stays in the infirmary for six years," shared Derek and snapped, "Don't attempt to contrast with me,"

"You don't realize we possess many kinds of stuff in common and I attempt to aid you," suggested Cara and related, "Lord Rahl is the master of D'Haran Empire; two years ago I was sent in future with sixty years and D'Hara was subordinate by a sociopath confessor,"

"So?"

"I worked with Richard to terminate him and we rescued the planet, but my sisters, The Mord'Sith betray me," shared Cara

"Why they betray you when you rescued the time to come and their existence?"

"I don't know," replied Cara and related, "I choose to associate with Richard because is Lord Rahl and one day Kahlan had an ordeal deliver a blind girl with the aid of the crow wings, discovering I slew her sister, Dennee.

"What you accomplished?"

"I ran away and I come back to my village and there I was judged for everything,"

"They assigned you to die," concluded Derek and asked, "How you escape from death? Kahlan confesses that Mord'Sith and you?"

"I discover they deceive me and because of my guilt, I murdered my dad and my mum died because does not support the thinking he leaves behind us," related Cara and promised, "I promised to my sister, I will return to view her and since that day, I have started to redeem myself,"

"What you desire from me?"

"I want to aid you,"

"I don't require your aid and run from here, now,"

"You are powerless and I cognize what you suffered,"

"You don't cognize anything about me," snapped Derek and questioned, "Why you utilized the Agiel? Why do you say I am weak?"

"I guaranteed to Braeden I will don't injure you, but you are weak because you do not accept your past," informed Cara and shared, "You redeem yourself, but you do not accept the past and the past come into the present time,"

"You deal with your background or not?" wondered Derek

"You roar and shunned me because I have right and I learned to detest a Confessor but is my closest friend and I care about her like a sister," related Cara and shared, "Zedd is like a spiritual father and Richard is my best friend too, is the reason why I redeem myself,"

"What happens at this moment?"

"Offer me your palm and sorry for this and also you scared Suzy," apologized Cara and related, "There her own Han confessed Kahlan and the unique way to release her was killing after that to use the breath of life to revive her,"

"You hesitate to execute her," observed Derek and wondered, "You were willing to sacrifice the entire Earth for her?"

"Alright and a Mord'Sith would murder her without blinking a moment, but is my dearest friend," shared Kahlan and recited, "Like said Zedd; the hesitation was strength and not weakness,"

"Sorry for what I said," apologized Derek and asked, "Why you are accomplishing this?"

"I have the same feeling like you when with the aid of Zedd, Shota, and Nicci I revived them," responded Cara and explained, "I felt ashamed for what occurred, but they were satisfied with me because I improved a great deal and my parents stated they weren't foolish at me because I was nine years being very little to understand what happened,"

"You don't injure yourself with that Agiel?" wondered Derek

"No, and you are curious why I desired to talk with you?" wondered Cara and advised, "If you do not accept your past in your life, that past will go to decimate you slowly and I know will take the time to comprehend this,"

"Credits very much; I acknowledge your aid and sorry again for what I spoke and I accomplished," murmured Derek and shared, "I am a werewolf, I am more sensitive than other people are and you do not recognize yourself feeling threatened because you have a life more tragic than me redeeming in less than a year,"

"Say sorry to Suzy because you frightened it and let's come back to the campsite because of a burglar enters in Egypt,"

"Who is the Intruder?"

"Titan Ymir and is not alone,"

All went to the council room to provide a method how to beat Titan Ymir and how to arrest and rescue the member of Devout's pack. They found out the fanatics Norse men decided to attack Egypt.


	37. Welcome in Albion

Isaac, Allison, Nikko, Gekko, Henry, and Sebastian were in Camelot now. Some sentries viewed clothing from the time to come. Gaius view and transported them to Arthur because expecting to spot folk from the time to come.

"Nice to greet you," greeted Gaius and wondered, "What are they?"

"My name is Nikko and I am an Oni Commandant like Gekko," presented Nikko

"My name is Gekko and the Oni are the tails of a Kitsune," presented Gekko and specified, "Kitsune in English means fox,"

"My name is Allison Argent and I am a werewolf hunter," presented Allison

"My name is Isaac Lahey and falls in love with a clown werewolf," presented Isaac

"My name is Sebastian Valet," presented Sebastian

"My name is Henry and I am a hunter," presented Henry

"Welcome in Camelot," specified Gaius and informed, "I rely on you fancy the occasion,"

"Why people look so odd at us?" wondered Nikko

"What you believe, dude?" asked Gekko and explained, "We are fireflies,"

"Inside of this physique produced from cinders is a firefly?" questioned Gaius

"Is a lengthy story," explained Allison

"Where do we stay?" asked Isaac

"In the fortress," responded Gaius

"How many chambers you arranged?" wondered Henry

"Six chambers," answered Gaius

"Is a trouble if I sleep with her?" asked Isaac and specified, "I mean to occupy the room,"

"Moreover, Nikko and Gekko don't require a chamber," added Allison

"We can sleep in a room," shared Henry

"Let's attend to Hunith and Ygraine," advised Gaius and informed, "They are with Arthur, Gwen, and Renn,"

"You will be heavy, Gwen," observed Gwen and wondered, "You detain the powers?"

"Mum, you are absurd? You overlook Renn is able to read minds? What about my confidentiality?" questioned Arthur

"I detest my capability to read minds," murmured Renn

"For god sake, has thirty-one years old and you consider him like a little boy," murmured Hunith

"I don't comprehend why Merlin and Freya desire to attend Middle Lands," divulged Gwen

"Don't look at me," amused Arthur and advised, "We will leave,"

"Arthur? Who are these folk?" wondered Gwen

"They are the allies from future," answered Renn

All went to the fortress to speak. Renn started reading the minds of each other to view if they were treatable or not. He saw Sebastian's mind was a jumble of views, but did little comprehend the cause. Sebastian detected the heartbeats of Renn and did not fathom why his rhythm grew up and what could accomplish with his magic powers.

"My name is Uther Pendragon," presented Uther

"My name is Ygraine; Uther is my partner and Arthur is my boy," presented Ygraine

"I believe these black people don't require a chamber," guessed Arthur

"They require only two chambers," shared Gaius

"My name is Cenred and I am the royal head of Essetir kingdom," presented Cenred and showed, "What you can spot from here my fortress,"

"My name is Mordred," presented Mordred and guessed, "I think you know people from Camelot or me if you come from the future,"

"My name is Balinor and is my wife Hunith," presented Balinor

"My name is Gwen and I expect we can be good friends," presented Gwen and wondered, "Who are you?"

"We aren't black people bigot bitch," snapped Gekko and shared, "We look like as ninjas and are Oni,"

"You know is the royal head of Camelot?" guessed Nikko and apologized, "Forgive him, and we are Oni Commandant,"

"My name is Sebastian Valet and is my friend, Henry," presented Sebastian

"I work as a hunter," shared Henry

"My name is Allison Argent and they are my ancestors," presented Allison

"My name is Isaac Lahey and we are lovers," presented Isaac

"My name is Renn," presented Renn and greeted, "Nice to greet you,"

"My name is Thor and sorry because I late to the meeting," presented Thor and explained, "I was too busy to play game cards at the tavern and you are our allies,"

"Let's consume and after we can speak," advised Cenred

All went eating. Our protagonists were amazed to encounter Thor in flesh and bones. Renn became extremely suspicious because doing not believe in Sebastian. Sebastian decided to speak with him to comprehend why Renn did not believe in him comprehending what the Listeners were able to do.

"You desire to converse in private with me?" asked Sebastian

"I don't rely on you and allow me alone, now," snapped Renn

"You are just a stupid kid and do not try to mislead me," threatened Sebastian and informed, "I understand you are capable to read my mind and I will slay you,"

"Help," cried Renn

"I foresee you like a dacra in the upper body," hoped Gwen and questioned, "Who are you? For whom you labor?"

"Let's view if you appreciate my new form stupid bitch," threatened Sebastian

"What the Hades is?" questioned Renn

"I don't know, but desired to slay you," murmured Gwen and advised, "We need to warn the other fast,"

Gwen and Renn went into the Council Room to inform them what occurred and Balinor utilized sorcery. Allison and Isaac were extremely surprised to view Sebastian looked like as Lycaon. Nobody comprehended what occurred or why Sebastian desired to murder Renn. Allison and Isaac knew the story of the Gevaudan beast about Devout, but never mentioned about a second beast. Henry did not know what to say because knowing only the story of Devout and did not understand how Sebastian became a werewolf. Balinor observed to mark are many contradictions and did poorly comprehend why, but recalled a motto told by his dad.

"We require discussing frequently about what occurs, but first, I need to inform you something," shared Balinor and informed, "My dad always had a saying,"

"A saying about this unusual situation?" wondered Uther

"The folk from the former times, speculate about what will go to occur in the time to come and the folk from the future attempt to decipher the past, but the people from the past or the future don't cognize what happen in the present," recited Balinor

"I am from present and don't know what to believe," amused Henry

"Me either," murmured Allison and recalled, "One day Lydia told us a story what hear from Gerard but that story is a fake because Devout notified us,"

"Calm everybody," advised Ygraine and wondered, "Could be a chance to both tales to be true?"

"How you make clear the scenario of Henry?" questioned Hunith

"Ygraine has right and Hunith too," approved Thor and shared, "We look at this object from this side,"

"We look at the object from this side and say about our side is the right side, but we don't realize we look at the same object from two various sides," informed Isaac and added, "Also, you remember when Devout said it was the real beast of Gevaudan and the one who possessed Mason and began those crimes was an impostor,"

"I detest the philosophical problems," murmured Cenred and asked, "How do we expose the truth?"

"That is," shared Nikko and divulged, "All folk from our time to come to know about Arthur and what accomplished,"

"What you desire to remark with that because you wanted to add, but," wondered Arthur

"Nobody can't prove your being," resumed Gekko

"I comprehend what wanted to state Balinor," shared Gwen and advised, "Let's observe if have something in common,"

"I wield sorcery to regard what you say," informed Mordred

"In 1765, Marie repelled Devout with a stick because Devout comprehends needs money to rescue her uncle and fake the assault for Marie to earn wealth for bravery," related Thor

"In 1767 Sebastian is slain by Marie while Devout is slain by Chastel," related Zedd and guessed, "I believe someone used magic on the globe of Azzallel and she or he rigged everything that you cognize,"

"Why they are confused?" wondered Arthur and specified, "I converse about Allison, Isaac, Nikko, Gekko because they arrive from future time to come of Henry,"

"Since the magician of Sebastian utilized the globe everyone had lost the tale of Sebastian and enjoyed more significant things to accomplish," shared Zedd

"Consequently, Sebastian cognizes the tale of Devout and develops him revenge his procreators while goes to murder Marie," concluded Ygraine

"In Gevaudan was always two beats with two opposed interests," informed Zedd

"Why wanted to slay Renn?" wondered Cenred

"You overlook is able to read the minds of the folk?" questioned Gwen and guessed, "What if Sebastian is the only one who exposes the truth,"

"That is the source," approved Renn and specified, "All his opinions were jumbled like experienced two lives at the same time,"

"Where to go?" wondered Nikko

"For sure isn't alone and is with someone here or will attend to ally with that person," believed Henry

"Journey for our guests in Uther and Cenred domain and maybe we will discover someone who is capable to aid us and someone sends a message to all allies to notify them about Sebastian," specified Thor

After the termination of the journey, our protagonists excepted Balinor, Hunith, Ygraine, Renn, and Uther entered in the throne room and took a seat at the round table to discuss all possibilities about Sebastian because maybe was somebody in Gevaudan to figure out what Sebastian did. Allison remembered about Marcel and Zedd utilized sorcery to transport him here, in Camelot.

"Marcel, you are the unique person who can make clear to us what occur with Sebastian and Devout," advised Henry and begged, "Help us,"

"Everything started in 1760 when I was with Sebastian with other French people in America to conquer a district and the war between France and Great Albion," shared Marcel and recalled. "We were forced to retreat and Sebastian fall and consumed water from a puddle where a werewolf pass,"

"I heed this legend," divulged Isaac and informed, "The massacre began in 1764,"

"All from Gevaudan comprehend about the tale of Devout and Henry discovers a mysterious object called the glob of Azzallel attaching in the mind of Devout the perception of vengeance," murmured Marcel

"Consequently Devout lose his procreators, but doesn't want to reward them with the same coin," concluded Zedd and specified, "Wants to do justice,"

"The folk who made it the beast attack, said are two different beats," shared Marcel

"A huge wolf with reddish fur and a black line on the back and another demonic werewolf," specified Allison

"You cognize all tales from Devout?" wondered Marcel

"We recall the tale from journals and the Internet, but Devout briefed us from his own perspective," replied Nikko

"When we return to the inn, we meet Marie and other people," related Marcel and resumed, "The barman put a poster with a reward to know how much they will receive if they kill the beast,"

"Desired to execute Marie and other hunters," concluded Cenred

"In this place, I aid her to discover who the beast is in human form," showed Henry

"I eliminate the glassware to speak in private with Marie to inform her about Sebastian," informed Marcel

"Put mistletoe in drinks for everybody to see who the beast is," observed Thor and appreciated, "Very fascinating,"

"Since the day Marie figure out who is the beast of Gevaudan they become foes," told Marcel

"How do they manage to kill him? What year happens to that?" wondered Gwen

"This happened in 1764," responded Marcel and advised, "Soon you will see how they create the weapon to kill Sebastian,"

"Who is the magician who helps Marcel?" wondered Mordred

"Someone named Condor if I have right," answered Marcel

"Why do they react in such way? Who is Condor?" questioned Arthur

"Allison died to liberate Isaac and Aiden the next day sacrifices to kill last Oni," related Gekko and specified, "It's a lengthy story behind these images, but they are alive because Condor revived them,"

"Condor examine us to see if we can handle the situation or not,"

"In 1765 Devout is spiked by Marie but Devout fake the assault to rescue her uncle because needs money," related Zedd

"Sorcerer? What is the cause why utilized the globe?" wondered Marcel

"Desired to develop folk ignore all about him because wants to murder Marie first because is only one who was able to defeat him," murmured Zedd and asked, "Do you experience some loss of memory?"

"Before contacting them we recalled the identity of the murderer, but after we converse with Marie, we forget it and had the feeling something is skipping," responded Allison and added, "Also, we wielded sorcery once more to talk with them and for us passed a few days and for them a year,"

"Surprise, Sebastian was with them," murmured Nikko

"Sebastian returned after a year like nothing occurred and we thought were a trip," related Henry

"That's the consequence of the globe and it looks the effect spread in your present too," shared Zedd

"Both beasts never meet and both beasts were defeated by different people," noticed Cenred

"Both died in 1767," related Marcel and informed, "The intention of Sebastian turned against him because was forgotten,"

"Who informed you the story of Devout?" wondered Arthur

"My grandad, Gerard," replied Allison

"Look here," showed Marcel and informed, "There both of them stay face and Gerard didn't say anything about it,"

"Dread Doctors cognize the beast of Gevaudan is Sebastian and not Devout," murmured Isaac

"Is getting late," observed Henry and wondered, "Marcel, you spent the night with me?"

"How you can go to sleep with the empty stomach?" wondered Zedd

"Zedd I desired to have a grandad funny like you," informed Arthur and shared, "I am skeptical of Richard and Rahl,"

"Before we go eating, you need learning to fight with a weapon," advised Gwen

"You don't want to mess up with me because of this," informed Allison and added, "Also, I cognize to battle with two kunai,"

"I develop your bow and crossbow strong enough to block a sword," shared Henry and informed, "I am extremely competent with the blade and lived for years against supernatural creatures,"

"Sorry, but I have to come back in my time," apologized Marcel and wished, "Good luck,"

"I am from a Parkour band and know to wield the sword," shared Isaac

Our heroes went eating and after that, they went to sleep. During the night, the Sisters of the Dark and their partners freed the Skrim from Underworld.


	38. Welcome in Atlantis

Stiles, Malia, Hayden, Liam, Donovan, and Misha were in Atlantis. They observed Atlantis existed and not sunk. The humanity from Atlantis utilized sorcery to cover the island. Our protagonists were perplexed to see who the allies were and how looked like the town.

"What we will scribble about the forgotten continent?" wondered Malia

"Is amazing," admired Misha and shared, "I enjoy this area,"

"I am the only one who hates this odd feeling? Why do they look at us in such a way?" asked Hayden

"We aren't from here," murmured Liam and asked, "Who are our allies?"

"I don't know, but this world is crowded with wonders," responded Donovan and revealed, "Here dominates the magic,"

"I study in a journal about Atlantis and they are ruled by a Theocrat if I have right," recalled Stiles

"Why you require discovering the Theocrat?" questioned Donovan

"The Theocrat should recall who our allies are," answered Misha

"Who are you?" asked Malia

"My name is Boba and I am the replacing of the theocrat, Kastor," presented Boba

"Who and where are our partners are?" wondered Hayden

"You will see shortly," answered Boba

"I detest the confusions," murmured Liam

"May I question from what century you arrive?" wondered Boba

"We arrive from the start of the twenty-one century," answered Stiles

"Atlantis yet exists or is under the sea?" questioned Liam

"Atlantis exists, but we utilized a charm to shelter it," specified Boba

"Do you detest the visitors?" asked Malia

"No, but our engineering is more advanced than your technology and are many ideas you can't understand," replied Boba and explained, "For instance, not all individuals around the planet cognize anything about the Trojan War and only in the extremely old hieroglyphics was reported the conflict,"

"Who are the folk who may comprehend about this?" wondered Misha

"I would say the Greeks, Egyptians, and the Norse people," responded Boba

"We journey in time? In what century we are?" asked Hayden

"You journeyed in the past, but the Atlantis exists in your time," responded Boba

"Is an option the deities like Kronos and Oranos to invade our world?" wondered Liam

"Definitely and they initiated the attack already," confirmed Boba

"Why you state both?" questioned Donovan

"Titan Oranos know as the Titan of the Sky become The Keeper of Underworld after Gaia and Kronos dethroned him," explained Boba

Our heroes explored a massive building and observe some mythological creatures that aided the people to redecorate a room. While our protagonists came to the meeting place Alator, Verna, Elyan, Dahlia, Theris, and Chiron conversed about the third assault of the Underworld against the time to come.

"Alator, you enjoy to journey into the history?" asked Chiron

"You obtain only one opportunity in life to travel the world and also today we will commemorate our jubilee," answered Alator

"I think all Sisters of the Light from Palace of Prophets are anxious about me," amused Verna

"Why they would be wary of you, Verna?" questioned Dahlia

"Alator," replied Verna

"They banished me from the Palace because all Sisters of the Light worship me, they start to oppose for me and Annalina banished me," related Alator

"As a result, Verna is successful because is with you and you embrace each other," concluded Theris

"Why does Keeper want to invade the world again? Lose two times and think the third is with luck?" asked Theris

"If we beat Lycaon the conflict is over because is the last ally of him," explained Dahlia

"Don't be so sure," warned Chiron and shared, "I have an uncomfortable feeling about this,"

"What do you suggest?" wondered Verna

"Recall what accomplishes Kronos," answered Chiron and guessed, "For sure assembles the military to strike the surface,"

"Conceivably go after Keeper to dethrone him the second time," guessed Theris

"After that, can initiate the assault against us," concluded Alator

"You have any ideas that are our new allies?" wondered Dahlia

"The Theocrat will transport them here," answered Theris

"We conversed about the wolf, and the wolf is at the door," amused Chiron

Stiles, Malia, Donovan, Hayden, Liam, and Misha came into the room. They observed none of them seemed to be somebody from Atlantis. Donovan regards a centaur and an odd creature with jackal head with human body while Stiles identified that centaur.

"Our allies are some adolescents," murmured Dahlia and guessed, "You must be joking,"

"You know isn't good to criticize the book by the cover?" wondered Alator

"Nice weapon you have, Dahlia," amused Misha and wondered, "You like very much the dildo? You cut it from a guy?"

"I don't know what means that word, but I believe I cognize what stalks about," amused Theris

"Stop, all of you," ordered Verna and presented, "My name is Verna, and I am a Light Sister,"

"My name is Alator and you have greeted my wife," presented Alator

"My name is Elyan and I am a knight of Camelot," presented Elyan

"My name is Dahlia and I am a Mord'Sith," presented Dahlia

"My name is Theris; I am the leader of Anubites," presented Theris

"You are a centaur, right? Your name is Chiron?" wondered Stiles

"How do you cognize my name?" asked Chiron

"You are a learner, one of the bravest and smartest centaurs who ever lived," informed Stiles

"Indeed," replied Chiron and asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Stiles Stilinski and I am a good Void Kitsune," presented Stiles

"My name is Malia and I am a werecoyote," presented Malia

"My name is Hayden and I am a werewolf and," presented Hayden

"My name is Liam and I am a beta werewolf," presented Liam

"My name is Misha and I am a chimera from what Gods recognize," presented Misha

After our heroes met the allies, opted to visit together the entire Atlantis. Donovan witnesses how the soldiers learned to fight with weapons. Theris and Chiron were curious to know if our little heroes were capable to oppose with a weapon.

"I know to fight with a blade and is difficult to explain how, but I can," murmured Stiles

"You cognize because your mythical part, the Nogitsune," shared Theris

"I don't know to battle with any of the weapons," murmured Malia

"What are able to do the werecoyotes?" asked Elyan

"All have improved all six senses," related Chiron and guessed, "You can master to battle with a blade,"

"When or who will go training us?" wondered Liam

"Us," shared Alator

"Who know to wield a bow?" questioned Hayden and desired, "I require a bow to be my secondary weapon,"

"Chiron is only who wield a bow and I have right you are the one who trains Ahile and Tezeu," shared Malia and added, "Also, I can glide,"

"Bow, I comprehend what you desired to state with the God has information," explained Verna

"Where is the Theocrat?" asked Liam

"The Theocrat is Kastor, the boy of Arkantos, and is with his dad in Greece," replied Theris

"What is doing someone here which is from Egypt?" wondered Stiles

"You should ask better what do the ruler of the giants who is a Frost giant in Egypt and what do the ruler of the Egyptians in the Norse Lands," amused Dahlia

"After we beat the Keeper or whom we fight against, we can journey in all areas?" wondered Misha

"You obtain only an opportunity like this in the life and you desire to lose it?" asked Verna

"Where will we go after we defeat them?" questioned Stiles

"In the Norse Lands, New York 1854, Egypt, Greece, Albion, and Middle Lands," replied Elyan

"For you is the first time when you have the chance to see the world?" questioned Hayden

"Last year we ceased the wreckage of the planet together," replied Theris

"After we explore your home, you want to witness how our world evolved?" wondered Donovan

"Is our delight," shared Dahlia

"Is a little problem here because some of you are not humans," murmured Malia and asked, "What are you will accomplish?"

"We possess a magical object named the mirror of Montresor and I will master to foot it on two paws," amused Chiron

"Let's move, are more places to tour and the time is short," shared Verna

After two hours, they came back to the royal residence. Misha attended to the gallery, looked at the heavens, and observed how beautiful could be the world. Alator and Verna decided to generate a campfire and talked about the time since they arrived.

"It was a nice and a lovely day," shared Dahlia

"I can't believe where we are or where our companions are, is magic," informed Hayden

"What you cognize about Camelot?" wondered Elyan

"We understand it was the seat of government of Albion and Albion is the foundation of the United Kingdom," informed Stiles

"Is somebody from the future who knows about us?" asked Theris

"I believe I recall you because in Egypt at the museum is a stone plaque," shared Malia and related, "On the plaque is painted with you and Anubis and talk about the favor of Anubis what is lost because of Osiris,"

"As a result, a museum is a location where you contain all historical objects," concluded Chiron

"True, but can exist many sorts of museums," replied Donovan

"Depend on what object you deposit there?" asked Verna

"Absolutely," confirmed Liam and asked, "What is the tale behind the plaque?"

"Anubis becomes more popular then Osiris does and Osiris grows jealous taking all favor and the titles of Anubis," related Theris

"Something bad happens for sure," guessed Misha

"We are not in Egypt," informed Chiron and asked, "Verna, you could reveal them?"

"The Guardian of Egypt?" guessed Verna and replied, "Sure,"

"That issue is enormous, but I don't acknowledge the trouble," informed Malia and asked, "What occur?"

"The Guardian was destroyed by Titan Cerberus and his physique was spread around of Egypt like Osiris and we journey in Egypt to get together all pieces of the body," related Elyan and added, "Also, we required to revive Son of Osiris,"

"Son of Osiris is a demi-god and the demi-god can be revived by only a deity," shared Stiles

"True, we revived Osiris again and his boy develops the ceremony to awaken the guardian," related Alator

"But the Guardian doesn't awake because is the servant of Anubis and is the defender of Egypt," guessed Hayden and murmured, "If Osiris desires his Egypt safe, must acknowledge the jealousy,"

"Good deduction," informed Chiron and asked, "The humans apprehend about us?"

"They know about deities and protagonists like you, Ahile, Ajax, and Odysseus," replied Liam and added, "Also, we know about knights of the Round Table,"

"All individuals from our time know what Arthur builds and I talk about Albion but nobody can't prove his existence," shared Donovan

"This is very strange," murmured Alator

"This world has many secrets and all people need to discover them and if you cognize everything, where is the fun?" wondered Misha and specified, "I imply is my first time when I grasp a blade in the fist or when I attempt shooting with the bow,"

"If you referred to about Albion, Gwen, the woman of Arthur turns into a Sister of the Light with dark powers," divulged Verna and added, "Also, masters from us how to utilize the dacras or magic,"

"I comprehend what it experienced because of my Nogitsune part, I know to battle with the blade without learning how to utilize it," shared Stiles

"You are now upset because you don't know what means to state stop," related Elyan and specified, "I mean when you don't succeed you get angry, but a piece of you, establish you fight and establish the impossible possible, but only if you desire,"

"Gwen learns rapidly to battle with dacras?" wondered Liam and explained, "I know I will to wield a sword, but I want to know if manages to learn how to use such weapon,"

"Is terribly hard to strive with two stars, but her dad is a smith and learns to fight with a blade," related Alator

"You are frightened because a girl is capable to strike you?" wondered Malia and shared, "I don't say about me, I say about Hayden,"

"You don't want to unleash the power of love, does it?' guessed Dahlia

"When I was little my dad instructs me how to wield a blade," informed Hayden

"You are different and don't find two people who are the same," informed Chiron

"What you desire to state, Chiron?" wondered Donovan

Our protagonists moved and consumed the meal with the allies. Because our little heroes were inquisitive to witness how the Atlantis looked like during the night, they developed another tour and after that, went to sleep. In the sunrise, they acquired their weapons. Some fighters communicated the showing up of Titan Promethean with an armed force in Atlantis.

"How will beat a Titan? Is impossible or not?" wondered Stiles

"Last year we were successful to beat all five Titans and spare the planet from wrecking," replied Verna

"So is a method to beat Titan Promethean," concluded Malia and asked, "How we will defeat it?"

"This Titan is the second most powerful Titan," shared Alator

"How we handle to destroy him?"' asked Hayden

"His power grows up when destroys," replied Elyan informed, "We need to end him from ruining things around him and after that, we construct them back to weaken him,"

"How will persuade him not to destroy objects around him?" wondered Liam

"We require creating a magical barrier," answered Dahlia

"When I will grow up and I will have kids, I will inform them, many incredible stories," shared Donovan

"How did you travel in the past? How do you learn to wield a blade? How do you fight against the evil?" wondered Theris

"I can't believe what occurs," murmured Malia

"If we arrest and slay Lycaon, the conflict is over," shared Chiron

Our protagonists begun narrate the tale how they beat Titan Promethean last year and thought how they would strike him because the Atlantis deities were not by their side.


	39. Welcome in Greece

Scott, Kira, Ethan, Aiden, Josh, and Corey showed up in Greece. Josh and Corey had the chance to visit Greece when they were young, but now they had the chance to view how the area looked like in ancient times. Some habitants from Athena understood they arrived from the time to come to put an end to the partners of Keeper and Kronos.

"We turn into the enormous monster to aid them?" wondered Ethan

"We will frighten them," murmured Aiden

"I don't cognize what you want to do, but they are a bit stressed because of our presence," shared Kira

"I am merely intrigued to know where and who are our partners," revealed Scott and hoped, "I believe we will gain mates,"

"Corey? Where do you look? You are daydreaming with the wide-open eyes?" asked Josh

"I was in Greece when I was six years old and in that period, they cared about me," responded Corey

"What do you suggest by that?" wondered Kira

"They didn't know I vanished three days from residence because I passed away and what Parrish occurred to me," answered Corey

"I can't say I can tell you feel because my dad consumes every moment and my mum chooses to notify him to abandon us," murmured Scott

"You had your mum, Scott," explained Corey

"Recall, you aren't abandoned in this," comforted Corey and shared, "I understand we aren't your family, but you have us,"

"You are well?" asked Aiden

"I recalled when I failed you," replied Ethan and shared, "Since you passed away in my limbs I crave to God, and I required being with me just for one flash,"

"Just for one flash? I can go from where I come or you don't desire it?" wondered Aiden

"I cognize what means to miss someone you be concerned about," shared Scott and explained, "Allison died in my arms and I felt useless because I couldn't accomplish anything to rescue her,"

"This life is filled with mysteries," murmured Kira and explained, "You ever have a second chance to accomplish what is right to do,"

"To become stronger you must overpass your limits and learn from mistakes," informed Josh

"I don't know if Condor comprehends what will go to happen," informed Corey and guessed, "Tests Ethan, Jackson, and, Isaac to see they are strong enough to handle this situation? See if they deserve regaining Allison and Aiden?"

"Are many questions about this Condor or about his identity or how helps the Dread Doctors," replied Scott

"I have an odd feeling we will discover the tale soon or later," shared Kira

"Who are these folk that come to us?" asked Josh

"They are our allies?" wondered Corey

"Why they are elderly people?" asked Ethan and murmured, "I detest elderly people,"

"Try being more polite, brother," advised Aiden and explained, "I joked and those are two,"

"They are two dwarfs," noticed Scott and recalled, "Always my mother informed me at the end of the rainbow, you find a chest full of gold,"

"I believe the legends are real," shared Kira and wondered, "Who is that person who has a lion head on the head?"

In their way approached, Serena, Morgana, Caraticus, Panis, Eitri, Brokk, and Ajax. Serena did not comprehend what was making some youths from the time to come here and did not understand why they wished to recover the Keeper partners.

"Why do we need those kids to help us? Why mustn't we save the partners of Keeper or Kronos?" asked Serena

"You hear all stories about what happen?" wondered Ajax

"I discover a piece of the tale, but I understand we are playing with the dying," answered Serena

"Last time I was on Keeper squad and almost won, but they beat him," shared Morgana and added, "Also, Devout developed a pack of psychotic killers and murders that were all of them killed,"

"Bite them to revive and develop them alphas and I forget to mention learn that bounce of psychotics does not squander the second chance to have an ordinary life," related Panis and explains, "Redeems and aids them to copy him and creates a family,"

"A family what lost it?" wondered Caraticus and blamed, "I don't recall who these Dread Doctors are but they are responsible for the revival of King Lycaon of Arcadia,"

"I heeded about that ruler and Zeus made him a wolf because served human meat," shared Ajax and resumed, "After that, went in Albion at the Druids to instruct him how to change back into the human being, but they were unable to undo the curse of Zeus and from that day emerged the first werewolf,"

"It wasn't Devout guilt to be the proprietor of that foolish king," explained and informed, "Dread Doctors wanted to develop the ideal killer, but the ideal killer, Devout, had grounds to slay many folks and when was revived, betrayed Doctors to create his own pack beginning a renewed life,"

"Serena, you are the only one who doesn't agree with us," snapped Brokk and added, "Also, you performed a dreadful mistake a long time ago,"

"You confessed my boy, Zedd, because Richard didn't want to kill that male confessor," snapped Caraticus and shared, "I cognize they go mad when growing up, but maybe it was different,"

"I slew my own son when been eleven because went mad," explained Serena

"You have a conflicting opinion about this because you are a confessor and know what means to murder your baby because would become a monster but at that time stay a few confessors," explained Ajax and added, "Also, you risked to devastate the world by precipitating Richard's mission by corrupting the last Wizard of the First Order,"

"As a result, you must discover a method to avoid the child from going mad," concluded Panis and advised, "If it is necessary, you can place a Rada'han at the neck of kid to restrict the abilities and the kid grows up and give birth to another child hopping is a girl,"

"I believe you are capable to comprehend why we desire to rescue his pack," hoped Brokk and snapped, "Ajax had right,"

"Is alone on this planet and that was his family," informed Eitri

"You have right," murmured Serena

Ethan, Aiden, Josh, Corey, Kira, and Scott perceived none of them was from Greece and they journey through time like them. Josh, when was young traveled in whole Europe with his family. In one museum in Rome, Italy, view a sculpture of King Salamis who disputed in the Trojan War. Josh was amazed seeing looked like as the men who carried a lion head on the head.

"My name is Scott McCall and I am a true alpha werewolf," presented Scott

"You are one of all Lycaon descents," murmured Serena and presented, "My name is Serene and I am a confessor,"

"My name is Kira Yukimura and I am a thunder Kitsune," presented Kira

"An extremely odd couple but you are cute," shared Morgana and presented, "Anyway, my name is Morgana Pendragon and I am a great Priestess of The Old Religion,"

"You have blood ties with Arthur Pendragon? Arthur exists or not?" wondered Morgana and presented, "The rumors are true and overlook about what I remarked, my name is Ethan and I am a werewolf,"

"Morgana why you look so weird?" asked Caraticus and shared, "My name is Caraticus Zorender and I am one of the greatest wizards who lived,"

"Is a lengthy story about Arthur," shared Aiden and presented, "My name is Aiden, I am a werewolf and Ethan is my twin,"

"My name is Panis Rahl and I was the ruler of D'Hara," presented Panis

"My name is Josh and I am a chimera Raiju," presented Josh

"You don't look as a chimera," presented Eitri

"True, but is a chimera between a werewolf and a Raiju," confirmed Corey and presented, "My name is Corey and I am a chimera between Skinwalker and I can make myself invisible,"

"So you are chimeras because you are developed from two or more various mythological creatures," concluded Brokk and presented, "My name is Brokk and you recall my brother,"

"You are Ajax, the monarch of Salamis? You battled in the Trojan War?" wondered Josh

"Ha-ha-ha, Morgana, shut your lips, please," murmured Ajax and confirmed, "You have right, Josh,"

"How you cognize about him and not Arthur or me?" wondered Morgana

"All from the future know about Trojan War, but nobody cognizes anything the true story," replied Corey

"What you cognize about the conflict?" asked Eitri

"We understand it was a disagreement between the Olympian Gods, but the first Argents related us something else," answered Kira

"The real life about the Trojan War?" guessed Brokk and shared, "The conflict cover-up and a Cyclops who was a descendant of Poseidon wanted to release Kronos from Tartarus,"

"That informed us the first Argents," informed Scott and wondered, "How many times attempted to flee from Tartarus?"

"This is the third time when exits from Tartarus and that is the fourth attempt," responded Ajax

"Who was the one who releases? What happen?" questioned Aiden

"Some folk thought it was a planet of Underworld some time ago and the victor was Kronos," replied Panis and shared, "We believe Lycaon is responsible for this, but could be another choice,"

"Is worse than that?" asked Ethan

"After the conflict, the Titans elect to ally with Keeper," shared Serena and resumed, "All of them except, Kronos. That was a prank by Kronos,"

"As a result the other Titans allow Kronos and his soldiers come in Underworld and teach a lesson the Keeper," concluded Kira

Our allies made a tour of Greece capital and cannot believe they traveled in the past. Corey and Josh view how the residences looked like now and how they looked like in the time to come. In his sack, Corey has a photograph with some ruins from Athena.

"This spot would turn into a wreckage," murmured Ajax

"I know you don't like it, but this spot would turn into a ruin in three thousand years or more," amused Josh

"Stay calm Ajax, they recall about some ruins and they don't cognize anything about Arthur or me," comforted Morgana

"We know is the one who constitutes the heart of the United Kingdom and passed away because of Mordred," informed Scott

"You have knowledge of Emrys or I should add, Merlin? Morgana? What happen?" wondered Panis

"We know was the adviser of Arthur and was a wizard," replied Ethan and added, "Also, this is the first time when somebody names him Emrys,"

"Morgana? You want to include something?" questioned Eitri

"Ajax, you should be delighted these stupid ruins are more known than Arthur or me," murmured Morgana and snapped, "Merlin was the maid of Arthur and never knew was a wizard until Mordred pierce him in the torso,"

"So the history of Arthur is wrong," concluded Aiden

"We rescued the planet from the wreckage and nobody cognizes about it," murmured Brokk

"That isn't true," denied Corey and shared, "In ancient pyramids of Egypt, some people find some very old stories about this; in Greece are some artifacts' with ancient stones with tales and in Norway, you can discover ruins from this period of time,"

"They cognize about deities?" questioned Caraticus

"Definitely," replied Scott

"What about their shrines?" asked Serena

"This is the shrine of Zeus," showed Ethan and asked, "Mountain Olympus existed?"

"Exist like Valhalla, Erebus or more," answered Brokk and explained, "The spiritual world exists, but the human being doesn't go there,"

"How do you cognize that?" asked Aiden

"At this time, a few living people attend to areas like Mount Olympus or Valhalla for example," informed Ajax and resumed, "After the humans died, their spirit is capable to go where desires and the entrances, but a few folks cognizes to travel there because in this time planet is dominated by magic and the supernatural,"

"So with the passing on of the time the world advances in technology," concluded Scott and questioned, "What occur with the sorcery?"

"The magic focus in only one target," replied Morgana

"Consequently is a tear between the spiritual world and the material world," concluded Josh

After our heroes had made a tour of the capital, they returned to the palace to eat and discuss their training. Corey and Josh were extremely happy because they would have the chance to hold and learn how to utilize a weapon.

"Now we need talking," informed Ajax and wondered, "You see these blades?"

"You will instruct us how to fight with them," replied Corey

"You can inform us what you are capable to do?" asked Morgana

"I am a Kitsune because of that, I know to fight with the katana and I think I born with Katana in hand," shared Kira and added, "Also, I can use my aura to increase my powers,"

"What about the others?" asked Panis

"I don't know to wield a blade," murmured Scott

"What about the twins?" wondered Eitri

"We don't know how to battle with a blade, but we can do something else," informed Ethan

"What you can accomplish?" asked Brokk

"Because we are twins, we can merge our physiques into unique one to produce a huge wolf-like now," answered Voltron

"Very interesting," murmured Serena

"I believe you enjoy the metamorphosis," hoped Aiden

"Josh and Corey, you are amazed to view a blade, but you can fight with it?" wondered Caraticus

"No, but, I can wield my powers to produce this metal blade to discharge lighting," replied Josh

"What about you, little one?" asked Panis and shared, "You hold a blade in the palm, but you could utilize to guard yourself, I imply you are too foolish and you can't injure even a firefly,"

"Isn't fair to criticize someone, but I want to defend my life and must execute someone I will do to save my friends and me," shared Corey and added, "Also, I can copy the identity of someone taking skills and abilities of the copied target or making invisible,"

"Why the cutest people who can't slay a firefly are always amazingly powerful? Is just a waste of power?" asked Morgana

"You are a magician, right? Why don't they burn at the stake?" wondered Aiden

"Soldier is something wrong?" questioned Serena

"We are under attack," replied the soldier and shared, "Someone has spotted Kronos with his military and is coming here,"

"How we will crush a Titan?" asked Josh

"This will third time when we defeat the Titans and Kronos," murmured Ajax

"The gods come to Earth to aid you to defeat the Titans?" asked Scott

"Titan Promethean gains his power from wrecking and if we seize him in a magical circle and repair what destroys, will become weaker and we can devastate him very easily," informed Morgana and replied, "The deities are extremely weak to discontinue them,"

Our protagonists' cognize that was the start and assembled the military to confront Kronos and all the risks that follow him.


	40. Welcome in Middle Lands

Pawa, Belasko, Lucas, Marie, Chris, Devout, and Deaton arrived in Middle Lands. Deaton looked around and gaze at the area where they showed up recalling from his dad a tale about this place.

"Deaton? Why do you look so weird at this place?" asked Chris

"Is extremely interesting to be from the time to come and have the chance to view how the notions are in past," replied Devout

"That is valid, but something else concerns me at this period," shared Deaton

"You have any ideas which are our allies? Pawa you are fine?" wondered Lucas

"I can't believe I allow Kira alone," murmured Pawa and explained, "Is a big girl able to take care of her and Scott,"

"Should I inquire what your issue, Deaton is?" wondered Belasko

"My dad communicated a story when I was young and recalled it," responded Deaton

"I don't know if we have time to learn the story but what is about?" asked Lucas and required, "I need to identify the brief version,"

"The trouble is I forgot the tale, but I remembered where we are at present," replied Deaton

"What do you talk about? You are delirious?" asked Pawa and shared, "We are in Middle Lands,"

"I comprehend where we are at this second, but you require asking when and not where we are," divulged Deaton

"What you talk about?" questioned Marie and specified, "I do not understand what it means because you said we needed to ask when we are and not where we are,"

"You believe this region is Beacon Hills?" asked Belasko

"Definitely, that's why I attempt to figure out if this area is Beacon Hills or not," confirmed Deaton

"You cognize many things have changed, right?" wondered Pawa

"Maybe, but this doesn't prevent us to figure out if this place is Beacon Hills or not," revealed Devout

"I believe this is the Palace of the People," guessed Belasko and shared, "Here we will encounter your allies,"

"This position is huge and very beautiful, but about the folk who look at us?" wondered Marie

"You comprehend we journey in time?" guessed Lucas

"That folk cognize us," replied Pawa and answered, "I believe we require to wait for our partners,"

"Someone moves towards at us," noticed Chris

Our heroes entered the People Palace and witness how life from inside looked. Merlin, Freya, Lancet, Nicci, Arkantos, and Kastor waited for them. Lancelot and Nicci were extremely curious to view what experience would journey.

"A threat and again we require to battle with the Titans and Kronos," amused Arkantos

"True, but, this time, would be easier," shared Kastor and revealed, "If we slay Lycaon, they will stay without a monarch,"

"I enjoy this area and if Keeper wouldn't attack, we never come here," murmured Freya

"We gain friends, partners; we discover our sincere love," shared Lancelot

"For sure you desired to declare first about true love," corrected Nicci

"Lancelot, since I encounter you I notice you a very amorous," amused Merlin

"The splendid times never change," shared Kastor

"Where commander Trimack moves?" wondered Arkantos

"I estimate our allies are over here and go to gather them," replied Merlin

"Some of our companions are in a region called New York," informed Nicci

"I don't know where New York is, but they were in 1854," informed Merlin and concluded, "Albion is from 456, so the planet what they will view, is different,"

"I believe they will receive some reminders," hoped Lancelot

"I would enjoy seeing the world of our allies," shared Freya

"You mean the world where the first Argents are from?" wondered Kastor

"Boy, that was in 1767," replied Arkantos and revealed, "Our allies come from century 21,"

"That would be an experience for us," concluded Nicci and advised, "Recall what we felt when we arrived in the past,"

"In the present climate we will view the future," shared Lancelot

"To view the future we require defeating Kronos for the last time," conditioned Kastor and resumed, "After that, we are free to advance,"

"We chat about the wolf and the wolf at the door," shared Arkantos

"That is Marie, but I don't recognize who the rest of them are," murmured Merlin

"Calm down, we will present," advised Freya

Marie beamed when saw Merlin, Freya, Lancelot, Nicci, Arkantos, and Kastor. Deaton still dreamed with the open eyes because not know sure, if this region called Middle Lands was, in fact, Beacon Hills. Commander Trimack left.

"I recognize you, but my friends don't know," shared Marie and asked, "Who begins first?"

"We are visitors," replied Lucas and concluded, "So the host needs to present first,"

"The trouble is, none of us is the one who owns the People Palace," amused Kastor

"You are in this place," replied Deaton and conclude, "So; you take care of it,"

"My name is Merlin and I am Arthur's servant," presented

"Arthur servant? You are not his wizard; I mean his advisor?" wondered Lucas and presented, "Never mind, my name is Lucas and I am a chimera between a scorpion and werewolf,"

"You are like an insect with very long and sharp spikes," observed Freya and presented, "My name is Freya and I am a Bastet,"

"My name is Pawa and I am an Oni Commandant," presented Pawa

"My name is Lancelot and I am a knight of Camelot," presented Lancelot

"My name is Nicci and I am a Sister of the Dark," presented Nicci

"My name is Devout; I am known as the Beast of Gevaudan or the one who King Lycaon turns his pack in a pack of possessing mass murders," presented Devout

"We will rescue them," comforted Arkantos and promised, "You have my promise, and my name is Arkantos,"

"My name is Belasko and I am a Garuda," presented Belasko

"My name is Kastor; Arkantos is my dad and I am the theocrat of Atlantis," presented Kastor

"My name is Deaton and I am an emissary," presented Deaton and explained, "The emissaries are the advisors of the werewolf packs and are Druids,"

"You desire to go to see D'Hara?" wondered Lancelot

"If we are in this place why we should squander such chance?" questioned Devout

"Before we explore the metropolis I believe you can aid me with something," hoped Deaton

"I believe we can aid you," hoped Lancelot

"My name is Chris Argent and I am her descendant," presented Chris and shared, "Deaton does not know if this area is Beacon Hills; I indicate the town from where we reach,"

"So you don't know if you travel only in time, but you are in the same place," concluded Merlin

"Is a method to discover it?" wondered Pawa and guessed, "All except Marie and Devout are from Beacon Hills,"

"You have magic," noticed Nicci and asked, "Why you don't utilize it?"

"How to wield something if I don't know about it," murmured Deaton

"Has right," confirmed Merlin and shared, "I have an idea,"

"What is your plan?" wondered Belasko

"We require finding somebody who doesn't comprehend anything about it, but always comprehends the reality," replied Freya

"That says we require inquiring a Confessor," concluded Arkantos and explained, "Doesn't expose the truth, but you can't lie a Confessor,"

"So if I would state this region is Beacon Hills she would say if I lie or not," concluded Deaton and hoped, "I expect will go to work,"

Our protagonists spoke and Marie with Devout went outside. Devout loved Marie for a long time and wanted a wedding with him. Devout sat and examined the eyes of Marie while collected a little box with a ring inside. Marie cannot answer because Sebastian the beast appeared from nowhere and wanted to strike Marie, but Devout tossed her away.

"Sebastian, is that you?" wondered Devout

"I view you acknowledge my choker," replied Sebastian

"What are you doing here? Why do you attack us? Why do you look like as Lycaon?" asked Marie

"I am the true beast of Gevaudan," answered Sebastian

"Marie, I will deal with this monster," advised Devout and replied, "What you talk about?"

"I don't leave you alone with him, we can beat him together," shared Marie

"Move, I will beat him, I guarantee," ordered Devout

"You hear correctly, I am the true beast of Gevaudan and not you," shared Sebastian and explained, "I manipulated you and my plan turns against me,"

"What do you talk about? How did you use me?"

"You will pay with a revenge for what happens with my pack," threatened Devout

"Your pack full of the crazed killers and killers?" wondered Sebastian and hoped, "You are joking,"

"That is enough," snapped Devout

"I am desperately ashamed to say this is the beginning and prepares to die because I require your power," apologized Sebastian

Devout turned into a monstrous wolf and jumped on Sebastian. Devout was a bit disadvantaged because walked on four limbs and Sebastian in two. Also, did not understand what tried Sebastian to inform him. Because Sebastian was more dominant than Devout, Devout decided to change back into the human form because was agiler. He dodged all the assaults of Sebastian and beat him. Sebastian seized him by the scruff, but Marie and the others rescued him and Sebastian was compelled to run away.

"Why Sebastian assaulted us?" wondered Marie and hoped, "I hope possesses a compelling reason,"

"Sebastian stated I am not the beast of Gevaudan and he is, not me," murmured Devout

"Could someone explain what is happening here because I don't comprehend anything," desired Lucas

"More wisely we study the message from Albion and after that, we can speak about what occurs," advised Kastor

"Until we study the message, he declares something about his scheme?" wondered Arkantos

"Is someone a magician here because I desire to see that occur," desired Belasko

"You say please and thanks? Your mum didn't instruct you such kind words?" wondered Nicci

"What wants to state about that strategy that turns against him?" asked Devout

"Why you're magic doesn't work? That is the first time when it happens?" questioned Lancelot

"Calm down lover boy, something is writing here," advised Pawa and specified, "We need to read first the message and after that, use magic because is a powerful spell what causes you overlook,"

"Thereafter we study the message what we accomplish?" wondered Belasko

"Nicci or Deaton will wield sorcery to see that occur," replied Pawa

"We need capturing him?" guessed Arkantos

"I don't know if is able to come here," answered Chris

"Lookouts travel and explore the ground I believe we have thieves," ordered Kastor

"Consequently our hunt starts," concluded Lucas

"You are fine? Who are you? They are your companions?" wondered Freya

"I don't cognize who they are," answered Lucas

"My name is Aaron Keller and I am a firefighter," presented Aaron

"You cognize Vincent Keller? Is relative to you?" wondered Chris

"Is my uncle and my dad is William Keller," replied Aaron

"Your uncle is in New York 1854 and Leon and Gwaine encounter him," informed Lancelot

"My name is Amalia and I am a Skinwalker," presented Amalia and added, "Also, we are together,"

"Why you are in this place?" asked Marie

"We require stopping Sebastian because if we don't stop him in our planet will be a disorder," answered Amalia

"What do you talk about? Why do you need stopping Sebastian? Where is the conflict?" asked Devout

"In our time," replied Aaron

"How bad is the scenario?" asked Kastor

"Very bad, but I require to state I am a jungle Kitsune," answered Aaron and shared, "I don't born with the powers but I get them,"

"Someone loved you very much and after her death, she gives you her power," noticed Pawa

"How do you cognize that?" wondered Arkantos

"For sure all from the future hear about the Red Crabs, right?" guessed Aaron and related, "Four years ago, a member of Yakuza clan, Silver Fang, set a werewolf to assault me,"

"Katashi put Kincaid to assault you, but if you are a member of Red Crabs that means you can oppose against a werewolf," shared Chris

"Definitely, I almost knock him, but bruised me and someone of Red Crabs causes him to run away," confirmed Aaron and related, "He said I would turn into a werewolf and I attend to my mum to inform her about what happens because knows about the supernatural and Red Crabs,"

"You believed to shift into a werewolf, but you become a Kitsune and that means your auntie passed away in that die and confer her power to you," concluded Nicci

"He comes from New Mexico and has a car crash and I rescued him," related Amalia and shared, "I aid him to mend and fall in love persuading me to accompany him,"

"A pretty odd couple, but the love is in the air," amused Belasko

"The love is something normal," specified Nicci

"I learn to live in a city; I got a job and after the assault on the DHS, we go in Beacon Hills because we possess grounds to believe there we can discover Dread Doctors and Marcel," related Amalia and murmured, "The terrible part is we find the Nemeton,"

"What Dread Doctors desire to accomplish with Marcel?" wondered Marie

"Marcel is, in fact, the Surgeon who creates other Dread Doctors," replied Marie and shared, "He seizes the body of Sebastian and wants to revive him succeeding it,"

"How much time passed since that assault on DHS?" wondered Lancelot

"As a result, you discover the Nemeton and the Nemeton directed you here," concluded Deaton and asked, "What is the difficulty with Sebastian?

"Are many individuals who believe in the supernatural and accuse the hunters because they don't respect the laws," answered Aaron and shared, " Many people around the planet or from Red Crabs desire to cease those abuses of hunters,"

"We cognize Beast of Gevaudan aka Sebastian was defeated by the Argents but the supernatural believes Sebastian has become a symbol of the supernatural," murmured Amalia

"Consequently the supernatural is represented by La Bête and the hunters are represented by the Argents," concluded Lucas

"So this crazy guy, Sebastian, has a military and doesn't know about it and," murmured Nicci

"Many folks will pass away if observed out and will be the disorder," shared Devout

"You require resting," desired Nicci

"You have any idea where is Isaac and Allison?" wondered Marie

"They are in Albion and Albion is Henry," replied Chris

"Who can direct us in Albion?" asked Aaron

Nicci and Deaton dispatched them in Albion with the aid of the magic. Aaron and Amalia found out Marcel ran away. After stating to folk from Albion about what occurred, they fall asleep because they were exhausted. While they went in Albion, lookouts spotted the Skrim with other evil forces.


	41. The Fountain of Youth

After the searches discovered Titan Cerberus and his troops would strike the Norse Lands, our protagonists entered the congress chamber to communicate how they would conquer him. Lydia looked at Hel because possessing the spirit of Parrish.

"I start missing this enormous dog with three heads," shared Kahlan and guessed, "Who work for?"

"How we can defeat this enormous thing?" questioned Laura

"How did we defeat them last year? We discover a different way to beat them?" asked Denna

"Why we can't defeat them like you did the previous year?" wondered Cora

"We utilized the Guardian from Egypt to beat him, but another inquiry bothers me," answered Amanra

"If this Titan comes here, the others did like him, or this is the only one who decides to don't conquer his home?" wondered Lydia

"Is a method to escort that Guardian?" asked Denna

"Not directly," answered Percival

"How looks like the Guardian?" wondered Parrish

"The Guardian almost looks like as Anubis, but has a golden sword created from magic stone," responded Setna

"So the Titan isn't a priority right now," concluded Tyler

"The supremacy is your companions that you come to rescue them," specified Kahlan

"Who can speak with Hel?" asked Lydia and murmured, "Stole the spirit of Parrish,"

"I don't snatch it; Parrish died when a mine explodes and the Hellhound revives him and utilize him as a host," murmured Hel

"You are the only one who can offer his spirit back," informed Richard

"You think I am frightened of some little humans?" guessed Hel and threatened, "Odin or Zeus is afraid of my power,"

"How you can be extremely cruel?" asked Talia and explained, "He attends to Afghanistan to rescue the existence of other people,"

"I don't care and his spirit belongs to me," snapped Hel

"You are certain about it?" wondered Kahlan

"You think I am frightened of a Confessor?" asked Hel

"I believe you should be but I don't cognize why," murmured Laura

"You say the gods are frightened of you, Hel," recalled Percival and informed, "That means you cognize the secret how to be killed and if Kahlan will confess you, you will obey her command either you want or not,"

"You will cause her to suicide?" guessed Cora

"You cognize I am a god and are a useless human in my face?" wondered Hel

"State that one more moment and I am willing instruct with the aid of Agiel the manners if you hear about them," snapped Denna

"What will you do? Endanger your own life?" wondered Tyler

"I could utilize Blood Rage if I desire," warned Kahlan

"You own many Hellhounds," noticed Amanra and asked, "Is a trouble if you drop only one Hellhound from your crowd?"

"We possess more significant things to accomplish," cautioned Setna and wondered, "You release Parrish spirit on the simple way or you pick the tough way?"

"A huge Titan comes here and you care more about me," murmured Parrish

"Son, you possess only one life and you must fight for it," comforted Tyler

"What is the response?" asked Richard

"I have a reputation and don't want to be the slave of someone," snapped Hel and concluded, "So grip your soul and leave,"

Our protagonists departed from Valhalla and attended Vanaheim where was the residence of the Vanir gods. The Vanir deities were a senior branch of gods and were masters of sorcery and magic. They were acknowledged for their talent to predict the future. In this place, they desired to expose the Fountain of Youth to end the spell used by Lycaon on Devout's pack.

"This location is amazing," admired Lydia and asked, "What we seek?"

"I don't know, but thanks for what you accomplished," thanked Parrish and hoped, "I believe one day I could something for you,"

"You don't require it and is our happiness to aid you," comforted Setna

"Setna, you possess any guess what we can find here?" wondered Amanra

"I remembered about the childhood and how I study books by lantern under the blanket," recalled Tyler and shared, "It was extremely funny to accomplish that,"

"In one of your works you study about this location?" wondered Denna

"I would say yes, but I don't how much is the truth," replied Tyler and shared, "Vanaheim, is the residence of Vanir deities, they are renowned for their mighty magic powers and how to foretell the time to come,"

"So in this location should be the Fountain of Youth," concluded Richard

"I don't comprehend what to say, but look around," advised Talia and guessed, "I am the only one who can feel everything is alive?"

"No, that means is a strange source of power," confirmed Kahlan and guessed, "Maybe is our Fountain,"

"This place exists in our world?" wondered Cora

"Everything exists, but you need figure how to come in such realm," answered Percival

"Is a method to discover if we are lonely?" asked Laura

"We require being with eyesight in four because the invaders come in the Norse Lands and they could be anyplace," warned Amanra

"I doubt if I will utilize the sword today," shared Parrish

"If you are fortunate this day will be the first day when you will learn how to defend yourself," informed Percival

"Be quiet back there," cautioned Amanra

"Who are them? What are they doing?" wondered Cora

"Sisters of the Dark with other mythological creatures," replied Richard

"You have an idea how we can beat them?" asked Laura

"The mythological creatures are also magical," shared Denna and concluded, "So I can wield my powers to battle for us,"

"Kahlan? You could utilize the blood rage against them?" asked Lydia

"That I desire to accomplish, but it appears we got company," replied Kahlan

"Definitely, you got company and I believe I would be the perfect host for you," hoped Akira

"Who are you and what do you desire?" wondered Richard

"Is a chimera between Nogitsune and Hellhound," informed Talia

"A burning mum, you try to mock us?" wondered Percival

"No, and shall I present my personal guards," informed Akira

"Perfect, we must battle with Oni, but I don't comprehend how they are in this place," murmured Tyler and explained, "Is the middle of the daytime,"

"I cognize is the middle of the daytime, but they appear here because of me," confirmed Akira

"So we need slaying these women," concluded Parrish and wondered, "Why woman uses weapons when their place is in the kitchen,"

"Declare one more comment and I will rip that head from your nape," threatened Amanra and explained, "I am the leader of Egypt and female can do more than to linger in the cookery,"

"You make me laugh, Amanra," laughed Akira and provoked, "Prove me I wrong,

"Stop," begged Parrish

"If you state something again, you will swallow my Agiel," threatened Denna

"How we beat Oni?" wondered Cora

"I see you didn't come alone," noticed Setna

"We cognize why you are here and don't allow you to find the Fountain of Youth and make your last prayers because I will slay all of you," threatened Akira

"You escort with you some banelings and there is our victor," murmured Kahlan

"Nice to confront you, my dear friends and how the meteorology is today?" asked Ennis

"Is extremely beautiful and I believe you savor it," hoped Laura

"This is the glorious weather to pass away in silence," threatened Ennis

"My darling announces your ultimate words," cautioned Denna

Kahlan utilized Condor known as the blood rage and corrupted some giants to battle for them. Denna wielded her powers and manipulated some Oni, but viewed her powers did not affect them. Richard flung his sword in an Oni and the Oni gripped it from him and threw. Amanra and Setna were shaken to view the Sword of Truth were able to beat them. Akira and Ennis started laughing when they witness their unsuccessful attempt to slay an Oni. Setna utilized his magic to produce weapons forged with Mountain Ash, mistletoe, and blood during the full moon. Now, this time, Kahlan flung the knife and smashed an Oni. Tyler initiated fighting with Ennis and disarmed him and after that, they fought with bare hands. When Talia was at the age of Cora, was an athlete and at fifty years was in a top form, which allowed her to utilize two daggers. She moved extremely rapidly, used her legs and fists to throw back enemies, and pierced them. Parrish turned into the Hellhound, made a flaming sword and caused more injury to foes. Cora and Laura did many jumps and Parkour tricks while they fought with the sword. Lydia utilized her voice as a weapon while wielding the blade to shield her. Denna noticed what Lydia capable to accomplish with her voice was and guarded her back. Kahlan, Percival, and Richard fought with Oni while the rest fight with the Sisters, banelings, and giants. Amanra and Setna defended the back of Cora and Talia. Tyler threw Ennis away. Akira started fighting with Parrish, but decided to retreat because they were outmatched of their cooperation. Sisters of the Dark ran away, but tossed the dacras because they expected to murder somebody, but their assault was unsuccessful. Our heroes resumed the journey to run into somebody to aid them to cure the pack of Devout.

"Was hard or not to wield a sword?" wondered Amanra

"Setna, you could wield magic and repair my wear because I am freezing it?" asked Parrish

"I don't cognize what you will do without a wizard," amused Setna

"For your primary fight was extremely good and Talia you battle like twenty but you have fifty years old," shared Kahlan

"You overlook mentioning I became a mum for the third time," informed Talia

"Lydia, who instructs you to fight in such way?" wondered Denna

"A banshee named Meredith instructs me how to wield voice as a weapon and Parrish teach me martial arts," replied Lydia and concluded, "So I choose to mix them,"

"We camp here tonight because is getting dark and we can't advance," informed Richard

"I go taking lumber for the flames," notified Parrish

"Nah, Richard accompanies me to get woods and Parrish will produce the fire," desired Percival

"Let's go obtain some food," advised Talia

"Is a pond here?" asked Amanra and explained, "Who cognize to fish because I don't want to fish alone," said Amanra

"I hate fishing," informed Laura and informed, "I go with my father to hunt,"

"I go with Laura and Tyler to stalk," shared Denna

"I go fishing," revealed Talia and questioned, "Who builds a settlement to spend the night?"

"I go fishing too," shared Cora

"I go stalking with Denna, Laura, and Tyler," informed Setna

"After we produce the fire we will establish the outpost," advised Parrish

"We will aid you," informed Richard

"We will wield the swords to cut off the trees?" asked Percival

"We don't obtain another alternative," replied Parrish

"In the morning we resume our journey," advised Setna

"What's that raven is doing here?" wondered Talia

"He will send a message to Egypt to dispatch the Guardian," answered Kahlan

Our heroes woke up early in the morning to resume their journey. They looked around and tried to discover a way to contact or find them. Richard decided to study in the Book of Uncounted Shadows because could predict the time to come.

"What is this unusual language?" wondered Parrish and murmured, "I don't comprehend anything,"

"Only the Seeker is able to study such articles," answered Richard

"The book is believed to inform us where we will discover those Vanir deities?" guessed Talia

"You discover something?" wondered Kahlan

"It doesn't note anything about them," murmured Richard

"The book is useless because they are the one who foretells the future," shared Setna

"If I am will scream, they will come here?" asked Lydia

"I believe they don't frighten them with that voice," hoped Denna

"Scared or not, they require to inform us where is the Fountain of Youth or a method how we can to end the curse," snapped Cora

"I believe I discover a method how to locate them," informed Amanra

"How risky is your plan?" wondered Talia

"When you cognize you are close to spotting someone when you find?" asked Amanra

"When everything turns against you, I predict," guessed Tyler

"We will accomplish, how we accomplished with Sigan and that graveyard?" wondered Percival

"Is no other way to discover them," murmured Kahlan

"Why they don't come at us?" asked Lydia

"How stupid I can be," informed Richard

"That is a compass or a necklace? How this object would aid us?" questioned Cora

"You utilize the compass to conduct us to the Vanir deities?" guessed Denna and hoped, "I believe you kid,"

"That compass you utilize to discover?" asked Tyler

"The Stone of Tears," responded Percival

"Is working," observed Amanra

"I am inquisitive to witness how a Vanir looks like," shared Laura

"We will witness them," informed Setna

The compass showed to our protagonists a strange fountain in the heart of the forest. Near the fountain occurred a Vanir deity. All were curious why only a Vanir deity was and where were the others. They discovered he was the Guardian of the Fountain of Youth.

"I am the keeper of the Youth Fountain; my name is Navado and I expect you to approach," presented Navado and added, "Also, I know who are you and what you accomplish,"

"As a result, you cognize why we are here and why we require the water," concluded Laura

"I know how much you require it, but we aren't strong enough to finish up the curse," murmured Navado

"How you supposed to aid us?" asked Kahlan

"I can't accomplish anything from here but I cognize a method how to finish up the curse," informed Navado

"The breath of life doesn't work," murmured Denna

"You say from here; we can't do anything but from the Underworld known as the Well of Urd, you can do something?" asked Tyler

"My job is to defend this Youth Fountain with the cost of my breath, but you require going at Well of Urd and discover the stronghold," responded Navado

"What stronghold we require to discover?" asked Talia

"In Underworld, your foes establish a fortress," answered Navado and informed, "You discover the fortress and after that a fountain of the spirits,"

"What we will accomplish?" asked Setna

"Initially, you need taking nine bottles with water and after that, you require to arrest the members of the Devout pack," answered Navado

"We hurl a bottle of water in that fountain, place the member there, and after that, the curse will be broken?" questioned Lydia

"Definitely, and there are many hazards," confirmed Navado

"You can inform us what is the danger?" asked Percival

"The riders are the one who defends the fountain," replied Navado

"Definitely, but they work for Odin and that means they will aid us," confirmed Parrish

"We require fighting for this," advised Denna and specified, "I speak about an amicable fight,"

"I desire you luck in your expedition," wished Navado

Our protagonists seized the bottles of water, returned to Valhalla, and after that, embarked on the subsequent expedition to take the Guardian.


	42. Secrets from the past

After our protagonists had met each other, they attended a safe house constructed by the pack of the alpha murdered to rescue Alistair life. The house was massive and was the meeting place in the pack. A few folks from New York are aware of this location.

"This is the place where you reside because is extremely big to stay only two folks?" wondered Vincent

"Is big, but this is the organization of the pack," replied Alistair and informed, "We can reside and utilize their chambers,"

"Is a daydream because I don't comprehend what to think," murmured Tess and explained, "Is very strange and funny at the same time and I don't apprehend what to state or how to reveal what I experience,"

"Could you offer me water?" asked Shota and added, "Also, I crave a flat bowl full of water,"

"Should I inquire why you need?" questioned Rebecca

"Why you want to use this trick when simply you can create a magical circle and witness what you want to see?" wondered Garen

"I don't comprehend why the aspects of magic are so strange," amused Gwaine

"I am the only one who doesn't understand?" murmured Catherine

"Definitely or maybe not, because I am a witch and know what wants to do," confirmed Morel and informed, "Shota wants to spy people with the aid of water and this trick doesn't consume so much magic like the circle,"

"Why you are so miscellaneous math, Shota?" asked Annalina and explained, "You are one of the most powerful witches who lived and you utilize the poorest magic tricks,"

"What do you desire to view?" asked Leon

"Our lovely Sisters of the Dark," replied Odysseus and asked, "What they are attempting to accomplish?"

"Where do you look so strange, Vincent?" asked Rebecca

"I smell blood," answered Vincent and specified, "Is many blood,"

"From where you scent blood?" asked Catherine

"You scent blood, but you don't view blood," deduced Annalina and wondered, "Alistair you smell blood too?"

"Absolutely," confirmed Alistair

"Is something wrong if they smell blood?" guessed Tess

For sure," answered Leon

"They are werewolf chimera, hybrid or beast?" wondered Gwaine and explained, "You comprehend what I talk about and is nothing magical,"

"Vincent, you are more sensitive than Alistair," revealed Morel and advised, "Stay here, and permit me to come in in your brain to view where the odor arrives,"

"Is my mate so I have a word to state and my response is no," concluded Catherine and added, "Also, don't look at Alistair; utilize your magic and spot yourself the origin of the blood,"

"I have an uncomfortable feeling about that; we might experience severe problems, and I believe I grasp why Annalina is a bit worried," murmured Shota

"What is the cause then?" asked Rebecca

"Sisters of the Dark carry a supernatural, mighty, and vicious creature named the Blood Beast," answered Annalina and asked, "The beast is produced from the magic of Dark Sisters and nears from Underworld,"

"How we terminate such a tool?" asked Garen and divulged, "I catch some myths and tales that state is almost impossible to terminate it and if slay the beast will return again more powerful,"

"We could employ this to our advantage," advised Odysseus and explained, "Someone must command it and if comes back from the dead, that means he possesses a place from where it comes,"

"We discover the location and the possessor," replied Gwaine

"How do we put a stop to it?" asked Annalina

"This stone is capable to command the beasts also weaken it," shared Alistair and explained, "We will utilize the stone to make weaker and ruin the beast,"

"The beast is bound from that position," informed Morel and deduced, "We ruin it and the beast can't appear,"

Our heroes went to sleep. In the morning, Rebecca climbed on the stair to pick something from up, but she fell down. On her fell the journal, mistletoe, mountain ash, while from falling Rebecca scratched and some blood fall over an empty page of her journal.

"I am fine," said Rebecca and murmured, "My head,"

"Why you climb on the stair? You said you are a doctor? You could help her?" wondered Alistair

"Are a few little bruises," shared Vincent and comforted, "Will be fine,"

"You are okay?" asked Catherine

"Come on; look fast in the journal," advised Alistair and wondered, "When look when you will die? Write something in the journal?"

"I am fine and thanks for the question, Alistair," murmured Rebecca and shared, "If you aren't so pissed off you will see that page isn't empty,"

"I wonder why journal has an empty page," expressed Catherine

"You are okay? What you talk about the journal?" wondered Tess

"When we read her journal we find an empty page, but don't know why," related Vincent

"Why here it writes Damnatio Memoriae?" wondered Rebecca

"That title has a long story," informed Morel and explained, "The title means something erased from history,"

"Who was erased from history?" asked Tess

"If I have written this title is about, why I can't remember the name?" wondered Morel

"How you can't remember the name?" asked Catherine

"The name I cannot say it," murmured Morel and added, "Also, I feel like something wants to take that memory about title and name,"

"Stop to think of that because if you think about it, you will forget it," advised Tess and guessed, "You have any idea?"

"How we can to figure out what is about with that title," resumed Vincent

"So if there is a title that means under is a text about it," concluded Alistair

"I don't know if somebody wants to discover this or purely happen, but for sure someone wants to discover it," guessed Rebecca and wondered, "Morel you can use magic to cover the entire page with my blood?"

"I need to clone that blood from the book and cover the entire page," informed Morel

They noticed a script about Damnatio Memoriae. All of them were capable to study the note, but something did not allow reading it and caused them to overlook what is written there. Condor appeared to inform them about the title.

"About this page is the past what I will inform you," informed Condor

"Who is? What is accomplishing?" asked Shota and murmured, "Is a spirit,"

"My name is Condor and I cognize who you are and why you are over here," presented Condor and asked, "You comprehend the reason why I test Isaac, Ethan, and Jackson?"

"You desire to view if they can deal with it? What about us?" guessed Tess

"They aren't alone," replied Condor and informed, "In their heart own all family, companions, and folk who bother about that sense is the unique chance to acquire their friends back,"

"Someone could describe what is happing?" wondered Leon

"This is your name and that means you recognize what happens in Gevuadan," concluded Alistair

"True, Alistair that is my name," confirmed Condor and related, "I am born with ten years before the massacre of Gevaudan; when everything ends, I am fourteen years old and my friend is Marcel,"

"Keep narrating the story because we will see with the help of magic," advised Shota

"Take the body of Sebastian after his death, begins to study the science and how to keep the body in perfect condition," informed Condor

"I apprehend you ally with them," informed Morel

"Wasn't a league, I turned one of them, the Ophthalmologist," specified Condor

"Why you are relating us the incidents from Gevaudan?" asked Odysseus

"Marcel makes the first mask and becomes the Surgeon," replied Condor

"Before to resume the tale, why in my record scribbles Damnatio Memoriae?" wondered Rebecca

"I possess an odd feeling you will state about the mirror of Montresor and the globe of Azzallel," guessed Garen

"I will say only about the globe," specified Condor and related, "These events happen to Sebastian and Marcel while fighting in America and one night Sebastian falls in a puddle drinking from where a werewolf passes becoming a werewolf,"

"How many legends about how you can turn a werewolf?" wondered Tess

"The scratch or the bite should be deep to turn a werewolf or an unconventional way what I refer to," answered Condor and related "Marcel and Sebastian cognize what occurs with Devout family and know Devout desires to obtain his vengeance, but not with the same coin,"

"Consequently was a werewolf and utilized the globe of Azzallel to cause him to kill," concluded Gwaine

"Not simply make him kill, but after Marie Jeanne realized who is the beast, wanted to slay Sebastian for what did," related Condor and shared, "I used the globe to make all people around the world forget Sebastian Valet,"

"Are two beasts and two tales? Is the same story for two beasts?" asked Catherine

"Sebastian wanted to be overlooked until killed his sister and that plan of action worked, but it returned against him because Sebastian was murdered by Marie in 1767 while Devout was murdered by Chastel,"

"That sorcery works in the time from them advance?" asked Annalina

"Absolutely and will work until to the ending of the world," confirmed Condor and asked, "You know the way how I become the emissary of the pack?"

"The alpha is aware of who are you and conceivably has associations with other Dread Doctors," guessed Alistair

"After saving their life, what you did?" questioned Shota

"I go in Great Britain and wait the day to repair my mistake," answered Condor

"You repair your errors when you offer your existence to restore Aiden and Allison," guessed Gwaine

"I know I accomplish monstrous things, but isn't extremely overdue to redeem yourself," advised Condor

"After you fake the dying, you quick," murmured Catherine

"At times you should set a conclusion to a section of your existence and start a new one," explained Rebecca and related, "Is my responsibility because I carry the name of Argent and give up to work as Argent, but I however understand that means to defend the one who can't protect themselves,"

"Rebecca you talk like you never are Argent, but you are," comforted Leon

"My father required to keep me safe from the world, but committed the mistake to notify me when I was almost eighteen years old," murmured Rebecca

"Vincent? If you are a beast are others like you?" asked Alistair

"All was murdered and her dad brainwashed me making to kill the others beasts," replied Vincent

"From Muirfield were any survivors?" wondered Condor

"I transport some in Beacon Hills and was murdered because of someone called Deucalion," answered Morel and explained, "Went mad after a cretinously hunter who didn't respect the orders wrecked a peaceful reunion and blinded him,"

"After that what accomplished?" wondered Odysseus

"Killed his pack and observed when you slayed a werewolf, you acquired his power," answered Morel and related, "Made other alphas to kill their own packs; made an alpha pack and because that power wasn't enough killed other packs to acquire their power,"

"You are out of the psyche? Are you a psychopathic? What are you? How can you call yourself an emissary when you are the emissary of such pack? You realize what means Druid?" snapped Alistair and resumed, "You are a Darach,"

"Someone gets very angry," murmured Shota

"I sympathize with what states Alistair," agreed on Tess and asked, "Julia Bacarri is the only one who tries to terminate them?"

"Affirmative," confirmed Condor

"How Devout develop the pack?" wondered Gwaine

"Wished for to embark on a renewed life and because is an alpha, constructs a pack whole of psychotics," answered Catherine and explained, "For instance, Liam wanted to destroy his family from time to come because they let him in an orphan hood,"

"As a result, this is his pack and right, you have all of them are murderers, but instructs them to don't squander the second probability to spend your life," concluded Odysseus

"How we will beat them?" asked Vincent

"You possess all the sections of the problem and must connect it," informed Condor and advised, "You have all you require to beat Kronos and his partners and recall the destiny is in your palms,"

Condor disappeared and our protagonists tried to comprehend his final words before to vanish. Alistair was extremely angry on Morel and cannot understand how accepted to be the emissary of such a pack. He went up because cannot control and did not want to sever her head off. Vincent chased after him.

"Why you follow me after me?" wondered Alistair

"Why you are so annoyed?" asked Vincent

"I can't believe what states about the alpha pack," murmured Alistair and shared, "Condor waits for many years to repair his error and redeem and that bitch accomplishes what?"

"Man, is her option because in that game is not your existence or my existence, is her life," advised Vincent

"You don't know what means to be a werewolf," murmured Alistair and related, "Since the day, I turn a beast I sensed like a monster, but in a week, I had the chance to be spotted by a pack and they instruct and teach how to control my beast side,"

"You don't go in Afghanistan because your bros and dad died when an establishment was ruined and your mum left when you was very little," shared Vincent and resumed, "My companion, JT, desires to take care of me, but sent to turn a beast and they almost slay me,"

"Why to direct you there?" asked Condor

"Didn't know and after a year, I rescued Catherine," shared Vincent and resumed, "Since that day I have desired to encounter her and after ten years I discover the true love, I don't feel like a monster,"

"Your living was more special if you have the chance to find a pack and I am upset for what occurs to you," comforted Alistair

"Let's attend to view if they comprehend what Condor wanted to say," advised Vincent

All allies battled last years with Kronos, Titans, and Keeper. The enemies were the same, but they shifted the location.


	43. The endless dunes of snow

Fanatic's Norse people attacked Egypt with the assistance of Titan Ymir. Folstag and Reginleif were astonished to see what occurred and did not comprehend why they came here, or who has ruled them. Folstag looked strange at one of the banners and identified the figure.

"You are aware who is responsible for this, Folstag?" wondered Rahl

"That is the banner of Eredin," replied Folstag

"We are unfamiliar in this," murmured Tracy and asked, "Who is this Eredin?"

"You spoke Eredin?" wondered Derek and recalled, "If I remember right, Eredin is the leader of the riders and I slip the time when I study tales under the blanket,"

"Partners with Kronos," murmured Reginleif and asked, "Where the Wild Hunt starts?"

"The Wild Hunt?" questioned Cara

"I am a wizard and have the same hobby like Derek," shared Tara and narrated, "The Wild Hunt is a crowd of specters, led by the King of the Wild Hunt, which was thought an omen of misfortune and death and was stated to appear during the wintertime. The Wild Hunt can appear in the sky as a harbinger of war and other misfortunes; some theory it to be a supernatural phenomenon and not a crowd of specters,"

"What do they do? What do they hunt?" questioned Dennee

"While I was in our time I slept with Donovan, Donovan informed me they chased spirits and other beings," answered Theo and asked, "Why they entered in Egypt?"

"Is more important to interrupt them than to figure out why they come here and for sure can't be an accident," specified Leo

"I am more inquisitive to comprehend how they come here," shared Jackson

"As a result, you believe they wield magic to come here or maybe they sail," concluded Cara

"Since when in Egypt start to snow?" wondered Derek

"As a result, they develop an entry," concluded Reginleif

"How you beat Titan Ymir last year?" asked Tracy

"Last year we were aided by Scarlet, Kilgharah, and Nidhogg to beat the Titan," recalled Rahl

"We could utilize the entry to our benefit because Nidhogg is in the Norse Lands," advised Braeden

"This is our fortunate day because Cerberus attacks the Norse," shared Cara and added, "Also, they require the Titan to beat the Guardian; I desired to state they require the Guardian to beat the Titan,"

"You suggest that huge statue what looks like as Anubis God?" guessed Theo

"That is the Guardian," informed Leo

"What is the story behind the Guardian?" wondered Jackson

"You grasp that huge sword of gold?" asked Folstag and narrated, "After Osiris is killed by Seth, his corpse is dropped in Egypt, and Horus wields the blade to slay Seth,"

"I study a volume and the unique way to awake the Guardian is to offer his sword and all from our planet cognize Osiris is killed by Seth," shared Tracy

"You don't know if Osiris survived," shared Reginleif

"So is alive," concluded Derek and asked, "How?"

"Is uneasy to slay a God," replied Rahl and shared, "If you mix his corpse, he will leave again,"

"So after the penalizing of Seth, Guardian assignment is to defend Egypt from invaders," concluded Braeden

"I believe this will be the last time when we fight with these unstable Titans and Kronos," hoped Dennee

"How many times did you battle with them?" asked Tara

"First, for Leo and me when we fight against the Keeper to rescue the planet," shared Cara and resumed, "Second, join allies from Albion, comes here, meet the allies from another perimeter of the planet and fight against Keeper and Kronos,"

"I think I demand this thing the second time," murmured Theo and asked, "Who is the Keeper?"

"The Keeper was a long time ago Titan Oranos recognized as the Titan of Sky," responded Folstag

"The Titan of the Sky is transformed into the Keeper of the Underworld and his boy is Kronos," murmured Jackson

"Now is the fourth time," shared Dennee and conditioned, "If we beat Lycaon everything will terminate,"

"I go with Leo to take a walk," informed Cara

Cara with Leo took a walk in Egypt and Leo decided to purchase some flowers for Cara because enjoyed immensely the Egyptian flowers. While went buying, Cara went to their place and waited for him. There mark a male with white hair.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" wondered Cara

"Lady, is a civic space," informed Geralt and concluded, "So I can be where I desire,"

"Where do you want to be? In the dungeon?" wondered Cara and shared, "I cognize Queen Amanra and Setna," observed Cara

"You aren't from this place," deduced Geralt and asked, "From where you arrive?"

"I have a husband and don't need another one," snapped Geralt and shared, "Isn't your selling to inquire me,"

"Who is that man?" wondered Geralt

"I lack five minutes and you discover another one?" guessed Leo

"I don't know who is and what desire, but if you pursue a battle, you will discover it soon," threatened Geralt

"We possess more significant things to accomplish than a battle with someone," comforted Leo

"Both of you aren't from Egypt," shared Geralt

"Let's view if you can knock a Mord'Sith," threatened Cara

Geralt and Cara started fighting. Geralt wielded a blade to view what was able to accomplish a Mord'Sith. When felt the touch of the Agiel, was amazed to view how Cara was capable to hold and battle with such weapons. Geralt decided to battle with two blades because did not meet an adversary like Cara. Cara provided a limb in the visage, smacked him down and pushed with the Agiel on his torso. Some sentries arrived and gripped Geralt weapons, and Cara with Leo went back with Geralt.

"Who is that man? Why is in this place?" asked Jackson

"Mate? You enjoy the sands very much? You overlook where your dwelling is?" asked Geralt

"Allow him to go and nice to regard you, friend," ordered Folstag

"You cognize him?" asked Tara

"Is the type of girlfriend with, you don't want to mess up," amused Geralt

"Who is?" asked Dennee and explained, "I don't view him in my life,"

"Was one of the riders," informed Reginleif

"My name is Geralt and my nickname is the White Wolf," presented Geralt and informed, "I become a rider because they take my love, Yennefer to get my pupil, Ciri,"

"You are a good or bad?" questioned Derek

"You cognize the riders are in this place," shared Reginleif and resumed, "You don't possess a grounds to stay in Egypt,"

"They were extremely active the previous year when the dead walk in the Lands of the Livings," informed Geralt

"I experience like I am in the Walking Dead television show," amused Braeden

"You will aid us to defeat them?" asked Rahl

"Why do you think I am over here?" wondered Geralt

"We need telling you a lengthy story," desired Tracy and concluded, "So we are over here because we want to save and not to kill,"

"I detest because you require traveling with that fetid camels," amused Leo

"Why the horses are useless in those soils?" guessed Theo

"I am exceptionally fortunate because I am large and a camel can't support me," shared Folstag and concluded, "So I possess a battle boar,"

"Sorry, but I possess wings to fly," divulged Jackson and concluded, "So I don't require a camel; Adore the odor,"

"Go to hell, Jackson," snapped Cara

"We face a long journey," advised Geralt

"We carry the Guardian with us?" wondered Derek

"Is extremely big and needs to defend the Kingdom of Osiris," replied Dennee

"That signifies we require to clear the way," informed Braeden

All took the camels; Folstag took his battle boar and all began to ride to the northern border of Egypt. Our heroes were inquisitive to know more about these riders because this was the first time when they fought against them and did not know if they joined Kronos or were neutral.

"You cognize some of us are different creatures," notified Derek and asked, "Who are the riders?"

"An extremely attractive group with an entertaining story," responded Geralt and introduced, "First, you require to understand we will battle against Elves and Dwarfs,"

"Elves and Dwarfs?" guessed Cara and snapped, "The dullest things in the world,"

"They are Dark Elves who appear from Svartalfheim," informed Reginleif

"Is true when they launch the hunt the people begin to disappear?" wondered Tara

"Definitely, but some of them come back after decades and they discover only the tombs of enjoying folk," confirmed Geralt and added, "Also during that while, they never get elderly; I suggest, if pass around fifty years and the captured guy returns, looks like the same,"

"Possessed the equal age before to be caught," informed Rahl

"What happens to the captured people?" asked Tracy

"They go unstable or other people talk about the planet where the elves are the apex predators and people are servants," replied Folstag and added, "Besides, they talk about a conflict between Elves and Unicorns,"

"This sound interesting," informed Tara

"Geralt you passed away?" wondered Folstag

"No, the riders allow quitting, but collected all my recalls," denied Geralt

"Consequently you come back interrupting these madmen," concluded Jackson

"Why those elves are wicked?" asked Dennee

"Are two types of Elves from that planet of Dark Elves," informed Geralt and related, "A long time ago, a part of those elves altered their title into Aen Seidhe, who split away and develop their civilization and to state their order, they choose to develop an incredible genocide,"

"Something wrong happens if they end to join up with Kronos because of this appetite of sovereignty," murmured Braeden

"This world is broad of secrets," revealed Cara

"They discover a method to journey from a dimension to another, but the strangest thing they don't know how to accomplish that," amused Geralt and added, "Also, they passed away a few years ago and it appears they come back from the dead,"

"How do they travel from a dimension to another if they don't know how to accomplish that? How is that possible?" wondered Theo

"I don't know, but we require terminating them," snapped Folstag and added, "Also, if they passed away, maybe the Keeper played a role in their returning,"

"How many riders are?" asked Leo and specified, "I speak about the heads,"

"Eredin who is the King of the Wild Hunt," answered Geralt

"I study volumes about them," shared Tara and guessed, "Is somebody named Imlerith who is the Commander of the Wild Hunt?"

"Me and are two more," replied Geralt

"Caranthir who is the Navigator of the hunting and Nithral who is a general," answered Reginleif

"Down," warned Theo

"Who are you?" asked Cara and observed, "I observe you accompany some friends,"

"I witness our dear alpha, Devout; set his companions to capture us," noticed Edward and threatened, "Prepare to pass away,"

"What are these with black suits and bones?" wondered Leo

"My name is Shikari and they are my Oni," replied Shikari

"An Oni Commandant with Berserkers' bones?" wondered Geralt and amused, "This planet has gone mad,"

"You will go delirious when you will discover what can accomplish Edward," murmured Derek

"What can accomplish?" asked Dennee and shared, "Is just an alpha like the others,"

"I am not just an alpha; I am an arsonist alpha werewolf that leaves behind a torrent of flames and toss with lightning bolts," specified Edward

"You must be crazy," guessed Folstag

"You are aware the sovereignty of Lycaon finishes soon," informed Jackson and asked, "Why do you battle against us?"

"How we beat the Oni?" wondered Leo

"The riders accompany Kronos might?" guessed Geralt

"This is not your business, dead men," threatened Shikari

"We will see who is dead or not," provoked Cara

The fanatics came helping Edward, Shikari, and the Oni. Our heroes are outmatched because of the enormous army of fanatics, but Cara founds a way to equal the balance. She wielded her Mord'Sith power and corrupted all Oni, but cannot because of Shikari. In that second, Shikari understood are contaminated by the Nogitsune and in the evocation of his companion, Moshi, returned the weapons against his partners. All witnessed the reaction of Shikari when shattered the bones of the Berserker. The archers started throwing with darts and Tara wielded magic to return the arrows against them. Jackson changed into a Kanima and assaulted the folk from the heavens. Dennee utilized Condor and manipulated the giants who came to aid the fanatics. At that moment, our protagonists launched the assault. Tracy plucked her blade in one palm and with other hand used her claws full of venom. Theo and Derek implemented Parkour moves during the sword strikes. Folstag performed with his power a huge frost blade. Braeden with Cara assaulted Edward and Cara used again her powers to deflect the attacks on Edward. Rahl, Leo, and Geralt started fighting with some banelings. Our protagonists succeeded to beat them and Edward with the remaining troops decided to retreat.

"Why you return the weapon against your allies because Cara powers don't affect you?" wondered Geralt

"I was incorrect for what I accomplished and you release me," replied Shikari

"What talks about?" wondered Cara

"You are an Oni Commandant, right?" guessed Theo

"Definitely and my power grow up because of Berserker power," confirmed Shikari

"However, you don't state the purpose why you betray them," murmured Reginleif

"Cara wrecks the charm of the Nogitsune and releases me," shared Shikari and informed, "I was Oni of Moshi,"

"One of the casualties of the Nogitsune attack, if I recall," recalled Braeden and informed, "Was killed when DHS was attacked,"

"Was a time Kitsune," murmured Shikari and hoped, "I expect him in is a greater world,"

"You aided us to beat them and you haven't anything to accomplish," amused Dennee

"What do us now because being getting darker?" wondered Tracy

"You are frightened to camp in the desert, Tracy?" guessed Rahl

"I mark you possess more companions," informed Jackson

"That is my army and I receive good news," informed Shikari and shared, "They choose to retreat because of a military of Anubites,"

"The army of Theris," informed Folstag

"Let's establish a campsite here," advised Braeden

"I am the only one who enjoys this place?" guessed Leo

"Including camels?" wondered Cara

"Don't be extremely cruel to your husband, Cara," advised Geralt and murmured, "That creature stinks like hell," said Geralt

"Talk in your name White Wolf," advised Theo and shared, "You don't know what means to have all five senses increased,"

"All are significant, but the smell is," murmured Derek

"Let's construct the camping ground and stop speaking about camels," advised Reginleif

"I am delighted because I possess a boar," amused Folstag

"What you say if I slay your boar?" wondered Cara and informed, "You will mount a camel with us,"

"A little magic can solve this isn't it, Tara?" wondered Reginleif

Our heroes established the camp and went to sleep. In the sunrise, they woke up and gained the entry. Everything was left behind, and our protagonists secured it. Anubites of Theris came to the Guardian and the folk from Egypt. Tara sent a message to the Norse allies to recover the Guardian while they resumed their journey.


	44. The spear

Before Aaron and Amalia came to Albion, Marcel left without to justify his leaving. Amalia and Aaron observe how Camelot looked like, but they were so tired after the journey so they went to sleep. Early in the sunrise, Aaron and Amalia woke up and before to take the Breakfast and journey of the fortress.

"Why do you wake up so early? Is something wrong and you desired to talk about?" asked Amalia

"I don't know how to start," murmured Aaron

"Is about your uncle, Vincent?"

"I don't comprehend why after revealing his identity doesn't phone us," murmured Aaron and shared, "Vincent is like a father to me,"

"You must offer him a second chance," informed Amalia and advised, "Remember about the sands,"

"The enormous shadows represent the past of a person,"

"Needs to tell you about how becomes a beast and you need to inform him about Vera,"

"I can't believe we were in the past since the Nogitsune attack the DHS,"

"I am extremely pleased because we are in a secure location and gain friends,"

"Not daily you have the chance to travel in the past,"

None comprehended why Marcel decided to leave without to say nothing. While they ate the Breakfast, a scout approached from Odin kingdom and informed them about a tremendous skeleton.

"A huge Skeleton assaults Odin's Kingdom," shared Arthur

"Zedd, could you utilize your magic to view that occur?" wondered Cenred

"That I accomplish at this moment," informed Zedd

"He doesn't joke about a huge Skeleton," murmured Nikko and asked, "What is that?"

"This is the first time in my existence when I witness such a matter," confessed Mordred

"Zedd? You cognize what that is?" wondered Thor

"That is a Skrim," murmured Zedd and explained, "The Skrim is the keeper of the Underworld and Sisters of the Dark summon him,"

"How we can beat such creatures?" wondered Gekko

"Is produced with the aid of the magic," informed Gwen and concluded, "So we can utilize the magic against him,"

"I am the only one who believes the Skrim is another name for Berserker?" guessed Allison

"Consequently we own to dealing with a huge Berserker," concluded Amalia

"How we can beat a Berserker, then?" wondered Gwen

"Our weapons from the future can't injure him," murmured Isaac

"Your weapons don't meet my mallet yet," amused Thor

"You believe the Sisters of the Dark are stupid enough to let the Skrim be destroyed?" guessed Henry

"I believe I have an idea how to beat him," guessed Aaron

"You will utilize the convenient or rigid way? What is the convenient way? What is the rigid way?" ASKED Zedd

"The rigid way is inevitably the battle," shared Gekko

"If is a Berserker, that means is loyal to a Werejaguar," informed Nikko and concluded, "So we require to find a Werejaguar and guide him until we discover a method how to smash it,"

"Why we don't have a Mord'Sith when we require it?" wondered Mordred

"A Mord'Sith to command a huge Skeleton produced from magic," amused Isaac

"What you state about a confessor?" questioned Cenred

"We travel to his Kingdom and rescue him from the Skrim?" asked Allison

"We require procuring furnishings and make the baggage," replied Gwen

"I am a werewolf hunter and I hunt other creatures," shared Henry

"Consequently you can discover something that might aid us to beat the Skrim," concluded Thor

"We could dispatch him in Underworld again," informed Amalia

"When we will flee?" asked Aaron

"In an hour or two, but swallow," informed Arthur

After an hour, our protagonists rode the mounts and started to travel to Odin's Kingdom to stop the Skrim. They did not know how to stop a huge guardian who defended the Underworld produced from bones.

"You possess any idea how to accomplish this thing?" wondered Thor

"The response is no, for sure," guessed Nikko

"I might have an idea how to finish this creature without wrecking him," informed Gwen

"I believe is extremely superficial to seek the method," hoped Allison

"We discover the being who delivers him here," shared Gwen

"Who could deliver us here? You are certain the Sisters of Dark did it?" asked Isaac

"All mix their magic to acquire the Skrim here, but only one is able to guide him because is bound to the being," informed Arthur

"So if we discover the person who has bound with the creature," concluded Aaron

"Remains to uncover who that being is and how we ruin the tie between them," shared Mordred

"I encounter the beast of Gevaudan in human form, but I don't comprehend how I can accomplish the similar thing with the Skrim," murmured Henry

"How you are capable to discover who the beast in human is form?" wondered Cenred

"If you set a werewolf to swallow mistletoe, you will poison him," shared Amalia and informed, "That works for everything except the humans, but for sure you include the mistletoe in a drink,"

"The strategy is brilliant, but we don't know how to accomplish the similar thing in our case," confessed Mordred

"The magic always has the answer," advised Arthur

"We can produce a huge spear and kill the Skrim how Marie Jeanne slays Sebastian," informed Allison

"From what substance produced that spear?" wondered Gwen

"I can produce a spear, but I need mountain ash, mistletoe juice, and blood of a hunter," replied Henry and resumed, "All things need to be forged in the brightness of the full moon,"

"How do we discover this mountain ash?" wondered Thor

"We need discovering a tree and from his logs, we produce mountain ash," answered Gekko

"Gwen and Henry, I will require your aid to control the climate to occur on the skies the full moon," requested Zedd

"I believe we need to utilize magical blood," shared Nikko

"Good, mountain ash we have, the moon, we have, I don't comprehend anything about mistletoe," informed Arthur

"You cognize where we can forge all components?" wondered Aaron

"In a forge, brilliance," amused Amalia

"Is a forge better than Camelot one?" asked Isaac

"I cognize somebody from Odin's Kingdom who will aid us," informed Cenred

"Plus, I recognize a spot where we can discover mistletoe at the greatest quality," added Mordred

When Mordred was little spent with Kara. Both knew about a forest named the forest of the hanged people. In that wood, nothing supernatural can go into it because the mountain ash trees did not allow this.

"I am the only one who can identify a weakness that comes from that direction?" asked Isaac

"Consequently we gather the first ingredient," concluded Thor and resumed, "Now we need to find a tree, slash him and turn his wood into ash,"

"I believe you require to stay here," advised Allison

"Is something exceptional about this location," informed Cenred

"Special? What can be special about this location?" wondered Nikko

"A town defended by those saplings," responded Mordred

"Funny, I can't make my aura occur," murmured Aaron

"I believe we require to stop here and who aren't affected by trees attendees to slash one," advised Arthur

"This is very funny," murmured Amalia

"I believe my dacra is strong enough to reduce the sapling," hoped Gwen

"Is enough sharp to chop the skull of someone without an attempt," informed Gekko

"I am inquisitive to see if this tree burns," revealed Zedd

"The sapling is down, but I require fifteen minutes to produce the mountain ash from his logs," shared Henry

"While Henry produces the mountain ash from wood three, we travel," informed Gwen

"We require discovering somebody who uses mistletoe," divulged Arthur

"Merlin stated something about someone who borns without magic, but possessed magical powers because of a ring," recalled Cenred

"What Cenred talks about?" wondered Gekko

"I believe Cenred talks about Gilli and after the competition, turns into a quack," informed Mordred

"We know where Gilli stays?" asked Isaac

"I carry some ravens to aid us," divulged Thor

"Consequently you will set them to go after Gilli," concluded Allison

"I go taking some aqua," informed Zedd

"I go protecting the elder," divulged Nikko

"Nobody instructs you the manners?" wondered Aaron

"It appears never discover these terms in his life," amused Zedd

This is the mountain ash," showed Henry and advised, "Let's move to discover that Gilli,"

The Ravens stated Gilli was in a city called Manheim. Gilli observed Arthur many folks did not comprehend why they reached to him being shaken to examine the story about the second assault against the Lands of the Livings.

"The planet is again attacked by the malevolent forces, you once more go to terminate them, and I observe you possess companions from other times and for sure they are from the future," shared Gilli

"You don't know about the attack of the massive skeleton or what is that thing which approaches from Underworld?" wondered Gwen

"I don't cognize how you can finish him," murmured Gilli

"You possess mistletoe juice?" asked Aaron

"How much you require?" wondered Gilli

"A lot and I believe you got enough to aid us," hoped Nikko

"I don't comprehend how you will beat him," murmured Gilli

"We want to produce a huge spear from steel which contains mountain ash, mistletoe juice, and magic blood and all ingredients foraged during the full moon," informed Zedd

"Isn't the full moon," murmured Gilli and asked, "You will mix the powers together to summon the full moon?"

"That is the unique way to finish him and rescue Odin," divulged Gekko

"Sorry for what happens in past," apologized Arthur

"Is good because all comprehend magic is not evil," accepted Gilli

"The one who utilizes it is evil," resumed Isaac

"I possess 5 l," declared Gilli and asked, "You require all?"

"Guys? What do you believe?" wondered Mordred

"Is enough 2 l," shared Henry

"You will reward for it?" asked Gilli

"We need guarding lives," desired Allison and asked, "Why you desire money?"

"You cognize I possess magic, but I can't do such abuse," murmured Gilli

"You obtain success because you gain the cash in the proper way and own the remains," shared Arthur

"You adore tossing with cash," amused Amalia

"It was humorous to yell," yelled Thor

Our heroes resumed the journey and arrived in Odin's kingdom. They went finding Serrano, who worked as a blacksmith. Serrano was extremely happy because observing an old friend, Cenred.

"You retain all components?" asked Serrano

"Everything except my blood," replied Zedd

"You can include mine and Mordred blood too," advised Henry

"Don't be such a pig," snapped Gwen, "Why you forbid me if I am the ruler of Camelot?"

"I believe nobody overlooked the previous year because we were in the experience of our existence because we battle against the Titans and Keeper to rescue the planet," murmured Arthur

"Man, sorry if I declare that, but still history you are," amused Isaac and added, "Also, nobody can demonstrate you existed,"

"Should I inquire why said that?" wondered Serrano

"Reserve the inquiry for you because is a lengthy story," advised Mordred

"Isaac, you are an extremely bad boy, I like it," amused Gekko

"You are a very egocentric lover and at the same time you are the grumpy cat," informed Thor

"I comprehend Japanese because of Aaron and Shumi speaks," murmured Amalia

"I adore that fox, but is a girl or a boy?" wondered Cenred

"Wow, Shumi shows the tongue to you," amused Henry

"Is a boy," informed Aaron

"Why carries a blossom on the skull?" wondered Mordred

"Showed the middle finger," amused Nikko

"I must confess, the fox possesses character," amused Serrano

"You are prepared to extract some blood?" wondered Zedd

"I go to sit there and block my mouth," advised Cenred

After Serrano extracted some blood from Zedd, Gwen, Mordred, and Henry, used magic to summon the full moon. While the full moon was in the skies, Serrano, began to forge the top of the spear. In ten minutes, the spear was ready and our protagonists resumed the trip and reached Odin's fortress.

"I am delighted to sight Arthur and see we have partners," observed Odin

"This is the weapon that will aid us to travel smash the Skrim," showed Arthur

"Is a huge spear? Is more special than that because the full moon appears in the skies during the twilight?" guessed Odin

"It seems to be a normal spear, but actually is more than that," advised Henry

"Is strong enough to destroy the monumental skeleton or what is that?" wondered Odin

"Is amazingly powerful and strong enough to obliterate everything that stays in his way because the steel is forged with mountain ash, mistletoe, and magic blood during the full moon," responded Zedd

"Vanguards informed me the beast will reach in two days at the fortress," informed Odin and advised, "Go to select your chambers and we get the evening meal together,"

"Alone with you?" asked Nikko

"Is a difficulty?" wondered Odin

"It seems to be you desire to comprehend everything from the future," guessed Gekko

"That is what I desire," admitted Odin

"You will find what happens," advised Mordred

"I can't wait," informed Odin

Odin listened to all stories from the start and ended to aid them how can because daily you saw someone who won the chance to settle an ordinary life and taught other people to appreciate it. After the evening meal, our protagonists get sleeping after the day they journey.


	45. The relic of Atlas

Titan Promethean was one of the toughest Titans. Last year our protagonists discovered the lost relics of Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon carrying them to their shrines. All three relics made a magical barrier that captured the Titan inside of it. Our heroes cannot utilize this method because the Titans were against of Atlantis.

"How we will beat Titan Promethean?" asked Malia

"We can't defeat him as we beat him last year in Sikyos, Greece," replied Theris

"Other gods from another part of the world could aid us?" questioned Misha

"Maybe Poseidon, but serves Kronos," answered Chiron

"The weapons are capable to fight against a Titan?" wondered Stiles

"Against a Titan, you can't fight with normal weapons," informed Elyan

"Maybe is somebody able to aid us," murmured Donovan

"The magic isn't able to smash the Titan," shared Alator and added, "Also, possesses many henchmen,"

"What about our partners?" wondered Liam

"They face their rivals," responded Dahlia

"I go taking a breath of wind," informed Hayden

"Titan Promethean is in Atlantis, but can't injure the people in this region," comforted Verna

Theris with Dahlia went to the inn to consume something and spotted Yennefer with Cirilla. Both were sad because did not know where Geralt was.

"You possess any belief where Geralt is?" wondered Yen and added, "Also, the reappearance of the hunt is not a reliable sign,"

"I don't know, but Eredin will pay for that," responded Ciri

"Will discover us for sure,"

"Yen? Are you okay? I stated something wrong?"

"No, but I detest the people who aren't affected by magic,"

"You are frightened of somebody? Where do I need writing this?"

"Attempt fighting against a Mord'Sith,"

"Is that a human jackal?"

Dahlia and Theris came to Yennefer and Cirilla. Yennefer did not know where perceived Theris because seeing him in the previously. They settled down at the counter and in the following second, a fighter from Theris military informed him about somebody named Geralt.

"Geralt is in Egypt and searches us?" asked Yen

"Who are you?" wondered Dahlia

"My name is Cirilla," replied Ciri

"My name is Yennefer and you are?" wondered Yen

"Dahlia, I am a Mord'Sith," replied Dahlia

"I am Theris and I am the chief of anubite fighters," presented Theris

"You fight against who?" asked Ciri

"We fight against Kronos and the henchmen of Keeper betray the Keeper to enroll in Kronos army," shared Dahlia and added, "Also, we have problems with the riders,"

"How do you cognize about the riders?" wondered Yen

"King Folstag identify the flag of Eredin and his riders," responded Theris

"King Folstag? You can inform I greet him?" asked Cirri and murmured, "I miss that giant,"

"Sure," replied Theris and questioned, "You could aid?"

"How we can aid you?" wondered Yen

"We fought against Titan Promethean and last year we wielded the power of the Olympian gods to trap the Titan into a magical barrier while repaired what destroyed weaker him,"

"So, this moment, you can't adopt the strategy because Atlantis deities are against you," concluded Ciri

"You have an idea how we can put an end to Titan Promethean?" wondered Theris

"I think I have an idea how we can defeat the Titan," stated Yen

Yennefer and Cirilla accompanied Dahlia and Theris to their allies. Our protagonists are overstretched because they did not have an idea how to smash the Titan who came closer and closer to the populated area of Atlantis.

"Who are you?" asked Hayden and presented, "My name is Hayden,"

"My name is Yennefer and I am a witch," presented Yen

"My name is Cirilla and I am a Witcher," presented Ciri

"My name is Stiles and I am a good Void Stiles," presented Stiles

"A good Void Stiles," murmured Yen and asked, "You can lead you dark part?"

"Was possessed by a Nogitsune; the ultimate target of Nogitsune was a man named Rhys and Rhys spirit came to the physique of Stiles as power," explained Dahlia

"My name is Malia and I am a werecoyote," presented Malia

"For sure, all adolescents are shapeshifters," confessed Yen

"What you say about a chimera?" wondered Misha and presented, "My name is Misha,"

"Hayden is a werewolf," shared Verna and added, "Also, my name is Verna,"

"You are a Sister of the Light and I might cognize that because you look familiar," confessed Yen

"My name is Alator; I'm a kata priest and for sure you train at the Palace of Prophets," presented Alator

"My name is Donovan and I am a wendigo chimera," presented Donovan

"I hope you don't consume human meat," hoped Ciri

"My name is Elyan; I am a knight of Camelot and doesn't consume human meat," presented Elyan

"My name is Liam Dunbar and I am a werewolf," presented Liam

"You are alone here?" wondered Ciri

"My name is Chiron and their companions are on another side of the planet like the remainder of our partners," answered Chiron

"You announced you had an idea how to beat the Titan," recalled Dahlia

"The exclusive way to overwhelm the Titan is to employ his henchmen against him," REPLIED Yen

"How we will accomplish that?" wondered Theris

"We create an implosion to absorb all henchmen of Promethean," responded Yen and resumed, "After that, we use magic to combine them into a huge and very powerful creature,"

"Dahlia is a Mord'Sith and might attempt to lead the being," shared Hayden

"How we will produce an implosion?" wondered Dahlia

"The only god who possesses this power is Atlas," answered Ciri

"Is against us," murmured Liam

"We require a relic to produce the implosion," informed Theris

"Consequently we will rob," concluded Misha

"You possess any idea where could be the relic?" asked Ciri

"On the peak of destiny," answered Yen

"We require to hurry if we desire to rescue Atlantis," advised Chiron

The mountain of fate was on the eastern side of Atlantis. Our protagonists did not know there was an establishment of riders and with them were Narcis and Zack. They observed how some gates opened and from them left strange creatures from another realm.

"What are these entries?" asked Stiles

"The Wild Hunt is over here," replied Yen

"Who are these members? How tough they are?" wondered Malia

"The Wild Hunt is an event in the Norse lands," informed Ciri

"Who is the boss?" asked Dahlia

"His name is Eredin, sovereign of the Hunt, and the governor of the riders," responded Yen

"At times I appreciate studying volume and last year I read a book about the Wild Hunt," informed Liam and added, "Also is in Germany and the United Kingdom,"

"Merlin informed me about this, but I can't believe we fight against elves," murmured Elyan

"Isn't alone because the other commanders of the Wild Hunt are Caranthir, Imlerith, and Nithral," divulged Yen

"They cognize about our aim? Why are they here?" asked Theris

"If they will assault us, we can defeat them?" wondered Malia

"For sure you study volumes like Liam and there writes something engaging about them," comforted Verna

"You believe they are spirits and we can't wound them," guessed Donovan

"Nothing is invincible in this planet and too many books harm," comforted Ciri and shared, "You are able to rescue the world from the Titans,"

"Who can respond the quiz of Theris?" wondered Hayden

"They don't know where we are, but we require staying focused," informed Chiron

"They are capable to travel in other realms?" asked Misha

"You comprehend what the strangest thing is?" wondered Yen and explained, "They travel in other realms without to know how they accomplish that,"

"I know the sentiment," murmured Stiles

"That happens because of your Kitsune and is something normal for a Kitsune," informed Theris

"Funny, someone observes us and the victor is Caranthir," amused Ciri

"These beings are very ugly," yelled Misha

"Stupid humans," snapped Caranthir and threatened, "You will experience my rage,"

"Consequently the riders ally Kronos," concluded Narcis

"For sure you don't come alone," guessed Dahlia

"What maintains about me?" wondered Zack

"Accompany us, Zack," advised Stiles

"Why I would accompany you?" wondered Zack

"We require you, Devout needs you," replied Malia

"Is afraid to wield the power of the dark and is very weak," snapped Zack and shared, "I obtain a master,"

"That is your companion?" wondered Ciri

"That is their companion and we require saving them," replied Chiron

"Enough with this useless talk and submission or you will receive the most tragic death," threatened Caranthir

"I am a Kata priest and eat, torture on bread and I aren't afraid of a shitty ghost," snapped Alator

"Appreciate your death; chickens," threatened Narcis

"All state this, but you are the one who will be beaten," amused Elyan

"Let's accomplish this," provoked Verna

More beings came helping Caranthir. Theris and Cirilla started fighting with Caranthir, Dahlia with Narcis. Hayden and Liam ended to assault Zack while the others battled with beings and riders. Yennefer utilized her magic to empower her partners. Misha started flying and received a crossbow to blast from up. Stiles and Malia fought together and guarded the back of each other. Donovan distracted the rivals while Misha wounded them. Verna and Alator produced a lighting storm and after that, started to lock the entry to restrain the henchmen to advance. Dahlia used her Mord'Sith powers to contaminate the henchmen and caused them to fight for her partners. Theris was amazed to witness how Caranthir was able to teleport and summoned many creatures to defend him if the rivals came nearer. Liam and Hayden were outmatched by Zack, but Stiles with Malia came to aid them to defeat Zack. Yennefer utilized her magic and neutralized the power of Narcis. Narcis was outmatched and Caranthir was circled by his own troops because of Dahlia. Caranthir decided to crush the sphere of his staff and produced a blast while teleported with Narcis, Zack, and other troops to a secure place.

"They cognize where we are and for sure they cognize we follow them," informed Chiron

"Is a method to pass unnoticed," murmured Ciri

"They know or not about our idea?" wondered Verna

"I don't think," replied Yen

"We could use these creatures to aid us to get inside?" asked Stiles

"Who can use magic to see where is the relic and where is the base of these chickens?" asked Theris

"Is under their organization and they don't know about it," replied Misha

"We require searching an underground passage," informed Elyan and advised, "That sort of fortress I spot in Albion and have a secret entrance right there,"

"Each castle possesses a riddle and the reply to the riddle declare where the secret door is," stated Donovan

"Consequently the relic is on the peak of destiny and belongs to Atlas," concluded Alator

"There is no titan of destiny in Atlantis myths or is?" wondered Hayden

"No," replied Verna and concluded, "So the response is Atlas,"

"The legends state Atlas was cursed by Zeus to carry on his shoulders the Earth," recalled Liam

"The castle is the Earth; Atlas is a relic and we need to discover the underground tunnels under the fortress," informed Ciri

"I believe I discover an underpass and maybe this tunnel is connected with other tunnels," shared Yen

"Let's place our scouts to scout the region," advised Dahlia

"If we discover the tunnel and the relic we can blow up the castle from underground," revealed Theris

"I think I discover an atlas on the dividers," guessed Chiron

"You scent something?" wondered Ciri

"I detect a scent and seem to be from the soaked ground," murmured Malia

"You can direct us to the smell?" asked Yen

"I believe all except Stiles detect the scent," shared Misha

"You can add to the list too," advised Theris and informed, "I sense the smell,"

"Who has mine? How will we destroy the castle?"

"We produce a magical bomb," informed Verna

"How much we require walking underground?" questioned Liam

"I would state an hour or less," replied Alator

"We are isolated?" asked Liam

"I believe nobody will follow us," hoped Elyan

After an hour, our protagonists managed to take Zack, and Narcis observed our heroes, but they chose to retreat because in less than ten minutes, the magical bomb would explode and the fortress would sink in the Underground. Cirilla and Yennefer discovered a riddle about the area of the shrine of Atlas.


	46. The torch of Olympus

Titan Kronos and his military advanced into Greece. Our protagonists needed to summon the Titan of the Earth known as Titan Gaia who was the mum of Kronos. Last year, our protagonists discovered the identity of the Keeper and the Creator. They learned the Keeper of the Underworld was Titan Oranos and the Creator was Titan Gaia.

"That Titan comes closer and we don't know how to beat him," informed Ajax

"We can overwhelm the Titan like you accomplished last year?" wondered Kira

"I would say yes, but we develop a little problem," answered Panis

"How big is this minor problem?" questioned Aiden

"A few years ago, the Creator, known as Titan Gaia, reincarnated and after that, returns to the spirit world," answered Caraticus and explained, "Last year we summoned her to beat Kronos,"

"We need phoning her?" asked Scott

"Is unsimple as you think to summon a god," responded Serena

"Is brainless? Her boy is ravaging the planet and doesn't come to aid us? Which side is?" wondered Ethan

"Is a lengthy story about her and her failures," comforted Morgana

"Should I question the purpose why you express these matters?" wondered Josh

"Was the one who seals the Keeper in Underworld with the aid of Stone of Tears," replied Brokk and related, "When Keeper opened the tear in the veil, came at us, but when we interrogated her where the Stone disappeared,"

"Should cognise where that is Stone?" wondered Corey

"Definitely, but didn't know because the Stone was made by somebody else," answered Eitri

"You possess another aim to name her stupid?" guessed Scott

"Two years ago Keeper succeeded to open the tear in the veil for the first time," related Morgana and responded, "Sent many stupid prophecies,"

"You can afford us an example?" asked Kira

"As long the pure heart of the Mother Confessor beats, the Keeper is doomed to fail," recited Panis

"You can murder or can pervert, but with depravity, gain a collaborator," guessed Aiden

"True, was perverted," conformed Caraticus and recited, "At the time of tearing in the veil, the son of Brennidon seeks the sacred stone, he will discover it only to deliver to the enemy of the light,"

"You speak about Richard, right?" wondered Ethan and explained, "Will never provide the stone or if does in a critical situation,"

"You will view, but you tell the truth," advised Ajax and recited, "On the eve of the solstice, in the mask of a child, the Keeper will walk among us and by his hand, the Seeker will be blind,"

"Consequently the Keeper will become a kid, maybe will blind Richard or somebody will blind him and will be forced to give the Stone of Tears to somebody," informed Josh and resumed, "For example, that kid who is, in fact, the Keeper,"

"You merit an excellent mark," congrats Brokk and shared, "Sister Nicci blinds Richard and perverts Mother Confessor,"

"Didn't know about these things?" wondered Corey

"Of course not," replied Ajax and added, "Also, the Keeper is a fool because don't know who is the rival of the light,"

"I sense you don't inform everything," revealed Scott

"True, she reincarnates, lives on Earth twenty years, gets a husband, her mum is extremely proud because breeds her," amused Morgana

"With her, you suggest the Creator, right?" guessed Kira

"I understand it sounds like hell, but yes," murmured Panis and related, "After that Sister of the Light transport her to the Palace of Prophets and provide her all their Han,"

"What is a han?" wondered Corey

"The Han is the magic of a wizard and the Palace of Prophets is the residence of the Sisters of the Light and youthful wizards," answered Brokk

"For sure, something bad happened," murmured Josh

"Nah, nothing bad, just all Sisters of the Light give the han to her," comforted Eitri

"You suggest when coming to the Earth has become a human?" wondered Aidan

"Definitely and because of that previous year, Keeper captured the Palace," conformed Morgana

"I said the Creator was insane," murmured Ethan

"Subsequently take the han, wanted to slay Richard because of Sisters of the Light and Keeper slew her," shared Serena

"How we summon her to overwhelm Kronos?" guessed Kira

"We require going on Olympus Mountain," replied Morgana

Our protagonists attended Mountain Olympus with the aid of the Sky Passage. After four hours of riding, they chose to camp because was getting dark and was dangerous to journey during the night when the enemies lurked in the dark.

"Let's establish our camp here and in the sunrise, we resume our journey," advised Panis

"At times I detest when I camp during the night in the forest," babbled Corey

"Come one, you aren't six years old be afraid of the dark," amused Morgana

"The Mount of Olympus isn't a sacred place?" asked Scott

"We go there rescuing the world from the Titans," responded Ajax

"Besides, we require stopping Lycaon to gain the vengeance over Zeus and the gods," added Kira

"I am an elder, but this is the first time when I stay amazed to view somebody who jeopardizes everything to inherit what desires," shared Caraticus

"What Kronos risks if pursues the assaults?" wondered Josh

"Lose the conflict, return in Tartarus, but Zeus binds him in the chains," answered Serena

"You suggest is free to wander in Tartarus," guessed Aiden and wondered, "What if manage to discover a way to get out?"

"Can't accomplish that because the entrances are created from a substance called adamantine," questioned Brokk

"What is that substance?" asked Ethan and explained, "Is the first time when I hear about it in my life,

"Is material that can be opened by only mortal hands," explained Ajax

"Anybody attempted freeing Kronos from Tartarus?" asked Corey

"Twelve years ago during the Trojan War someone named Gargarensis tries to release Kronos," answered Serena

"I believe he possessed a justification for this," hoped Scott

"His ancestor is Poseidon, who joined Kronos forces some time ago," related Panis and explained, "If triumphs to release him from Tartarus, Gargarensis, become a god and gains immortality,"

"What occurred to him?" questioned Kira

"He with Kemsyt, and Kamos, died in the conflict, but last year we resurrected them, but again at the resolution of the war were murdered," replied Morgana

Our protagonists went to sleep and in the sunrise, they resumed the journey to the Sky Passage. They didn't notice a Sister of the Dark followed them and went to call reinforcements to cease them reach Mount Olympus stopping Titan Kronos. Our protagonists notice a girl who speeded as if encounters ghosts.

"Calm down," murmured Morgana and wondered, "Why you run? Who are you?"

"My name is Triss and gets down until they observe us," presented Triss

"Who are they?" wondered Scott

"It looks like our beloved Sisters of the Dark produce soldiers from Skeleton's armor," murmured Ajax

"That is not a Skeleton," advised Triss and questioned," You hear about the Wild Hunt?"

"I was at Stiles, and delivered me a book about them," informed Ethan

"Consequently these are the allies of Kronos," concluded Serena

"If I have right that guy is Imlerith that is a commander," murmured Aiden

"Seek for me," informed Triss and added, "Also, my friends with me beat them,"

"You cognize why follows you?" wondered Corey and murmured, "For sure they make a deal with the Keeper to live again,"

"Eredin and his retards will pay for this," snapped Eitri

"You are from the Norse Lands, right?" wondered Triss

"Where are your friends?" asked Kira

"These brutes produce magical portals and separate us," replied and shared, "We will encounter each other soon,"

"Where are Geralt, Yennefer, and Cirilla?" asked Brokk

"Who are they?" wondered Josh

"They will instruct us after we strike them because they observe us," informed Caraticus and asked, "You can fight?"

"All my magic abilities produces fire and deal more damage," confirmed Triss

"Consequently you are the one who fights against Kronos and the Titans," concluded Imlerith and wondered, "How to defy me?"

"Last year I worked for the Keeper and I recalled all the allies of Kronos," informed Morgana and questioned, "Who are you?"

"You were one of the villains?" wondered Corey

"Most of us start like a rival, but we redeem and fight for good," comforted Panis

"For sure you come after me, my dear friends," threatened Kali

"Accompany us, Kali," informed Aiden and shared, "We are your companions,"

"I will rip your head off and serve Lycaon," threatened Kali

"I comprehend why the breath of life can't aid us," murmured Ajax

"They are under the power of Lycaon and there is nothing to accomplish to prevent this," snapped Makoto

"You are wrong," disagreed Josh and advised, "You can accomplish everything you desire if you believe in yourself,"

"You are no match for us," threatened Imlerith and questioned, "Why somebody sent in the former times some stupid teenagers?"

"To rescue their companions," answered Serena

"How ugly you are? Why that mask covers your face?" asked Ethan

"Stupid kid," snapped Imlerith and ordered, "You will respect me,"

"This occurs when you angry two twins and they unleash their power," amused Eitri

"An enormous werewolf, I like it," shared Triss

"This is the termination, witch," threatened Voltron

"Imlerith, attend greet Eredin," advised Brokk and informed, "We come after him,"

"Slay them all and don't show mercy," ordered Imlerith

"It seems furious my Kitsune," guessed Kira

Kira and Scott started battling with Makoto, Voltron with Ajax fought against Imlerith while others fought with the Sisters of the Dark and the riders. Triss utilized magic and empowered each weapon with firepower to deal more damage. Sisters of the Dark threw the dacras in the way of our protagonists, but the wizards knocked them back. Serena utilized Condar, corrupted banelings, and set them fought against their partners. Imlerith was shaken to identify the might of Voltron and an amazingly formidable combatant who battled in the Trojan War. During the fight, Kali wounded Panis knows to improve his fighting style against one who had the toenails two meters long and practiced martial arts. Triss shot a huge fireball into Imlerith to blind him and Ajax succeeded to disarm him from the shield and mace. They produced an exchange between Imlerith and Panis and our protagonists resumed the journey. After an hour, they discovered the Sky Passage to Mountain Olympus.

"Why you accomplished that exchange?" wondered Panis and explained, "Imlerith is one of the leaders,"

"Nobody is abandoned to catch a chief of the Wild Hunt," responded Eitri

"Who are you? Why do they pursue you? Who is Geralt, Yennefer, or Cirilla?" wondered Scott

"Geralt of Rivia is a Witcher; Yennefer of Vengeboerg is a powerful witch and Cirilla, simply known as Ciri, is a Witcher and a powerful sorcerer," informed Brokk

"You cognize this because you show up from the Norse lands," revealed Triss

"I am the only one who doesn't comprehend why they come here?" wondered Corey

"They desire to prevent us to summon Gaia and defeat Kronos," replied Morgana

"As a result, we are on Mount Olympus," concluded Josh and asked, "Where is the shrine of Gaia?"

"We will find presently," replied Ajax and questioned, "Triss, you possess any opinion where are your companions?"

"I don't know because these rogues divide us," replied Triss

"They have the power to travel in space and time?" wondered Ethan

"I hear about such things, but is more disturbing because they travel without comprehending how they accomplish that," amused Caraticus

"That is the shrine of Gaia," showed Aiden

"We uncover her shrine, but we require comprehending how we summon her," murmured Serena

"Allow me to ignite the torch because there is too dark," informed Triss

"Now is good, but nothing," murmured Josh

"Is that a chart?" wondered Brokk

"Anybody identified this position?" asked Corey

"We attend Erebus," replied Ajax

Our little heroes heard many rumors about Erebus and they were perplexed to sight the land of the dead with their own eyes.


	47. The sphere of the life

Titan Chthonian and his troops were in Middle Lands. Our protagonists required a plan to overwhelm the Titan because they cannot utilize the identical method to defeat him as they accomplished last year. While they spoke about the idea, the Sisters of the Dark, banelings, and the riders of the Wild Hunt ruled by Nithral attacked the Palace of People.

"They are frantic? How insane you can be to assault the Palace of People?" wondered Lancelot

"This is the first time when they strike this place?" asked Lucas

"For sure they appear because of Sebastian," murmured Devout and asked, "Why?"

"I am frightened to say no," murmured Merlin and advised, "I perceive they are volumes, but look at the warriors,"

"I am the only who don't comprehend what is trying to say?" guessed Belasko

"Is a rider of the Wild Hunt and got many rumors about them recalling the Keeper made proposals to ally him but they declined," responded Nicci

"It appears they chose to work for Kronos and his partners," shared Chris

"They are unmatched for us and for sure they don't know we are," guessed Freya

"Anybody recognizes that elder? What is doing here?" questioned Marie

"That is the first time when I sight him in my life and isn't from here," answered Arkantos

"You have right because I hear about rumors about these riders," conformed Deaton and informed, "They are able to journey in space and time and for sure that elder is seized from his time and sent here,"

"Let's demonstrate them who are the boss," provoked Kastor

The fighters from the Palace of People counterattacked the attackers. Nithral with his military observed the protagonists who battled against Kronos and his partners secured the Palace. He opted to retreat while can, but Vesemir fled taking cover in a chamber while somebody discovered him.

"Don't move," ordered Nicci and inquired, "You are the one who Sisters of the Dark and the riders transport?"

"Definitely, and my name is Vesemir," presented Vesemir and asked, "Who you are?"

"My name is Sister Nicci,"

"You are one of them and work for the Keeper of Underworld or Kronos,"

"I used to, but I redeem and serve myself,"

"How should I have faith in you?"

"You accompany me to my companions or I toss a dacra in you and I force you to accompany me," replied Nicci and advised, "Is your option and not mine,"

"Fine, I accompany you, but I expect I don't regret it,"

Nicci came back with Vesemir in the council room. Vesemir witness many folks who did not come from this time. When spotting them, believed the riders transported them here, but the reality was another. After were informed, our protagonists started to narrate him the tale about what occurred last year and why the folk from the time to come were there.

"You are a Witcher? A witch?" inquired Lucas

"The Norse Lands are invaded by many monsters that injure the folk and in the same community live humans with other species hate each other," informed Vesemir and resumed, "Our responsibility is to make peace, relax the people and defend them from the monsters,"

"Consequently we discover an elder who arrives from the Norse Lands but we don't obtain the idea to beat a stupid living rock," concluded Belasko

"I am extremely confused because I was murdered and the God comprehends how I am alive," murmured Vesemir

"How you passed away?" asked Kastor and explained, "You look good for a dead man,"

"You learn about Kaer Morhen?" wondered Vesemir

"If I have precisely been a fortress here," guessed Deaton and questioned, "What happens there?"

"Endured a massive battle against the riders and I with my team repealed them back to conquer them, but we left the battle because of their magic spell and everything iced up," recalled Vesemir

"They have a purpose why they followed after you?" wondered Lancelot

"Ciri is half-blood between a human and Aen Sidhe and is very powerful," answered Vesemir and resumed "They desire her because her power is powerful enough to transfer all soldiers of Eredin,"

"You passed away to rescue her and your physique was incinerated," informed Nicci and shared, "Sisters of the Dark produced a body and delivered your spirit from the Underworld,"

"After that, they utilized a Mord'Sith to revive you," resumed Pawa

"How I can aid you?" wondered Vesemir

"We battle against a Titan and the Titan is alive, but is just a boulder," replied Devout

"The Titan isn't alive like others, but inside of him is something that makes him alive?" wondered Vesemir

"Inside of those crystallizations," responded Freya

"These crystallizations are able to sustain existence inside them and without these souls, is just a boulder," stated Vesemir

"If we seize the spirits, will die because is not a gate opens to take other souls," deduced Chris

"I believe I make an idea to murder him," informed Vesemir

"I believe the idea is very easy," hoped Merlin

"We require taking the sphere of the life," informed Vesemir

"Should I ask where is that sphere?" wondered Marie

"In the headquarters of Nithral," answered Vesemir

The headquarters of Nithral and his partners were in Tothrang and our protagonists needed to transit through D'Hara to arrive at Tothrang. Vesemir was happy because was alive and was able to support the partners to defeat Titan Chthonian.

"This is the first time when you journey in other regions of the planet?" wondered Arkantos

"Definitely, but I know well the Norse Lands," confirmed Vesemir

"You are alone in this? You cognize where are your companions?" questioned Pawa

"I don't know where they are but you hear about somebody called Geralt of Rivia?" asked Vesemir

"I utilize magic to see where is," replied Nicci

"I cognize all folk who aid us, but for sure that is Geralt," informed Chris

"What about Yennefer?" wondered Vesemir

"I don't recall a girl with ashen hair and a companion of hers aided us," recalled Merlin

"That with raven hair is Yennefer and that girl with ashen hair is Cirilla," stated Vesemir

"Where are they?" wondered Devout

"They are in Atlantis recognized as the lost continent," responded Freya

"They are just three," murmured Vesemir and asked, "How I am capable to discover where the others are?"

"You require thinking of them and maybe the magic will indicate them," replied Deaton

"You have right," confirmed Vesemir

"Who is this girl with orange hair?" asked Lancelot

"Her name is Triss Marigold," answered Vesemir

"Is in Greece," replied Belasko

"Nithral anticipates the assault over his headquarters?" wondered Marie

"For sure not and will be extremely surprised to discover it," guessed Kastor

"Why need to strike the base when we can send Pawa?" guessed Deaton

"I don't know what is, but will be outmatched," informed Vesemir

"I am an Oni Commandant and the Oni are the tails of the Kitsune," explained Pawa

"You can infiltrate in the castle and assume the orb?" wondered Merlin

"I can materialize from the darkness and assume the sphere disappearing unnoticed," answered Pawa

"You steal the sphere under of their noses, very smart," congrats Devout

"What about their headquarters?" asked Vesemir and informed, "Need to devastate it,"

"We will ruin it, elder and I will teleport all of us inside,"

"I don't want to be a," murmured Lucas and shared, "Don't understand the map of their headquarters,"

"Why need plans when possessing magic?" asked Freya

"Someone of you can generate a map?" guessed Marie

"Good job, Nicci; we require an idea," congrats Lancelot

"At times I detest we aren't in our time and are in the past," murmured Belasko

"Is a difficulty if you are with us and not in your time?" wondered Arkantos

"From here I can sense your energy," informed Vesemir

"What wants to accomplish?" asked Kastor

"That energy is, in fact, electricity and because of it, I am immune to it and I can travel where I desire," shared Belasko

"We are and there is the headquarters," showed Vesemir

"Who do they supposed to be?" asked Lucas

Nithral, Gabe, and Shaw with troops made from the Sisters of the Dark and riders appeared. Vesemir started fighting with Nithral, Shaw fought with Lancelot and Lucas with Belasko fought against Gabe while others fought with the rests. Nicci utilized Condar and corrupted some of the rivals to fight for them. Deaton wielded magical powers to empower them with fire abilities. Arkantos and Kastor did not comprehend the cause why last year these riders did not join in the fight and they joined as partners of Kronos. Freya turned into the Bastet, Merlin jumped on her, and used spells. Devout turned into a wolf and Pawa jumped on him to ride it while Chris and Marie shot with the guns or the arrows. During the fight, Deaton, Nicci, and Merlin mixed their powers and vanished. Nithral and his military started searching them in the woods. Our heroes decided to split up into two teams to recover the orb of the life. The first team was made of Vesemir, Deaton, Devout, Kastor, Chris, Arkantos, and Marie.

"We go the wrong side," murmured Vesemir and asked, "What we accomplish?"

"Let's wreck their headquarters from here while they are scouring for us," replied Arkantos

"We are isolated and I don't scent anything," informed Devout and comforted, "We are safe here,"

"Until they will figure out we are in their headquarters and not outside," warned Kastor

"We possess enough time to set a trap for them," comforted Chris

"I am not a werewolf, but I sense that smell," informed Marie

"What smell you talk about?" asked Deaton

"You can inform me please about what you talk about?" questioned Chris

"Somebody is in this place and identifies the scratch," answered Kastor

"What is accomplishing Sebastian?" wondered Devout

"I notice the scent because I purchase him that essence when was his anniversary," explained Marie

"Funny, observes us and approaches," amused Arkantos

"Greetings, my dear friends," saluted Sebastian and wondered, "How is the weather?"

"Is the favorable weather to be murdered, fiend," snapped Chris

"Is a man," murmured Vesemir

"I am more than a man; I am the Beast of Gevaudan," threatened Sebastian

"You desire a prize for it?" guessed Deaton

"I desire to be free because these riders' chickens caught me," responded Sebastian and conditioned, "You aid me to evade and I support you to demolish their stronghold,"

"What you will accomplish if we don't aid you?" wondered Vesemir

"You triumph to prevent the alarms start, but I will trigger this one," threatened Sebastian

Our protagonists ended to agree with the suggestion of Sebastian. While they set the bombshells in the fortress, Pawa, Belasko, Lucas, Merlin, Freya, Lancelot, and Nicci tried recovering the magical orb to steal all spirits from Titan Chthonian.

"Our companions are so fortunate because they triumph to discover a friend, in this wreckage," amused Nicci

"What do you talk about? Who is our friend?" wondered Lancelot

"Talks about the real Beast of Gevaudan, Sebastian," replied Belasko

"I sense his smell too," informed Lucas and asked, "I am the only one who perceives it?"

"The room dividers are magnetized," murmured Freya and questioned, "Why?"

"You stated you required electricity, promptly accomplish your capacity," informed Merlin

"Belasko? I accompany you?" asked Pawa

"We split into two sides," informed Belasko and ordered, "I go in this way and you enter in that direction,"

"Roger, I must confess, Nikko and Gekko are funny sometimes," amused Pawa

"We remain five," numbered Freya and asked, "Are you able to utilize the magic and teleport the sphere?"

"From outside, we can't accomplish that because of these turbulent magnetic currents," answered Nicci

"From here you are capable to accomplish that?" wondered Lucas

"I must say no because the one who constructs the room divider cognize about magic and discover a method to counter it," answered Merlin

"What you believe to find when the planet is dominated by magic," murmured Freya

"They don't know our companion is capable to utilize the current," shared Lucas

"We can sit and stay until they come back with the sphere," advised Nicci

"After we take the sphere, we attend the meeting place," informed Lancelot

"Exit from the headquarters and after that we blow it up," resumed Merlin

"They will figure out too late to be able to block us," amused Lucas

The plan worked perfectly and our protagonists managed to exit safely from the construction with the sphere. Our protagonists were surrounded and Nicci, Deaton, with Merlin utilized their magic to teleport everyone safe.


	48. The battle of Kaer Morhen

Before they departed from the Fountain of Youth, Voba had given them a chart to uncover the Well of Urd to cancel the charm to rescue the pack of Devout. After they had returned to Valhalla, they grabbed the Guardian and attended Midgard. Our protagonists grasped they were tracked by someone and decided to split up. After an hour, they found a massive ancient castle apparently abandoned.

"Anybody is aware where we are? What is this place?" questioned Cora

"We require asking them," replied Amanra

"Who are you? Why do you come?" wondered Lambert

"We are lost and our rivals pursue us," answered Parrish

"From where we arrive?" wondered Keira

"We journey in space and time and is a lengthy story about us," answered Richard

"My name is Lambert and I am a Witcher," presented Lambert

"My name is Keira Matez; I am a sorceress and Lambert is my love," presented Keira

"My name is Amanra and I am the ruler of the Egyptians," presented Amanra

"My name is Setna and I am the priest of Osiris," presented Setna

"My name is Kahlan Amnell and I am the Mother Confessor," presented Kahlan

"My name is Richard and I am the Seeker of Truth," presented Richard

"My name is Percival and I am a knight of Camelot," presented Percival

"My name is Denna and I am a Mord'Sith," presented Denna

"My name is Cora I am a werewolf and I am the youngest of the family," presented Cora

"My name is Laura and I am her sister," presented Laura and added, "I am a werewolf,"

"My name is Tyler Hale and they are my daughters," presented Tyler

"My name is Talia Hale; Tyler is my husband and we are a family of werewolves," presented Talia and resumed, "We have one more son called Derek and is in Egypt with his love,"

"My name is Lydia Martin and I am a banshee," presented Lydia

"My name is Jordan Parrish and I am her future husband," presented Parrish

"I don't know from where I should start," murmured Lambert

"You cognize about us?" guessed Denna and explained, "Last year we ended Keeper and Kronos with his Titans,"

"I believe I recall you," believed Keira and recalled, "After you defeat Ymir you attend Atlantis,"

"What about that family and the future family?" asked Lambert

"The most significant reason why we are is our plan to rescue the pack of Devout who is a werewolf known as the Beast of Gevaudan," replied Tyler

"What happens with his pack?" wondered Lambert

"Three mad doctors mix the science with supernatural and resurrect the fake Beast of Gevaudan," replied Amanra and explained, "They don't know the Beast is possessed by Lycaon of Arcadia,"

"This Devout is fine?" questioned Lambert

"Dread Doctors revived him to protect from Hellhound and in the past possessed a tragic life," replied Cora

"We get about Lycaon and what Zeus accomplished to him," informed Lambert

"Devout in the past slew many folks because the wealthy were responsible for the demise of his parents and the difficulties produced by them to communities," shared Setna

"Wanted to redeem and enjoy an ordinary life," comforted Keira

"Create a pack of psychos' killer werewolves and chimera werewolves but teach them to appreciate the chance to live to redeem them and him,"

"You don't view this daily," revealed Lambert

"My husband and I died in a fire; Laura was slain; Derek lived alone and after nine years, found Cora alive," related Talia and resumed, "Devout had the power to revive the deceased people with the bite, revived us because knew what Derek experience and didn't desire him to be in pain like him,"

"What accomplished Lycaon to his pack?" questioned Keira

"All good things accomplished, start to ruin him from inside because of Lycaon," murmured Tyler

"Lycaon, will pay for that," snapped Lambert

"Exits from him, kills his pack and nearly murders him," related Percival and murmured, "Barely survived, his pack is possessed and desires to cancel the curse,"

"How many you are? Where are the others?" wondered Keira

"We are around forty folks who arrive from our time, but we split up into seven crowds," replied Lydia

"Your companions who fight to rescue the planet last year are with them?" questioned Keira

"Each one of us requires defeating the Titan and rescue the member of Devout pack," answered Talia

"We will become a member of in your job," informed Lambert

"We have a problem," informed Parrish and explained, "They chase us,"

"We need preparing for battle," advised Lambert

"I hope enormous statue is able to fight because Titan Cerberus with his military approaches," hoped Keira

The Kaer Morhen was a huge and fortified fortress. Our protagonists went inside to get ready for the fight. The remaining Witchers with the sorcerer utilized their magic to defend the stronghold from attackers like Wild Hunt riders. The exclusive way you can attack the fortress was from the front door. The Guardian was with the blade in the fist and was ready to dispatch Cerberus in Underworld for eternity. Setna looked in a book full of magical spells and empowered the Guardian with a mix between the Egyptian with Norse spells and some portions.

"I cognize we journey in space and time," shared Lydia and asked, "You know the year?"

"We were in 1272, but now I don't know what year is," replied Keira

"What do you suggest? How is that possible?" questioned Talia

"I don't know, but the riders altered the space and time," responded Lambert and explained, "The regions of our time to enter the former times,"

"How possesses such power to twist the space and time?" wondered Amanra

"We don't know, but the riders are capable to journey through space and time without comprehending how accomplishing that," answered Lambert and added, "Also, returns from the dead,"

"They could accomplish that because of Kronos?" asked Parrish

"Perhaps is the Titan of time," guessed Keira

"You apprehend about Camelot?" asked Percival

"The area where the magic isn't allowed? I should maintain about the Great Purge?" guessed Lambert

"You hear about the Mord'Sith?" wondered Denna

"Even the strongest wizards and witches, Witchers and more are afraid of you," murmured Keira

"You invent," informed Kahlan and explained, "You don't tell the truth,"

"I am frightened to be with one in the bedstead," amused Lambert

"We can shift the subject, please?" asked Cora and murmured, "They arrived and we chat about reproduction,"

"You can use the Agiel to shut his lips if you desire," murmured Keira

"Let's identify who want to come," advised Setna

"Who is that man in armor?" wondered Tyler

"That is Eredin; the monarch of the Wild Hunt," responded Keira

"We encounter acute problems?" wondered Laura

"For sure we can overcome him," comforted Lambert

"Please, God, I believe transports many troops with him," prayed Denna

"Which side are you?" questioned Keira

"You cognize what is able to accomplish the Mord'Sith or the confessor?" asked Richard

"They are supernatural creatures," replied Lambert and concluded, "So the Mord'Sith will turn against him, and if you are the Mother Confessor that signifies you are very strong being able to use Condar,"

"For sure will want to finish abruptly," murmured Parrish

"What is that crow? Who dispatched it?" asked Keira

"Are more messages and some titles on it," informed Amanra

"It states about someone called Geralt of Rivia that is in Egypt," recited Tyler

"Our companions are with yours," comforted Lambert

"In Atlantis are Cirilla and Yennefer," recited Percival

"In Greece is Triss," recited Laura

"In Middle Lands is Vesemir," recited Kahlan

"You joke?" wondered Lambert and explained, "I view that man dead and is alive,"

"They are our companions," shared Keira and cherished, "I am delighted they are intact,"

The riders of the Wild Hunt with the aid of Titan Cerberus and the Sisters of the Dark started the siege of Kaer Morhen. Our protagonists decided to split into squads and attended the strategic sides of the stronghold to counter the assault of invaders. The first team was made of Richard, Kahlan, Lydia, and Parrish that went to the East side of the stronghold.

"Why we are so fortunate?" asked Lydia

"What you talk about?" questioned Parrish

"You think is extremely dangerous to fight against them?" guessed Richard

"I possess an uneasy feeling about that and the sentiment arrives from that way," informed Kahlan

"I comprehend what you signify," comforted Parrish and advised, "We will battle against Eredin,"

"I promise you; nobody will die," comforted Richard and advised, "Let's teach him a lesson,"

"Stay in hiding all of you because they attempt freezing us," informed Lydia

"Consequently you are the monarch of the Wild Hunt," concluded Kahlan

"You and your human race cause many troubles and someone must end it," threatened Eredin

"You will burn in the abyss," snapped Parrish

"You think I am frightened of you?" wondered Eredin and explained, "You a crowd of idiots that are no match for me,"

"The Banshee is capable to sense the death," informed Lydia and specified, "Your death,"

"A Banshee with one of the dullest Hel dogs," mocked Eredin and asked, "You think I am terrified of you?"

"This end here," advised Richard and informed, "You can choose to surrender and a walkway or you will die," told Richard

"Consequently you must be the Seeker," concluded Eredin and divulged, "You are the one who conquests Darken Rahl and the Keeper,"

"Why do you bring the lackey with you? You are frightened of us?" wondered Kahlan

"You are no match for my power and why should stain my paws when I possess them," replied Eredin

"You are a fool and dig your own grave," explained Richard

"Don't make me laugh," amused Eredin

"You acknowledge this and the meaning of this," informed Kahlan

"The Blood Rage is known as Condar," informed Eredin and ordered, "Kill them all, now,"

Kahlan with the aid of Condar infected some of the pets of Eredin. Kahlan with Richard started fighting with Eredin while Lydia and Parrish fought against servants of Eredin with the aid of corrupted lackeys. In the West, side of the stronghold was Talia, Tyler, Denna, and Percival.

"Is time to practice what you master," advised Denna

"You practice when you battle with a partner and not a rival," explained Tyler

"We have luck because we will fight against a werewolf," informed Talia and explained, "I sense his scent,"

"You chat about your companion, Ennis?" guessed Percival

"It appears they are prepared to assault," shared Talia

"I cognize you battle with the blade or other weapons for the first time, but you grasp absolutely rapidly and isn't a difficulty," comforted Percival

"Pray to God to drive many beings," prayed Denna

"I desire to imagine their face when their own creatures fight for us and not for them," informed Percival

"How many times performed you that?" asked Tyler

"It matters to work," answered Talia

"Ennis, I view you are many lovely ladies and dreadful creatures," murmured Tyler

"You demand a replay," guessed Ennis and advised, "This will be your termination,"

"Let's see how good you are," provoked Tyler

"I don't comprehend why Sisters of the Dark wear such clothings," shared Talia

"Should I question who wear this clothing?" wondered Denna

"The dancers from the area called Asia," replied Talia

"This is extremely odd but, never minds," murmured Percival

Tyler started fighting with Ennis and the rest of the Sisters of the Dark and other lackeys of Kronos. Denna wielded her Mord'Sith powers to deprive the supernatural creatures to battle with them. At the principal gate of the stronghold was the third team, which was made of Laura, Cora, Setna, Amanra, Lambert, and Keira.

"Who is that guy?" asked Lambert and explained, "I never witness such an issue in my being,"

"That burning mummy is chimera between Hellhound and Nogitsune," murmured Cora

"Great, we are dealing with a wicked spirit," shared Keira

"Cerberus chooses to ambush with them," yelled Laura

"The duel of the Titans," informed Setna

"You go down and nobody will be able to finish us," yelled Akira

"That is your conclusion and not our conclusion," snapped Cora

"Isis, hear my plea, give the Titan to smash Cerberus," prayed Amanra

Amanra started fighting with Akira, while others fought with the lackeys. During the fight, Titan Cerberus, started to fight with the Guardian of Egypt.

"I will wreck you; you are no match for my power," threatened Cerberus

"That will be the resolution," informed Cerberus and explained, "I conquer you once, I can conquer you again,"

"Don't make me laugh," amused Cerberus and informed, "You aren't in Egypt and that means you are not extremely strong,"

"I receive much power from them and Isis," shared the Guardian

"Time to perish, puppy," snapped Cerberus

"You call me pup? When you are a freaking dog with three heads and not one?" wondered the Guardian

The spirit of Isis conferred power to the Guardian and Osiris, opened a rift and absorbed him in Helheim. Hel dispatched him in Erebus and Hades regarded him up. Ennis and Akira were beaten and they chose to run away. Kahlan and Richard were strong enough to face Eredin, but Eredin decided to run against of his will because was surrounded by corrupted and confessed lackeys. Lambert and Keira decided to ally our protagonists.


	49. The heart of darkness

Our heroes discovered the story about the secret page from the diary of Rebecca. While Vincent and Alistair tried to recognize the scent of the blood beast, an odd person with a wound on the appearance came in their residence. They did not know who was or why arrived. Our protagonists observed it owned a necklace with a skull of a wolf with yellowish eyes. They believed was a werewolf and decided to present each other to the guest. The guest was a Witcher called Eskel.

"Why do you wear that necklace? What represent it?" questioned Tess

"Is a Witcher from Wolf school and his function is to keep mortals from beasts," answered Annalina

"True, and you must be the prelate of the Light Sisters," confirmed Eskel

"How do you are able to contact us?" wondered Garen

"You let some mess behind when you battle with the Sisters of the Dark," responded Eskel

"Why you possess the eyes of a werewolf?" guessed Gwaine

"What do you talk about? How looks like a werewolf?" questioned Eskel

"Eskel, you cognize how looks like a werewolf? You believe they reformed?" guessed Shota

"I am a hunter and know how looks like one, but nobody seems to be a werewolf," specified Eskel

"Alistair and I are beasts," presented Vincent

"What is a beast?" wondered Eskel

"The folk mixed the science with the supernatural," answered Alistair

"The beast is a human who has crossed the species DNA," specified Vincent

"You suggest they fuse the DNA of a human with creature and human?" guessed Eskel

"If you analyze at Vincent or Alistair they look like as a werewolf but they possess so much hair," informed Leon

"This is the first time in my existence when I witness such a matter," informed Eskel

"From where you arrive?" wondered Odysseus

"I arrive from the Norse Lands," answered Eskel

"You battle against the Wild Hunt?" wondered Morel

"With the aid of Geralt, Lambert, Keira, Triss, Yennefer, Cirilla, Vesemir, and many others," responded Eskel and added, "Also, we crushed the Wild Hunt, but they are back from the dead,"

"Do you possess any idea how to destroy the Blood Beast?" asked Garen

"We require wrecking the den of the beast," answered Eskel

"You possess any idea where you could be?" guessed Leon

"I can pursue it," replied Eskel

"You can count on me too," shared Vincent

"I am to aid," shared Alistair

"Where is the school of the Wolf?" wondered Tess

"At Kaer Morhen that is a stronghold in the Norse Lands," replied Morel

"If you arrive from the Norse Lands, who is Folstag?" wondered Odysseus

"The King of the Frost Giants," responded Eskel and specified, "I notice him,"

"Can you guess where is?" wondered Annalina

"I would state Egypt," replied Eskel

"How do you cognize it?" questioned Shota

"Likes to investigate unusual places," amused Eskel and asked, "You possess any view where are my companions?"

"Vesemir is in the Middle Lands at the Palace of People," replied Rebecca

"Yennefer and Cirilla are in Atlantis," replied Tess

"Triss is in Greece," replied Annalina

"Lambert and Keira are in the Norse Lands at Kaer Morhen," replied Shota

"You cognize where is Geralt?" wondered Eskel

"He is in Egypt," answered Shota

"We have a Blood beast to track," asked Eskel

Eskel, Alistair, and Vincent traveled to strike the beast while our heroes utilized magic to follow them. They managed to discover the place where the beast hid. The beast hid out in the sewerage of the New York City. Alistair and Rebecca kept a chart with underground of New York.

"There is the position," informed Eskel and advised, "We need to stay,"

"How the beast looks like, Witcher?" wondered Vincent

"Why you are so sarcastic?" guessed Alistair

"You possess good fortune because I cognize Lambert and is like a little brother to me," informed Eskel

"Should I inquire why you have cat eyes?" guessed Alistair

"I don't know how looks like the beast and don't tell my mum had sex by a feline," threatened Eskel

"You born with it?" wondered Vincent

"You require drinking several potions to come to be a Witcher," answered Eskel

The rest of the protagonists fled the residence and moved at Eskel, Alistair, and Vincent. From the beginning, our heroes knew they needed to discover the first the lair of the beast to wreck the place from where it came through the Underworld.

"Morel, is everything right?" wondered Tess

"I would say yes, but I am frightened to reply such question," murmured Morel

"We need comprehending something?" wondered Garen

"Is about the Wild Hunt and what their powers are capable to accomplish," explained Morel

"They might invade our world?" guessed Catherine

"If they desire to conquer your planet we will aid you to beat them," comforted Annalina

"I am frightened that would be impossible," murmured Rebecca

"Is about us? You think we don't might aid you?" wondered Shota

"You comprehend something that we don't know," guessed Leon

"Is only one method to journey in space and time and I am afraid to state they are capable to intercept the pass between planets," murmured Gwaine

"Who informed you that?" wondered Odysseus

"Merlin did subsequently to visit the Norse Lands to stop Ymir," replied Gwaine

"Nobody would aid us?" questioned Tess

"The solitary one who might aid is our companions," informed Rebecca

"You suggest Eskel and his companions?" guessed Leon

"They are only one to cease them and they knows them," informed Gwaine

"I notice we can't aid you, but we require protecting our motherland," murmured Garen

"You will be unique because you will recover the pack of Devout," comforted Leon

"We need preparing for the fight," informed Morel and explained, "The Wild Hunt with the Sisters of the Dark,"

"Liam, you better surrender and nobody will be injured," informed Catherine

"Why should I pay attention to you?" wondered Liam and snapped, "You are nothing more than a stupid human,"

"You are a possessed bastard, Liam," threatened Gwaine

"Where is the recognition of the Knights of Camelot?" wondered Cyrano

"You understand you cause a dreadful mistake," informed Tess

"Is an error to allow your dear friends chase the monster?" guessed Cyrano

"How do you sense where they are?" wondered Odysseus

"Sisters of the Dark, hounds, and riders of the Wild Hunt," numbered Annalina

"You are clever to defeat your own troops," amused Garen

"I am not a jerk to allow wield your powers to deprive the hounds," snapped Cyrano

"You receive only two options," informed Morel and wondered, "You want to surrender or die?"

"You will have mercy on me," informed Liam

"You reformed and Lycaon enslaved you," murmured Rebecca

"Why you giggle?" wondered Liam

"You say is our termination, but always you end to run away," amused Odysseus

"It is possible you will triumph, but your companions would be smashed by the Blood Beast," mocked Liam

"Eskel is a Witcher and a monster slayer," informed Catherine

"So Vincent with Alistair isn't alone," concluded Cyrano

"You desire to retreat?" guessed Shota

"Dispatch the banelings to aid the Blood Beast and slay them all," ordered Liam

Garen started fighting with Cyrano and Morel with Liam while others started fighting with the Sisters of the Dark and the riders of the Wild Hunt. Garen utilized two Agiels because wanting to replicate the fighting style of Cara. Cyrano witness what was able to accomplish with her powers because blocked deflected or turned against him every magical attack. Because Morel was an emissary, knew how to deal with the werewolves. Annalina, Leon, Gwaine, Shota, and Odysseus started fighting with the rivals while Tess, Catherine, and Rebecca shot with darts or projectiles in the Sisters of the Dark and riders. Sisters of the Dark managed projected with the dacras in Catherine and Tess, but Annalina managed to throw her dacras in Liam and Cyrano. Cyrano with Liam proposed to our protagonists to depart from as nothing occurred and after that Prelate with the Sisters of the Dark gripped the dacras from Catherine, Tess, Cyrano, and Liam and after that Cyrano with his forces left. Eskel, Vincent, and Alistair chose to chase the beast to slay it.

"Let's go after the beast and slay it," advised Eskel

"I start losing the scent," murmured Alistair and explained, "The beast is conscious we are over here,"

"What about our companions?" wondered Vincent

"They are fine," comforted Alistair and informed, "We need to strike the beast,"

"I don't comprehend why the beast chooses to come here," murmured Eskel

"We recognize the beast is limited from this position," informed Vincent

"Anybody recognizes how this beast looks like?" wondered Alistair

"I might have an idea how the beast looks like," informed Eskel

"For sure this is the first time when you counter such beast," guessed Vincent

"True, but I believe the beast is, in fact, an amorphous mass of blood," confirmed Eskel

"Consequently the being is capable to evade or slay everybody who is near an aqua source," concluded Alistair

"Send a message to our companions to close all opening what are able to let the beast flee from the sewerage," advised Eskel

"I send a message to Catherine," informed Vincent

"I question what will occur to the planet if you stay without engineering for one day," guessed Alistair

"This is not my anxiety and lets' travel because we have a beast to slay," murmured Eskel

Catherine got the note from Vincent and all were amazed to detect the beast was nothing more than an amorphous mass of blood.

"This must be a completely terrible joke," murmured Garen

"No, Sisters of the Dark placed the beast in the sewerage," denied Gwaine

"Is able to evade or slay everybody who is near an aqua source," explained Tess

"Anybody dealt with such creature?" wondered Catherine

"In Camelot, we deal with a similar thing," informed Leon

"Before you contact us or our companions from Middle Lands?" guessed Odysseus

"That happens when Merlin enters Camelot for the first time," replied Gwaine

"If I remember clearly, Uther informs me about Nimueh and what accomplished to slay Arthur," murmured Shota

"For sure failed to murder Arthur because of Merlin," guessed Rebecca

"Nimueh summon an Afanc but Merlin with Arthur murdered it," informed Annalina

"How we can stop him leaving the sewer without making victims?" wondered Catherine

"We can utilize magic and I understand somebody who is able to aid us," informed Rebecca

"We mix our powers together?" guessed Shota

"Rehearse after me the words," advised Annalina

"I stand with them; you attend to cease the water system of the town," ordered Garen

"Where do we go?" asked Tess

"We require splitting up and close the conducts," answered Rebecca

"I go with Gwaine," replied Odysseus

"I go solitary," replied Leon

"That signifies we go together," concluded Catherine

Our protagonists managed to stop the water system of the town while Eskel, Alistair, and Vincent triumph to track down the beast. The beast was in her lair and decided to wait for them because knowing if they managed to destroy the magic crystal, would be destroyed.

"I detest viewing the deceased people," murmured Vincent

"Should I inquire what are these creatures?" wondered Eskel

"They are banelings known as the lackeys of the Keeper," explained Alistair

"How we are capable to ruin it?" asked Alistair

"Execute the lackeys and smash that crystal," replied Eskel

"What you will accomplish?" wondered Vincent

"I will play with the Blood Beast," responded Eskel

Eskel gripped his silver sword and started to fight with the Blood Beast while Vincent and Alistair began fighting with the banelings. Eskel decided to fight in guard and stunned the beast. Vincent and Alistair managed to smash the crystal and the beast was destroyed.


	50. The scarab of light and minions of Seth

r heroes succeeded to take the Guardian safely to the portal and dispatched him to Norse Lands. After that, they resumed the trip because they must bring to a stop Titan Ymir and cannot beat him as they accomplished last year because needed all three dragons.

"I understand I am a Witcher and deal with beings, but a Titan overpowers me," murmured Geralt

"Why do you believe we are?" wondered Folstag and explained, "We will terminate him together,"

"You deal with such beasts before we come," shared Tracy and asked, "How you beat him?" '

"We summoned a dragon called Nidhogg to beat him," responded Reginleif

"You said this was the third time when you battle, which such monster," confessed Theo

"For sure you will inquire how we beat him the second time," guessed Rahl

"How you beat him?" wondered Jackson

"Last year we summon Nidhogg and Scarlet with Kilgharah to aid us," replied Dennee

"I believe the last two are dragons too," guessed Derek and wondered, "Why we can't contact them?"

"We don't know where is Nidhogg," responded Leo

"What about Scarlet and Kilgharah?" wondered Tara

"They fall in love and don't know where they are," answered Cara

"We have many choices to overthrow him?" guessed Braeden

"You come up with any plan if we can summon a deity or something to aid us?" questioned Derek

"We can't summon Osiris because is in the spirit world," responded Reginleif

"You don't receive a plan B to defend your homeland?" asked Tara

"What do you desire if Amanra and her loyal servant, Setna, attend the Norse," murmured Rahl

"You cognize we are fools? You notice Egypt possesses a Titan?" wondered Cara

"How do we summon him?" questioned Geralt

"Wait, you think that story might aid us?" wondered Leo

"Is getting dark and require to establish a campsite spends the night," noticed Derek

"After we complete the camp we will possess enough time for tales," explained Tracy

They triumphed to do the camp and finished eating. While the fire burned, our heroes began listening to the story of the scarab of Egypt. Only the heroes who fought against the Titans last year appreciated it.

"Who will start the tale?" wondered Derek

"Cara was the one who recalls it," replied Reginleif and concluded, "So will proceed,"

"A long time ago, Seth decided to spread terror in these lands," narrated Cara

"How does it?" wondered Tara

"Create three magical and amazingly powerful creatures and they look like as Anubis," narrated Cara

"How this story would aid us?" wondered Geralt

"We will beat the Titan in the same way," answered Derek

"The beasts of Seth start to spread terror and conquer each land of Egypt," narrated Cara

"The supernatural will be always defeated by supernatural," informed Braeden

"The beasts are extremely powerful and every soldier of Pharaoh is beaten by these creatures," resumed Folstag

"Pharaoh develops something to defeat them?" wondered Theo

"The Pharaoh mixes three pieces and breed a scarab," replied Leo

"How a scarab will be capable to aid us? What about beasts?" wondered Jackson

"The scarab goes to the heavens and summons Ra," answered Dennee

"Ra triumphs to beat the monsters of Seth," resumed Geralt

"Consequently it merits taking a try to summon it," concluded Derek

"Is a little problem," murmured Cara

"I believe the trouble isn't a very big one," hoped Theo

"In fact are two troubles and not one," murmured Leo

"Should I inquire what they are?" wondered Braeden

"The scarab is split up into three pieces," shared Reginleif

"The beasts might be released, and we need defeating them and Ymir," murmured Tara

"What about Seth? Will support us?" wondered Jackson

"We can't believe in him," advised Rahl

"We need splitting up into three teams, grasp the parts of the scarab, and run for our lives?" guessed Tara

"I know how insane it sounds, but is the sole way to beat them and the Titan," shared Cara

"I can't beat a Titan, but for sure my magic will be able to terminate them," comforted Geralt

"If the myths are true, the only deity will be capable to stop him," murmured Leon

"Could be worse than that?" guessed Jackson

"I don't want to jinx, but the partners of Kronos will come after us," informed Dennee

"Tara, you forget to say we need to set them together," advised Braeden

"What happens if a section is smashed?" wondered Theo

"We are doomed," answered Folstag

"Where is that position?" asked Derek

"Not far from here," replied Cara

"Rest well this night because tomorrow will be an unpleasant day," advised Geralt

In the morning, our heroes woke up and after that, they went to eat and managed to discover the temple, but they did not know if the myth was real or not. They looked around to view if any beasts in the region were.

"We are over here and if this location is very old," informed Folstag

"I go flying to view if anybody is close," shared Jackson

"Be careful," advised Cara

"Even you are frightened of these beasts," murmured Geralt

"My magic doesn't perceive anything," informed Theo and asked, "Theo, you detect a smell?"

"Sand," replied Theo

"Consequently this signifies the area is overlooked and we are safe," concluded Rahl

"Don't be sure because we have already begun scouting the area," advised Tracy

"Anybody has an idea what we require to discover?" wondered Derek

"We cognize just the Pharaoh triumph to snare them," answered Leo

"Consequently that signifies we require to discover a grave," concluded Reginleif

"This area is huge," murmured Braeden and asked, "How will uncover it?"

"I don't want to discover the tomb, but anybody has an idea where can be that scarab?" guessed Dennee

"If I have right been a prophecy about it," recalled Cara

"The prophecy could be in the grave?" guessed Derek

"For sure there it communicates the orders how to beat them," replied Folstag

"Not my even Witcher sense is able to notice something," murmured Geralt

"It sounds Jackson discovers something," informed Theo

"You uncover something?" wondered Rahl

"Someone utilized a powerful magic spell to shroud the area," answered Jackson

"Seth fights for himself," answered Leo and shared, "Sisters of the Dark managed to release them,"

"Allow me to break the spell and fly one more time," informed Tara

"Spots something there," noticed Geralt

"That must be the grave, but I don't suspect anything," informed Theo

"Was a battle," observed Tracy

"They could be near," informed Dennee

"What are these beasts?" wondered Tracy

"Minions of Seth," responded Geralt

Our heroes observed three enormous creatures and the weapons of the creatures burned with a blue flame. The first creature had two sticks, the second creature possessed a scythe, and the third one had a hatchet. Cara and Dennee tried to wield their powers but did not work against them. Jackson and Tracy tried to paralyze them with Kanima venom, but it did not work either. Nothing was effective to devastate them and the unique way to crush them was to expose the scarab. Folstag tried to refrigerate them, but did not work. Geralt tested his silver sword and triumphed to disarm a beast and sever his palm, but the hand restored and provided a paw in the lips. All decided to fight four people against one creature and Braeden saw a riddle and threw with smoke grenades to run away splitting up into three groups. Before to separately up Braeden informed them the riddle and the first crowd was made of Derek, Braeden, Cara, and Leo.

"We need answering a stupid riddle?" asked Cara

"The Sword of Truth can't injure them," informed Leo

"You recall the riddle," wondered Derek

"You must seek it at the seat of evil," narrated Braeden

"How well you understand the Egyptian?" wondered Derek'

"Enough to translate something," responded Braeden

"Calm down, all of you," advised Cara and wondered, "What could be the seat of evil?"

"I don't cognize what you want to say, but let's run," advised Leo

"That thing triumphs to discover," murmured Derek

"The seat of evil," replied Braeden

"Could be a being or a position?" wondered Cara

"I don't know, but go because we grip him," advised Derek

"You are delirious?" wondered Braeden

"We need finding the statue of Seth," advised Cara

"We cognize what we require to accomplish," comforted Leo

"Let's run fast," advised Cara

"Sisters of the Dark and the riders of the Wild Hunt," showed Leo

"We have luck; Seth is against Kronos and us," informed Braeden

"The power of the dacra can't able to smash it," amused Derek

"Was knocked by ten dacra and not a scratch," noticed Cara

All four managed to discover the sculpture of Seth. Cara grabbed the first section of the scarab and Derek with Leo sent a message to others. All had encountered Sisters of the Dark and the riders, but the minions of Seth slew them. Braeden stated they required to investigate the area where the moon hit the sea of reeds. Next team was made of Jackson, Tracy, Folstag, Reginleif, and Geralt.

"You are fine?" wondered Jackson

"Calm down, I will heal and is just a scratch," replied Geralt

"Where could be the sea of the reeds?" wondered Folstag

"We encounter a minor problem because is daytime and not night," informed Tara and asked, "Where is the moon?"

"Is a metaphoric speaking?" guessed Reginleif

"All messages can't be a metaphoric one," advised Geralt

"Hence we require finding the sea of the reeds," concluded Tracy

"I might have an idea about it," informed Jackson

"How you can be so convinced?" wondered Folstag

"Likes to produce pictures and is a creator," shared Reginleif

"You must be an extremely clever boy if you comprehended this," murmured Geralt

"I am the only one who doesn't understand?" wondered Tracy

"In Egypt doesn't exist ocean in the middle of the nation," informed Jackson

"Must be a divider what represents the ocean," concluded Reginleif

"Where do we run into that divider?" wondered Geralt

"The beast discovers us, again," answered Folstag

"For sure is up when we locate the point to have fun with the beast," advised Jackson

"Is able to climb on the wall and succeed to obstruct the way," advised Reginleif

They triumphed to run into the sea of reeds. Titan Ymir was there, Tracy observed an enormous gap in the roof, and something gleams on the divider. Jackson turned in Kanima, grasped the second section of scarab while others started fighting down with the follower. Geralt produced a large tornado of flames and triumphed to blind the brute. After that, they ran away with the scarab. Reginleif sent others a note about the riddle and Ymir. The ultimate team was made of Tara, Theo, Rahl, and Dennee.

"You require finding your salvation in the crown of the great Pharaoh," narrated Rahl

"We need finding the Pharaoh?" asked Theo

"Could be his tomb?" guessed Tara

"Is a sculpture," informed Dennee

"Why are you so sure about?" wondered Theo

"Use your head, Theo," snapped Rahl and explained, "They know where the creatures will escape,"

"When three demented unstoppable creatures try destroying you, you don't stay digging a grave," informed Dennee

"The unique place where could be is a sculpture," informed Tara

"Are many statues," murmured Theo and asked, "How we are able to find the good one?"

"I wield my powers to see if you state the truth," informed Dennee

"Consequently I, Theo or Tara say this is," informed Rahl

"This strategy might work," murmured Tara

The ultimate team succeeded to obtain the last piece and all of them attended the meeting place. Our protagonists were amazed to witness Titan Ymir with his loyal minions. In the following second, the minions of Seth appeared and began to slaughter everyone in their way. They mixed the scarab and the scarab glid to the heavens. From the sky appeared Ra and injured the minions of Seth. After that, Ra started to battle with Titan Ymir and beat him.


	51. The power of elements and giant of bones

In the sunrise, our protagonists woke up, consumed, and attended the council room to establish the plan on how to conquer the Skrim of Underworld. The Skrim came closer and closer to the populated area of Odin's kingdom and was afraid; the Skrim would slay or injure many people.

"We deal with a giant created of bones," informed Cenred

"Why Sisters of Dark work for Kronos?" wondered Isaac

"They don't know what means the word loyalty," responded Arthur

"To keep your life you must make many sacrifices," advised Zedd

"They have a secret plan and wait for the removal of Kronos," guessed Amalia

"Why the riders of the Wild Hunt don't join?" asked Aaron

"Sometimes is better to stay neutral in a conflict," answered Thor

"We have a huge spear," informed Henry and wondered, "How will utilize it?"

"We could breed a giant or something to battle against the Skrim," informed Mordred

"Anybody has an idea how we can produce a giant?" questioned Allison

"I believe I have an idea how to produce an elemental giant," comforted Thor

"What do you suggest with an elemental giant?" wondered Nikko

"Do you cognize what are the four primordial elements?" questioned Gekko

"Want to state a giant made of air, water, fire, and soil," explained Zedd

"This is an intriguing idea," shared Zedd and asked, "How we accomplish that?"

"Not far more from here is the Isle of the blessed," informed Mordred

"I don't hear in my life about this Isle," murmured Aaron

"The Isle was smashed along with all attestation by Uther," explained Cenred

"Why the Isle of Blessed is important?" questioned Amalia

"Is the middle of the Old Religion," answered Arthur

"What is the Old Religion?" wondered Nikko

"The Old Religion related the traditions and method of existence owned by aging to the magic users of the kingdom. It was grounded on the knowledge of a sacred balance between all folk, beasts, and components of the creation, which must be eternally preserved. At the heart of the religion represent the balance between life and death itself," shared Gwen

"In this mysterious Isle we are capable to produce our warrior?" wondered Henry

"Is the middle of the magic world," explained Arthur

"What about the spear? We grab it with us?" wondered Isaac

"I believe we require to grab it," guessed Gwen

"Is too huge to grab with us," murmured Allison

"I know is huge and we can lose it but you neglect something important," informed Mordred

"The spear is huge and in the next second," observed Nikko

"Become extremely small and after that, we make again enormous to provide to the combatant to battle it," resumed Cenred

"When we smash the Skrim our further step is to catch Jennifer," advised Gekko

"After that, we will dispatch him to the Norse Lands," resumed Zedd

"To rescue her with others from the curse," specified Henry

"After we accomplish the assignment you will explore our lands," shared Thor

"Capture some photographs or recordings," guessed Aaron

"We boarded in a fairy story," amused Amalia

Mordred, Gwen, Zedd, and Henry mixed their magic to produce the spear very small. They left in the morning and stopped at Daobeth. Our little heroes saw from the beginning this position had something special.

"This is an attractive place to spend the night," murmured Isaac

"Don't say you are frightened of the dark," amused Thor

"What happens here?" wondered Amalia

"This stronghold was the most powerful in Albion," shared Arthur

"Is wreckage," murmured Aaron and asked, "What happen here?"

"The stronghold was smashed by dragons," responded Gwen

"I believe they possessed a compelling reason to accomplish that," hoped Henry

"A long time ago a scholar found in an ancient book a scroll about Boxes of Orden and an incantation," explained Mordred

"What are the Boxes of Orden?" asked Allison

"A box made from three pieces and the one who places them together is able to control everybody," replied Zedd

"This doesn't sound good," murmured Nikko

"The scholar attend the ruler to display him what discovers because wanting a reward," narrated Arthur

"For sure the ruler executed the scholar and contacted a wizard," guessed Gekko

"The wizard realized unleashed an amazingly powerful dark magic and wanted to destroy all three boxes," narrated Mordred

"Was killed and the ruler succeeded to rule everyone," wondered Allison and questioned, "How they terminated him?"

"Once in 500 years a baby is brought into this world and doesn't possess magic, but isn't affected by it," replied Zedd

"Consequently that signifies the power of Orden doesn't affect him," concluded Isaac

"Become a friend with a dragon and the dragon told him what happened," narrated Arthur

"How managed to split the Box of Orden?" wondered Aaron

"Become the servant of the king and split up the boxes," responded Arthur

"The box was smashed and the incantation was shattered," informed Amalia

"Because the dragons were imprisoned, they choose to ruin everything," resumed Mordred

"As a result, this provides time to the child to cover the boxes," concluded Nikko

"Give his friend the map where are the boxes," narrated Arthur

"The child was arrested and slaughtered to rescue the planet," murmured Gekko

"After that, all dragons demolished the stronghold and don't spare anybody," narrated Cenred

"They possessed a compelling reason," noticed Henry

After they had made the flames to consume, Nikko and Gekko ended to scout the region because they experienced an unusual presence because did not know from where it neared. After an hour, they triumphed to identify the source.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" wondered Gekko

"Who are you? You are humans?" asked Entity

"We are Oni Commandants and the Oni is the tail of a Kitsune," presented Gekko

"You perceive what happens here?" wondered Entity

"My name is Gekko and his name is Nikko, we are a sibling, and yes," presented Gekko

"That damned king cursed me," murmured Entity

"We cognize the story, but you are?" wondered Nikko

"I am that kid who sacrifices to free Daobeth," murmured Entity

"Is a method to finish up the curse?" asked Gekko

"Grasp this and set it at the shrine of the Isle of Blessed," replied Entity

"I believe you don't try to do something," informed Gekko

"Only the magic of Old Religion is able to aid me," advised Entity

"I believe this isn't just a foolish trick," hoped Nikko

In the sunrise, our protagonists woke up. Nikko and Gekko gave the object and informed them about the mysterious entity who presented them the ring. Zedd would look at it and would use magic to view if the entity told the truth or not.

"Is telling the truth or not?" wondered Nikko

"Has right," confirmed Zedd

"What said to accomplish with this ring?" questioned Gwen

"Know we advance to the Isle of Blessed and informed us to set on the shrine," replied Gekko

"That shrine was established by my dad in the recall of the folk that died," murmured Arthur

"Consequently that signifies is a tormented soul," concluded Thor

"Who could utilize his magic powers to see how that place looks like?" wondered Aaron

"Is something wrong with you or Shumi?" guessed Cenred

"Said there are many interferences," translated Amalia

"There is the veil between the worlds," murmured Mordred

"That place is secure?" wondered Isaac

"That position is lethal during the Samhain night because someone could sacrifice and open a tear in the veil," informed Allison

"Someone accomplishes the homework for today," noticed Arthur

"We party Samhain, too," advised Henry

"Has right because Samhain is perceived as Halloween," informed Thor

Our protagonists notice the Caillich with Jennifer and Sisters of the Dark. In the following second, they understood that was not Caillich and was Calisto. They accompanied the Skrim of Underworld to stop our heroes to create the elemental giant and destroy the Skrim.

"We cognize you desire to smash the Skrim," informed Jennifer

"Consequently you deliver him here," concluded Nikko

"You are outmatched," snapped Calisto

"How do you are able to assemble an army without to be unnoticed?" wondered Thor

"What do you desire?" asked Isaac

"You can surrender now and receive a merciful death or if you don't surrender your dying will be painful," informed Calisto

"I am extremely young to pass away," murmured Aaron

"Nobody will pass away," confessed Mordred

"What you can accomplish?" questioned Calisto and informed, "You can't run,"

"I receive an exceptional delivery for you," amused Allison

"You desire to battle, Allison?" wondered Jennifer

"Is an archer and her last wish is to launch an arrow," informed Zedd

"Slay all," ordered Calisto

"Get down," informed Henry

"Don't allow them to escape," ordered Jennifer

"You rescued us with a dart," murmured Arthur

"A dart what possesses in electrified place," specified Gekko

"How huge it was that place?" wondered Gwen

"Huge enough to cover a human," replied Nikko

"For sure they enjoyed our surprise," amused Thor

"Aaron, what you aimed to accomplish?" wondered Mordred

"I desired to shift me into a dragon," replied Aaron

"You are delirious?" guessed Cenred

"How you can shift into a dragon?" wondered Allison

"Your aura becomes a dragon and magician forms that aura into a dragon?" guessed Cenred

"That wanted to do," shared Amalia

"Sometimes is good you produce a backup plan," confessed Arthur

"We possess the ring and the spear," informed Henry

"We need moving fast because that trick wouldn't take long," advised Gekko

"Where is that Isle?" wondered Isaac

"There," showed Mordred

"The Isle of Blessed has been just a wreckage," murmured Nikko

"The very strong magic allows feel each organic thing," replied Gwen

"You must kid," murmured Nikko and wondered, "Why is just a boat?"

"I believe they don't have enough planks to produce more boats," guessed Henry

"We utilize magic to clone the vessel," informed Zedd

After our heroes succeeded to clone the boats, went the Isle of Blessed to put the ring at the shrine and create the elemental giant to fight with the Skrim of Underworld. Calisto with Jennifer with Sisters of the Dark made me to the Isle. The wizards combined their magic to make a magic shield preventing the enemies to come.

"The protection isn't impenetrable enough," noticed Mordred

"Is strong enough to allocate us time to build the giant," advised Allison

"Let's have fun with them," informed Gekko

"You are delirious?" asked Thor and explained, "You can be slain,"

"You have ranged weapons to support us?" wondered Nikko

"Many crossbows," replied Cenred

"Let's view if they enjoy the burning arrows," advised Henry

"I use the dacras because are more lethal," informed Gwen

"Funny, they triumph to scatter the protection and the giant isn't ready," murmured Isaac

"We can strike them," confessed Arthur

"Shumi desires to teach them an example," informed Aaron

"Zedd you can produce a sandstorm?" wondered Amalia

"We don't have sands here," murmured Zedd

"Why you don't give up and pass away?" asked Calisto

"You are a banshee?" asked Zedd

"What is your business, wizard?" wondered Jennifer

"Is able to foresee the demise," informed Aaron

"Consequently you believe you will don't die," concluded Jennifer

"Look around you, are outmatched, nobody is able to rescue you," threatened Calisto

"What declare?" wondered Uther

"Dad," murmured Arthur

"The ghost from shrine informed us," informed Uther

"Calisto, we possess a vast army," observed Cenred and numbered, "My army and Uther army,"

"Why a king sacrifices his life?" wondered Isaac

"Is our responsibility," replied Mordred

"Your giant is dead," noticed Calisto and threatened, "Your vast army can't defeat the Skrim,"

"Funny they make invisible," murmured Thor

"Let's display our secret weapon," advised Amalia

"Consequently you are the sands," concluded Henry

The magicians mixed their power, produced a huge sandstorm, and made all invisible people visible. From the middle of the shrine emerged a magical Shockwave and the Triple Goddess of Old Religion called the elements and the giant appeared. The elemental giant started fighting with the Skrim while others with the Sisters of the Dark, Calisto, and Jennifer. Jennifer with Calisto with the remaining troops decided to succumb and ran away.


	52. The implosion of Atlas

The dark approached and our protagonists did not cognize the solution to the riddle. The riddle was crucial because the response was the location of Atlas shrine.

"How stupid we are," murmured Chiron

"You managed to obtain the answer to the riddle?" guessed Ciri

"Who carefully read the riddle?" wondered Yen

"The riddle states we require to discover the place where the moon hit the sea of reeds," recited Liam

"What is the solution?" questioned Stiles

"You must joke," murmured Theris

"The reeds are herbs who enjoy aqua very much," informed Malia

"Is such place in Atlantis?" wondered Verna

"How can be?" wondered Hayden and shared, "Atlantis is an Island surrounded by ocean and the ocean has salt water,"

"Is place in Atlantis where the sea keeps soft water," recalled Elyan

"There is the shrine of Atlas," deduced Donovan

"In the shrine is our artifact," resumed Misha

"Should I ask where cultivates the reeds?" guessed Ciri

"We are in the different part of Atlantis," murmured Elyan

"It will require days or months to go in the south," shared Yen

"It must be another method," hoped Hayden

"In fact is another method, but very dangerous and if we possess success tomorrow we are at the objective," divulged Chiron

"We turn into birdies and glide?" questioned Malia

"We will utilize an Underworld Passage," replied Alator

"Erebus? You say the land of the dead?" wondered Stiles

"That is the only to stop Promethean," murmured Alator

"Don't say you are frightened of the dark," amused Dahlia

"Nobody is afraid of the dark, but that the location is dreadful," explained Liam

"I understand dangerous is Underworld, but is the sole way to beat him," comforted Elyan

"What happens if we lose time and take on the long way?" wondered Misha

"The power of Promethean increases in the relative amount to the destruction caused," answered Verna

"Not daily you rescue the planet," divulged Donovan

"With this, you will have the chance to view with your own eyes Erebus," comforted Theris

"The moon will indicate us the place?" wondered Stiles

"You can do something with your magic, Yennefer?" guessed Dahlia

"I will attempt," replied Yen

"Consequently that means early in the sunrise we depart from and during the darkness, we reaching the other side of the Island," concluded Ciri

"We receive the artifact and get to sleep," amused Stiles

"In two days from now the Titan will be ruined," informed Theris

"For sure the Wild Hunt will chase us in Erebus," shared Elyan

"Why they don't give up?" questioned Misha

"That would be the ultimate thing what a rider will accomplish," answered Alator

"In match is the domination of the human race," explained Donovan

"If they desire conflict, let's display them what means the war with humankind," encouraged Verna

"After we devastate Promethean we require to rescue Zack," conditioned Liam

"After we devastate Narcis and Caranthir we attend to the Norse Lands," confessed Chiron

"I am the only who will overlook this pleasant place?" wondered Hayden

All commenced smiling when heard Hayden. After that, they went to sleep because they would experience a long way to cross the Erebus until they would reach the south area of Atlantis. Our little heroes apprehended many things about that place. In the sunrise, they woke up and reached the gateway of the Underworld.

"At this place we are," murmured Liam

"That is the Passage to Underworld," showed Chiron and wondered, "You are okay?"

"I apprehend a powerful scream," responded Malia

"You have the chance to relate the Erebus," amused Dahlia

"Is the first time when I observe this area," comforted Ciri

"I estimate you are familiar with it," guessed Misha

"You knew last year the Earth was almost destroyed by Keeper?" asked Chiron

"You triumph to terminate them," informed Donovan

"Consequently that signifies you journey to all targets except New York," concluded Stiles

"The sole way to journey in that area was the Underworld Passage," shared Verna

"Tomorrow we are on the other side?" guessed Malia

"For sure you desire to depart from," confessed Theris

"If this is the unique way to rescue the planet we require doing it," divulged Hayden

"I believe we are lucky," comforted Yen

"The Wild Hunt will not come down here," amused Alator

"I possess a nasty feeling about that," shared Ciri

"Should I inquire why?" wondered Misha

"Caranthir trains his armed forces," noticed Yen

"Where goes?" wondered Donovan

"To uncover the position of Atlas shrine," guessed Chiron

"Anybody cognizes some cutoffs?" wondered Liam

"The shades will be able to respond to these questions," replied Theris

"You believe they ghost will work together?" wondered Hayden

"If they not, they will experience the Agiel on the skin," threatened Dahlia

"Why are these shrines?" asked Malia

"Over here are many tormented souls," replied Alator

"Who is the one who rules this land?" wondered Stiles

"I would state Titan Oranos who is the Keeper of the Underworld," answered Verna

Some shades developed from nowhere and showed the way to the Underworld Passage. Theris recognized these shades because they aided him to get away from Erebus.

"We can believe in them," informed Theris

"Why you are convinced about this?" wondered Stiles

"They aided me to get away from Erebus," responded Theris

"You are completely unopposed from my type," shared Malia and specified, "You are a jackal, and I am a werecoyote,"

"As a result, the cousin of a jackal is the coyote understood as the wolf of the Desert," concluded Dahlia

"What happen to you?" asked Hayden

"I don't know if we speak about that, but I believe is the time," comforted Chiron

"You apprehended something?" wondered Liam

"The reason why we desire to rescue your companions," replied Elyan

"I guess is the time for another tale," guessed Donovan

"Not every one of us starts as a protagonist," replied Alator

"Consequently, Theris was dispatched here because was punished," concluded Misha

"Redeem and grow into the chief of Anubites," related Verna

"I estimate you are not the only in this class," guessed Yen

"You desire to say about Folstag?" wondered Ciri

"Was the trickster of Norse Lands, grew into one of the notorious giants that servant of Odin and additionally became the ruler of the giants," shared Theris

"We will encounter them?" wondered Misha

"The Mord'Sith is a servant of Master Rahl," informed Dahlia

"Are any Mord'Sith who was like you?" wondered Misha

"Especially, Cara, Garen, and Denna," confessed and comforted, "You will encounter them soon,"

"Master Rahl is Darken Rahl?" wondered Stiles

"Master Rahl is Richard too, but the villain was Darken Rahl," explained Alator

"You overlook Panis Rahl who is the dad of both," corrected Malia

"You study his volumes for sure," shared Verna and divulged, "Sister Nicci is a Sister of the Dark,"

"You overlook Mordred, Cenred and Morgana," comforted Chiron

"Are many people who change?" wondered Ciri and shared, "That's great to perceive,"

"As a result, you choose to jeopardize everything because you understand how it experiences," concluded Yen

"Some of us are not like you suppose they are," recalled Hayden

"What you talk about?" wondered Theris

"You recall since we encounter we speak about our name or what we are?" guessed Donovan

"If I remember clearly the chimera is an abomination," recalled Dahlia and apologized, "Sorry for the term,"

"In fact, the Chimera can't exist because chimeras are produced by an ancient order named the Dread Doctors," confessed Hayden

"Where is the difficulty?" questioned Elyan

"They were slain and Theo revived them proclaiming the leader of chimera pack," explained Liam

"That means before you come here," deduced Alator

"We battle against chimera pack and the alpha pack," resumed Stiles

Cirilla and Yennefer sensed four entries appeared and spot Caranthir, Eredin, Nithral, and Implerith. They ended to go into hiding to apprehend what they conversed and did not understand why they came here solitary.

"Anybody watches you?" wondered Eredin

"We require to hurry because these rogues are over here," shared Caranthir

"How do you understand that?" asked Imlerith

"For sure they search something and the unique way to go there is the hallway," guessed Nithral

"Soon will be ready to start the project," recalled Imlerith

"They guess something?" questioned Imlerith

"When they will perceive will be too late," comforted Caranthir

"Is like you take the sweets of a child," amused Nithral

"This union is going down," shared Eredin

"Kronos and the Titans will be imprisoned in Tartarus," resumed Eredin

"If Lycaon is smashed, all fight will terminate," conditioned Imlerith

"Nobody should discover we met here," explained Eredin

Our protagonists did not suspect the disloyalty of the Wild Hunt. Eredin, Imlerith, and Nithral departed from and Caranthir remained alone. Ciri took up a stone and tossed it in the helmet of Caranthir. Caranthir understood they picked up everything.

"How long you've been there?" wondered Caranthir

"Long enough to discover about your trivial conversation with Eredin, Nithral, and Imlerith," responded Ciri

"About the disloyalty of your union, you recall?" asked Yen

"You believe you will be capable to interrupt me?" questioned Caranthir

"Your partners will discover," threatened Stiles

"It isn't pleasant to betray your companions," murmured Malia

"Time to conclude this myself," snapped Caranthir

"You are outnumbered," informed Chiron and advised, "Surrender while you can,"

"You with your companions should give in, not me," advised Caranthir

"Where are your riders?" wondered Theris

"Why you propose such things?" asked Dahlia

"You asked about my army and you have the chance to witness it," confessed Caranthir

"As the navigator, you are capable to summon holes from space and time," deduced Misha

"What are these beings?" wondered Elyan

"Shall I present my loyal servants; they are the elements," presented Caranthir

"Time to finish this," threatened Donovan

"What a piece is," murmured Liam

"Disappear and let us deal with the elements," amused Alator

"I sympathize with that," confessed Verna

Our heroes began fighting with the ice element. They observe their strength against artilleries or magic. The ice elements threw with enormous balls made of ice with snow and in the following second began to snow and the elements teleported to a side and another. Yennefer with the aid of Verna and Dahlia produced a magical shield to put an end to Caranthir. Ciri started fighting with Caranthir and after that, Yennefer used her magic to make the weapons deal fire damage. Our protagonists managed to beat Caranthir and his elementals, but ran away.

"I am the only one who is curious to comprehend what the Wild Hunt will accomplish after disloyalty," guessed Liam

"We will discover at the right time," confessed Theris

"I don't know, but we require to figure out what they are preparing," murmured Yen

"If the Titans will be Tartarus that suggests they will have the chance to dominate all," deduced Stiles

"The unique who will stay is Lycaon," resumed Chiron

"So if Kronos vanishes, Sisters of the Dark will work for Keeper again," concluded Malia

"That indicates the allies of Lycaon, will vanish," deduced Elyan

"Consequently our function is to rescue our companions and defeat Lycaon," concluded Hayden

"They will accomplish the complex part of the goal for us," amused Verna

"I believe they will return back to their home," hoped Donovan

"For sure is impossible for them," murmured Dahlia

"That is the way out?" wondered Misha and confessed, "After an unpleasant day we succeeded,"

"We need finding the temple of Atlas," advised Alator

Our protagonists uncovered the Underworld Passage and departed from the Erebus. After an hour, they triumph to discover the sea of the reeds and the shrine of Atlas. Sisters of the Dark with the lackeys of Promethean came to stop them. The wizards used the power of relics, in the next second a giant sphere appeared and began, to absorb all lackeys. Titan Promethean was beaten and Sisters of the Dark ran away. Atlas destroyed the lackey titan and our heroes continued their journey.


	53. The greek nightmare

Our protagonists must enter Erebus to put an end to Kronos because Kronos succeeded to seize Gaia and confined her. Zeus unlocked an entry to send in Erebus and free Gaia. Triss investigated many rumors about Erebus, but never had the chance to view it with her own eyes.

"I study books about this area," confessed Triss

"You never had the chance to witness it," guessed Ajax

"This area is the residence of all tormented souls around the planet," explained Morgana

"This land stretches around the world and possesses various names?" wondered Aiden

"This piece is governed by Hades and his world is recognized as Erebus," responded Eitri

"Hades is with or against us?" questioned Ethan

"Is against us, but desires to preserve his donkey," clarified Panis

"I can view the chart again?" wondered Scott

"You notice something?" asked Kira

"I am unsure if Scott identifies what I see, but this edge, it seems to be on this side," shared Josh

"You desire to add is under Erebus?" guessed Brokk

"Is a method to view what Scott and Josh spot?" questioned Caraticus

"What could be under Erebus?" wondered Serena

"The deepest dimension of Erebus known as Tartarus," replied Panis

"I cognize a charm what permits me to view with your visions," informed Triss

"You mean entering the mind of someone?" guessed Scott

"Enter my mind," advised Josh

"They are right," informed Triss and advised, "Wait to turn the chart,"

"So Kronos chained his mum in Tartarus," concluded Ajax

"How we enter Tartarus?" asked Corey

"We require getting an entry with the symbol of Poseidon," responded Panis

"I estimate that land is more horrible than this one," guessed Scott

"Should I respond your question or you recall the answer already?" wondered Brokk

"This time, can expose the reality," advised Kira

"What you talk about?" wondered Eitri

"I believe this time we can figure out how Kronos triumph to beat the Keeper," informed Ethan

"Let's view, where Gaia is," shared Caraticus

"What they are accomplishing?" asked Aiden

"Don't say they are humans," murmured Serena

"They are responsible for what I or Josh or others chimeras live," confessed Corey

"I view at their clothing and yours," murmured Morgana and questioned, "Why they carry such old clothes?"

"They come from 1767, and that is the surgeon known as Marcel," informed Josh

"Sebastian was obliterated and undertook everything to revive him," guessed Morgana

"That site is the key fortress if I have right," divulged Triss

"They are to many to battle with them," murmured Scott

"For certain must exist some cutoffs," comforted Eitri

"I believe we possess a concealed weapon," thought Serena

"Who is our concealed weapon?" questioned Kira

"Corey, because is able to become invisible," replied Panis

"Is too dangerous," snapped Ethan

"We understand that, but is able to make invisible himself or somebody else too," explained Caraticus

"You are very smart," complimented Aiden

"So Aiden and Ethan turns the massive werewolf and attend to release Gaia," concluded Brokk

"While you distract them," resumed Corey

Triss sensed Imlerith and informed to conceal because the riders of the Wild Hunt were in Erebus. A rider of the Wild Hunt observes something move and went there to search. In the following second, the rider disappeared. The other troops wanted to attend to see what occurred, but Imlerith grinned and resumed his journey.

"That man is blind," murmured Ethan an asked, "Why to stop the riders?"

"I don't like it," replied Ajax

"Wait for us," murmured Corey

"I cognize Imlerith, but never wastes an opportunity to fight and kill," shared Triss

"Why doesn't assault us?" questioned Josh

"They bury something," answered Morgana

"Their disloyalty?" guessed Scott

"You must joke?" questioned Panis

"As a result, they cognize the Titans will be crushed by us and only who will remain is Lycaon," concluded Kira

"You don't realize how they hate the humankind," divulged Brokk

"I don't know if I should be happy or scared," revealed Aiden

"We should warn our rivals about their disloyalty?" questioned Eitri

"They will not believe us," murmured Josh

"Is extremely late to do something," advised Serena

"I understand we are in Erebus, but is late," informed Corey

"We require uncovering an area where to spend the night," advised Eitri

"Where do you want to slumber?" asked Morgana

"They will view us," murmured Josh

"I produce a delusion and conceal in it," comforted Triss

"If Imlerith wanted to murder us, we should be gone by now," explained Aiden

"Consequently we sleeper in a huge cube," concluded Brokk

"Sisters of the Dark are able to finish up the charm?" guessed Ethan

"They can't accomplish that and don't know we are here," responded Panis

"Who will stay awake first?" wondered Kira

"Nobody, because I empower this cube to sense where somebody will come here," replied Caraticus

"They aren't enough?" asked Scott

"You are very sensitive," shared Triss and explained, "I will utilize that spell,"

"In the sunrise after we swallow, we enter in Tartarus," resumed Caraticus

The darkness passed and nobody came scouring the region. Our protagonists were shaken and confused because they did not know the plans of Imlerith and the riders of the Wild Hunt. In the following second, the ground started to jiggle and spot Kronos.

"Kronos doesn't know we are over here," murmured Morgana and wondered, "Why returns?"

"Discover we seek Gaia," replied Josh

"Or discoveries about the aims of the Wild Hunt," replied Triss

"Let's discover Gaia," advised Corey

"This is the first time when I view Tartarus," shared Ajax

"You never see what is behind the gate?" wondered Aiden

"Nobody has the chance to view what is in Tartarus," explained Brook

"The God be with us," amused Scott

"If we go deeper, more hooraying will be," informed Serena

"Are not symbols of a fight," observed Kira

"That means everything is under the authority of the Keeper," concluded Eitri

"Don't say that geek invites and trust all allies of Kronos," murmured Ethan

"That accomplished and the Keeper was an idiot," specified Panis

"Kronos will experience the same fate," guessed Ethan

"Don't be so sure because The Wild Hunt doesn't accept any aid when they conquer the planet," confessed Caraticus

"Who is that person?" wondered Triss

"That is the beast of Gevaudan," answered Corey

"Should I inquire what is doing here?" guessed Serena

"Seek Dread Doctors, more specific after Marcel, who is the Surgeon," responded Kira

"This is the position where we divide us," recalled Ajax

"Take care," advised Corey

The first team was produced all except Ethan, Aiden, and Corey. They went seeing if how many partners of Kronos were in Tartarus. Our protagonists saw how looked like the deepest dimension of Erebus and were more frightened than entire Erebus.

"This land is horrible and many tormented souls lurk in the darkness," noticed Ajax

"I believe they will be fine," hoped Josh

"You have right about that person and I estimate that is the Surgeon," shared Triss

"What they are accomplishing?" asked Kira

"The Keeper recruits everybody?" guessed Brokk

"Lycaon is the one who recruits them," informed Scott

"Sisters of the Dark, Banelings, and riders," showed Eitri

"That is Imlerith," informed Panis

"Smirked at us again," noticed Scott

"I am the only who believes is a foolish idea to be over here?" wondered Scott

"You require calming down because that man desires to smash Kronos," comforted Ajax

"I have the same opinion, but we never should sub estimate the riders," specified Triss

"If Kronos will travel, I don't want to understand what will happen next," revealed Kira

"Why doesn't free Gaia?" asked Morgana

"Wait for the surprise attack that will coexist with the slip of Kronos," replied Serena

"The concealed weapon of Kronos is Lycaon," deduced Josh

"I don't want to remain here when Kronos is beaten," replied Caraticus

"We enjoy success because the Titans are undefeated," confessed Kira

"I possess an uneasy feeling about this," murmured Ajax

"Should I question what occurred?" wondered Scott

"Somebody sights us," replied Morgana

"Be ready to assault," advised Triss

"The riders vanished?" asked Scott

"They don't want to battle with us," responded Brokk

"Some of them altered their brain," murmured Eitri

"At times I am extremely delighted because I can utilize Condar," confessed Serena

"We spoke about the wolf and the wolf is at the door," showed Panis

"What to say about Kronos," guessed Caraticus

Kronos viewed and smirked at them because knowing there was no getaway. Sebastian with Sisters of the Dark with some riders approached and surrounded them. Makoto did not comprehend how they managed to go there without to be unnoticed by somebody.

"I cognize you will come here sooner or later," threatened Kronos

"How do you understand that?" wondered Morgana

"You switched the boundaries too fast, Morgana," snapped Kronos

"You will stay in this pit forever," threatened Serena

"Why they are over here?" wondered Sebastian

"Why do you care, Sebastian?" questioned Scott and explained, "You cognize to lie,"

"Indeed, where are your companions? Lost in Tartarus?" wondered Sebastian

"Kronos, this will be your grave," informed Ajax

"I caught Gaia some time ago and I smash all evidence," comforted Kronos

"You are certain about this?" wondered Kira

"I am convinced, but my anorak father aided you," murmured Kronos

"I am the only one comprehends how they are near?" asked Makoto

"What do you suggest?" wondered Sebastian

"They pass unnoticed and almost free Gaia," replied Surgeon

"I don't want to praise, but you are beautiful," complimented Panis

"You will pay because you invade our planet," threatened Brokk

"Don't cause me to consume you, dull dwarf," snapped Sebastian

"Don't make me burn you, wolf," provoked Triss

"Where are Ethan, Aiden, and Corey?" wondered Pathologist

"I leave behind my companion because of you," murmured Josh

"Is something wrong?" questioned Sebastian

"Should I ask where are the riders?" guessed Serena

"Corey is capable to make invisible," informed Geneticist

"Will deliver Gaia," comforted Eitri

"That's why I detest invisibility," murmured Ophthalmologist

"You are doomed, Kronos," threatened Caraticus

Kronos surveyed at them a second and did not comprehend what they desired to state about the Wild Hunt. Triss produced a giant firebomb with the aid of Morgana to deceive them. After that, they started to speed and battle. Ethan, Aiden, and Corey looked around and investigated the region where Gaia could exist.

"I believe they are okay," hoped Corey

"We require moving rapidly," informed Ethan

"Let's shift the into the enormous wolf," advised Aiden

"You are huge," complimented Corey

"Jump on me," ordered Voltron

"I believe this isn't a net," hoped Corey

"If I am Gaia, what I should accomplish to be discovered?" wondered Voltron

"Is the titan of earth," recalled Corey

"There is nothing alive except us," murmured Voltron

"Wait for a second; the shades are falling combatants of Greek," recalled Corey

"What is the essence?" questioned Voltron

"They are tormented spirits," explained Corey

"To obtain the brightness they require doing something good, not bad," informed Voltron

"Look," showed Corey

"They can comprehend us?" wondered Voltron

"Greetings, you cognize where is Gaia?" questioned Corey

"I believe this is not a net," hope Voltron

"How do we unlock the door?" asked Corey

"This trap succeeds every time," shared Voltron

They triumphed to unlock the door. Ethan, Aiden, and Corey discovered Gaia chained. From the dark was caught a giggle. Our protagonists looked there and they notice Imlerith with many succubi. Imlerith consumed wine and food.

"You disturb me from the evening meal," informed Imlerith

"You require a diet because you are a pot-bellied pig," advised Voltron

"If I am pot-bellied pig you are servants," threatened Imlerith

"Why you allow us to come here?" wondered Corey

"The league is doomed and thought Kronos is powerful, but the reality was another," replied Imlerith

"You need betraying him?" guessed Voltron

"You are the most stupid human that I witness in my existence," threatened Imlerith

"Why you don't free Gaia?" questioned Corey

"I seek a scapegoat and you are my scapegoat," confessed Imlerith

Voltron with Imlerith started to battle while Corey looked at them. Ethan and Aiden ended to split up because Imlerith was huge and moved slowly because fighting with a huge mace and shield. The twins assaulted synchrony to penetrate the protection of Imlerith. As one, they succeeded to throw his helmet and to mark his face and after that disarmed him. Some riders appeared and Imlerith retreated. Corey went freeing Gaia. After all come back to rescue others and defeat Kronos. In the end, all titans except Chthonian were in Tartarus and the rest allies of Kronos fled.


	54. Set in stone

Our heroes succeeded to steal the sphere of the life under the nose of enemies and demolished their fortress. The following step of the plan was to seize all souls that were inside of Titan Chthonian.

"We occupy the sphere," informed Belasko and wondered, "What do we do next?"

"We require discovering the Titan and utilize the sphere to seize the spirits," responded Freya

"After that, we can concentrate to rescue the existence of your companions," resumed Arkantos

"When you express the life of my friends, you mean at my pack?" questioned Devout

"That's why we are over here," comforted Lancelot and specified, "You aid us and we aid you,"

"After we visit your homelands, we return home," informed Marie

"Nobody has the chance to visit the past," murmured Kastor

"Or to battle with beings," resumed Chris

"I don't want to say this, but I forget Arthur very much," murmured Merlin

"Misses the method how you shine his armor," amused Nicci

"I believe we won't have any surprises," hoped Deaton

"What do you signify?" asked Vesemir

"We are absolutely close accomplishing this and I estimate the other Titans are in Tartarus already," divulged Deaton

"What could occur?" guessed Nicci

"Never propose such a question," advised Chris

"After we seize all the souls from the Chthonian with the help of the sphere, what we will go to do with it?" wondered Arkantos

"What happens if we devastate it?" asked Pawa

"Is extremely dangerous to accomplish that," replied Vesemir

"Anybody identifies an excellent place to conceal it?" wondered Pawa

"I might have an idea," informed Kastor

"I expect that area is safe," hoped Lucas

"Near Tothrang is a peak if I have right," guessed Nicci

"What is special on this river?" wondered Devout

"Being a vast cave with many corridors," answered Lancelot

"There is a maze? How do we find a great way?" wondered Marie

"Are many entrances in the cave, but one is good," replied Merlin

"As a result, I speculate you realize the accurate way," concluded Pawa

"Last year we visited our companions and desired to check the regions," informed Freya

Our protagonists earned a magical call that arrived from Aydindril. Nithral, the riders, Sisters of the Dark, Gabe, and Shaw planned a huge assault strong enough to ruin Aydindril. In the following message, they talked about an enormous creature produced of rocks, which possessed crystallizations in the spine. Our protagonists utilized magic to see what happened there, but they saw they wait for something.

"We need rescuing the people," informed Marie and asked, "What they are waiting?"

"That is the paying because we demolished their stronghold," deduced Freya

"They wait for something, but I don't comprehend what," murmured Deaton

"They wait for us to rescue them," informed Nicci

"Is a method to go there unnoticed?" questioned Pawa

"We can utilize the passages," advised Lancelot

"What about the Titan?" questioned Devout

"We can accomplish the incantation from the passages," comforted Vesemir

"I possess an uneasy feeling," divulged Pawa

"Kahlan will be mad when will discover it," informed Arkantos

"If I have right Aydindril is the residence of Confessors," guessed Marie

"You cognize what is the best?" wondered Kastor

"They don't execute the folk or demolish structures," replied Chris

"Let's rely upon they don't alter their brain," hoped Freya

"How we go there?" wondered Deaton

"We require leaving," informed Lancelot

"When will be there?" questioned Lucas

"Tomorrow at the twilight," replied Nicci

They attended Aydindril to rescue the people, but some of them possessed an uncomfortable feeling about what would happen. Our protagonists ended to camp because the darkness approached and was perilous to journey during the night.

"Is everything like being before?" questioned Vesemir

"The situation is the same, but I don't comprehend what they are waiting," murmured Deaton

"There is something wrong and I can experience it," informed Arkantos

"They wait for us?" asked Pawa

"They wait for us, but not to beat us," guessed Kastor

"I don't want to be beaten by them," shared Belasko

"You believe they wait for the Titan Chthonian to be smashed?" wondered Merlin

"If Kronos fall, the Keeper will become the ruler again," conditioned Chris

"The Keeper disappeared," recalled Freya

"So when the Titan vanishes, Sisters of the Dark will start to strike the Wild Hunt," concluded Lucas

"I don't comprehend how will conclude this, but you don't joke with the Wild Hunt," informed Nicci

"Consequently they enter the dance with the devil," concluded Marie

"I don't cognize who will win this battle," shared Lancelot

"Vesemir, you fight with the Wild Hunt," recalled Devout and wondered, "Who wins?"

"You don't see how looks every planet after they fight against the Wild Hunt," murmured Vesemir

"Sisters of the Dark and Kronos committed the gravest mistake in their existence to accept them," deduced Marie

"I conceive we develop a little problem," murmured Nicci

"What?" wondered Deaton

"Is any probability the assault to be arranged by the Wild Hunt," informed Lancelot

"They detest the humankind," motivated Chris

"More than you comprehend," specified Merlin

"If the Wild Hunt succeeds the war what we will do?" wondered Lucas

"We don't know yet their aims," comforted Freya

"I believe they leave and don't cause any difficulties," hoped Belasko

"If they desire to attempt something, we will cease them," snapped Arkantos

"Let's hope nobody will figure out about the plans of each other because Aydindril would grow into a combat zone," hoped Kastor

They fall asleep and in the sunrise, they resumed the trip to Aydindril. All were glad because nothing changed, but the worry grew up. Sisters of the Dark did not cognize the grounds why Nithral with his riders desired to wait for the appearance of our protagonists.

"Why need to wait?" questioned Shaw

"You do not feel the horror and the rage of the folk?" wondered Nithral

"Our dear friend desires to smash the city," amused Gabe

"Relax, we possess enough time for havoc," comforted Nithral

"What do you suggest? What do you try doing?" asked Gabe

"This is a significant place for them," replied Nithral and specified, "This is our opportunity to catch them,"

"How do you cognize this will work?" questioned Shaw

"If we manage to arrest a crowd, they will accomplish everything to rescue them," confessed Nithral

"Don't say they are trivial enough to risk everything to rescue them," murmured Shaw

"You know are two pains?" guessed Nithral

"Are the emotional pain and psychical pain?" wondered, Gabe

"You cognize who are our rivals?" asked Nithral

"Are folk from the former times and the present?" wondered Gabe

"They will accomplish everything to rescue them," informed Nithral

"Scout the area," ordered Shaw

"I with the riders we attend take a look to witness if are underground entrances," informed Nithral

"This day will be unforgotten," murmured Gabe

"Be sure of it, my companion," comforted Nithral

After hours, our protagonists won to come in Aydindril. They spotted Sisters of the Dark and the riders of the Wild Hunt put together the protection. They understood was dangerous to assault, but some of them knew about the passages of Aydindril. With the aid of the tunnels, they arranged to rescue the community and smash Titan Chthonian.

"These are the tunnels," showed Kastor and desired, "We need to rescue the inhabitants,"

"Let's view what they execute," advised Vesemir

"They wait for us," murmured Deaton

"Amanra informed us is better to rescue the civvies and not the structures," informed Arkantos

"A rider escaped," showed Pawa

"Will tell Nithral about us," informed Merlin

"We need being ready for everything," advised Nicci

"At the minimum, we recovered the existence of the folk," informed Devout

"When we smash the Titan?" wondered Chris

"You desire to sight fire fireworks?" guessed Lancelot

"Both camps desire to betray each other," observed Marie

"Look, there who I spot," showed Freya

"The chicken who spies us," snapped Lucas

"I think is the suitable moment to throw the spell," guessed Belasko

"Is our probability to conceal the sphere with the spirits in the caverns," informed Lancelot

Nicci, Deaton, Merlin, and Freya mixed their magic and absorbed all spirits from Chthonian. The Titan fall on the soil and Gaia sent in Tartarus. None comprehended how what happened. Shaw sensed the heartbeats of Nithral, but could not react because Nithral chops his head off. All the riders picked their weapons and the hounds started to roar. Devout appeared from nowhere and seized Gabe. Nicci utilized magic to teleport them back.

"You are delirious?" wondered Clarissa

"My darling, all Titans are in Tartarus," informed Nithral and threatened, "You are extremely weak,"

"You will pay for this,"

"You think I am frightened of you?"

"No, because you act isolated,"

"This is the order of Eredin,"

"If you slay us, you win a battle, but not the war,"

"You won't live long enough to notice who will win the war,"

"Let's witness if you have right,"

Sisters of the Dark called the soldiers of banelings and the betrayers of the D'Haran Empire accompanied Mord'Siths and many soldiers. All picked their artilleries and viewed at each other. In the next second, all began fighting. Clarissa started fighting with Nithral. The Mord'Siths wielded the powers to corrupt the Hounds of the Wild Hunt and made to fight against the owners. Our heroes were split up into various sides of the world, but they witness the fight between the enemies. The Wild Hunt was outmatched in some areas, but Caranthir used to the entries and summoned units to aid the riders. All the humans did not understand who were they or for what they battled. In the entire madness, our protagonists succeeded to infiltrate and detain the members of Devout's pack. After that, they ran away and attended the Norse Lands to rescue the pack of Devout. Meanwhile, in Middle Lands Nicci put a Rada'han at the neck of Gabe to put an end to the spell and the others accomplished the identical thing.

"You are fine?" wondered Devout

"You lived," noticed Gabe

"We require going in the Norse Lands," infirmed Nicci

"Who are you?" asked Gabe

"They are our partners," confessed Belasko

"The Rada'han isn't strong enough to break up the charm," murmured Merlin

"Everything went mad," explained Pawa

"They start to fight everywhere," specified Freya

"Where do we go? Where are the others?" wondered, Gabe

"Calm down, they are in good hands like you," comforted Arkantos

"They were rescued from this insanity," informed Kastor

"Before we go in the Norse Lands, we need to conceal this," ordered Lancelot

"After we accomplish this maddens we will possess time for fun," informed Lucas

"Fun for what?" wondered Gabe

"Visit the Norse Lands, New York 1854, Egypt, Atlantis, Greece, Albion or Middle Lands and after that, they will explore our planet," responded Devout

Gabe started to smile and he was happy to overhear Devout survived the assault of Lycaon and accomplished everything to get together the pack. Devout felt guilty for what happened because if the pack listened to him they would be right. Gabe perceived that and hugged him. After they had hidden the sphere, our heroes spent the night at the Palace of People. Gabe learnt the tale that occurred in three months.


	55. Something ends, something begins

After a week, the battle between The Wild Hunt and the betrayers of the D'Haran Empire kept on because all Titans were in Tartarus while Keeper succeeded to flee from Eichen House, Lycaon was the only one who maintained the control of the soldiers. Lycaon decided to assemble all his partners and produced an excellent plan to beat the Wild Hunt.

"We gather here, today, to cease these mad riders," snapped Lycaon

"This union is fragile, we are doomed to founder," murmured Sebastian

"We are not defeated yet," comforted Lycaon

"Kronos was a idiot to believe in the Wild Hunt," deduced Geneticist

"I don't comprehend why they don't accept the proposal of the Keeper," shared Clarissa

"When the demise lurking on the Earth, nobody conquers anything," murmured Ophthalmologist

"What is that?" questioned Surgeon

"This is the skull of Nithral," replied Akira and threatened, "They will pay with their existence for what they accomplish,"

"In the beginning were seven commanders," shared Pathologist and resumed, "Now are five,"

"Shaw was decapitated by Nithral," murmured Makoto

"Our dear Shikari, betrayed us," resumed Calisto

"We had success with the establishment, but we require a scheme," confessed Narcis

"I must state, The Wild Hunt is amazingly powerful," advised Cyrano

"They are nothing than a band of retards," snapped Lycaon

"What do you mean?" wondered Akira

"They have success because of Caranthir and his stupid portals," explained Sebastian

"This is partially accurate and has magical ships," specified Surgeon

"They fly with the vessels through dimensions?" wondered Narcis

"You cognize we are dealing with a minor force?" questioned Ophthalmologist

"Who possesses a minor force? Them or us?" guessed Sebastian

"They possess a minor force," murmured Pathologist

"How this can be accurate?" wondered Calisto

"They experience these mystic arts in the very beginning, but they neglect them," explained Geneticist

"The Navigator is able to journey through dimensions?" wondered Makoto

"Their troops are bound in their planet," deduced Lycaon

"They utilize vessels to provide their soldiers?" guessed Cyrano

"We require using entries to go there," murmured Narcis

"A surprise attack on the undefeated Homeland," deduced Lycaon

"How they deceived us?" questioned Sebastian

"Imlerith was responsible for the disloyalty and the conquest of Kronos," explained Pathologist

"Take his succubus, food, and beverage," recalled Pathologist

"Wanted Corey with Ethan and Aiden to release Gaia," murmured Pathologist

"What declare about our dear Nithral?" wondered Clarissa

"Know the Titan will fall and is the perfect opportunity to strike," resumed Surgeon

"Anybody had an idea where the entry could be?" wondered Calisto

"I believe we can discover it in Erebus because is many methods to exit," guessed Ophthalmologist

"This is the culmination of the Wild Hunt," snapped Narcis

"Long live the monarchy, long live the King Lycaon," prayed Cyrano

All started hailing the King Lycaon. Lycaon perceived the idea was risky and obtained a sole chance to beat the Wild Hunt, but it would succeed the conflict, the planet would be doomed. The Wild Hunt accomplished the ritual in the recall of Nithral.

"These stupid humans will pay for it," threatened Eredin

"Get ready the vessels and launch the final assault," ordered Caranthir

"The Titans are beaten and nobody will be able to finish us," shared Imlerith

"After we crush them, what we accomplish?" wondered Caranthir

"I believe we acquire a mark to assault," guessed Eredin

"You want to invade the land of the humans?" asked Imlerith

"I desire to govern the humankind," desired Eredin

"They are more powerful than we envisaged because of engineering," shared Caranthir

"The magic is always more powerful than engineering," comforted Eredin

"We require striking the strategic points," required Caranthir

"The vessels are ready," informed Imlerith

After all, companies left, Sebastian, looked at Lycaon and smirked at him. Lycaon understood from the start Sebastian would attempt to appropriate his power and slay him. In the following second, Sebastian turned into a werewolf form and gripped the massive chair in threw in Lycaon.

"Consequently, you desire to slay me," concluded Lycaon

"You don't enjoy any probabilities to beat the Wild Hunt," informed Sebastian

"Since the start, I have comprehended this has ended,"

"They are slain and after that, you are next,"

"I understand you are the most powerful werewolf in the old days, but I am the first werewolf,"

"You are only an idiot who attempted to feed Zeus with human meat and this is your payment,"

"How you dare?"

"What a stupid question," wondered Sebastian and snapped, "This will end right now,"

"Sebastian, you will pay for your life,"

"You think I am frightened of a walking werewolf fossil like you?"

"You employ tremendous words for someone like you,"

"Inquire everybody you want about you, nobody will know,"

"You think I am frightened of you?" wondered Lycaon and threatened, "I am the ruler of the werewolves,"

"For a moment, recall these words,"

"You are a dead man, Sebastian,"

"Your assault will fall and they will murder you," informed Lycaon and wondered, "Why I should waste the chance to acquire your power?"

Sebastian started coming closer to the royal seat of Lycaon. Lycaon decided to conclude this and metamorphosed into a huge werewolf form. In the following second, both began to roar and Sebastian jumped at the nape of Lycaon. Both began to carry out paws or limbs or to scrape to each other. Sebastian did not possess so much power, but Lycaon understood many schemes to deceive him. Sebastian knocked out Lycaon, but desired to taste the scent of success. In that second, Sebastian left the guard and when wanted to give the final strike to Lycaon; Lycaon twisted his neck and killed him. Our protagonists succeeded to come in the Norse Lands and rescued the pack of Devout after a week. Devout was extremely happy because his pack was alive and they were very delighted to see them alive because the last time when they sight him was three months ago

"I am delighted you are alive and okay," cherished Jennifer

"My heart was in sections because I overlooked you," murmured Devout

"Don't accuse yourself of what occurred," advised Kincaid and resumed, "This could happen to everyone,"

"You understand what is the most significant thing?" wondered Kali

"I should inquire?" guessed Devout

"We are alive and you didn't abandon the belief in us," replied Ennis and advised, "We can be that pack you daydreamed, again,"

"I am delighted we are safe, and we gain allies," shared Liam and wondered, "What will happen next?"

"The Wild Hunt is ready to injure all partners of Kronos," murmured Devout

"After we finish this what we accomplish?" wondered Edward

"Try relaxing; sparky," advised Devout and explained, "We have the chance to learn history,"

"Will visit our partners?" guessed Zack

"I require saying that is my favorite day of my existence," confessed Devout

"I am not a sphere of fleece, but I long to see you very much," shared Liam

"My darling is Kincaid," amused Devout

"What you state to party the Noel as a folk?" wondered Jennifer

"That would be the rarest gift of my existence that I got," shared Devout

"I believe nobody will divide us again," hoped Ennis

"Better to be split, but no animated," murmured Devout

"What we will go to see?" questioned Kali

"You possess any memories after what happen?" wondered Devout

"I expect nobody of us," murmured Edward

"Why did you inquire that inquiry?" wondered Zack

"I believed you understood the lands of our partners," guessed Devout

"We will explore them," advised Gabe

After that, all began to smile because they were all together like they were formerly. The union of Kronos reached the entries and started to invade undefended homelands of Aen Sidhe. They spot none was residence choosing to battle and slay the remaining soldiers including the woman and kids.

"Kill them all, don't allow any survivors," ordered Clarissa

Where are the others?" questioned Narcis

"Conceivably they are in our to strike our base," murmured Makoto

"Let's take control of the royal residence," advised Akira

"I believe this is too easy," guessed Cyrano

"Why do you believe that?" wondered Surgeon

"Don't say there are enough stupid to allow their undefended homelands?" guessed Pathologist

"We need moving fast until they come here," advised Calisto

"They triumph to cover the kids and the ladies," murmured Geneticist

"They finish the burials of Nithral," observed Ophthalmologist

"What is up?" wondered Makoto

"I don't know, but something strange occurs in the heavens," stated Surgeon

"Their planet is collapsing," observed Narcis

"They attempt combining their world with our world," informed Ophthalmologist

"What happens if we don't succeed to halt them?" wondered Clarissa

"The planets will collide, many catastrophes will take place and will merge," replied Calisto

"We require stopping this," desired Geneticist

"That isn't our priority right," murmured Akira and explained, "Will take time to occur it,"

The Wild Hunt appeared in Erebus and did not know where the rest of the folk were. They looked around, in the following second realized, all were in their world. Caranthir triggered the entrances and call in some strengthening until the remains of the navy came in.

"I can't believe," murmured Eredin

"This will end here," snapped Imlerith

"Shortly the humankind will be ruined," shared Caranthir

"We will allow them to scent the victory," advised Eredin

"Let's produce them a shock," informed Caranthir

"At present is the time to teach them a schooling," advised Imlerith

The entries appeared the vessels of the Wild Hunt appeared in the heavens. All sensed this was the ultimate battle and many casualties would remain on both sides. Both knew once you commenced the final assault, was no point to come back.

"Your soldiers are chickens," threatened Eredin

"What is that?" wondered Narcis

"That is the resolution of the humankind," replied Caranthir

"That is not all," murmured Imlerith

"I identify you obtain more ambitious plans than I believed," observed Ophthalmologist

"Once their planet will be under power control, we will start to conquer the nebula," desired Eredin

"You enjoy many sweet dreams, but this will not happen," advised Pathologist

"Be sure of it," confessed Imlerith

"If we are unsuccessful, they will discover about your idea," conditioned Surgeon

"You believe they will be capable to finish us?" wondered Caranthir

"Your magic isn't enough to overthrow the power of the Keeper," informed Clarissa

"My darling, in this Universe, are more powerful entities than Keeper," advised Imlerith

"We will demonstrate, you are wrong," informed Cyrano

"View if you have right," threatened Eredin

Both began to battle. The Keeper was in Underworld and viewed the battle of living and dying. In the following second, chosen to slaughter his banelings and all betrayers who betrayed him. Seized Sister of the Dark in Underworld and after that; produced a massive magical implosion. The blast was powerful enough to explode up the existence of the Aen Sidhe planet. Lycaon stayed on his royal seat and Parrish accompanied Devout.

"I identify you come here to conclude this," observed Lycaon

"This is the punishment for what you accomplished with me, my pack or everyone else you hurt," threatened Devout

"Your rule ends now, Lycaon," snapped Parrish

"I view your companion tried to slay you," observed Devout

"I believe has right," shared Lycaon

"I should inquire why has right?" wondered Parrish

"Your soldiers received one sole chance to crush the Wild Hunt," murmured Devout

"I was unsuccessful," murmured Lycaon and resumed, "Indeed, but Keeper return in Underworld and devastated the planet of Aen Sidhe,"

"Consequently that indicates the conflict is dead," concluded Parrish

"As a result, the Hellhound with the aid of the second Beast of Gevaudan comes slaying me," concluded Lycaon

"Don't be so surprised," advised Devout

"This day will be long remembered," claimed Lycaon

Devout with the aid of Parrish started to battle with Lycaon. Lycaon managed to distract the thinking of Parrish and hurled him into the divider. Parrish hit in the skull and fall unconscious. Devout and Lycaon started to move in a circle. Parrish woke up and provided a burning fist in the profile of Lycaon. Parrish and Devout synchronized their actions to support each other. After a lengthy fight, Lycaon was slain by Devout. With the dying of Lycaon, the conflict finished. After the war, our heroes began celebrating their victory and traveled in the homelands of the allies. The Noel and New Year passed, and they celebrated simultaneously. In the end, our protagonists came back in their time, but nobody understood what occurred to the Wild Hunt or if this was the finish of their trip.


End file.
